


Sansûkh - 【中文翻译】真知灼见

by Eusta, rockweed



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 为了制胜无缘无故飙矮人语, 事情在变好之前会变糟, 但是会有个圆满结局, 像冰川运动一样慢, 吉姆利是个混蛋, 噢我的天这么多焦虑, 尽力向原著靠拢, 戴因粉请放心食用:), 所有人都死了但是他们仍然在周围晃悠, 死去只是开始, 死去的小人物的展厅, 渐进, 焦虑, 这么多考据噢老天
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-20 00:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 16,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3629268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Eusta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockweed/pseuds/rockweed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>源于一个<a href="http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/2320.html?thread=3473168#t3473168/">Hobbitkink的提梗求文</a>：</p><p>战争结束，梭林•橡木盾赤裸而战栗着，在他先辈们的殿堂里醒来。<br/>死去的新鲜感很快消逝，注视着他的远征队成员们很快让他心中充满悲伤和愧疚。奇怪的是，一丝微弱的希望升起，体现在他最年幼的同胞——一个流着都林血液、有着火红头发的矮人身上。<br/>（遵循魔戒战争的故事。）</p><p><i>（Bagginshield, Gimli/Legolas）这个故事里，痊愈需要时间；远征队中死去的成员喜欢上了像看肥皂剧一样看着吉姆利；生者被留在世间挣扎；莱戈拉斯很迷惑；矮人语被滥用；梭林是一台四英尺十英寸高的矮人形自走愧疚愤怒机。</i><br/> <br/>（翻译自<b><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd">determamfidd</a></b>的<i><a href="archiveofourown.org/works/855528/">Sansûkh</a></i>）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sansûkh](https://archiveofourown.org/works/855528) by [determamfidd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/determamfidd/pseuds/determamfidd). 



> 作者注：
> 
>  _嗨，大家好！我又遇到了另一个kinkmeme的提梗——正如我的[《不可调和的分歧》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/592408/)一文，看起来这篇也会像怪兽一样庞大。_  
>     
>  _这个梗是这样：_  
>     
> 于是为什么矮人吉姆利被选中参加埃尔隆德的会议？嗯，我愿意认为那是因为有人逼着他这么做，然后故事就这样开始了。但是是谁呢？哎，当然是梭林•橡木盾的远征队中死去的成员了。  
> 他们的鬼魂/灵魂/幻象/幽灵跟上了吉姆利（或许他在梦里见到他们），因为他们听说弗罗多，他们的比尔博可爱的小（堂）侄子，会最终踏上摧毁魔戒的征途。死去的矮人们是怎么得知的呢？也许是奥力在他们死后告诉他们的，我不清楚。但是他们发现了，天呐，他们有多抓狂/担忧/等等等等！  
> 所以为了帮助他们还在世的霍比特飞贼，他们发誓要竭尽所能保护弗罗多，这一点最终就靠吉姆利了。很不幸的是，虽然不是吉姆利的错，他和年轻的霍比特人没有如他的长辈们所乐见的那样，待在一起很长时间，而只要霍比特人和矮人没在一起，他们就很暴躁很烦人。  
> 就是这样。保护欲过盛的橡木盾远征队搅扰吉姆利去确保弗罗多的安全。  
> 额外加分项：  
> +成员们（说实话大概是菲力和奇力）时不时喋喋不休地议论弗罗多；  
> +远征队意识到比尔博在他们的旅程中捡到了什么（魔戒）之后的反应；  
> +他们抵达墨瑞亚矿坑时，欧瑞插嘴说：“噢看呐！那是我！大家看呐！我变成的骷髅还不错吧，不是嘛？”；  
> +1000分 Gigolas配对，远征队义愤填膺，大惊失色，迷惑不解。他是个精灵，吉姆利。你在想什么啊，不不不不不——！
> 
> _所以，我还是我，这自然就变成了一个大长篇，有大量的焦虑，考据，原著和矮人历史，哇哦。配对是Gigolas和Thilbo。在事情出现转机之前会有非常多的焦虑和情绪，但我保证会是圆满的结局。我喜欢圆满结局:)_  
>  _如果你想找我了解更多圈子里的乱舞和平常意义上的脑子有洞，我有个[汤不热](http://determamfidd.tumblr.com/)。 _  
> _废话不多说，非常希望你们喜欢这篇文。_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **作者注：(鼠标悬停在矮人语/精灵语上可以看到解释。)**
> 
> 译者注：为行文一致，译名采用文景版译名。感谢Squeak姑娘就译名提供的支持。还有完善中的[魔戒中文维基](http://lotr.huijiwiki.com)站点也是个好用的工具站。

[FlukeofFate所绘的封面](http://flukeoffate.tumblr.com/post/68908282113/sansukh-by-yorikosakakibara-sooo-i-posts-this-a6wdgsb.jpg)

[a-sirens-lullaby所绘的封面](http://a-sirens-lullaby.tumblr.com/post/76190764386/sansukh-by-determamfidd-the-battle-was-over-and)

梭林•橡木盾，山下之王，突然醒来，发出一声压抑的惊叫。周围完全是一片昏暗，他的喊声回荡在令人窒息的漆黑之中。他试着眨眨眼睛，感觉没有什么差别。

“放心，都林的子孙，”一个声音说道，他咬紧了牙关。

“这里是哪儿？”他问道，那个声音轻声笑了起来。

那个霍比特人在哪儿？那片冻结的湖水在哪儿？他最后能记得的是，他正在寂静的战场边流血而死。他的疯狂已经过去，但已经造成了太过高昂的代价。他已经家破人亡，他的外甥们混身僵冷，遍体鳞伤。他们那个宽厚重义的飞贼在他残破的身躯上哭泣的时候，就已经原谅了他。

他配不上这样的宽宏大量。

“你已经来到了安息之地，梭林，瑟莱因之子，”那个声音说道，梭林狂怒地眨着眼睛，试图在幽暗中找到那个声音的主人。他那矮人优异的暗视觉似乎并不起作用，他开始用手肘支撑起身体。他没穿衣服，皮肤在冰冷的黑暗中颤栗着，刺痛着。

“说清楚，”他吼道。“你给我出来！”

“耐心点，”那个声音责备道。它听来并没有因为梭林的不敬而生气。反而听来充满喜爱之情，几乎有种父亲般的感觉。“你得冷静下来。你的视力会恢复的。”

“我在哪儿？”

“我刚刚说过，你来到了安息之地。你在这里最终可以找到安宁了。”

“安宁？在你回答我之前我不可能安宁！”梭林咆哮道。他烦透了这些谜语。“直接说！我这是在哪儿？我最后是在埃瑞博山门前凋敝的荒原上。你把我挪动了？你干了什么，把我双眼的光明偷走了？”

“或 许我把你造得这么鲁莽是个错误，”那个声音思索着说。“我再说一遍：冷静一点！这是我说的最后一遍——三次就够多的了。你年纪也不小了，问这种傻问题 之前要好好想想，而不是像你唧唧喳喳的外甥们一样。你是怎么做到控制住你那脾气的？他们几乎像霍比特人一样好奇心强，那可不算是低估他们。“

“有个窍门，”梭林说道，一个奇怪而恐怖的猜想开始浮现。“你仔细听他们没说的话。那些才重要。”

“啊。那是自然。”

梭林狠下心来，接着问道：“我是死了吗？”

一阵停顿，然后那个声音并不冷酷地说道，“是的。”

他的肋骨在胸腔周围抽紧，梭林的头低下去垂在胸前，他喃喃的说，“我在我的先辈们的殿堂里。”

“是的。”

梭林紧紧地闭上双眼。当然，这不可能是他的双眼，并不真的是。这颤抖着在他身侧攥成拳头的，也不是他的手。这剧烈跳动的、快要把他的胸膛捶裂的心脏也不是他自己的。这躯体是重新塑造的，去除了所有凡人的缺陷和弱点。怪不得他看不见——他的眼睛以前从来没用过。

他会在这里一直等到世界崩塌，那时矮人会重建受损的阿尔达世界，恢复她全部的荣光。他会在这里为他的妹妹和外甥们悲恸，他们被留下面对他的疯狂和骄傲带来的后果。他会在这里俯身承担愧疚的重压，知道自己抢走了他外甥们鲜活的生命，他们甚至都还没活过一个世纪。他会在这里在自责之下崩溃，一个乐观平和温柔的造物，一直以来所寻求的只是帮助他，他对他又做了些什么。

“你是我的创造者吗？”他最后声音沙哑地问道。

那个巨大的存在离得近了一些，它内部蕴含的力量触摸到他的心灵，拂过他新生的皮肤，他颤栗起来。“是我。”

梭林睁开他崭新未曾用过的双眼，注视着黑暗。“那我能问问么，你为什么把我造得有这么多缺点？”

那个声音沉默着。

怒火在梭林的胸膛里一闪而过，随后熊熊燃烧起来，他颤抖的新腿虚弱得像一头刚出生的鹿的腿，他用这双腿站立起来。他盲目地向前探出下巴，把他的愧疚、悲痛和狂怒都扔进黑暗中。“为什么我要有该死的骄傲？为什么我要有坏脾气，有怨忿——为什么我要有愚蠢顽固的傲慢？为什么要有在我们的家族里蔓延的疯狂？为什么我所做的一切，我所希望的一切，都在我根本还没抓住的时候变成灰烬？为什么我的家族一次又一次地破败？”

强大的掌管石头和工艺的维拉沉默着。

“告诉我！”梭林咆哮道。

“你忘乎所以了，山下之王，”那个声音说道，听起来与其说是愤怒，更像是悲伤。“我的作品并没有缺陷。你被造得强壮坚硬，难于改变，忠于友谊，不忘仇恨。你的手能轻易掌握各种工艺，你能感受到身下的土地，听到她的歌唱，不是吗？”

梭林的指甲剜进手掌柔软的新生皮肤里。“你知道我可以。”

“我就是这么创造的你，”他的创造者的声音说道。“这是无法改变的。相反，是敌人的所做作为将它染指之处玷污了。”

梭林皱起眉头。“什么敌人？魔多在都林四世时期就被最后联盟捣毁了，在那之后除了龙以外就没有强大的势力崛起了。”

那个声音又沉默了一会儿，仿佛他在同某种古老而严重的伤口作斗争。“你还记得你父亲的戒指吗？”

梭林眨眨眼睛。“嗯哪，力量之戒。怎么了？”

“以前曾经有七枚。四枚被火龙吞噬。但是余下三枚，包括你父亲的那枚，回到了它们铸造者的手里。”

梭林沉下脸来。“我不明白。”

“你会明白的。”那个声音——玛哈尔——充满了远古的忧伤。“我把你造得强壮坚韧，我的孩子。你确实是这样的。面对强大邪恶的种种所为，矮人们从来没有屈服，从来都保持了自我。从来没有哪个矮人沦为戒灵。从来没有哪个矮人被阴暗夺去意志。但是敌人始终是诡计多端的；他找到了其他的方式来实现他的意图。所以七戒以另外的方式，看不见的方式，给我的孩子们施加影响。因此多少年过去，我赋予你们的对工艺和美的热爱，被慢慢扭曲成了对珠宝和金属的渴望。”

“我从来没戴过那枚戒指，”梭林说道。

“但是你的父亲戴过。他的父亲、他父亲的父亲也戴过，自从凯勒布林博把戒指给了第三生的都林以后，他们都戴过，”那个深沉悲伤的声音说道。“我看着你的家族慢慢地趋于服从它的魔力，我感到悲痛。我的第一个孩子，七个儿子里最伟大的一个，他的后人们强壮，坚韧，踏实——尽管如此敌人最终还是影响到了你们。”

“我从来没有，”梭林从紧咬的牙缝里重复道，“戴过那枚戒指。我的疯狂来自我自己。”

“是吗？”那个声音温和地问道。“戒指的事暂且不提，不要忘记：龙睡觉时枕着的黄金也有它自己的魔力。这些巨虫是远古时一个更为黑暗，更为强大的邪恶所创造。创造它们就是为了让矮人衰落，它们仍是你最大的挑战。”

梭林沉默了一会儿，然后他微微抬起头。“我父亲的戒指只是枚戒指而已，龙也只是条龙而已。为什么每次我都在本该强大的时候迷失自己？”

玛哈尔发出一声叹息。“这是长久以来隐藏的秘密，不久就会显露出来。你很快就会明白。放下你的愤怒和愧疚，梭林，瑟莱因之子。这里有很多爱你的人。”

梭林的喉咙突然哽住，他的牙几乎都咬疼了。“你不打算解释了吗？”

“这件事与我关系太切近了，我的儿子，”玛哈尔说道，那种父亲般的，强有力的声音开始离去，隐没进压倒性的黑暗中。他说话的时候，悲伤在岩石中回荡。“一个我曾亲爱的人完全背叛了我，他全部的作为现在都变成了黑暗和欺骗。我没法说起这件事。”

一阵顿悟闪现，梭林大声说道，“是那个做了这七戒的人？”

“对，”玛哈尔说道，他轻轻的笑声在空气中颤抖着，仿佛远处隆隆的雷声。“感谢一如我把你造得敏锐。放下你的自责。它在这里无处容身。你的弊病并非出于自己的选择，也不是出于我的设计。这件事就过去吧。”

“这件事永远不会过去，”梭林冷冷地说，虽然他的内心此刻翻江倒海。“除非我做出弥补。”

“在亡灵的处所弥补有什么用呢？去问候你爱的人们，等待这一切的重建。你的旅途和艰苦都已过去，你的故国也已光复。你死得很光荣，我的孩子。”

“我活得并不那么伟大。弥补不是为了有用，”梭林啐了一口。“弥补的目的不在于这个！”

“对！”玛哈尔再次大笑起来。“非常对！”这位强大的维拉安静下来，思索了一会儿，怒火的力量让梭林呼吸粗重。然后玛哈尔说话了，他的声音摇撼，充满力量：

“那么很好。出于我对你抱有的爱，也由于阴暗对你造成了不幸，我该给你一条做出弥补的途径。”

梭林的心跳到了嗓子眼。

一种奇异的温暖蔓延开来，充满梭林的胸膛，让他充满了无法熄灭的火焰，这时玛哈尔继续说道。“我所有的孩子们都能透过迷雾，看见他们仍然活在凡间的的同胞和朋友。我会赋予你企及他们的力量。”

“企及他们？”梭林盲目地向前跨出一步，一只手按在他剧烈跳动的心脏上方，在那奇异的火焰燃烧的地方。“你是说，我可以跟他们说话？真的吗？”

“不，你不能和他们说话。我无法收回伊露维塔赠予的礼物。你不可以越过迷雾去触摸到生者。”

“就连乞求他们的原谅也不行？”梭林带着某种下沉的无望问道，他已经知道了答案。

一只巨大的坚硬的手，因为劳作而粗糙，温柔地放在梭林肩膀上，他因为那感觉而无法控制地颤抖起来。他的创造者的手——如此有力，那触摸里包含了如此多的爱。“我很难过你无法放下悲痛，我的孩子。”

“如果你记得的话，你还把我造得很顽固，”梭林反驳道，以此来掩饰自己发抖的敬畏之情，玛哈尔的微笑可以从空中寂静的雷声中感觉得到。

“对，是这样。”那只手拿开了，梭林微微地摇晃起来，沉溺于惊叹、悲伤和恐惧。

“但是，”工艺和岩石的神接着说，“你将能够触及他们最深沉的内心。在清醒的思想下面的内心，他们自己的潜意识流——这些你可以触及。”

梭林长出一口气，其中充满苦涩。睡着的内心，潜意识。这可不太理想。但是总比什么都没有强。

“现在，这里有些人急切地等着想见你。”

“菲力？奇力？”愧疚是他脖子上绕着的绳索，梭林崭新的双眼因为突然涌上来的泪水而刺痛着，他没让它流出来。

“同他们一起的还有等待了更久的其他人，“维拉说道。“好好保重，梭林•橡木盾，山下之王。我会再来看你的。”

随后他的那种充斥周遭的存在感消失了。

黑暗向他迫近，梭林犹豫着向前又走了一步。他赤裸的脚下是结实的石头，他脚底的拍击声在虚无中回荡。

“菲力？”他试着喊道。“奇力？”

一片全然的黑暗和寂静，只有他肺里呼吸的刺耳声音。梭林又走了一步，接着又是一步。

然后年轻激动的声音回响起来，穿过黑暗朝他来了。梭林勉强发出一声半是呜咽的笑声。

“舅舅！”

“大家这边走！终于找着他了，这个地方有多少坟墓啊？“

“只有玛哈尔知道。实际上，他大概真知道。我们应该问问。”

“梭林，你肯定不信！”

“我们见到都林了！真的是都林！他在这儿！”

“是又在这儿了。这种安排还不赖——出生，生活，死去，休养一阵，然后过几个世纪之后再来一次。”

“说起来，你看见我在战场上的那一箭了吗？很惊艳吧，不是吗？我敢打赌会名留青史。就算是巴德也没法干得更漂亮了！我倒想看看那个黄毛精灵白痴比得过我那一下。”

“奇力，”梭林哽咽道，在黑暗里蹒跚着向前走去。“菲力……”两个熟悉得如同他自己双手的身体冲进他怀里，他踉跄着退后，一边紧紧抓住他们。

“现在得当心点，”一个亲爱的粗哑声音说道，有人扶住了他的手肘。“父亲，给他一些衣服吧，他的眼睛还看不见呢。”

“哎呀，你自己找去，懒家伙。”瑟罗尔的声音一如既往的粗哑，梭林转向他，看不见的眼睛睁大了。

“爷爷，你……”

“嗯哪，”最后一位真正意义上的山下之王说道。“我在这儿。看到你也犯病了。”

梭林朝着他的外甥们垂下头去，灼热的羞耻感飞快地冲上来越过了他。“是的。”

“不是你的错，年轻人，”握着他胳膊的矮人说道。“不是你的错。又不是说你要让这些事发生的。”

“而且，”瑟罗尔说道，他的声音里也带着一丝古老的羞愧感，“你最后还是克服了它，不是吗？你死时心智是属于自己的。你比我要强大。”

“也比我强，”他身边的矮人安抚他说，有力且非常熟悉的手握紧他的手肘，让他安心。

“不，不是我。是……”梭林想反驳，想提起比尔博，这时握着他手肘的矮人清了清嗓子，把他的另一只胳膊环绕在梭林颤抖的肩膀上。

“我们看到了，年轻人，”他温柔地说。“我们明白。”

他手肘上的那只手毫无瑕疵，崭新得一点伤疤也没有，但错不了。梭林用他的另一只手紧紧握住这只手，耳朵里低沉的轻笑声让他的眼睛刺痛起来。“父亲，”他虚弱地说。“父亲，我很抱歉。我抛弃了你，'adad 。我以为你早就死了……”

“现在平复一下，inùdoy，”瑟莱因温柔地说道。“平复一下。不用担心我。你一路走来漫长又艰苦，但是现在你有时间休息了。”

他的父亲。他伟大而杰出的父亲，一位领主和王子，额头上刺着一个战士的刺青。他的父亲——他的头高贵而骄傲，他的胡子长而强硬，他的那只好眼从不懈怠，他的双手就像钢箍一样有力。他的父亲——他可怜的、疯狂的、半瞎的父亲，受困挨饿，无知地在多尔格尔德的地牢里待了漫长的九年。

“休息，”梭林用压抑的声音重复道。“不，我不……”

“不，你可以的，”他的父亲说道。“别再想这件事了。换做是我也会放弃我自己的。让件事过去把，我的儿子。有时间在这里休息。有时间疗伤。”

“你做得很好，nidoyel，”瑟罗尔说道。“你把我们的家园还给了我们的人民。你把他们的希望，他们的骄傲，他们的传统还给了他们。这份遗产不错。这样告别世界也不错。”

“我让他们面对多少世纪以来的仇恨，一片充满腐臭的家园，一座被诅咒的宝藏，还有一个死掉的君王，”梭林苦涩地说，瑟莱因突然攥紧他的胳膊，他的手像岩石一般坚强有力，正像梭林最早的记忆里一样。

“你忘了自己所有的教训吗？我们不是家族里唯一的分支。现在是时候把你的重担留给别人了。“

“但是……”

“梭林，”瑟莱因说道，他的声音里染上了笑意。“别逼我对你发火。现在这是干嘛？眼泪，我的儿子？好吧，它想掉到哪儿就掉吧！这里也有时间来掉眼泪。”

“你们这些多愁善感的老家伙们说完了吗？”另一个人打断了他们。“让我过去，要是让我自己动手的话，玛哈尔作证，你们不会喜欢那样的！”

“最好让开路，”瑟罗尔咕哝道，瑟莱因又轻声笑起来。

“嗯哪，她的耐心持续不了多久。”

“你的意思是说她也能有耐心？”

“别侮辱我妻子，你这个老傻瓜。”

“别唠叨啦，你们俩，让开。噢，看看你，”这个新的、柔软的女性声音喃喃地说，奇力叫喊起来，他从梭林紧抓的手里被撬走了。“长大了这么多。也更强壮了。噢，我英俊的孩子。我多么勇敢，多么勇敢的孩子啊。”

梭林感觉到那手伸过来放在他脸上，他无法抑制地哭出声来。包裹住他的气息就和这手一样真实而温暖：她用在手上和胡子上的油的甜味，她从锻炉那边带来的强烈的铜和烟火的气味，她皮肤的活生生的暖意。他的整个灵魂因此而呐喊起来。“母亲，”他说道，知道自己正当着大庭广众流下泪水。她紧紧地把他拥抱在怀里，用手梳理着他的头发。

“我很为你骄傲，我的梭林，”她用她低沉有力的声音说道，她把他拉近时他贴向她的手。“非常为你骄傲。”

“对了，姥姥有点可怕，”奇力说道，然后他叫喊起来，因为弗瑞丝夫人——埃丝之女，山下公主，瑟莱因之妻——估计是拧了他一把。

“别闹，年轻人，”她严肃地说，收回手又抚摸着梭林的脸颊，手指穿过他剪得短短的胡子。“马上就到你俩了。”

“好可怕，”菲力仰慕地说。“我现在有点明白妈妈从哪儿遗传的了。”

“我们暴躁的小狄丝也当妈妈了，”一个年轻嘻笑，铃铛一般的声音说道。“颤抖吧中洲。”

梭林愣住了。弗瑞丝的手抚慰着他，抚过他的头发，就像抚摸着一匹易受惊扰的小马。

“嗯哪，他在这儿呢，”她低声说道。“受不了他，一直以来都在等着你。”

“我非常生你的气，nadadel，”山下王子弗雷林说道。“你是不着急。怎么，又迷路啦？你让我等了一百四十年。你知不知道这有多没礼貌？”

“梭林，没礼貌？”菲力大笑起来。“忘了这茬儿吧。”

梭林说不出话来。他母亲的手在他脸颊上，他的外甥们抱着他的胳膊。他的父亲几乎把他抱离地面，他的祖父拍着他的肩，他弟弟的胳膊随意地环着他。弗雷林，弗雷林。

[Jeza-Red所绘的弗雷林](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/108320618165/heeeey-so-here-is-this-massively-messy-portrait)

“你在哭鼻子，”弗雷林带着一种温柔的调皮说道。“我完美无缺的哥哥在哭鼻子。就像个爱哭的精灵。你是把头发弄乱了？还是谁把树枝弄折了？”

“闭嘴，”梭林呛住了，弗雷林把头往后仰去，发出白银般的笑声，噢，梭林一直都在想念他，非常想念他。

“你才闭嘴，”他温和地说，然后弗雷林拉着他的辫子，梭林突然被一个鲜明的回忆击中，这回忆的力量让他眩晕，让他又回到了那个朦胧的黄金岁月，他五岁，那个新生的婴儿总是对他的头发又啃又拽。

“弗雷林，”他喘着气，他弟弟温暖的手拽着他的辫子，把他拉近，直到他们的额头贴在一起。弗雷林，梭林是黑夜，他就是白昼，如此年轻，如此幼小，只有五十八岁。他的皮肤没有皱纹，梭林的手指摸索着他又粗又直的眉毛，他像刀刃般锋利的都林家族的鼻子，他欢乐的眼睛，他短短的全副山羊胡子，在脸颊上梳起辫子。

“你看起来老了，哥哥，”他说道。“而且很累。”

“确实是这样，”梭林叹了口气，由着弗雷林从瑟莱因那里分担走了他一部分体重。“我特别累。我以为我还会有，至少几十年的时间……”

“看吧，我不在你身边防止你钻牛角尖就会这样，”弗雷林温柔地说。“你变成了个爱哭的精灵。这真是相当可悲啊。”

梭林哼了一声。然后他头往后移开一点，突然用头撞了他哥哥一下，他母亲柔和的笑声响起来。

“小子们，”她说道，用的正是她过去那种语调，那时梭林只有二十岁，弗雷林十五岁；两个小孩子本该照看他们六岁的妹妹，却在吵架斗嘴。

“你的头变硬了，”弗雷林抱怨道。“或者说你的头变软了，”梭林反驳道，奇力扑哧地发出一阵难以置信的大笑。

“我一定是在做梦，对吧？”他问道，并没有针对某个确定的人。“梭林从不开玩笑。重新造他的时候没造对。玛哈尔犯了个错误。”

“噢，你觉得你俩够坏了？”瑟罗尔扬起眉毛。“这俩可把你俩比下去了。”

“你为什么会觉得他已经知道你大部分的伎俩？”弗雷林又加上一句。“我们比你俩早一个世纪就想出那些了。”

“主意永远是你想出来的，”梭林嘀咕道。

“而你总是在前面带头，”弗雷林说道，用肘顶了顶他。“好一位称职的王子！”

奇力大声哀叹起来，梭林简直能想象到他脸上受到背叛的表情。“我所知道的全是错的，”他呻吟道。

梭林含着泪微笑着，菲力扑哧一声大笑出来。“可怜的奇力。他又在拽自己的头发了。”

“跟他说让他停下。他没剩下多少头发了，”梭林说道，奇力愤慨的叫喊让他笑得更厉害了。

“你看起来挺可怕的，”弗雷林主动聊起来。“泪流满面，脸色通红，你的辫子都要散开了。”

“这都怪谁？”梭林立刻反驳道，随后与其说是看到，不如说是感觉到了弗雷林的嘻笑。

“我和你有账要算，”菲力贴着他的耳朵说。“你和我妈为什么都没告诉我我长得像你妈妈和弟弟？我一直以为我是家里的怪人！”

“在这个家里？”弗瑞丝哼了一声。“说到怪人，我们可是有大把选择。”

“亲爱的，”瑟莱因说道，相当不自然。“别当着外孙们说。”

“自然而然地就失去尊重了，”瑟罗尔说道。“习惯了就好。瑟莱因，nidoy，你的母亲在哪呢？”

“拦着其他人呢。她不想让他一下子应接不暇。”

“你们对我们可没这么好，”菲力控诉道。“把我们团团围住，你们这些人！我一开始还以为我们遭到袭击了呢！我给我爹鼻子上来了一拳！”

这话让梭林惊讶地大笑出声，虽然这让他的胸膛疼痛起来。“你打了维利？”他说道。

“他打了。我狠狠地踩了姥爷一脚，”奇力说道。

瑟莱因清了清嗓子。“还咬了我的手，”他严肃地说道。

“喂，你试试瞎得跟蝙蝠一样，光着跟鼹鼠一样，你死掉的外祖父还对你缺少胡子这点评头论足，看看你有多喜欢这样，”奇力抱怨道。

瑟莱因喷着气大笑起来，瑟罗尔发出一声忍受了很久的声音，梭林模糊地想起漫长沉闷的议会会议，方丁似乎永远在滔滔不绝。“你以前也不认识我们任何一个，曾外孙，”国王耐心地说道。“只听过我们的故事。但是我们的梭林要见他几个世纪以来都没见到的矮人们——他的叔爷，他的族亲，他的朋友们。”

“通常是先问候直系亲属们，”弗雷林解释道。“否则就会有点吃不消了。奶奶一会儿就过来了。”

奇力嘟囔着表示赞同，梭林听出那是一句勉强的“哦好吧”。他向着黑暗伸出手，伸手寻找他最年轻的外甥，奇力轻松地走进他的怀抱里。“奇力，”梭林说道，把奇力狂野蓬乱、像往常一样没有梳起来的头发捋到后面，同时也把菲力拉近靠着自己。他怀抱里的矮人们年轻而强壮，高挺笔直，正如他记忆中他们的样子。而他们的脸庞毫无血色，他们的身躯遍体鳞伤，那景象还一直在他脑海里闪动。就像有一大块石头堵在他喉咙里，让他难以呼吸。“菲力。我很抱歉，”他贴着菲力脑袋的侧面低声说道。“我很抱歉，我的孩子们。原谅我，噢，我的nidoyîth。有很多东西我都想让你们能得到，undayûy。我想让……”

“噢，又成瑟罗尔了，谁来让他停下，”弗瑞丝呻吟道。“我们为重建阿尔达世界还没垒起一块砖，就先在都林家族合起来的愧疚里淹死了。”

“现在他在这儿了，”弗雷林温柔的说道。“他会平复的。”

“这需要时间，”瑟罗尔说道，语调悲观。

“永远需要时间，”瑟莱因叹了口气。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> _为Dwarrow Scholar神奇的矮人语资料，向他们致以所有的感谢。_
> 
> Nadad – 兄弟  
> Nadadel – 兄弟中的兄弟  
> Nadadith – 弟弟  
> Nidoy – 男孩  
> Nidoyith – 年轻男孩  
> Nidoyîth –年轻男孩们  
> Nidoyel – 男孩中的男孩  
> Inùdoy – 儿子  
> Undayûy- 最棒的男孩们  
> 'adad – 父亲  
> 'amad – 母亲  
> Sansûkh(ul) –完美（真实/纯粹）的视力  
> 矮人王的七枚戒指：这是原著。七戒中的四枚毁于龙焰。三枚最后回到了索隆手中。矮人们自己，顽强坚忍，难于改变，从未屈服于戒指的魔力而沦为戒灵。戒指只是增强了对于黄金的热爱。  
>  _请告诉我你们怎么想！非常乐于听到你们的想法。_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 噢。
> 
> 我的。
> 
> 天。
> 
> _非常感谢你们的评论！大家喜欢这篇我十分激动。告诉我你们的想法！我随时准备好开启狂热模式，就托尔金圈相关乱舞一番。如果你愿意，你也可以在[汤不热](http://determamfidd.tumblr.com/)上找到我 ：D_

他被裹进一件柔软没型的长袍，引到一间较小的房间里。他能感觉出这间房间比较小，因为回声叮当悦耳。闻起来像是质地优良而深邃的石头。那里有一张床。

他睡得像死人一样。

他醒来时，他的母亲在那里。他视力模糊的双眼勉强辨认出她的脸庞，但是她的微笑在闪耀，穿透了他眼前的黑暗，就如同一直以来一样光彩照人。她柔软的麦金色头发仍然在她脸颊旁边打卷，她眼睛的形状和颜色仍然同他自己的眼睛一模一样。他很高兴——他曾经怀疑过，是否那古老、长期培养起来的悲痛已经歪曲了他的记忆。弗瑞丝帮他穿上衣服，拉过他的手，然后拉着他走出去，走进一间巨大的带扶壁的大厅，走进让人头晕目眩的人群、热度、喧闹和欢笑。

这需要适应一下。

死去好几百年的矮人们来问候他，他的视力恢复了，他时不时发现自己因为一张熟悉的脸庞，或是因为一种模糊的、家人间的相像而突然停下脚步。那肯定是个都林家的鼻子——那肯定是家里的耳朵！他四处走动，笼罩在认清和困惑的迷雾之中。

梭林的祖母，赫雷拉王后，对着他一通大惊小怪，啧啧咂嘴，比他是个小孩子的时候还要严重。他得调动全部的耐心，让自己忍住别去提醒她，他现在实际上比她还要年老，白头发和白胡子比她曾经有过的还要更多。不过不管怎么说她也不会听的。他家族里的女性总是比男性更顽固。她每次设法堵住他，拧他脸的时候，菲力和奇力都坏笑不止。

他们的报应也来了，赫雷拉转而对付他们，她马上开始编起奇力的头发。

一个有很多蜜色辫子的矮人，带着一脸调皮捣蛋的神情走近前来，梭林张开嘴，缓慢地吸了一口气。然后他抓住那个矮人的肩膀，用力地拥抱住他。“维利。”

他的妹夫无言地把他们的额头靠在一起。“谢谢你把他们带大，”维利，瓦尔之子说道。“谢谢你在我没法在的时候在那儿。”

梭林摸索着维利的手，紧紧地握住。“他们是我一生中最美好的部分，”他说，维利扬起眉毛，他顽皮的嘻笑曾经俘获了狄丝的心，那笑的幻影从他嘴唇上掠过。

[a-sirens-lullaby所绘的维利](http://a-sirens-lullaby.tumblr.com/post/76288510730/a-dwarf-with-a-multitude-of-honey-coloured-braids)

“那我们或许该去把他们从赫雷拉手里救出来。”

梭林回头看看正在呻吟的菲力和哀号的奇力。“不用，这对他们有好处。”

维利轻声笑着抱起胳膊，看着他的儿子们叫苦不迭。他的眼睛里充满了喜爱之情，他的笑意越来越明显，最后变得和奇力继承下来的那种嘻笑一模一样。“确实如此。”

他祖父的好朋友，隐忍可靠的纳尔（出于对瑟罗尔的爱戴而勇闯墨瑞亚），紧握住梭林的手腕，告诉他他是矮人中的矮人，他的人民的英雄。他的老叔爷格罗尔，铁丘陵的第一任领主，拍着他的背，跟他说“干得不错！”他的另一位叔爷弗罗尔，在梭林出生前被一条冷龙杀死，冲他咧嘴笑到耳朵根，跟他不住地握手握到他手指都麻了。

他的堂叔纳因和芬丁，二人都火化于阿扎努比扎之战，立马围住他，热切地求他讲述他们儿子们的消息。尽管玛哈尔提到过，殿堂里的每个矮人随时都可以往下看到他们的同胞，看起来他直观的故事还是受到了欣赏和追捧。尽管这撕扯着梭林的心，他还是给他们讲述了他记得的所有。他的老堂爷法林，芬丁和格若因的父亲，沉默而平静，嘴唇上带着一丝微笑，听着远征队中他的四个英雄般的孙子——巴林，杜瓦林，欧因和格罗因的故事。

然而格若因是这么多人里最不可救药的。他对他的孙子的骄傲之情都要爆棚了，不放过任何机会问菲力和奇力一切有关他们小玩伴的故事。这种时候，梭林就会抓住机会溜掉四处探索。

玛哈尔的殿堂所用的岩石带有悦耳的回响，镐头和锤子忙碌的敲击声此起彼伏。尽管有成千上万的矮人聚集在各个厅堂里，没有哪个厅堂看起来很拥挤，每个都有足够的空间满足矮人们的需要。这在梭林看来全都是谜团。这些厅堂坐落在哪里？阿门洲，是的，很明显——但是是阿门洲的哪里呢？这些巨大的矿井和作坊是在曼多斯，这位维拉中的审判者的殿堂里吗？还是说矮人们要在他们的创造者玛哈尔的山岭里，度过他们漫长的等待时光？

这么说的话——锻炉的木柴是从哪儿来的？做衣服的布料是从哪儿来的？做饭的食材是从哪儿来的？没有矮人能回答他，看起来大部分都不情愿地接受了永远也无法知道的现实。梭林的脾气不大适应这样的谜团，他开始怀疑地打量每顿饭，直到他母亲跟他说让他别看了，吃饭。

随着他力气和视力的恢复，神奇非凡的事物向他显现出来。这里有典雅的走廊，扭曲的石头雕刻得非常复杂精巧，看起来像是雪花或是羽毛做的，然而它们又比龙鳞还要坚硬，比卡扎督姆的基础还要古老。他的父亲向他展示了高大的带穹顶的厅堂，它们的天花板上布满弯曲的金色纹样，柱子是最纯净的白色大理石，雕刻有古代的设计图案。维利，菲力和奇力拉着他走过水晶的岩洞，只要有一星半点灯光闪烁，洞里的黑暗就会碎裂成舞动的光的棱镜。他的祖母向他展示的一个岩洞里，跌落的水帘发出音乐般的声音，就像成百上千的小小银铃一齐鸣响。他的母亲带他到深邃、天鹅绒般幽暗的矿井里，这里出产他所见过的最为翠绿的翡翠，还有如同大地纯粹而明亮的灵魂一般的秘银，都捧在他拢起的手中。

他的弟弟拉着他走过一间间作坊，梭林面对着一件件锻造精巧、体现美和技艺的作品，差点失去冷静，这些作品在他们民族最杰出的工匠们手中绽放。卡扎督姆的纳维，在贝烈戈斯特的巴尔和诺格罗德的铁尔哈身旁工作，大理石在他们的锤子和凿子下面开出花朵。他的震惊遭到了弗雷林毫不掩饰的嘲笑，然后他拉着他继续往前走，还有另一个奇迹会让他目瞪口呆。

[Aviva0017所绘的弗雷林](http://aviva0017.tumblr.com/post/107555555248/frerin-son-of-thrain-tonights-first-doodling)

终于他的弟弟在一扇巨大的拱门前慢下脚步，门边环绕着珍珠钻石和秘银，他弟弟的肩膀僵硬起来，好像是要钻过火焰一样。他拉起梭林的手，引着他穿过拱门，进入一间圆形的石厅。墙壁罩着一层沉积的石灰岩——颜色洁白，形状奇异，让他想起织物做的帷幕，甚至是柔软的白色翅膀，带着凹凸纹路，显得典雅大方。屋顶布满白色钟乳石，如同融化的烛蜡，朝下垂向一大片波平如镜的地下湖泊。矮人们围坐在湖水四周石雕的长凳上，深深地凝视着湖里面。

有些矮人温柔地微笑着，同时另一些矮人的泪水滑落进胡子里。

“这里是真知厅，”弗雷林轻声说道。“这是星光池，水池里满溢的星光并不是来自凡间的天空。我们可以在这里看着我们所爱的、留在阿尔达的人们。”

梭林飞快地瞥了他弟弟一眼。弗雷林通常欢快的神情很严肃，他明亮的蓝眼睛颜色深沉。他察觉到了梭林在注意他，嘴角凄然地扯动了一下。“我很多时候都会待在这里，”他说，“坐在那张长凳上。就是那边那张。我看着你和狄丝，还有杜瓦林和巴林，看着你们所有人变老。变得更老，更坚强……也更冷酷。”他艰难地咽了口唾沫，不自觉地揪着他自己枝枝杈杈的胡子。“在菲力出生后才又看见你笑，母亲和我差点哭了。我们都快忘了你笑起来的样子了。”

梭林没说话，但他默默地抓住他弟弟的肩膀支持他。

“你想看吗？”

玛哈尔的允诺跃入他的脑海，梭林犹豫了。那种充溢他的奇异的温暖仍然在他胸膛里燃烧，如同火炉中封住的余烬，他试探地用手指摸着心口那里。沉睡的心灵，潜意识。但是要怎么做呢？他要怎么跨越隔绝的海洋，从死者的殿堂中企及他的人民呢？

弗雷林很快补上一句，“不是非得看。你瞧，我是说。没人强迫你。”

“我要看，”梭林沉重地说，这话像是用钳子从他嘴里拔出来的。他走向一张长凳坐下，腿像是灌了铅。他面前的水像是一片深色的玻璃。它不反射光，也没有他们头顶钟乳石的倒影，它的深处也没有星辰在召唤。

“我要怎么……？”他开口道，但弗雷林让他别说话，拉住了他的手。

“只要看就行了，”他轻声说道。

梭林皱起眉头，瞪着水面。什么事也没发生。这太傻了。或许这是弗雷林的一个玩笑，浪费——

一个针尖大的光点开始水池黑暗的深处跳动，他呼吸急促起来。有另一个光点和它汇合在一起，然后又是一个，它们的光辉不断扩张，直到一整个星系的明亮星辰在银色的水面之下一边闪烁一边旋转。

“这么说你看见了？”弗雷林喃喃道。

“我觉得是，”梭林带着敬畏说道，这时星星向外放射出强烈的光芒。“太美了。”

“确实，”他听到了轻声回答。

星星变得亮得无法直视，他眯起眼睛，试图在强光下辨认出水池。突然，亮光消失了，留下梭林在余波中眨着眼睛。

一个熟悉的矮人坐在他前面，用手抱着脑袋。

“杜瓦林！”梭林震惊地喊道，起身向前，朝他认识最久的朋友和堂弟奔去，但他的胳膊直接穿过了这个忠诚的战士的身躯。他握着的手使劲钳着他，就像一只铁制手铐。

“他们听不到你，”弗雷林说道，把他拉回来。“他们感觉不到你。他们还活着，而我们不过是以前的自己的一个梦影。

“但是——”

“他听不到你的，”弗雷林重复道。“我们的堂亲对我们来说就是一个幽灵，就像我们对他们一样。”

“不，”梭林怒吼道。“我得到了许诺。玛哈尔给了我一件礼物。我可以企及他们。”

弗雷林摇摇头。“我们一开始都这么觉得。”

梭林转身面向杜瓦林，他正在用手抚过自己刺有刺青的脑袋。他的鼻子红红的，似乎曾经哭过，他的一只眼睛用布紧紧地包着，肋骨上也紧紧地缠着绷带。“我不知道他受伤了。”梭林说道。

弗雷林哼了一声。“杜瓦林会说吗？”

“你个大傻瓜，”杜瓦林叹道，揉搓着他的脸，然后别扭地站起身来，小心地走向一个架子。他从那里拿下一个酒瓶，用牙咬下瓶塞，喝下一大口。

“不管怎么说，我觉得这没有什么好处，弟弟，”另一个熟悉的声音传来。梭林转过身，看见巴林站在门口，一条脏污的绷带包裹着他的白发，他气派的胡子有部分被割断了，几乎能显露出他脸颊和下巴上一条严重的锯齿状割伤。“而且我很确定欧因的医嘱里没有这东西。”

“他有他的药，我有我的，”杜瓦林粗声说道，又喝了一口。

巴林胸口起伏着叹了口气，然后他一瘸一拐地走到床边坐下，又发出一声负痛的哼声。梭林往后退去给他让开路，这时才意识到他们这是在那儿。埃瑞博山。

“我们在芬丁的老住处，”他喃喃道。

“他们肯定是开始重建了，”弗雷林说道，声音同样很轻。

杜瓦林他哥哥身边坐下，把酒瓶递给了他。“你的胡子看着太滑稽了，”他说，巴林嗯了一声，喝下一小口。

“嗯哪，azaghâl belkul，而你走起路来就像个三百岁的老头。”

“比有些人强。”

“确实。我恐怕诺瑞以后没法偷偷摸摸地了，有那么一根钢桩作假腿。

“那会让他不再偷东西了，”杜瓦林咕哝道，把酒瓶抢了回来。

"诺瑞没了一条腿，"梭林说道，陷入了茫然的恐慌。狡猾、自负又聪明的诺瑞没了一条腿。杜瓦林和巴林受了伤。 他远征队中的其他人怎么样了？

巴林用手指捂住酒瓶口，不让他的弟弟再喝了，杜瓦林用那只好眼瞪着他。"你一直躲在这里，nadadith，"巴林温和地说。"其他人都在寻思，都在担心你。"

"我好得很，"杜瓦林厉声说道。"告诉他们不用浪费时间了。"

"并不是，"巴林说道。"你在哀悼。这很正常，弟弟。"

杜瓦林低吼着攥紧了拳头。"现在他们死了，所有这一切还怎么正常！"

巴林摇摇头。"我不是这个意思。他们不在了，这不该发生，但是你想念他们是没错的。我也想他们。其他人也是。他们想把他们的悲痛和你的一起分担，这样我们的巨大创伤就能一起平复。"

"他们不像我们这么了解他，"杜瓦林说道，气得脸色青一块红一块。他的嘴唇抿紧，喉头急剧地颤动着。"他们没有和他一起长大，没有经历过他所有那些艰难困苦……"

" 其他人或许不像我们和他那么亲近，"巴林说着，伸出一只温柔的手，让他弟弟的额头和他自己的碰在一起。"但是他们在别的方面有共同的生活经历。多瑞在埃瑞德路因山生活穷困，还拉扯大他的弟弟们，就像他带大菲力和奇力。欧瑞过去是那俩小子的跟屁虫。对波弗和邦伯来说，比弗在奥克手里失去了正常的语言能力，就像他失去了瑟罗尔。格罗因和狄丝在同一个训练组，每次戴因去了他俩都会吓到他——你不记得了吗？"

杜瓦林一动不动地呆了一会儿，随后低下了头。

巴林用手抚过杜瓦林满是刺青的头。“我们和他们一起跋涉——分享他们的食物，他们的歌，分担他们的危险。我们勇敢地面对食人妖、奥克、座狼、哥布林和巨型蜘蛛——还有酒桶——我们始终是一起的。其他人也有权利悲伤，而且他们希望能安慰你的悲伤。他们……他不仅仅只属于我们俩。他属于我们所有人。他是我们的国王。”

“嗯哪，我们的国王，”杜瓦林苦涩地说，他紧紧闭上双眼，深深的皱纹刻进了他的皮肤。“我们的朋友，也是我们的国王。”

“Shazara，杜瓦林，要不我最后会要你的脑袋，你个老醉鬼，”梭林从麻木的嘴唇里挤出这话。弗雷林把他拉近，梭林把脸埋进那温暖的活生生的肩膀，喘着粗气。

“你还好吧？”他轻声问道。

“我，”他的声音嘶哑。“我没想到他们会哀悼我。”

弗雷林看起来很惊讶。“他们为什么不会呢？”

梭林抬起头来瞪着他，弗雷林叹了口气。“不论你犯没犯黄金病，梭林，你曾经是他们的朋友。自从父亲失踪后，你在一个世纪里曾经是他们的国王。他们爱戴过你。他们肯定会哀悼你的。”

梭林又把头埋了下去，弗雷林安慰地拽着他的辫子。

“好啦。闭上眼睛。还有其他人要看呢。”

梭林闭上双眼，再次睁开的时候，他眼前是一座大厅，厅里满是行动迟缓的身体。成百上千的伤者的呻吟呼号弥漫在空气中，梭林目睹奥克带来的屠戮，强忍住自己的一声喊叫。

欧因看起来精疲力尽。他卷曲的辫子毛毛扎扎的，眼睛在凹陷的脸颊上成了两口黑色深井。格罗因，多瑞和比尔博在他四周机械地忙碌着，给伤员清洗，喂饭，烧水， 上药。在角落里的一张巨大的已经朽坏的椅子上坐着诺瑞，正在撕开布料做绷带。他的左腿在膝盖下就令人震惊地没有了，一根铁桩——很明显是波弗做的——还没做完，放在他身边。欧因在病床中间蹒跚地走着，疲倦而无休，他的双手一刻不停地切割，缝合，包扎。他们没有人说话。

梭林看到那个霍比特人， 他的双眼里充满忧虑，这在梭林胸膛里引起一波汹涌的悔恨。比尔博在他的各项工作之间穿梭，就好像是他，而不是梭林，才是那个亡魂。他的长满卷发的脑袋包着一块布。格罗因时不时地把手放在他瘦削的小肩膀上安慰他。梭林突然回想起好几个月以前，他在夏尔遇到的那个知足有礼、不安于席的小家伙，他艰难地移开了目光。他永远无法原谅自己的所作所为，尽管比尔博会原谅他千遍万遍。

格罗因在一张简陋的小床前停下，梭林模糊地辨认出了邦伯那不会错认的身形。这个友善的大块头矮人从大腿以下都绑着绷带，他睡着的脸因为痛苦而纠结着。格罗因咬住下嘴唇，过了一会儿他冲多瑞招招手。那个银发的矮人点点头，过来用他有力的双手把邦伯的肩膀按下去。他们看着对方的眼睛，然后格罗因把绷带剪开了。

邦伯的眼睛猛地睁开，他尖叫起来。在布片之下，一片黑色溃烂正顺着邦伯的腿向上蔓延。梭林的肚子里不祥地往下一沉，他认出那是中了奥克的毒。格罗因拔出一个瓶子的塞子，把里面的东西揉进邦伯的腿里，无视他痛苦的叫喊。伤口处的脓液从渗出变成了涌出，带着一缕缕黑色，格罗因叹了口气。

“需要再打开伤口，你觉得呢？”他阴沉地说。

多瑞的脸沉陷下去，尽管如此他的声音仍然敏锐。“我们确实要这么干，格罗因先生。不过这回我来。你缝合得太粗暴了，原谅我这么说。”

“我是个银行主，不是个织工，”格罗因反驳道。

不幸中的万幸，邦伯昏了过去。梭林咬紧牙关，紧到牙齿嘎吱作响，他的眼神飘向比尔博。他正在细心地用勺子把汤喂到欧瑞嘴里，欧瑞佝偻着，呼吸呼哧带喘。看起来他的肺里有淤血，从他脸上敷着的药膏来看，他差点就没了鼻子。在欧瑞的床铺旁躺着比弗。他毫无知觉地躺着，身体间或抽搐几下。他顶了几十年的斧子，被从他头骨上拿了出来，头上裹着沾着血污的布片。

有时欧因检查完一个受伤的矮人，最后只是带着凝重的表情转过身去。他们会让那个矮人舒服一点，给他一剂药让他能尽量没有痛苦地睡着，然后独自一人不知不觉地离开这个世界。

梭林带着惭愧，想着殿堂里有多少新居民都是因他而去的。

弗雷林把手放在梭林臂膀上。“振作一点。”

最后又看了一眼霍比特人，梭林闭上了双眼。

再次睁开眼睛，他是在看向埃瑞博山的谒见厅，有着蜂窝状穹顶和高耸的石砌甬路，他的堂弟在王座上重重地坐下，怒目而视。他蓬乱的红发勉强在脑后拢了个辫子， 而不是他通常的飘逸的发辫，在他头顶，阿肯宝钻曾经闪耀的地方现在豁然洞开。戴因仿佛比梭林最后一次看见他时老了一百岁。他的手焦躁不安地活动着，好像是要去抓他巨大的红色战斧Barazanthual，一边听着那个精灵小王子说话。

[FlukeofFate所绘的铁足戴因](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/74236591000/dain-ironfoot-by-yorikosakakibara-dain-ii)

“我们会伸出援手的，”那个王子正说着。“我的父亲已经同意了。我们会把食物和药品送到巴德那里，然后他会送到你这儿来。如果我们直接送来，我怀疑你的人民并不会放心。

“口气变了哈，”一个声音评论道，梭林非常震惊地看到波弗在王座旁弓起肩背，他叉着胳膊，脑袋上扣着他帽子的那点可怜的残骸。他往常快乐的面容沉下去，变成了痛苦的皱纹，他眼睛里闪着刻薄而冷酷的光。“我以为你觉得帮助我们没什么好处呢。”

那王子用那种看不出年龄、难以捉摸的目光盯着波弗。“一位朋友使我认清了这点，”他最后说道。“这是我们共同的战争。”

“终于明白事理了，时机可真恰当啊，现在龙也死了，一切都变成废墟了，”戴因低声吼道。

那王子懊悔地偏过头去。“我们会帮忙的，”他重申道。

“精灵们，”弗雷林尖酸地说。“总是要么太早，要么太迟。”

波弗看起来非常同意。他猛地抻平自己的束腰外衣，轻蔑地骂着，大踏步地走开了。

戴因满脸疲惫地注视着他离去，然后转身面对精灵。“原谅他，莱戈拉斯王子，”他说。“他受了罪,在你的……怎么说呢，殷勤款待之下。在那之后，不用说，看起来人类和精灵都很乐意踩着他们的尸体，去窃取理当属于我们的人民的东西。矮人们可不会这么快就忘记一件不义之事。

“我希望矮人们也会记得我们最后也在为他们而战，”莱戈拉斯静静地说。

“嗯哪，也许吧，也许。”戴因大声地叹了口气，把一张羊皮纸拉近了些。“不过，用不着大气也不敢喘,小子。”

莱戈拉斯的嘴角往上翘起了非常微小的一点。

“戴因是在……签订一个和约吗？”梭林气得语无伦次。“他在签和约！戴因，住手！把这个精灵叛徒从我的山岭赶出去！把他从最高的山峰上扔下去！”

弗雷林翻了个白眼。“我要是你的话，我可不会说把谁从什么地方扔下去。”

比尔博。梭林心里再次充满愧疚，他猛地把嘴闭上。

“那是有点残忍了，”他嘶嘶地说道。

“你以前就是这样，”弗雷林指出。“戴因得做他必须要做的事。那精灵王势力强大，密林横亘在埃瑞博山和南边的人类王国之间。不说别的，埃瑞博要做贸易也需要他的友好。至少他的这个儿子看起来没那么坏。”

“他的这个儿子曾经威胁要杀了我！”

“我相信你那次肯定也是用这么‘圆滑老练的交际手腕’来应对的。戴因明白埃瑞博山是北方的瞭望塔。它保卫所有自由的人民，并不只是河谷人和矮人。”

“但是河谷城……”

“成了废墟，也许一段时间里仍然会是废墟，”弗雷林打断他。“在此期间总得有食物来源，精灵们有食物而人类没有。睁开你的双眼，nadad。他是对的。你或许不喜欢这样，但是戴因在这方面比你擅长。他从阿扎努比扎之战之后就统治着铁丘陵——那是一百四十年的和平与繁荣。他已经证明了自己是个领袖和政治家，他对这些事里里外外明白通透——比你和我，我们这样的流浪者都强。”

“你是怎么知道这些的？”梭林把怒火转向他弟弟。“你讨厌上课来着！”

弗雷林恼火地摇着头。“因为我看过——几十年几十年地看过。你以为呢？”

梭林咕哝着转向戴因。这位头发花白的老战士冲着那王子点点头，后者鞠躬回应。然后那精灵离开了，他悄无声息地走下长长的残破的石砌走道，长袍在身后飘拂。

戴因揉搓着额头，随后他站起身来走过王座，走向王座台基后面的门，打开门走进国王的前厅。他在那里停下，重重地倚靠在一张桌子上，直到这时梭林才注意到他腿上缠着的绷带。血正从里面渗出来。

“他受伤了，”他说。弗雷林扬起眉毛。

“你了解戴因。就算性命攸关也一点不会示弱。那矮人一直以来都像钢铁一样坚强。”

“倔强的傻瓜，”梭林说道，看着戴因用他粗大的手指按摩着伤口的边缘。

“这是咱家引以为傲的祖传特色。”弗雷林咧嘴笑道。

“你个倔强的傻瓜，”戴因突然说道，用他粗哑的声音大声笑起来。梭林眨眨眼。

“他刚才是不是……”

“你会因为这个要了我的命，不是吗堂哥？”戴因继续说道，他的眼睛专注于某些遥远的记忆。梭林顺着他的目光，看向腐烂的绸缎垫子上放着的王冠。“没得说，肯定 会把我从山顶上扔下去。嗯，我特别希望你去的那个地方没有精灵。不然你死了会比活着的时候更阴沉！结果你把我困在这个该死的臭烘烘的地方，让我来收拾这个烂摊子。让我来应付他们这些讨厌的、莫明其妙的、吃草的家伙，还有那些自大贪婪的人类——更别提巫师了！你现在要是站着我面前，梭林，你个梗着脖子的混蛋，我会亲手把你砍翻,我肯定会的！”

“都林的锤子和钳子啊，”弗雷林小声说道。“他是不是……你觉得他是不是能……”

“我告诉过你，”梭林声音含混的说道，“玛哈尔送了我一件礼物。他们会在内心最深处感知到我的话。”

弗雷林瞪着他。

“我知道。”梭林闭上双眼。“我不配。”

“不是说这个，”弗雷林说道。“你必须当心你说了什么！没有哪个矮人应该有这种能力。”

梭林皱起眉头。“为什么？他们不像你这样能听到我说的话。”

“你可以在他们毫无觉察的时候影响他们，”弗雷林说道，他年轻活泼的面孔异常严肃。“你必须得小心，梭林。他们可能会不自觉地采取行动。”

梭林张开嘴想反驳，突然想起了黄金，还有他那不顾一切的决心，要看到属于他人民的宝藏安全地回到矮人手里，想起了它们微妙的力量。他困惑地转身面向戴因。“嗯哪。”

但是戴因消失了。在他的位置上是一个哭泣的女矮人，她的头埋在环抱的胳膊里，深色头发夹杂着几缕银白，披散在她肩头。她四周的房间整洁而简朴，一点也不像被毁的壮丽的埃瑞博山。这里是埃瑞德路因山。

“噢，”梭林虚弱地说。

“她在阿扎努比扎之战之后也是这样，”弗雷林压抑着声音说道。“连着好几个月。你——你没看到——你正同死伤者一起从墨瑞亚返回。她当着朝臣们的面都保持坚强，在祖父不在的时候引导着我们的人民。但是她回到自己房间的寂静里就在哭。”

瑟罗尔这一脉唯一的幸存者趴在袖子上呜咽着，她绝望的哭声里有深深的孤寂在回荡，这撼动了梭林内心最深处。“妹妹，”他痛苦地说，那愧疚几乎成了一种生理上的疼痛。“妹妹，求你别哭了。没事的。会没事的。”

“不！”弗雷林尖锐地说，把梭林的脸拉回来面朝自己。“如果她能从内心深处听到你，跟她说她需要听的话。跟她说！”他弟弟痛苦地抽了一口气。“我多希望我能跟她说。”

梭林凄凉地盯着弗雷林，他失去了的弟弟，在这里和他一起置身死亡的怀抱。然后他看看狄丝，他们倔强的，有着钢铁般意志的小妹。“我……”

狄丝用胳膊环住身体，发出长长的一声低沉悲叹。她手里攥着一张皱巴巴的信件。她同瑟莱因和奇力一样的深棕色眼睛里泪水模糊，一道道泪水顺着她的脸颊流下，打湿了她剃成复杂图案的胡子，她硬朗的都林家的鼻子因为哭泣而通红。

“狄丝，”梭林无望地开口道，然后回头看着弗雷林。

“啊，山下之王，鼓起你的勇气，”他低声说道。梭林直起肩膀，然后犹豫地试探着坐在他妹妹身旁。他停顿了一会儿，汇总了一下飞快掠过的思绪，然后开始说道。

“狄丝，”他温柔地说。“我爱你。我很抱歉我离开了你。我很抱歉我把你的儿子们从你身边带走了。这里的殿堂是个奇迹，我们会等着你。维利在这儿，他思念着你。 菲力和奇力在这儿，他们也想你想得厉害。哦狄丝，你应该看看他们和弗雷林一起的样子。那真是个等着爆发的大灾难，就像你一直说的那样。你知道的，母亲经常念叨起你。父亲也在这儿，他恢复了理智。爷爷和奶奶，芬丁和格若因和其他人。我们都在这儿，我们都爱你。我们会注视着你，直到你也来和我们团聚的时候。我们会等着你。但是你必须也要等着我们。”

他停住了，然后抬起手，悬停在她花白的头发上。“小妹，”他喃喃道，“我多希望我没把你一个人扔下。这是我最后悔的事之一，我还有很多后悔的事。噢，太多太多了。就算你恨我我也不怪你。”

弗雷林静静地看着梭林试图抚摸狄丝的头发，他的手直接穿过了那长长的卷发。

"为我们活下去，namadith，"梭林说道，他的喉咙因这话而哽咽，让这话听起来尖厉刺耳。"等着我们。把我们的人民带回我们的家园。"

狄丝眨眨眼，把眼泪憋回去，她攥紧了手里那张皱皱巴巴的信件。"那个自大的傻瓜，"她用因哭泣而嘶哑的声音说道。

"嗯哪，"梭林说道，微笑着面对新涌上来的一波羞愧。"一个自大的爱你的傻瓜。即使我死了，这点也是不会改变的。死亡的面纱也掩盖不了。"

"没有什么能挡得住他，"她说着，又把脸埋进双手。"他为什么就不能停下来？"

"都林血脉，妹妹，"他说道，艰难地咽了口唾沫。"一个引以为豪的……家族传统。"

"都林家都该死在墨瑞亚最深的深渊里，"她捂着脸嘶嘶地说道，声音开始因为并不掩饰的痛苦而高起来。"我们这该死的家族，我们这该死的骄傲，我们这该死的名字，我们这该死的、盲目的、一意孤行的疯狂！如果能让你们回到我身边，就让龙占领埃瑞博山吧！我愿意让你们在这儿！我以后自己一个人怎么办？我的儿子们不在了！我的哥哥不在了！我们的家族死绝了，只剩下我一个！"她猛地转过身，抓起梳妆台上的一只杯子往墙上摔去，发出一声愤怒而痛苦的哭喊。

"你会活下去，"梭林说道。"你会的，国王们的女儿，最好的妹妹。你和我们其他人一样倔强。"

她瘫倒在床上，泪水又涌上来。梭林站在那里叹息着。

"你说是好几个月，"他阴沉地说。

"好几个月。"弗雷林说。

"你觉得我企及到她了吗？"

"我觉得大概需要再多试几次，"弗雷林无奈地说。

梭林又叹了口气，闭上双眼。

他再次睁开眼睛的时候，他正在女儿墙上往下看着埃瑞德路因山的城门。他疲惫地眨着眼睛，肋骨之下空洞的疼痛在跳动着，仿佛是又一个心脏。"但是那里还剩下谁呢？我们家族里还有谁我们没看到呢？"

弗雷林点点头。"啊，那是当然。最小的小不点。而且肯定是嗓门最大的之一。"

"谁呀……？"梭林转过身来。

一个健壮的年轻矮人，还不满成年的七十岁，正在为火盆堆起木头，供守夜人取暖用。他鲜亮的红色头发往后梳成工匠式样的辫子，脸颊上短短的胡子很稠密，梳成的两股小辫子从他下巴两边支楞出来。他的表情坚定而苍白。"格罗因的儿子，"他惊讶地说道。

"嗯哪，"弗雷林说道。"你不记得他了？"

"远征队组成之后我就没怎么想过其他的事情了，"梭林说道，走得离那个年轻的矮人更近了一些。"所以这就是格罗因的星辰。我从来没和这孩子一起待过很多时间，不过他和菲力和奇力很熟。他几乎成年了。"

"他只有六十二岁，比戴因的儿子还小，"弗雷林挠着胡子说道。"如果你还记得，他是想跟你一起去的。他觉得自己已经足够成熟可以去历险了，但是他爸爸不让。那次闹得挺大。我看得可开心了。"

端详着那个年轻人的脸，梭林从他笔直的眉毛、宽厚的肩膀和倔强的耳朵看出了都林家的血统。然而他的鼻子并不是长须氏族的高挺鼻子，而是宽梁氏族圆圆的狮子鼻，他还有从格罗因火须氏族的母亲那里继承的火红的头发和胡子。"他长得很像他父亲，"他思索着说道。

"小子！"从下面传来一声喊。吉姆利擦擦他汗湿的额头，从女儿墙上探出身去，想看卫队长倚着长矛在院子哪里站着。"你把木头弄好了吗？"

"快了！"吉姆利喊回去。他有着成年男子的声音，低沉粗粝，像格罗因和欧因一样带着Thaforabbad口音。"弄完了之后干什么？"

"给小马添水，"卫队长说道。"巡逻的卫队几个小时之后就回来了。"

"嗯哪，水会添好的，"吉姆利说道，又回去继续堆木头。

"他还不知道吗？"梭林疑惑道。

"吉姆利吗？"弗雷林扬起眉毛。"他知道。看他面色多憔悴，还有他颧骨上的红潮。"

梭林看着年轻的矮人工作又看了一会儿，注意到他机械的动作，还有他固执地坚持一只脚迈在另一只前面。"这孩子在哀悼他的玩伴们，比起哭泣，他更想用工作来让自己精疲力尽，"他说道。

"我已经哭得够多了，"吉姆利自言自语地咕哝道。"嗯哪，也够大声了。现在需要的是工作。工作会让我的头脑劳累，让我的念头安静下来。"

"梭林！"弗雷林震惊地睁大眼睛。"他听见你了！"

" 他能很好地听见我说话，甚至比戴因和狄丝听得都清楚，"梭林慢慢地说道，他偏过头进一步研究自己最年轻的堂亲。吉姆利交叉着手指，把关节按得咔叭响，然后他把一个锯下来的圆木板举到木头堆上，从腰带上解下伐木的斧子。这么说是个强壮的男孩。"他肯定是个很敏锐的孩子。格罗因以他为傲得好啊。"

" 我父亲最好派人来叫我，"吉姆利突然低声吼道，然后动作流畅而熟练地一挥斧子劈在木头上：杜瓦林自己也没法做得更好了。梭林被年轻矮人的水平吓了一跳。每次砍击之间，吉姆利一直愤怒地咕哝着。"我叔叔需要我帮忙。我可以安慰我的堂亲们。我本来该在那儿的。他们比我更伟大，比我更重要。我本来不该听父亲的。 我本来可以保护他们的。如果需要，我会用我的命换他们的命！坐在埃瑞博王座上的不该是铁丘陵的领主！"

"志向高远啊，"弗雷林说道，靠着女儿墙。"看到那挥击了吗？他是个天生的斧手，而且已经是一个有才干的战士了。他和我们的外甥们一道在杜瓦林手底下受训。看着他们真的很逗——他们俩彼此一样顽固。"

"他是个矮人，当然顽固，"梭林说道。"而且他还是都林家的，所以这对他而言更不利了。他别的性格呢？"

弗雷林耸耸肩。"他很正直，愿意的时候可以很和气。他的忠诚一旦付出，就像钻石一样坚硬，像秘银一样可靠。完全守信，从来没有违背过诺言。这一个会是个不错的矮人领主。但是他仍然还是个孩子，很容易生气，冲动，有时相当暴躁。"

这个孩子比你曾经的年纪还要大十四岁呢，梭林想到。他大声地说：“这么说很像你了，”弗雷林咧嘴笑了，尽管这笑容因为他们目睹的苦难而有点黯淡。

“我从来没有这么大嗓门。”

“你嗓门更大，相信我，”梭林说道，转身面向吉姆利，他正带着一种决心在劈砍。“所以说。还留下了一个年轻人。我们并没有把全部的孩子都赔上。”

“没有赔上全部，”弗雷林同意道。“戴因的儿子梭林现在是铁丘陵的摄政王，而格罗因的明星也依旧闪耀。”

吉姆利把他最后的木头堆好，然后重重地拄着他的斧子，在傍晚微弱的阳光里抬起红红的脑袋。“啊，我的朋友们，”他轻声说道。"Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal. 我会想念你们的。希望他们永远不会忘记你们。”

梭林的眉毛低垂下去，但是在他说什么之前，他眨了眨眼，就被裹挟着离开了。

水池在他面前闪烁着，星辰们在深处冲他眨着眼睛，慢慢暗淡下去。梭林的脖子僵了，他呻吟着活动筋骨，然后用手指摸了摸脸。他的脸颊是湿的。

弗雷林走到他身旁，拽着他的胳膊把他拉起来。“你还好吧？”

梭林注视着他好长一段时间，他所有错误的重压比山岭都沉重。“不好，”他说道，转过身去。

弗雷林温和地拉起他的手，把他从池边领走。梭林想着他所目睹的一切，低下了头。在他身后留下的是废墟和绝望，他的妹妹，堂亲和远征队同伴们要面对这整个可怕而悲伤的残局。

黑暗中唯一闪现的一点光芒是一个咕咕哝哝的年轻矮人，以一个战士的挥击劈砍着木头，他长着都林的眉毛和宽梁氏族的鼻子，还有火须氏族鲜红色的头发。

 

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Gimli – 星辰  
> Gimlîn-zâram – 星光池  
> Nadadith – 弟弟  
> Namadith –妹妹  
> Azaghâl belkul – 伟大的战士  
> Shazara – 安静  
> Sansûkh(ul) – 完美 (真实/纯粹)的视觉  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal – 愿我们凭玛哈尔的恩典重聚(正式的道别)  
> Thaforabbad – 灰山(埃瑞博山陷落后许多矮人立即逃往那里避难)  
> 纳维 – 第二纪的一位伟大工匠，和凯勒布林博（诺多族精灵里最伟大的工匠）打造了卡扎督姆的伊希尔丁金属大门。
> 
> 诺格罗德的铁尔哈 – 第一纪。有史以来最伟大的矮人工匠之一。锻造了纳熙尔剑（埃兰迪尔的佩剑，后来被重铸并重新命名为安督利尔，由阿拉松之子阿拉贡持有）和可以砍断任何东西的安格锐斯特刀。
> 
> 卡扎督姆 – 现在被叫做墨瑞亚（辛达语），黑裂隙。长须族的矮人，都林的子民，自双树纪元建立，而现已失落的王国。都林六世时这里发现了炎魔。炎魔杀死了国王和他的继任者纳因一世，将大部分矮人屠杀殆尽，所以王国被废弃了。矮人们曾多次试图收复它。
> 
> 贝烈戈斯特 (矮人语： Gabilgathol) – 蓝山的宽梁族矮人的王国，和诺格罗德是姐妹城市。王国在愤怒之战时陷落，山岭崩裂，大部分没入海中。
> 
> 诺格罗德 (矮人语： Tumunzahar) – 蓝山的火须族矮人的王国，贝烈戈斯特的姐妹城市，同样在愤怒之战时陷落。这些矮人是劫掠多瑞亚斯和杀害埃鲁•辛葛的凶手。
> 
> 对那些好奇的人要说一句：[都林族谱绝不仅仅只是梭林、狄丝、菲力和奇力。](http://thainsbook.net/images/durintree.gif/)在五军之战之前，巴林是王位的第六顺位继承人，吉姆利是第十。
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 感谢rockweed姑娘愿意分担翻译的重担。  
> 从第三章开始，若无另外说明，单数章由rockweed负责，双数章由Eusta负责。（请大家冤有头债有主……（打飞


	3. Chapter 3

占位待发。

（不然似乎章节数会混乱。-Eusta）


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
>  **光标悬停在文字处可以看到翻译！**

梭林完成了刀，开始制作一对靴藏匕首。只是为了对狄丝表示不屑，他在把手上镶嵌了片状祖母绿，沿着刀刃镌刻了代表“荣耀世家”的图案。他愿意的话可以做更多装饰。他最后把它们送给了菲力，所以又不得不给奇力也做了一套，唯恐抱怨他偏心的话会把他耳朵吵聋了。

然后可想而知，弗雷林也想要一套。

玛哈尔的殿堂里其他的事都没有改变。玛哈尔的殿堂里一切从来都不会改变。

梭林的一生都是个非常活跃的矮人。他很少安稳地待着，总是在旅途当中，要么就是在工作，要么就是在建造，再或者是在计划。现实证明在一个地方待着很困难。他着手从事更多的事务，但是很少有让他感到满足的。一年过去了，五军之战的第二个周年祭来了又过去，他开始打造一整套锁甲所用的链环，只是为了让自己在永不满足地凝视着星光池、徒然地渴求中洲的多姿多彩之外，还能有点别的事情可做。

两年了，埃瑞博山正在成为活跃的中心。他的远征队同伴们正显赫起来，这要归因于远征给他们带来的巨大的财富和名声。欧瑞正在着手复原被龙毁坏的历史。他的人民经历了战争、巨龙、炎魔和流亡，保存下来的历史非常少，不过任何东西能保存下来已是万幸。多瑞成了纺织协会里很有势力的成员，不懈地为推进协会权益而努力。诺瑞开设了一间赌坊和一家酒馆，名声都不大好，每天夜里他耳朵都没歇着，把每条坊间轶闻都传递给巴林。

波弗深受在河谷城定居下来的几个埃斯加洛斯的孩子的喜爱。他开始了一场很大的冒险，试图开发河谷城——这一曾经是北方奇迹之地的玩具市场。比弗一周大部分时间里都在他身旁工作，但是其他场合里人们会看到比弗和欧瑞在一起。这个年轻的矮人正试图帮助比弗重新找回语言能力，但是进展非常缓慢。比弗对古矮人语的理解现在也迷糊了，他常常会用到一个完全不相关的词，而其实他想说的完全是另外一件事。然后他会回到矮人手语上去，但是经常找不到正确的手势。有了欧瑞的帮助，他显示出了一点进步，波弗和邦伯有时间也会协助他。

邦伯是埃瑞博山市场里的王者。其他人都难以望其项背。他坐在他的店里，看着每一块甜美的蛋糕、肉饼和果酱布丁卷离开货架。那天夜里比尔博袋底洞的食品柜肯定让他印象很深，在更为传统的矮人食品中间，梭林认出了不少霍比特风味的菜。邦伯的跛脚没有好起来多少，但是他的拐杖在其他商人中间倒成了一种招牌。常常有一串香肠或是一包糖果挂在他拐杖头上。

欧因仍旧在为战争的伤者而忙碌。没有哪个矮人或是人类还处于危险期，但是许多都染上了并发症。他整理出一间屋子，装备成了一间诊疗室，梭林模糊地记得那曾是一个卫兵营房。他在那里治疗并护理那些在家庭里无法得到护理的矮人们，并且带着教官式的暴躁易怒，训练了一小批年轻的矮人学习草药学和医学。

大部分时日里人们会看到巴林和格罗因在争执。戴因允许把宝藏的十四分之一分给巴德，来重建河谷城和埃斯加洛斯，到了挑选黄金和珠宝的时候，长湖镇的新镇长变得相当苛刻和贪婪。格罗因强烈反对把无价的传家宝和有几百年历史的工艺品仅仅当做现金，来同人类和精灵做贸易。巴林生气地抖抖胡子，问格罗因是不是要第一个自愿报名，把它们当做食物吃下去？格罗因会怒吼着说这又不是围困，也不是为了这该死的黄金，而是为了他们的遗产和传统；他们就这么轻易地放弃了他们的历史和文化吗？巴林会冷冰冰地反问，如果格罗因真的以为在所有矮人里，他巴林会意识不到到其中一些物品在文化上的重要性？它们中的大部分他曾经亲眼看着锻造出来，也认识制造者本人，看在玛哈尔的份上，他巴林难道没有经历阿扎努比扎之战吗？格罗因会气得毛发都竖立起来，他的胡子都有平常两倍大（那情景简直了）怒吼道他格罗因也经历了阿扎努比扎之战，可是这和阿扎努比扎之战有什么关系？巴林会满腔怒火，格罗因会七窍生烟，第二天他们会再来一遍。梭林带着一种沮丧的似曾相识之感看着这一切。

杜瓦林在诺瑞的酒馆喝酒，不怎么说话。他带兵雷厉风行，很快得到了“毫无幽默感”、“不要招惹的危险人物”的名声。他浑身的刺青里面又新添了三个——两边眉毛上各一个，还有一个横跨在鼻梁上。梭林看到时差点噎住，他的心朝他的老朋友靠过去。那些是在梭林、菲力和奇力各自出生时被选来代表他们的徽记，铭刻在他们的珠子和纽扣上。他把所有的时间都用在训练士兵，进行巡逻，或是排布值班表上。他的副手是个黑头发的名叫奥尔拉的女矮人，强壮，固执，几乎和他一样严厉。

埃瑞博山令人沮丧，梭林心神不宁。

他试过去看比尔博，看着比尔博在花园各处无精打采地工作，干着他所不能理解的种西红柿这种事，他放弃了。他几秒钟之内就逃跑了。

结果最后成了他越来越频繁地去看他暴躁的小堂亲。吉姆利很逗，他也很少安静地待着。这孩子看起来从不停歇，不知疲倦地奔波在矿井、训练室、狄丝的住处和他自己家之间，所有时间里都在大笑着，喊叫着，咆哮着。矿井主管派给他把矿石拉到精炼厂的活之后，他开始飞快地强壮起来。与此同时，他的训练也开始强化起来，他开始用沉重的双刃战斧，而不是单刃的回旋斧。不出所料，他几个月之内就长得身量如同梭林一般了。这孩子再也长不高了，但他用十足的肌肉作为弥补。

狄丝和米兹姆看起来相处得极好。这是个让人感觉亲切的念头。

时不时地，梭林会在这孩子的内心瞄到一眼那个好奇敏锐，富有同情心的灵魂。那天罗尼把吉姆利放倒，他马上跳起身来，抓住罗尼的胳膊，兴高采烈地跳起舞来。“你做到了！”他欢呼道。“把我摔了个屁股墩儿，没有留破绽！我告诉过你你可以的！”

罗尼不好意思地咧嘴笑了，被他打败的对手庆祝着他的胜利，比他自己还要高兴得多。

吉姆利甚至还显现出一些相当具有诗人气质的苗头，他一边把一车车的铁矿石从矿井拉到上层房间，倒进巨大的精炼坩埚里，一边还自己唱着歌。他会自创短小的歌谣，来让工作不至于无聊，这些歌谣的节奏和他的脚步在黑暗的隧道里一路回响。梭林不止一次发现自己在跟着哼，甚至有一次发现自己在锻造锁甲的又一个链环时，把其中一首当做抡锤号子在唱。

死亡已经（并不意外地）慢慢变成一种相当令人麻木的日常，所以格罗因、波弗和邦伯突然从埃瑞博山消失的时候，梭林完全大吃了一惊。他发现他们在过了黑森林、贝奥恩家北边的平原上扎营。他们的小马在他们身后的林间空地上吃草，他们的床铺围绕着一堆欢快燃烧的篝火。

“有多少？”格罗因震惊地说。

“十一个，”邦伯说道，微微地脸红了。“噢，不——目前为止是十二个了。阿尔瑞斯就会把最近这个生下来了，多久……一年半之前？”

“我们到达埃瑞德路因山之前就是两年了，”波弗评论道。

“亲爱仁慈的玛哈尔啊，她是怎么做到的？”格罗因嘟囔道。“家里有两个孩子在哭我几乎都没法忍受了，别说十二个了！”

“嗯，最大的马上要六十岁了。她和大一点的孩子们带着那些小的。”

“六十岁？”格罗因忍俊不禁地看着他。“你和阿尔瑞斯开始得挺早啊，不是吗？”

邦伯的脸更红了。

“向你的妻子致以我全部的钦佩，”格罗因说道，拨动着欢乐的火焰。“十二个，都林保佑我们。你是怎么让他们都有饭吃，有衣服穿的？”

邦伯耸耸肩。“我是个厨子，阿尔瑞斯是个制革工人。我们尽全力呗。”

“比弗和我也帮了点忙，”波弗说道。“不过，我们分到的财宝派得上大用场。小比若和波弗瑞斯不会像我们过去一样在穷困中长大。”

格罗因微微地皱起眉，他点点头没说话。梭林明白他的感受。尤尔家的穷困在远征期间显露出来时就已经很难回避了，尽管没有哪个蓝山矮人很富有，目睹一个真的很穷的家庭，只会让他们更加明确任务的重要性。

“我猜你盼着见到你的俩孩子呢吧？”

“嗯呐，我胆大的儿子和可爱的小女儿，”格罗因微笑着说道。“米兹姆会写信来。吉姆瑞斯开始做吹玻璃的学徒了，还有，看来吉姆利和狄丝夫人成了朋友。那小子胆子也太大了！”

“公主吗？”波弗和邦伯交换了一下眼神。“这可真让人吃惊。”

“我知道，我读到信的时候你用一根羽毛就能把我敲倒。你呢，波弗？你就从来没想过要结婚吗？”

波弗耸耸肩。“一直都想啊。想要有我的那一位，想要孩子，整个矿脉的矿石，你们懂的。我这一生都在找，但是从来没找到。并不是所有人都能像你或是邦伯那么幸运。我猜我就是独身了。”

波弗有那么一秒钟看起来非常忧郁，似乎完全像是另外一个矮人了。邦伯把他锤子一般的手放在波弗的肩膀上，随后飞快地瞥了格罗因一眼，摇摇头。

“噢。嗯，是挺遗憾。”格罗因夸张地伸了个懒腰，挠了挠他狮子一般的毛发。“得赶紧睡觉了，伙计们。夜已经很深了。我来值第一班。”

“让我值第二班？肯定不行！”邦伯说道。“我值第一班，换你睡到半截爬起来。”

梭林忍不住微笑起来。这一直以来都是个争议：第二班岗是总共三班里最讨厌、最没人想要的。没人喜欢睡得好好的被打断，还得保持几个小时的清醒，而且会导致第二天早晨眼睛发痒，脾气暴躁。实际上，他们第一次的旅程中“第二班岗”已经成了“坏脾气”的代名词。

“你昨晚就值的第一班，你个傻大个，”波弗说道，戳了戳他兄弟身体一侧。“我值第一班，格罗因第二班，你可以值第三班——我希望我们醒来的时候早餐已经准备好了！”

“喂喂，我可没——”格罗因开口抗议道，但是波弗直接往后靠向一棵树，他嘟囔着没继续说下去。

邦伯和格罗因在他们的铺盖里躺下，波弗拿出一把切削用的小刀和一个做了一半的矮人武士玩偶。梭林微微摇晃了一下，发出一声闷声大笑，他认出那是杜瓦林的轮廓，错不了。“他会杀了你的，我希望你能意识到这点，”他告诉波弗。

“啊，他卖得最好，我让他出名了，”波弗咕哝道。梭林摇摇头。

“伙计们？”格罗因睡意朦胧地说。“你们见到比尔博，第一句话会说什么？”

邦伯嗯了一会，然后喃喃地说，“问他奶酪蛋糕的做法。”

“我怎么能想得到会是问这种事？”波弗咧嘴笑着说道。

“我喜欢奶酪蛋糕，”邦伯耸耸肩说道，翻过身去。“那我会拥抱我们的霍比特人，然后我们应该办个小型聚会。”

“不许打嗝，他不喜欢打嗝，”格罗因说道，他的声音变得含含糊糊。“我也会给他一个拥抱。可怜的小家伙，矮人们又来打扰他的生活了。从来没想到，我会带着这样的喜爱之情回想起那次聚会。然后我会跟他说，我自己和我全家往后二十代随时为他效劳……"

“霍比特人不会活那么久的。也就一代矮人。半代。”

“噢。我不知道。”格罗因沉默了，然后说道，“好吧，不管怎么说我会拥抱他。波弗你呢？”

“我会把我的帽子拿回来，那是肯定的，”波弗说道，他忙着用小刀在缩小版杜瓦林眉毛上刻一个刺青。“嗯哪，我也会给他一个拥抱。我想过给他做一个长笛，你们知道的。免得他的霍比特洞有时候变得太安静了。”

“再看到他就非常好，”邦伯昏昏欲睡地说道。

“是啊，”格罗因说道。“嗯，晚安伙计们。明天又是新的一天，我们很快就会见到老贝奥恩和他的动物园了。”

“绿色食品，”波弗抖了一下。“好好休息，我们会需要全部体力的。”

“蜂蜜蛋糕，”邦伯咕哝道，陷入一阵鼾声。

* * *

“进来，进来！”比尔博说，笑得嘴咧得很开，梭林有点怕他会把脸拉伤。“我的天，看看你们几个，对酸痛的眼睛来说，能看到你们真是太好了！我猜你们口渴了吧？“

”嗯哪，老弟，“格罗因说道，“但是首先有一件小事要做，我们都保证过。”

“那么，什么事呢？我希望我可怜的下水管道这回没有什么危险——你们知道，我刚刚把它们给清理了。”

“如果是说下水管道的话，我们可不敢保证，”波弗咧嘴笑着说道，然后三个矮人把比尔博拉起来，用一个巨大的拥抱紧紧地抱住他。比尔博大声而短促地尖叫了一声，然后伸开胳膊尽可能多地环抱住他们。

“噢，你们这些不可理喻的矮人，”他含糊地说道。“我想念过你们。现在把我放下——麻烦你们轻点！”

邦伯冲他微笑着，用绕在脖子上又长又粗的辫子擦了擦眼睛。“你看起来挺好，巴金斯先生。几乎一点没变样！”

“凑活着过，凑活着过，”他说道，把拇指插进背心口袋里，重心往后用脚跟站着。梭林注意到比尔博背心的纽扣现在是金子做的，他的头发长长了一点，而他的眼睛变老了一点，也悲伤了一点。“我去开一桶麦芽酒。你们知道么，产自长春藤。西区最好的啤酒！我觉得我还藏着一桶老托比呢。我会查查看。噢！别客气，就像在自己家里一样。嗯，你们通常也都是这样，不是么？”他大笑起来。

“按照惯例，不算是一群害羞的家伙，”波弗赞同道。

“你们会待很长时间吗？”比尔博一边急急忙忙迈着小碎步跑开，一边问道。他的声音在地洞里回荡，三个矮人眨着眼睛，困惑地环顾四周。看起来对岩石的感觉和对回声的知识对霍比特洞并不完全适用。

“大概要待几晚，”格罗因说道。“这一路挺远的。”

“而且还没到头，”邦博喃喃地说道，重重地倚靠在他的拐杖上。

“好吧，把你们的包袱都放下，斗篷都挂在衣帽钩上，把那些死沉的靴子都脱掉，去烤烤火。火已经生了，吃的也足够。我们得小小庆祝一下，你们说呢？”比尔博再次出现，两只胳膊紧紧抱着一个啤酒桶，它的重量让他十分费力。波弗帮他接过来，夹在一只胳膊下面。

“我们正是这么想的，”他说道，挤了挤眼睛。“希望你还有更多酒。”

比尔博摆摆手。“噢，这就够了，这就够了。我们能凑合，不是吗伙计们？”

“嗯呐，这就非常好了，”格罗因说道。

四个人走进屋去。波弗的帽子被非常隆重地授予了他（比尔博已经尽力地把它擦拭干净了，也就是说还不是很干净），一连串看不到头的食物摆了上来，很快一场欢快的小聚会就在比尔博的客厅里举行起来。此外，很少有什么改变，除了现在有一把小巧的精灵式样的短剑，而不是霍比特人的肖像，挂在壁炉上面。梭林还记得站在那炉火旁边，一边凝视着火焰一边唱歌。

“他给刺叮刻了字，”他跟自己说道，用他幽灵的手指抚过那曾经救过他性命的小小宝剑。

“是啊，我在回家的路上在林谷那儿把那老物件刻了字。你们谁也不许抱怨上面的辛达语，不然我就把它拿下来用用，”比尔博静静地说。“谁能把斯康饼递给我？”

波弗四下看着。“斯康饼是什么？”

“噢，就你这样还说是我兄弟呢，”邦伯蔑视地说道，把篮子递给比尔博（当然，自己先顺手拿了三块）。

“所以说，山下最近怎么样？”比尔博在他的斯康饼上大手大脚地涂满果酱和奶油，然后咬了一口。“我希望每个人都还好吧？我时不时会收到信——一个游民踩踏着袋下路上来，让我的邻居们都相当愤慨——但是这和人在那里是不一样的。”

“我们都很好，”波弗说道，用刀割下一片猪肉，咬了一口。“每个人都像你上次看到我们的时候一样好。”

“至少可以这么说，我们之中有人比以前更好，”格罗因叹息着说道，他向后坐回去，拿出了烟斗。“欧瑞不咳嗽了，他现在管着所有官方记录和信件，还在整理历史。除了在议会上，很少能看见那孩子，他就忙到这种程度。杜瓦林那只眼最后没保住，但是他用另一只就能看得很好，你都注意不到。”

“嗯，除了那钻石，”邦伯添上一句。“他用玻璃做了一个新的，他们在中间放了一颗钻石。如果光打上去的角度正好就会闪光。把小年轻们的魂儿都吓丢了。”

“多瑞正在单打独斗，要夺过协会的控制权，如果你挡了他的路，可得求玛哈尔保佑了。照这样下去，他最后会成为协会会长，他强硬到每个人都不敢惹怒他，要不然头上就会重重地挨一下。可怜的老欧因仍旧被工作压榨到骨头里，”波弗继续说道。“那一大堆年轻人全都由他培训。他说他厌烦了总是得帮白痴们治伤，所以应该有白痴来治疗他们。”

“比弗呢？”比尔博试探地问道。

邦伯和波弗互相看了一眼，然后摇摇头。“我恐怕他没什么进步，比尔博，”邦伯悲伤地说道。“他的神智不清越来越频繁。时不时地整个人就一片空白了。我们只能等着他清醒，让他知道我们很高兴他能清醒过来。”

“我很遗憾，”比尔博说道，低头看着他的斯康饼。

“嗯，”波弗最后说道。“诺瑞给自己做了条新假腿。还挺像那么回事的。你知道么，他在里面还藏了把匕首。还有一套撬锁工具。还有一副纸牌。还有一根皮短棍……”

比尔博微笑起来。“他就是这样。”

“他还开着他的酒馆，给巴林打报告，而巴林还是让戴因也知情，”邦伯说着伸伸腿，把烟叶递给格罗因。格罗因咆哮起来。

“巴林还是个猪脑子的老傻瓜，”他抱怨道，波弗抓狂地在他背后打手势示意比尔博“千万别问！”。比尔博飞快地点点头，换了个话题。

“那山怎么样？重建的进展怎么样？”

“还有很多工作要做，”格罗因说道，把火绒和打火石拿出来，开始点烟斗。“主要公共区域都清理出来了，能住人了，还有大部分的住宅，但是南边那四分之一，其中包括王座厅，结构的完整性受到了严重的破坏。开挖、加固和重建需要花上几十年。我们大部分时候都在城墙上或是城墙内院来接见客人。”

比尔博咽了口唾沫，梭林移开了目光。埃瑞博山的城墙上可不是这个世界上他最喜欢的地方。

“那你怎么样，巴金斯先生？”格罗因说道，拍拍霍比特人的膝盖。“一直还好？用你的故事让所有霍比特小姑娘们对你刮目相看了？”

“啊——”

“行啦，行啦，我们的霍比特人是个绅士，”波弗说道，眼睛里闪着光。“他永远不会把这种私密的事到处说的。”

“我，呃……”

“看看他都脸红了！”邦伯喷着鼻息说道。“就像红宝石一样红，准错不了！”

“实际上，”比尔博艰难地说道，“我不认为我哪天会结婚，说实话，我也不太在意。”

“噢，”波弗说道，偏了偏头。“我很抱歉。找到了她，又失去了她，是吗？”

“是男的‘他’，”比尔博喃喃地说道。

梭林的心一时间磕绊了一下，然后开始飞速狂跳。

 

[lacefedora所绘的比尔博和梭林](http://41.media.tumblr.com/5d315484fd3f2112da48f6b98187b13a/tumblr_nm9kdxzEKb1qhy9jzo1_500.jpg)

 

“噢，”格罗因说道，然后小心地把一只手放在比尔博背上。“我很抱歉，老弟。”

比尔博摆摆手。“现在都结束了，都过去了，”他说道，微笑着，尽管那笑颤抖得厉害。“不幸的是，事情在这里并没有真的尘埃落定，他并不……嗯，他不可能……不管怎么说。我已经够古怪了；我真的不需要这个地方招来更多流言蜚语。老天知道他不是那种会在霍比屯定居下来的类型。他会引起普遍的恐慌的！”

“他不是个霍比特人，对吗？”波弗轻轻地说道，比尔博僵硬了一下。

“我……我还是去看看另一桶酒吧，好吗？”

他急急忙忙跑出门去，梭林的凝视一直追随着他。他的脑袋眩晕着。

“我就知道是这样，”邦伯说道。“我就知道。”

“嗯，这个谜题破解得太晚了，”格罗因悲伤地说道，从烟斗里喷出一阵烟，瞪眼看着炉火。“很有意思，不是吗？一个霍比特人和一个矮人。我想我曾经希望他永远也不要明白。如果他永远也不知道，对他来说会好过一点。”

“一对儿傻瓜，”波弗令人意外地恨恨地说道，邦伯拍拍他兄弟的肩膀。

“好啦。就像比尔博说的，事情都过去了。又不是说现在还能做点什么。”

“不过他找到了他的唯一，不是吗？”波弗愤愤地说，手攥紧了啤酒杯。“找到了他，他们彼此合适，但是他们等了太久，而且他们彼此伤害，连弥补的机会都没有。现在一切都太晚了，他们永远也无法在一起了。”

“波弗，”邦伯开口道，然后放弃了他要说的话，把他兄弟拉过来给了他一个熊抱。波弗开始很僵硬，但是最终在邦博的怀抱里放松了下来。

“Birashagimi，”波弗最后说道，邦伯轻声笑起来。

“说通用语，波弗。你知道这样会让比尔博心烦。”

“比尔博现在应该已经习惯被烦了，”波弗说道，声音在邦博厚厚的肩膀里闷住了。

“相信我，我确实已经习惯了，”比尔博在门口揶揄地说道，他的手里攥着几个瓶子。“你们这些可怕的矮人现在又在盘算什么？”

“噢，可怕的卑鄙的事情，你会大吃一惊的，”波弗欢快地说道，把自己从邦伯身边推开，在马甲口袋里翻找起来。“现在，我在路上给你做了点小东西，我把它放哪儿了……”

比尔博把瓶子放下，波弗递给他一支小小的锃亮的长笛。“哎呀，这个就和你的那个一样！谢谢你，波弗，太贴心了！”他把笛子放在唇边，试着吹了几个不成调的音。第四个音既尖利又大声，他急忙把笛子从唇边拿开，瞪着眼睛低低地骂了句夏尔的骂人话（不过夏尔骂人的话也温和得不可理喻）。三个矮人笑得人仰马翻，比 尔博清清嗓子，也不好意思地轻声笑起来。“好吧，对，也许只需要再多练习几次。”

“我们离开之前我会教你一些曲子，怎么样？”波弗擦擦眼睛说道。“那样你就不会吧所有鸟儿都吓跑了。”

“噢，我可不知道，”比尔博微笑着说道。“对摆脱吵闹的访客而言，倒是个相当有效的办法，您说不是吗？”

梭林的心仍然跳得飞快，他走得近了一些，站在格罗因椅子后面，这样就能注视着比尔博的脸。霍比特人明显对那个问题感到非常惊讶，他还没完全恢复平静。他的脸色苍白，眼睛周围有种还没有消散的紧张感。

比尔博只认识十三个矮人。其中三个死去了。

他的心脏在耳朵里敲打着，盖过了那小小的木头笛子的声音。梭林把脑袋埋进双手里。

不。不。不可能是这样。比尔博曾经是他心爱的，确实，但是……

他紧紧地闭上双眼，星辰吞没了他，又把他吐出到真知厅里。

他隐秘的时间感告诉他现在很晚了，但是梭林动弹不得——也没有动。他坐在他惯常坐的长凳上，听着自己心脏在胸膛里狂乱地跳动，他的心思飞散成碎片。

他不知道他在那里坐了多久，直到有一只手放在他肩膀上，让他回过神来。他从双手中抬起头来，眨着刺痛的眼。他的脸感觉无力而麻木，他的心跳一点也没有慢下来。实际上他感觉相当头晕目眩。

“舅舅？”奇力的声音担忧地说道，那孩子的脸在他视野里浮现出来。

“你知道吗？”梭林嘶哑地说道。

“我知道什么？”奇力不解地说道。“我是来找你的，现在是晚饭时间了。你错过了午饭，外祖母……”

“关于我，”梭林说道，舔了舔他突然感觉干燥的嘴唇。“和比尔博。”

奇力皱了皱眉，然后，快得就像甘道夫点亮他的拐杖一样，他的表情谨慎起来。“你和比尔博怎么了？”

“别糊弄我！”梭林怒吼道，美丽的石灰岩帷幕和翅膀仿佛瀑布一般从墙上倾泻而下，他的声音在上面回响。“你知道吗？”

奇力刚才因为梭林突然的大喊后退了几步，他的嘴猛地合上了。“是啊，”他坚定地说，“每个人都这么猜。但是没有人知道。”

梭林瞪着他的外甥，然后转过身去，双手揪着头发。“现在走开，”他咬着牙说道。他的心脏正要一路撕裂他的胸膛跳出来。“我不会去吃饭的。”

“舅舅，”奇力说道，往前走了一步，然后又犹豫了，他深深地叹了口气。“你至少懂得了他，”他说道。“你至少还有这点。”

“我什么也不懂，”梭林说道，声音劈裂。“我是个傻瓜。我把他抱在怀里，却看不懂他！”

他跌坐回长凳上，又用双手捂住脸。

他能听到奇力的靴子在厅里的石头上摩擦着，然后他外甥的手试探地触碰到他的肩膀。他无情地把那试图爬出来的呜咽掐死在喉咙里。

“所以说你之前不知道，”奇力静静地说。“那有些事情就说得通了。”

他在梭林身旁坐下，他的手仍然放在他肩膀上。“你知道，”奇力冲着寂静说道，“以前在我眼里你似乎永远是一个完人。刀枪不入。铁面无情。我从来没想过，这一切让你付出了什么样的代价。我从来不知道，你失去了什么。之前么？你是梭林，我的国王和舅舅，一个伟大的战斗英雄，让我们的人民免于饥饿，尽他所能给我们带来最好的生活。”

梭林任由他的头发滑落到脸上，来掩盖从他指缝间渗出的泪水。

“现在，我能看到所有那些你不得不失去的东西，”奇力说道，他听起来经过了深思，而且相当忧虑。“所有你不得不放弃的东西。所有你从来没想过自己能拥有的东西，因为你不能让自己局限于此。你得为我们所有人，成为一个国王，一个英雄，一个象征。你得不断给我们希望，指引我们向前，独自一人。只有你自己。玛哈尔也会哭泣的，梭林——我不知道。瑟莱因失踪的时候你只有九十五岁。那是多大，差不多比菲力大十二岁？突然一下子你就是一群无家可归的流浪者的国王了！我母亲大概也曾帮得上忙，但是随后菲和我就出生了……所有其他人都死了。只有你，你自己一个人。这一个世纪。”

奇力发出一声微小的笑声，然后轻轻靠在他的肩膀上。“我记得，我们长大一点以后，你就得不再是梭林舅舅，而开始成了梭林。我感到很受伤；噢，我特别生气！但是菲力告诉我别再抱怨，最后我终于接受了。现在我知道你为什么不得不这么做了。你得不再只是我们的。你不能属于我们。你得是所有人的。

所以我们组成远征队的时候，你得是所有人的，而不仅仅只是我们的。我们遭遇半兽人王的时候，你得保护我们所有人。阿佐格把我们逼到绝路的时候，你试图给所有人争取一点时间。瑟兰杜伊把我们捉住的时候，你挡在他和我们其他人中间。在长湖镇，你替我们所有人说话。无论我们面对的是什么，你永远自己挡在你的矮人们身前。我从来没有意识到——我从来没明白，当时只是简单地跟从你为什么会显得那么容易。

梭林让自己的双手落在大腿上，盯着它们看了很长时间。

“所以你看，你并没有很失败，”奇力认真地说道，他把邋里邋遢的下巴靠在梭林肩膀上，笨拙地拍着他的后背。“从瑟莱因失踪那天开始，你就得属于所有都林的子民。你怎么会想到只属于一个人呢？你怎么会想到拥有一个只属于你自己的人呢？”

“你们都知道？”梭林又说道，奇力发出一声恼怒的声音。

“我相信我刚才说的一切你都没听！我很确定我永远没法再听起来这么明智了。我真希望巴林听到了。”

“奇力，”梭林试着让自己的声音不再带着咆哮。奇力把他的尖下巴埋进他肩膀。

“好吧，你就继续愁眉苦脸吧。”奇力偏过头，直到他的侧脸和梭林的贴在一起，他拉起梭林的手，心不在焉地研究着。梭林由着他去，淡漠地看着他的手被戳弄着，仿佛这手并不属于他。“我们都猜着是。自从卡尔岩之后你看起来就……更坦诚了。我都不敢相信，所有其他人看起来也都一样困惑。你以前从来没真正对任何人敞开过心扉；我是说，就连杜瓦林都觉得你有点自我封闭。但是那时，你实际上就在追求比尔博。你问他关于他的事。你跟他讲关于你自己的事！你想听他的建议——你，想听别人的建议！你甚至还冲他微笑了！你们俩有时候像猫和老鼠那样打架，但是那从来都不要紧，并不真的要紧。你们总是会一起转回来。”

奇力停住了，然后他把手掌对着梭林的手掌，比起大小来。奇力的手比他的小很多——而且永远也不会再长大了。然后他慢慢地说道，“那是从我和菲小时候起第一次，你不再平均地属于每一个人。你更多地向一个人展露自我，比我见到的你向任何一个人展露的都多。”

“奇力，”梭林说道，发出一声颤抖的叹息，握住了奇力的手指。“你是说……我。我从来没想过这么多。我爱你，我永远爱你。我想对你们好，nidoyel。但是。我得履行对我的人民的职责。我不得不这样。我得把他们的骄傲和他们的家园还给他们。那是——那曾经是——我唯一的目的。现在我发现除了职责，我也可以有别的……然而太迟了。”他的下巴沉下去，凝视着他们紧握的手，他的心脏终于不再轰响，不再颤抖了，而是像块石头一般深深地沉陷进他肚子里。“迟得毫无希望。”

“不，你看，这就是我觉得你错了的地方，”奇力说道，用肘顶了他一下。“你死了，不是吗？”

梭林瞪着他。

奇力冲他咧嘴一笑。“比尔博还在那儿，还活着，我们可以照顾他。他在夏尔不太可能会出什么事，但是谁知道呢，你知道吗？所以。我们照顾他，直到该轮到他穿过迷雾的时候。

“比尔博是个霍比特人，”梭林提醒奇力道。“他没法到玛哈尔的殿堂里来。”

“对。比尔博是个霍比特人。比尔博还有差不多五十年要过。这对矮人来说不算什么，但是，”奇力笑得一脸无辜地说道，“这段时间里你觉得我可以有多烦人？”

梭林瞪着他。“你……你不会……”

“说起来，如果你可以冲我们的创造者大喊大叫，我肯定也能把自己变成一个讨厌鬼啊？”

 

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> Birashagimi – 我很抱歉（字面上是“我很遗憾。”）  
> Nidoyel – 男孩中的男孩  
> Gimlîn-zâram – 星光池  
> Sansûkh(ul) – 完美(真实/纯粹)的视觉  
> 长春藤 – 夏尔西区傍水路上的一个小酒馆。汉姆法斯特• "老头"甘姆吉极其喜欢他们的啤酒。  
> 黑发氏族 – 矮人的七大氏族之一，有着深暗的外貌，黑色的头发和棕色的眼睛。七大氏族包括黑发、硬须、铁拳、火须、石足、宽梁和长须。都林家族是长须氏族的统治家族。
> 
>  
> 
> _感谢你们点的赞和你们可爱的评论！每次我读到一条胸中都会小小地雀跃一下 :D 你们大家是最好的。*拥抱*_
> 
>  
> 
> 译者注：  
> 本章由Eusta翻译。  
> 之前和另一位译者Rockweed姑娘约定按奇偶章划分工作量，攒一定量之后再发。但是我近半年一直联系不上她。怕原作者和读者误会我们放弃翻译了，于是决定先把我翻的偶数章节贴上来。（2015.12.27）


	5. Chapter 5

占位待发。


	6. Chapter 6

梭林遵守了诺言。他每天都去真知厅里。比尔博继续着他的生活，在他的霍比特洞和花园里忙忙碌碌地做些琐琐碎碎的家务事，他无忧无虑，对邻居们怎么想他毫不在意。他把秘银内衬借给了一家博物馆，尽管霍比特人说它是个马松屋。就梭林所理解的，马松就是某些放着落灰的东西;有趣，但是不实用。一件秘银内衬，不实用!他对这种不可理喻的想法摇摇头。霍比特人真是荒谬的小东西!

埃瑞博山经历了几个严酷的冬天。重建工作减慢，直至暂停下来，戴因把所有的精力都放在保证山里的补给和保暖上。多瑞放下他不知疲倦的协会竞选，转而编排起觅食和打猎的时间表，邦伯在市场里一待就是好多个小时，给每个人盛出一碗碗的汤，还有大块的面包。欧因，可怜的家伙，面对疾病新一轮的来袭，厌恶地双手一摊，威胁着要退休。诺瑞的腿在噬骨的寒冷里给他带来不少麻烦，他跟任何愿意听的人嚷嚷着抱怨。

吉姆利的胡子长到了一个相当可观的长度，他对此感到无比自豪。他把它梳成两股工匠式样的辫子，把嘴唇上边厚厚的髭须也编了进去。他的头发多数时候都往后梳成一根简单的辫子，觉得还是不要在这上面自寻烦恼了，不过在特殊场合他会把他祖父打造的金发箍拿出来。

最后一次离开埃瑞德路因的七年之后，比弗在玛哈尔的殿堂里醒来。

梭林在迎新的石墓外等着，菲力和奇力在他身旁。那位矿工自从五军之战之后身体就不断地衰弱下去，他能坚持这么久很不寻常。这是个对矮人耐受力的考验，梭林想着。

之前的情况让人不忍心看下去。临近最后的时候，比弗几乎很少清醒，他的心智远远地飘荡到了某个没人找得到他的地方，就连他的表兄弟们都找不到。他不再说话了，手语也不打。你领他到哪儿，他就平静地跟着，穿衣，吃饭，洗涮，所有的事都需要人帮忙。

确实，让人看着就很痛苦。

他的双亲奇弗和邦瑞丝，还有他的舅舅邦弗(波弗和邦伯的父亲)正在里面迎接他，梭林在琢磨这是怎么做到的。玛哈尔会用某种方式通知你吗？或者说，他们也是像梭林一样，通过盯着星光池的水发现的呢？

门终于打开了，菲力抬头看去。"他来了!"他说道，抓紧了梭林的手。

"嘘!"奇力说道，梭林瞪了他们俩一眼。

"给他留出点空间来，"他严厉地说道。十年过去了，他仍然记得自己当时有多晕头转向应接不暇。"他刚刚见过我们的创造者，还有他的父母，他会--"

"Zabadâl belkul"一个声音高兴地喊着，粗暴地打断了梭林的话，一个沉重的、完全赤裸的身体猛地撞向他，把他撞翻在地。"Zabadâl belkul，melhekhel!"

"比弗!"梭林艰难地说道，把黑白夹杂的头发从嘴里吐出去。"比弗，冷静点!"

"Zur zu?"比弗抓住梭林的肩膀，把他们的头撞在一起。梭林头晕眼花，眼前闪着星星。

"哎唷!别这样，等一下--"

"Abbad，Abbad，sakhab!"比弗欢叫着，然后拍拍梭林的脸。"Ah，melhekhel，Thorin-zabad。Sakhab你，我从没想到还能再看到你，你一点都没变。干嘛，你那眼神像要扒了我的皮!看到这样的眼神对身体可是真好。"

梭林停止了挣扎，目瞪口呆地看着他。"比弗……你在说通用语。"

"是吗？"比弗眨眨眼，然后微笑起来。他头上原来那个大大的让人胃里翻江倒海的凹坑，现在是一条微微发红的疤痕，他现在看起来比梭林记忆中任何时候都要清醒得多--但还是相当古怪。"噢。真是哎。"

"而且你还光着，"菲力加上一句。

"压在梭林身上，"奇力窃笑道。

比弗冲他们眉开眼笑，从梭林身上爬起来大声喊叫着，"小伙子们!菲力，奇力，shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ，看到你们真是太棒了!"

"看到你我们也很高兴，"奇力告诉他，拉着他站起身来。

"要是没把你看光，我们会更高兴的，"菲力嘟囔道。比弗只是大笑起来，拉着两个男孩拥住他们，伸开胳膊搂住他们的脖子紧紧抱住。

梭林爬起来揉着前额。"好吧，看起来你还是时不时地串回矮人语，"他自言自语道，然后微笑地看着他外甥们的脸，他们正试图从比弗奔放的热情中解脱出来。他提高了声音说道:"我们或许该给你找点衣服穿……"

"没有'或许'，"奇力上气不接下气地说道。

比弗突然猛地松开，带着困惑的表情盯着自己的双手。他的眼睛在这十年里第一次彻底聚准了焦。"噢，对。"然后他扬起眉毛，带着明显的惊讶之情低头看着自己。"嗯呐，好吧。不过你们知道，我可以适应这样。相当……自由。你们也应该试试。"

"我的眼睛，"菲力呻吟道。

"我的脑子，"奇力呜咽道。

比弗突然紧张起来，他猛地抬起头睁大了双眼。"等等，'ikhuzh!，'Amad，'adad，邦弗舅舅……他们在哪儿?"

"在你身后，比弗，"一个声音忍俊不禁地说道。"我看到了，创造者把你的胎记也重新造了。"

比弗就像刚出生那样赤裸着，大笑着冲向那三个矮人，拉着他们朝菲力、奇力和梭林来了。"现在这边--妈妈，爸爸，邦弗--这就是我的国王。梭林，这是……"

"我认识他们，比弗，"梭林说道，小心翼翼地拍拍他赤裸的肩膀。"我在你醒来之前见过他们了。"

"我打了陛下的胳膊，他一开始居然领着我的儿子和外甥们踏上了这样一条荒谬的征途，"奇弗咕哝道。

"我们会给你找点吃的，我的小话痨，"邦瑞丝用她温柔内敛的声音说道，她一边抚摸着比弗的脸和胡子一边摇着头。她是个瘦削安静的黑发女矮人，有大大的深色眼睛和因工作而粗糙的双手。她弟弟邦弗和她长得一点也不像，他微笑起来满脸皱纹，一脸灿烂，大笑起来声音响亮而欢快。"现在安静下来，最亲爱的，"

[邦弗, 波弗和邦伯之父, FlukeofFate (YorikoSakakibara)绘制](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/67442968101/bomfur-determamfidds-oc-of-bombur-and-bofurs)

奇弗轻声笑起来。"我们在玛哈尔改变主意之前得给你身上穿点东西。"

"吃的?"比弗半开玩笑地说道，由着他父亲把一件衬衣拉过他乱蓬蓬的脑袋。他的母亲把头发从他脸上轻轻地拨开，她的手指拂过他额头上小小的红痕。"我们在这里可以吃东西?不知道为什么，我真没想到我先辈们的殿堂里会有吃东西这种事发生……"

"嗯呐，我们吃东西，"梭林说道，试图忍住笑容但是失败了。"这里有吃的，应有尽有。"

"噢。"比弗皱了一会儿眉头，随后高兴起来。"那有花吗？"

[奇弗、邦瑞丝和小比弗，chess-ka绘制](http://chess-ka.tumblr.com/post/118635975961/for-determamfidd-because-the-discussion-on-her)

* * *

"你个白痴!"

戴因呻吟着关上身后的门，把王冠扔到接待厅的角落里。梭林跟在他身后，怒火达到了白热化。

"你绝对是个白痴!"他再次咆哮起来。"那黄金是受了诅咒的，戴因，你个十足的幼稚的傻瓜!他把黄金给了那个贪婪、油滑、卑鄙的人类--你以为会发生什么?"

门砰地大开，杜瓦林冲进来，后面跟着欧因。"你个白痴!"他大发雷霆。

"那是我们的国王，"欧因咕哝道。

"陛下，你是个白痴，"杜瓦林咆哮道，从牙缝中挤出这话来。

"不必了，欧因，"戴因疲倦地说道，"他只是把你们俩共同的想法说出来了而已。"

"嗯?"

"噢，看在玛哈尔份上，去拿上你那见鬼的助听器，"杜瓦林嘶声说道，随后又把矛头指向了戴因。"你以为你在干什么？那个人类染上了龙病，哪个傻瓜都看得出来!"

"我是在兑现我们的协定，"戴因说着叹了口气，揉了揉前额。"我把它们给巴德是出于善意。"

"他把它们给了长湖镇镇长也是出于善意，而他卷款逃跑是出于恶意!"杜瓦林把胳膊抱在胸前瞪着戴因。

"多谢你!"梭林说着厌恶地双手一摊，然后他也转身瞪着戴因。

"那换了是你会怎么做，嗯?"戴因咬着牙说道。"我们需要那份善意。巴德拿他的财产做什么我们又管不了!"

"那些是我们的先辈们重视和珍爱的作品，"欧因僵硬地说道。"我的曾祖父波林打造了那顶头盔。现在它丢了，在荒地的不知道什么地方，我们永远也别想再看到它了。"

梭林又一次感觉到愧疚的深渊在他肚子里张开大口。"永远是这样，归根结底还是因为黄金，"他苦涩地说。

"永远都事关黄金，"杜瓦林应声道，他的眉毛拧在一起，表情仿佛一朵雷雨云。"我们继承的遗产是这些黄金，这些黄金是我们继承的遗产，这两个是分不开的。"

"灰山矮人面对冷龙的时候他就戴着它。我们再也做不了像那样的头盔了。那工艺已经失传了，"欧因哀叹道。

"行了，它没了，"戴因没好气地说道。"我们最好习惯这个想法。我们把它给了巴德的时候就没了。"

"我们就不应该把波林的头盔给出去，"欧因咕哝道，抬起下巴。

"嗯呐，"杜瓦林低沉地说道。"那可不是一堆廉价珠宝。"

"我的曾祖父戴因，头一个叫这个名字的，我也不得不放弃了他锻造的铠甲，他也是被那同一条冷龙杀死的，"戴因不动声色地说道。"那是一个伟大国王和一个逝去时代给我们留下的全部，但我放手了。遭受这种情况的并不是只有你们。我听到了，也明白你们的话。我知道那不是一堆廉价珠宝。我知道你们来这儿冲我喊叫，并不是受贪婪或是黄金病驱使。格罗因和巴林为这事在我跟前大吵了好几个星期了。十四分之一的份额，堂兄弟们--那不是个小数目。不论我们怎么努力地切分，我们不可避免地要和我们的一些更为珍贵的工艺品说再见。"

"他们还要更多吗？"杜瓦林问道，加强了瞪视。

"没有，barufûn。就算是来两支军队我们现在的人数也足以抵抗了，"戴因说着抬头瞥了他一眼，哭笑不得。"现在这些警戒的年月里，山里不会再遭到围困了。"

杜瓦林咕哝着，然后重重地坐下。"人类!"他冷笑道。"从来没弄懂他们，也永远弄不懂了。"

欧因的表情坚定而沧桑，他的双眼因为愤慨而明亮。"那黄金是我们的传承，我们的身份认同，我们的文化，我们的历史，被赋予了具体的形状，"他狠狠地说道，冲着南边挥了挥了拳头。"精灵和人类或许垂涎黄金--但是他们理解不了，看到你同胞的作品，看到他们手艺的含义……那些伟大国王的胸甲，或是一位小公主的冠冕，那些你父亲的父亲的父亲制造，抚摸，穿戴过的东西……他们用饥馁和战争威胁我们，就是为了从我们这里把它们强行夺走!"

梭林缓慢地呼出长长的一口气。"不，"他几乎是耳语般地说道，"是威胁要扣留那块受了三重诅咒的石头。"

戴因抬起双手，耐心地等待着。"冷静下来，堂兄弟们。这次并不是像恶龙的灭亡那样。他们并不是无家可归，我们也不是。我们并没有生活在对彼此的恐惧中，我们的人民相互之间的信任在增长——缓慢，的确，但是是在增长的。我们会繁荣起来。他们如果冒着危及我们联盟的危险，再提更多要求，那就是犯傻。"

"嗯呐，他们没法再跟我们要更多的宝藏了，我们现在可不止十三个矮人外加一个霍比特人了，"杜瓦林啐了一口。

戴因扬起一道眉毛。"我觉得巴德开始对我们理解了一点了，你们知道。他这些日子不会来要了。"

"嗯呐，他第一回就已经得到了他想要的了!"欧因愤恨地说道，一拳捶在自己的腿上。"要是他们没带着武器来--要是他们已经把那些该死的精灵送走了--要是他们是请求而不是要求的话!我们本来可以谈判协商的!"

"Shazara!不用再回顾这整个不幸的灾难了!"戴因说道，他的眼睛很疲惫。"我们是有荣誉感的矮人，而我们已经兑现了我们和人类的协定。为了做到这一点，我们不得不和我们一部分的历史道别，而他们遭到了他们自己其中一员的背叛。因此，我的名字所致敬的那位国王的铠甲躺在荒地的什么地方，一起的还有波林的黄金头盔，失去的王子弗罗尔的红宝石腰带，还有长湖镇镇长的尸骸。事情已经这样了，我们现在对此也做不了什么。"

"你个该死的傻瓜，"杜瓦林直接地说道。

戴因发出他那粗哑的笑声。"嗯呐，也许吧。但是脚踏实地。"

梭林蹒跚地后退，然后重重地跌坐回真知厅里他那张石头长凳上。

"不，"他声音嘶哑地说道，他的愧疚感和羞耻感，同他长久以来怀着的，保护他人民的紧迫感做起了角力。"我错了。我错了。"

但是杜瓦林和欧因说得也有道理。他曾经想要把他人民的遗产保存下来，他曾经因为Bizarûnh的屈尊似的态度和他们自大的要求而出离愤怒。他确实曾经提出，要就屠龙的酬金和河谷镇的财宝同巴德协商，要是他们没有全副武装地到来，也没伙同他们毫无信义的精灵护卫的话。

而他们并不理会，唇枪舌剑一番之后，梭林在愤怒的红色迷雾之下什么都看不清了。小偷，强盗，食腐的乌鸦，他们全都是!在激烈的愤怒之中，他曾经问过巴德，要是他发现山里空无一人，所有矮人都死掉了，他会把什么东西（哪怕是一星半点）留下给矮人吗？巴德没有回答这个问题。

然后比尔博就介入了这整个错综复杂，纠缠不清的灾难。

黄金病，他痛苦地想。它到底能不能同保护我遗产的愿望区分开来?我永远都无法知道自己是软弱还是坚强了吗？

噢，我的比尔博，我们制造了怎样的一团混乱啊。

他把脸埋进双手，流下泪来。

* * *

一年年过去了，梭林就这么看着。

他做完了一整套板甲。它看起来很迷人;实用而致命，有着干净利落的线条和平滑抛光的表面。他把它立在支架上，放在他煅造间的一个角落里，把头盔压低放在支架顶端，然后偏过头，带着评判的眼光审视起来。

这曾经是他的生活。技艺中的美，的确--但是离不开战争，一生充满防御、进攻，战场上洒下的鲜血，完全是矮人式的。他对此皱皱眉头，然后他开始想知道，一个霍比特人会觉得什么东西有用又美丽。

他开始着手做一套纽扣，但是相当凄惨地失败了。他又顽强地尝试着做了一把犁。这回有了明显的进步。

* * *

"那孩子在干嘛?"

梭林忍俊不禁地摇摇头。"我和您一样也在猜。"

他们看着吉姆利，他八十九岁，胡子长全了，古往今来最快活的一个战士，穿着全副铠甲，沿着孤山陡峭的山坡往上攀爬。

[吉姆利，Lacefedora绘制](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/post/114470918786/a-legolas-to-keep-my-gimli-company-for)

赫雷拉对此不失礼貌地表示难以置信。"他肯定脑袋坏掉了。那个孩子太阳晒得太多了。"

"他是个好小伙，"梭林说道，然后他讶异自己为何感到有必要去维护他。他肯定没有变得这么喜欢这孩子吧。

"不论是不是好小伙，他都要被晒伤啦，"她下了论断。

她说得没错。吉姆利从山顶下来之前就脸色通红，晒得脱皮，赫雷拉对他辫子的状况啧啧咂嘴。"太糟糕了，"她不赞同地说道。“看看，看看！那孩子这辈子就没用过发油吗？”

“大概没有，”梭林说道。“他不喜欢这些，他所谓的打扮和装饰。”

吉姆利继续穿过埃瑞博山熙熙攘攘的走廊。有些声音喊他，他举起手打招呼，继续走着。尽管他无疑很疲惫，他一点也没有慢下来，而开始哼起一首他最喜欢的走路时唱的歌。他的脚步和着节拍，毫不停歇。

终于在一块歪歪斜斜的招牌外面，他开始慢下脚步。招牌的形状是一颗六芒星，饰以两把交叉的钩头匕首。

招牌后面是一片石头铺就的庭院，里面零散地摆满了桌子，矮人们端着托盘在桌子间跑来跑去，托盘上是大杯泛起泡沫的麦芽酒。

吉姆利特意走近其中一张桌子，得到了迎候他的一阵欢呼。那里坐了差不多七个吵吵闹闹的年轻矮人，全都不到一百岁。他们坐在那儿边聊边喝。他们四周散乱地摆放或是倚靠着镐头，锤子等工具，很多人的脸上都满是灰垢。

“都林家族的人做出这种行为真的得体吗？”赫雷拉说道。“啧！可怕的地方。告诉他让他离开，梭林亲爱的。”

“这儿是个非常得体的地方，”梭林告诉她，抱起胳膊，望着他的人民们疲惫而欢乐的脸庞，他们在这儿放松自己，找点乐子。他能感觉到自己的嘴角往上弯了特别微小的一点。经过了二十七个漫长而充满痛苦的年头，经历了重建和贫困，严冬和辛劳，他的人民在埃瑞博山的厅堂里找到了快乐。

赫雷拉抿紧嘴唇。“很好，”她最后说道。“我保留意见。但是记住我的话，小吉姆利最好举止得体一点！”

“那么，我的朋友们！”吉姆利说着揉搓着双手。“既然如此！我是是第一个到达山顶然后返回来的，我的奖品呢？”

这群懒散地靠在诺瑞酒馆长椅上的年轻矮人抬起头来。“罗尼没和你一起吗？”一个矮人问道。

吉姆利耸耸肩。“我把他比下去了。那儿没有他的记号，我留下了我的记号，没人会看不到。‘格罗因之子吉姆利”现在刻在山顶上。我希望你们都意识到了，你们现在正在刻着别人名字的山里喝酒。我应该开始收你们的租金！”

“我想这样你就成了国王了!”一个矮人笑道。吉姆利白他一眼，摆了摆手。

“不用担心！我得喝得烂醉才会想要当国王。你们最近看见戴因了吗？他看起来像被巨人砸了的花岗岩一样！再说了，继承顺序里还有五个人排在我前面，他们每一个我都惹不起。”

一阵大笑爆发出来。“嗯呐，假设你设法过了戴因这关——”

“——还有Barazanthual这关，”另一个插了一句，这群人听到那把伟大的红色战斧的名字都哆嗦了一下。

“——然后还有戴因的儿子石盔，”另一个笑道。

“我高雅的耳朵都听到了些什么呀？”诺瑞说道，脚步笨重地冲他们这边走来。他端着一托盘的大酒杯，笑得满脸褶子。“我们的吉姆利单挑石盔？这让我掏钱看都行。”

“不，你不会掏钱的！”一个矮人喊道。“你会开个赌局，你个老骗子！”

“嗯呐，是我们掏钱给你！”

诺瑞眨眨眼。“谎话连篇，亲爱的们，我真是耻于认识你们。”

“说的这些话太不成体统了，”赫雷拉带着强烈的不满说道。

“我才不会和梭林·石盔或是任何人打架呢，所以都歇了吧，你们这群讨厌的家伙，让人胡子沾点酒行吗！”吉姆利大笑着，摘下头盔，挣扎着脱下外套和锁甲。“爬山可是个口渴的活儿！”

“你瞧瞧，诺瑞，这里现在显然是吉姆利的山了，”年轻人之一说道，从诺瑞那里拿过一大杯酒，用肘顶顶他。

“嗯呐，是我的山了，”吉姆利说道，抿了一口他的酒，满意地往后靠在长椅上。“当然了，我很仁慈地允许你们所有人住在这儿，我想我会让戴因继续替我打理这个地方。”

“噢，现在我明白为什么说要跟石盔打架了，”诺瑞捋着胡子说道。“那好，吉姆利单挑石盔，我给你们开个二赔三的赔率，但是到了第三场比赛，我恐怕会升到一赔九。”

“我能问问为什么吗？”吉姆利愤愤不平地说道。“我是我这个年龄段全埃瑞博山最好的斧手！”

“你确实是，我的小老爷，”诺瑞狡黠地说道，“但是第三场比赛里跟你打的会是芬丁之子杜瓦林，我可不太看好你的几率呀。”

桌子周遭响起一阵呻吟，吉姆利摇摇头。“哎呀！”他大笑道。“好吧，我也得押我的对手了——你也已经从我身上赚了好多了，你个老坏蛋。”

“我就知道你比得过罗尼，”诺瑞满意地说道。“好啦，小子们，掏钱吧。”

这群喝酒的家伙抱怨了几句，给了诺瑞一些硬币。“感谢大家的好意，”他说着，嘴笑得很开。他使劲咬了咬一个，点点头，随后让它们都滑进一个口袋里。他在桌子上坐下，把他的铁腿卸下来放在面前，手里突然出现一把小刀。他漫不经心地用手指转着小刀，扬起他编起来的眉毛，他的眉毛现在夹杂着大量灰色。“怎么，我勇敢的小伙子们？我开出这么慷慨的赔率你们不下注么？”

吉姆利又抿了一口他的酒，舔掉他髭须上的泡沫。“我，和杜瓦林打？你肯定在开玩笑吧。我所知道的绝大部分都是他教的。一天之内我就是座狼的食物了。”

“一分钟之内你就是座狼食物了，”一个矮人说道，吉姆利愤慨地鼓起胸膛。

“我会让你知道，我至少能坚持到二十。”他突然咧嘴笑道。“秒钟。”

整张桌子都爆笑起来，吉姆利挨了不少肋上的肘击和背上的拍打。诺瑞冲着他红红的风呲的脸颊扬起眉毛，扯扯自己的一个胡子辩。“你那张脸上需要来点什么，”他说道。

“比如套个口袋，”一个矮人窃笑起来，吉姆利在桌子底下踢了他一脚。

“我，”赫雷拉相当庄严地说道，“错过了什么吗？我所看到的就是你小一辈的三重堂亲，在一个下等小酒馆里和他吵吵嚷嚷的朋友们一起喝酒。”

“我们是这样的关系吗？”梭林说道，带着某种惊奇之情看着吉姆利。“三重堂亲。确实。”

“梭林，亲爱的，”赫雷拉语调里带着一丝警告的意味。

他回头看着他的祖母，看到了她点着地面的脚和她浅褐色眼睛里的神色。“诺瑞是我的远征队成员之一，”他简短地说道，她的表情立刻柔和起来。

“噢，我明白了，”她说道，目光落回那个正耍着小刀把戏逗孩子们玩儿的窃贼身上。"这么说，他那条腿是在战场上没的?"

"对。"

"我很抱歉，亲爱的。"她安慰地拍拍他的脸颊，叹了口气。"噢，你个面无表情的都林家的男人。你说一声不就好了嘛!"

"奶奶!"他抱怨道，而她只是大笑起来，又拧了拧他的脸。

"嘿，你兄弟是怎么回事啊?"一个年轻人喊道，得到了在座不少人的响应。

诺瑞夸张地翻了个白眼。"你是问那个老母鸡呢，还是那个耍笔杆子的?"

"当然是多瑞--是真的吗？"

"哪一部分?"

"他为了当上协会大师，打了矿工协会的头头，把他下巴打骨折了!"

"哦，那个啊，"诺瑞不以为意地说道。"是真的。"

在场一片渴望的沉默，梭林掩饰住了自己的微笑。多瑞是五百多年以来第一个不是出自矿工或铁匠协会的高阶协会大师。

"噢，不用一副这么震惊的表情，多瑞只是把他的下巴打得稍微有点骨折，"诺瑞说道。"他还得再安几颗金牙，又不是说他的喉咙被割了或是啥的。"

在座响起一小阵叹息，梭林看着他们渴望的表情摇了摇头。说到底，他的织工同伴是矮人男性美的典范，他有着银色的头发，典型的硬须族鼻子，粗壮的双腿和强健的体格。然而对于他的众多追求者而言不幸的是，他和许多矮人一样，把全身心都投入到了自己的技艺上。多瑞热爱他的纺织，他的兄弟们，他的酒和他的茶。对于浪漫，他的兴趣和他对去国外滑雪的兴趣差不多。再说，他出拳像一头冲锋的猛犸。

"诺瑞，我说这话你可别理解错了，"一个矮人有点像在作梦一般地说道。"你的兄弟可是泥巴矿井里的黄金矿脉。"

"我会向他转达你的话，好吗？"诺瑞快活地说道，开始用小刀清理指甲缝。

"啊，我给你多少钱你能别转达?"

诺瑞坏笑起来。"我们来看看你出多少钱，然后我会说我开的价。"

"你们这些傻瓜真的需要找个新嗜好了，"梭林哼了一声——吉姆利悄悄地轻笑起来。

"告诉他，然后欧瑞，我父亲和叔叔，我的堂亲们，波弗，大概就连邦伯都会来这儿瞪着你，然后给多瑞加油鼓劲，"他说道，他的眼睛里闪动着欢乐。"我想下个注，可以吗？"

诺瑞冲他眨眨眼。"你最好相信，小星星。我们远征队很团结一致。"

"你们远征队都很怪。"一阵停顿之后一个年轻人说道。

"对，也很怪!"诺瑞大笑道。"还有谁看上另一个了?"

这时一个个子非常高，衣衫不整的矮人跌跌撞撞地走进院子，他脸色通红的，棕色头发从头盔里散落下来。"吉姆利，你这头猪!"他咆哮道。

"你好啊，罗尼，"吉姆利快活地说道。"从我的山顶看到的景色你可还喜欢？"

"我应该把你的胡子揪下来!"罗尼说道，瘫坐在他朋友身旁，"但我累得不行了。诺瑞，行行好，来杯麦芽酒行吗？我把气儿喘匀之后要教给这个讨厌鬼点道理。"

"噢，说得好听，"吉姆利亲切地揶揄道。"我蒙上眼睛，绑住双手，你也放不倒我。"

"我应该把你的手绑起来，你个混蛋，"罗尼粗声说道。" _'吉姆利，格罗因之子，于2968年，我们的国王铁足戴因二世年间'_ ，用如尼文刻在埃瑞博山顶两手高的地方!好像这还不够似的，你还加上， _'罗尼，莱因之子，在他手里遭受了耻辱性的失败。'_ 你个肮脏的奥克养的!我想掐死你!"

"太不体面了，"赫雷拉心不在焉地说道。"我押一个银发箍，换你匕首其中的一把，梭林亲爱的?当然，是押吉姆利赢。"

梭林笑得顾不上回答。

* * *

"嗯，我的朋友，"杜瓦林粗声粗气地冲着自己在镜中的影像说道，扯了扯他花白的胡子。"今天我终于比你老了。"

梭林在他身旁坐下。"一百九十六岁。你比我大了一岁。他们该叫你Gamilûn杜瓦林了。"

"一百九十六岁，"他叹了口气，然后他咕哝道。"谁要是取笑我，最好喜欢我这一记老拳的滋味。"

梭林暗自微笑起来，那是一个微小而悲伤的笑。"Mukhuh turgizu turug usgin。"

"现在比梭林还老了。"他摇摇头。"啊，玛哈尔伟大的蛋蛋啊，别多愁善感的，"杜瓦林冲自己怒吼道。"要是让奥尔拉看见你在抱怨自己的幸运，会把你的皮拿去糅了的。"

"杜瓦林，bâheluh，"梭林静静地说。

他们一起沉默地坐着。他们俩从来没有在意过言语。

他们俩要说什么的话，也从来不曾真的需要言语。

* * *

巴林高傲地站得笔直，他的胡子都立起来了。在他的眼睛里看不到往常那和蔼的幽默感的踪影。"这不能忍，"他用低陈严厉的声音说道。"一天也不能再忍下去了。让我去吧，领主大人。我会从那些奥克渣滓手里夺回我们先辈的殿堂，我们会重新拥有我们的圣地。"

"别，"瑟罗尔低语道，在梭林和瑟莱因中间瘫坐下去。他俩紧靠着他身体两侧，把他扶起来。"别，那是件蠢事…太蠢了。都林的克星在那些殿堂里肆虐，那些残杀了我的奥克数量又增多了。别犯傻。我说了别!"

"梭林，inùdoy，"瑟莱因说道，抬头用恳求的眼神看着他的儿子。"别让那受诅咒的矿坑再夺去我们更多的人民了。别让那地方毁掉他们。梭林，求你了。"

梭林迎上他父亲充满恐惧的目光，他咬紧了牙关。"嗯呐，"他声音嘶哑地说道。他清清嗓子，看向弗雷林坐的地方，弗雷林正带着受折磨的表情看着自己的双手。"嗯呐，我们不需要再来一场阿扎努比扎之战了。"

戴因在王座上坐直了身体，态度坚决。"我们不要再来一场阿扎努比扎之战，"他说道，瑟罗尔猛地松了一口气。"巴林，我们这里需要你的智慧。你不能把我一个矮人留下面对瑟兰杜伊和格罗因他们两个。"

"感谢玛哈尔给你的礼物，我的孩子，"瑟莱因叹道，用他的一只大手温柔地拍拍梭林的头。

"我们试图夺回一个家园已经抛洒了够多的鲜血了，"梭林说道，试着不去看弗雷林。"不该再为了夺回另一个抛洒更多了。"

巴林的肩膀紧张起来。"人们说起它的时候带着渴望。他们低声说着我们已经再次强大起来，强到足以夺回墨瑞亚，让它重现荣光。戴因王，那是我们最受崇敬的神圣殿堂，都林他自己走过的地方……"

"你觉得我不知道这些吗？"戴因在王座上出溜下去一点，揉着他的眉毛。王冠在他双侧太阳穴上留下了几乎无是永久性的凹痕，看起来戴几个小时就让他头痛。梭林心底略微有些烦乱。如果是他，也会这么痛恨它吗？

"领主大人，"巴林声音刺耳地说道，戴因举起一只手打断了他。

"都林的胡子啊，巴林，你能读书我也能!对，黯溪谷和镜影湖清澈的水我们再也无法涉足。对，无尽阶梯和秘银矿失陷，落入了肮脏的手里。对，宏伟的宴会和锻冶大厅遭到侵占，七层和七谷都成了奥克和怪兽的家园。但是巴林!我们现在有家了。埃瑞博山再次繁荣起来了，铁丘陵也很兴盛。你冒着生命危险，如果为的不是这个，那又是为了什么呢？"

"我冒着生命危险，是为了我的国王。我冒着生命危险，因为他发出了召唤，"巴林说着挺直身体，语气安静却不容质疑。"现在——现在我明白了他希求这件事的原因，他别无选择的原因。这可怕的事不能容忍，它是我们所有人的耻辱。"

戴因叹了口气。"而那位国王不是我。"

梭林抓着瑟罗尔胳膊的手紧张起来。"我没有那个机会成为你的国王，巴林，"他喃喃道。"我首先是个战士;一个在流亡中引领他的人民的军人。治国之道，政治，合约，妥协，外交——所有这些我从来没有练习过。对于怎么当国王，戴因知道的比我曾经知道的都多。听从他的话，别听从你记忆里我虚妄的骄傲!墨瑞亚是座闪光的陷阱，是愚者的希望。别这么做!"

瑟罗尔因为愤怒和一直记得的恐惧而颤抖着。"别这么做，芬丁之子，"他用刺耳的声音重复道。

戴因的手猛地拍在王座扶手上。"如果人们低声说起墨瑞亚时带着渴望，那他们也同样带着恐惧!距离瑟罗尔的头颅被抛在纳尔脚边，仅仅过去了不到一百七十年。距离奥克和矮人之间那场毁灭性的战争，仅仅过去了不到一百七十年——见鬼，好像在那之后我们没有又打了另一场大战似的!你觉得我们能不能看到至少有一代人安详地老死床榻?"他诘问道。

巴林的嘴唇抿紧了，紧到嘴唇像他的胡子一样白。"没有哪个矮人会选择这样的死法。"

"然而我愿意看到它实现，"戴因说道。"玛哈尔要命的锤子啊，巴林!我们有家了，尽管如此我们的人口还是增长缓慢。不，芬丁之子巴林。我不会同意矮人们去白白送命。"

梭林带着一阵不安的悔恨，注视着巴林由于愤怒而浑身僵直。年老的顾问猛然转身大步离开了，瑟雷因拍拍梭林的肩膀。"来，"他静静地说道。"帮我扶起你爷爷。"

梭林看了一眼一反常态一动不动的弟弟，他还在瞪着自己的手背。"弗雷林……"

"他会没事的，孩子。这事有时候会让他这样。"瑟莱因又碰碰梭林的肩膀，然后他们一起拉着瑟罗尔站起身来。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 一如往常，向 Dwarrow Scholar和最棒的persianslipper致以所有的感谢。:D
> 
> Zabad - 领主  
> Abbad – 我在这儿  
> Sakhab - 看  
> Zabadâl belkul – 强大的领导者  
> Zûr zu? – 你还好吗?  
> shamukh ra ghelekhur aimâ – 大家好啊，很高兴见到你们!  
> Melhekhel – 国王中的国王  
> 'adad – 父亲  
> 'amad - 母亲  
> inùdoy - 儿子  
> 'ikhuzh – 停下  
> Bizarûnh- 河谷镇的人类  
> Shazara – 安静  
> barufûn - 家族里的男性同胞  
> gamil bâhûn – 老朋友  
> bâhel - 朋友中的朋友  
> Mukhuh turgizu turug usgin. – 愿你的胡子不断长长。  
> Gamil(ûn) – 老的（男性)，因此，Gamilûn 杜瓦林 = 老杜瓦林  
> 
> 
> 戴因一世和他的次子，弗罗尔，在第三纪2589年一条冷龙侵略灰山时被杀。他的长子瑟罗尔（梭林的祖父）随后建立了埃瑞博王国，他的小儿子格罗尔将大部分都林的子民带往铁丘陵。  
>  博林 - 奈因二世之子，戴因一世之弟。法林之父。巴林，杜瓦林，欧因，格罗因和精灵之友吉姆利的祖先。
> 
> 长须族在第三纪2968年时的继承顺位：“铁足”戴因二世，埃瑞博山之王，铁丘陵之主。  
> 1.王储“石盔”梭林  
> 2.芬丁之子巴林  
> 3.芬丁之子杜瓦林  
> 4.格若因之子欧因  
> 5.格若因之子格罗因  
> 6.格罗因之子吉姆利  
>  
> 
> _（谢谢你们谢谢你们我的天哇啊啊啊你们大家我说不出话来了）_


	7. Chapter 7

第七章 占位待发。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _你们大家得来看看这个。令人惊叹的可爱的jeza-red为gimris创作了[作品](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/54983691616/)。_   
>  _*说不出话地狂喜乱舞*_   
>  _很漂亮，而且恰到好处，你们真的应该去看看！_
> 
> * * *
> 
> 来认识一位女矮人:
> 
> 邦瑞丝，霍恩瑞斯之女
> 
> [邦瑞丝，霍恩瑞斯之女。gofofmischieffoal制作的人偶娃娃](http://25.media.tumblr.com/c61b5f41ae1ac9999cc2b53b41b3ba2f/tumblr_mzqqa0ZtZt1qgk1vlo1_400.jpg)
> 
> 邦瑞丝相当内向，温柔而谨慎。一位瘦削、安静、黑发的女矮人，穷困有时会让她疲惫而认命。他们的父母在一场塌方事故中去世后，她把弟弟波弗带大，那时她自己也比一个小孩子大不了多少。她爱自己的小家爱得深切，经常节衣缩食，好让她乐观、热情的儿子比弗能有的吃。比弗(在性情上酷肖他的父亲奇弗)在所有人面前大嗓门，吵吵嚷嚷，在她面前却不这样。她曾是一位矿工，精于开采铜矿和锡矿。在采掘埃瑞德路因的一处矿井时，邦瑞丝因吸入黑烟而去世。

第一个是弗罗伊，他垂着头，肩膀塌下去。

"太傻了，"他低声说道，声音刺耳，充满恐惧。"我们太傻了。除了自己的骄傲什么都看不到……"

弗罗伊的到来仿佛是一点点渗漏，继而引发了洪水。

一个接一个的矮人，面色苍白，浑身颤抖，在玛哈尔的殿堂里苏醒。他们没用的盲眼全都惊恐地瞪着，全都讲述着同一个故事。

"他们出不去了!"一个叫库林的矮人尖叫着醒来，他的喊声穿过各个殿堂，回荡在响亮的锤击声之上。"他们出不去了!他们出不去了!"

梭林用尽勇气，紧紧握住菲力和奇力的手。弗雷林紧挨着弗瑞丝，他的头枕在她大腿上，眼神恍惚。她轻柔地抚摸着他的头发，给他哼着歌。他瞪着前方，仿佛除了库林绝望的喊声之外，什么都听不到。

矮人一个接着一个接着一个……

瑟莱因抓起一把战斧，猛地撞向墙上，吼声里带着古老的愤怒和恐惧。他眼中闪动着一丝疯狂，张开的嘴并不是怒吼的口型，而是尖叫。瑟罗尔的泪水无声地滑落进他的胡子。赫雷拉把他的头紧紧地靠着她的，她的眼睛也是湿的，用轻到听不见的声音喃喃地对他说话。

矮人一个接着一个接着一个接着一个……

"我们找到了都林的斧子，"一个矮人用空洞的音调说道。"我们找到了都林的斧子。"

他不需要说出它的代价。

太多了，太多的矮人接踵而至。梭林紧紧地闭上眼睛，乞求玛哈尔眷顾他们。他的子民们失陷在黑暗里，这黑暗即使对矮人来说也太深了，他们出不去了。

巴林和蔼的面容因为悲伤和愧疚而皱起，他一听到梭林的声音，就像一只绳子被切断的小狗一样要哭出来了。"是我的错，"他哽咽道，他看不见的眼睛充满了愧疚。"梭林，老弟，我要怎么继续走下去?这是我的错，是我把他们领到那个地方去的!我要怎么继续?"

"像我一样走下去，"梭林低声说道，拉着他站起身来。巴林的手指颤抖着，像爪子一样紧紧地抓着他。"像我一样。我们继续走下去，因为别无选择。"

"曾经有别的选择!"巴林喊道，梭林把他的老顾问拉近，鼓起勇气用胳膊紧紧地拥抱住他。巴林不住地流泪，直到他声音都嘶哑了。

"我的错，"他粗哑地说道。

"你不可能预见得到，就像我一样，"梭林说道，巴林的脸扭曲了。

"你别想给我找借口，梭林·橡木盾，"他急躁地说道，完全的自我鄙夷让他的声音尖锐刺耳。"我以为我能看到镜影湖的美丽，还有河谷的奇景，而不需要考虑那些奥克。只过了五年——然后背后中了一箭!两百年前我就是在那同一个地方在你身旁战斗。我看到过那个地方所要花费的代价，而我自大地认为我能避免这代价。墨瑞亚，黑坑——精灵们给它起的名字恰如其分!"

"别说了，"梭林说道，巴林把头埋在梭林肩上，剧烈地颤抖着。"别说了，巴林，gamil bâhûn。嘘。事情已经这样了。你可以歇息了。就让它这样吧——随它去吧。"

"嗯呐，"巴林苦涩地说道。"歇息。随它去。就像你一样?"

梭林无言。

"就想到是这样，"巴林带着剧烈的痛苦说道，然后他又流下泪来。芬丁对上梭林的目光，无言地摇摇头，然后拥住他儿子的肩膀带他离开了。

矮人一个接着一个接着一个接着一个接着一个。他们还在不断地到来，眼睛大睁着，因为恐惧而露出很多眼白，他们说的话相互磕绊在一起，他们因为恐惧而战栗。

"玛哈尔，救救我们，"菲力低语道，而奇力敏锐的笑声也没有了。

弗拉尔来了，大声呼喊着罗尼。他双膝跪地，立刻呕吐在他们面前，他要找罗尼的请求变得越来越微弱，因为有友善温柔的手引着他走了。

纳力来了，他年老的头上白发竖立，面容因愤怒而扭曲。"鼓声!"他咆哮道，盲目地攻击任何站在他身前的矮人。弗雷林抓着他的腿，梭林和比弗试图抱住他的胳膊，但是这个年老的战士在狂怒和惊恐中有着五个矮人的力道。最后用了八个矮人才制服他，而且是在瑟莱因最终把他打晕之后。

罗尼来了，他看来茫然若失，在极度痛苦中看起来几乎像个孩子。"弗拉尔，"他说道，他的声音微小而空洞。"弗拉尔，我们原本不该……弗拉尔，欧因把其他的人带去西门了。只有欧瑞一个了。只有欧瑞一个了……"

只有欧瑞一个了。

梭林对上诺瑞的目光。那窃贼几乎面无血色，他狡黠的面孔干枯而苍白。一句话也没说，他们转身朝着真知厅冲去。

"我们来了!"奇力大喊道，玛哈尔的殿堂里又有两双靴子的声音响起。他们飞也似地穿过走廊，撞开房门，把别人从路上推开，气息猛地冲进他们的肺里。珍珠和钻石的拱门上带有优雅的掐丝秘银如尼文符号，它在前面召唤着，梭林在星光池水晶般的池水前猛地停住，喘着粗气。

"欧瑞，"诺瑞说道，其他人点点头。

"欧因，"菲力说道，梭林的心痛苦地蜷缩起来。我的堂亲。

"嗯呐。去那儿，"他简略地说道，他们任由星光将他们一同淹没，又把他们抛进一个充满暗影和疯狂的世界。

鼓声敲打得非常大声，让梭林的下巴都在作响。黑暗中开始有动静，空气中响着奥克们嘁嘁喳喳的说话声。他盲目地想抓住一只手，然后就在附近的黑暗中找到了一只摸索的手。

"菲力，奇力?"他喘息道。

"是我，"诺瑞说道，他的声音很紧张。"我要告密，小子们在我们右边。"

"舅舅?"菲力说道，他听起来就像一个孩子一样害怕。"我找不着奇了。"

"我在这儿呢，但我不知道'这儿'是哪儿，"奇力说道，梭林紧紧地握住诺瑞的手，提醒自己，自己已经死了。

"朝我的声音过来，"他说道，试图传递出坚定和冷静的气息。他让自己的语调低沉而威严。"过来，我的nidoyîth。没事的。没有什么能伤害我们，记得吗？"

有什么东西碰到了他的腿，他哆嗦了一下，然后他听出了奇力松了一口气的声音。"这儿，"他说道，伸出手捧住奇力乱蓬蓬的脑袋。"我在这儿。诺瑞和我都在这儿。"

菲力在他们旁边瘫坐下去，那孩子在发抖。"我不喜欢这样，"他说道。

"没人喜欢，"诺瑞简短地说道。"来吧。我们要么在欧因附近，要么在欧瑞附近。"

在包围着他们的令人窒息的黑暗中，就连他们优异的暗视觉都近乎无用。喧哗和武器碰撞的声音就在附近，梭林以疯狂的节奏跳动的心脏停顿了一下，他突然飞快地攥住诺瑞的手。

"我听到了，"他说。

"看前面!"奇力喊叫起来。"我看见有光!"

"是欧因，"菲力说道。"噢，玛哈尔也会哭泣的，请别——是欧因，只有下他一个……"

"不，还没有，"梭林说道，辨认出了黑暗中其他矮人的身影。他们在抵抗着奥克，狂乱地击打着他们苍白而膨出的眼睛。卡扎督姆巨大的伊西尔丁大门在他们前面半开着，夜空中没有星星来洒下星光指引他们的道路。

"暂时还没有，"菲力阴郁地说道。

"他们还有可能出去的!"梭林说道，极度渴望情况会是这样。奥克尖叫着，呼号着，又一个矮人倒了下去，血从他嘴里涌出来时他的眼睛瞪大了。他倒在台阶上，然后滚落进门外的水里，溅起一片水花。

"那是乌尔金，"诺瑞说道，声音因为恐惧而微弱无力。"这猪头还欠我钱。"

"把他们赶回去!"欧因吼道，他的拐杖在脑袋四周挥舞着。他的另一只手里拿着一把短刺剑，剑闪着光，以一只进攻的蛇的速度突刺着。"把他们赶出去!"

鼓声把他们脚下的地面都震动了，欧因又结果了一只奥克。他的灰色胡子纠缠在一起，鼻子里流下的血在他卷曲的髭须上结成了血块。他的铠甲在肩膀处裂开了。一只有着虫子一样外貌的巨大奥克冲向他，他蹒跚着冲上去，朝着开着的门把它踢了出去，然后刺中了那邪恶东西的脸。

"我……我觉得他们没想着出去，"奇力说道，梭林吞咽了一下。

"对，"他说道。"他们在试图把奥克们赶出去。"

"我们能帮他们吗？"菲力问道，梭林试图湿润一下自己枯焦的嘴。

"他们身处墨瑞亚。我能给予的任何帮助都帮不到他们。"

"梭林，"诺瑞突然说道。"水里有什么东西!"

随着一阵恶气的释放和恐怖的呻吟般的低吼，一个巨大的形体从苦咸的水里摇摇晃晃地出现了。强壮、鞭子般的触手扭动着翻腾着朝他们而来，奇力发出一声恐惧的喊叫。奇力的喊叫变成了尖叫，因为那些触手张开，显露出庞大吓人的身体，一圈黄色的牙齿冲他们呲着。那些触角抓住矮人们和奥克们，把他们抓到半空，他们都一样在恐惧地尖叫着。那个生物把一个矮人整个吞了进去，然后又咬掉了一只奥克的脑袋，把剩下的尸体甩在卡扎督姆的山崖上，摔得粉碎。

然后有一只触手缠住了欧因的腿。

他警觉而愤怒地大喊起来，砍断了它。触手掉在地上扭动着。这位乖戾、乐呵的老医生疲惫地松弛下来，沉重地倚靠着拐杖，他全身而退，没有受伤。奇力冲空气挥着拳头，欢呼着，菲力在梭林旁边松了一口气。

"感谢都林，"他虚弱地说道。"他不能……"

水面炸裂开来。触手从阴暗中汹涌而来，抓住了欧因的胳膊。他被高高地举到半空，一条又一条触手裹住他的身体，缠住他的腿脚，猥琐地滑过他的脸，欧因无力地挣扎着。梭林伸出手，抓住了他的外甥们。"别看!"他命令他们，把他们的头转向他，把他们尽可能紧地抱在臂弯里。

"梭林!"菲力抽泣着，奇力的哭喊尖利而细弱。

年老的矮人的号叫变成了尖叫，接着就是一声凄惨的咕噜声，很快变成了噬咬骨骼和铠甲的声音。

梭林闭上眼睛，试着不要呕吐。

他知道他们离开了西门，因为奥克的声音和尖叫突然没有了。他站在那里，浑身发抖，眩然欲呕;他仍旧双眼紧闭，胳膊像铁箍一样环着他颤抖的外甥们。鼓声在深处响着，震颤通过他们脚下的岩石传来。

"欧瑞，"诺瑞说道，他的声音梗在喉咙里。

梭林睁开双眼。

欧瑞点着一只蜡烛坐在那里，他的双眼乌青，眼神无望。他正靠着一座白色石头砌成的坟墓在一本大书上狂乱地涂写着。

"他还这么年轻，"诺瑞说道，他的脸因为抑制的情绪而难看。"见鬼，他还这么年轻，多瑞到底为什么让他这么做?他不是应该照顾他吗？他对我们的妈妈许诺过他会照顾他的!"

"他是这么做的，"菲力说道，他朝那窃贼伸出手，但是诺瑞甩脱了他的手。"他照顾了。他从来没停下。但是欧瑞一百二十七岁了，诺瑞。他不再是个小孩子了……“."

诺瑞的双手攥紧了，他用力咬住下唇.“我幼小的弟弟，”他喃喃地说道。“那一战之后的八个月里每天都帮我。帮我重新学会了走路。”

“我们知道，”索林轻声说道。“我们看到了。”

诺瑞大声哼了一声，粗暴地用指关节擦掉泪水。“那你们看见我冲他喊叫了，而他只是想帮我。玛哈尔。他还这么年轻。”

“嗯呐。”梭林特意不去看菲力和奇力。“是啊。”

诺瑞的笑声有点歇斯底里，蹲在他弟弟面前。欧瑞并没有抬头看，他的手在书页间飞速掠过。“我就觉得你会知道所有这些，不是吗？你知道他想着有朝一日能找到一个人吗？我和多瑞从来没想过寻求爱情——多瑞感觉不到这方面的需要，也不想知道，而我更愿意自己照顾自己，但是欧瑞……，诺瑞的脸皱起了片刻，他无情地克制住了。“欧瑞是这么一个多愁善感的浪漫主义者。喜欢爱情故事。我过去还因为这个笑话他。”

“诺瑞，”奇力悲伤地说道。

“我们什么都做不了！”诺瑞喊道，突然站起来，绕着他们转圈。“欧瑞要死了，他会一个人孤独地死去，而……”

“他不是一个人，”菲力用虚弱的声音说道。“我们在这儿。”

“对他而言真是大有好处，”诺瑞啐了一口，他转身朝向他的弟弟，眼里含着泪水。

菲力张开嘴又要说话，梭林很快摇摇头。菲力瞥了他一眼，沉默了下去。他们站着，无言地目睹诺瑞绞缠着他手指灵活的双手，凝视着他的弟弟，泪水开始滚落进胡子里。

石厅的门猛地打开了，两个矮人飞奔进来。“他们来了！”一个喘着气说道。

“快，把这扇门关上！”另一个厉声喊道。咚，咚，鼓声在响。

欧瑞潦草地写得更快了，说话时头也不抬。“其他人呢？”

“不在了，”第一个矮人说道，他的呼吸急促起来，眼里满是愤怒的泪水。“那看守者要了欧因的命——噢，亲爱的玛哈尔，那声音。水一直冲到大门口！”

“我们出不去了，”欧瑞冷静地说道，他还在写着。“我们会下去战斗。就像欧因那样。”

“他死的时候在尖叫，”另一个矮人直接地说道。

欧因抬起头来，他眼里有股野火。“如果我要死在这个肮脏的地方，”他怒吼道，“我会让我这条命死得更值，你们明白吗？我要尽我所能，让更多的杂种和我一起死！”

“对，欧瑞，”第一个矮人说道，他挺直了脊背。另一个摇晃着，双手抱着头。

欧瑞跨了几步到他面前，狠狠地打了他一巴掌。“明白了吗？”他咆哮道。“我们会让他们的屁股尝尝矮人兵器的滋味！”

他捡起一把遗落的斧子，塞给那个矮人，后者用麻木无力的手指接了过去。“好了。所以我们就要死了，”他咬着牙说道，朝着第一个说话的矮人瞪了一眼。“你，我，还有格雷查。我们不会当逃兵。但是他们会知道。”他冲他的书点点头，下巴一沉，面容严肃。“有那么一天。不会很快，不会——但是会有那么一天。有一天他们会知道这里发生了什么。我们不会被遗忘。”

“我们不会被遗忘，”格雷查重复道。

拿着斧子的矮人呜咽着试图说话，欧瑞瞪着他。“德罗因？”

他舔舔嘴唇。“我们不会被遗忘。”

梭林把菲力和奇力拉近，带着沉重的心情，看着他的远征队中最年轻的一个回到他的书旁边，他的手紧握着一把锤子，他清瘦而疲惫的脸上冒着火光。欧瑞俯下身继续写着，他发辫梢尾散开了，羊毛围巾歪在一旁。他写啊写啊，双眼闪着坚决的光。聪明，谦和，有礼的欧瑞，卓瑞之子，瑞字兄弟中最年轻的一个。

“你们不会被遗忘，”他低声说道。

奇力缓慢地深吸一口气，然后冲着他哥哥的头发呼了出来。“勇敢的欧瑞。”

“勇敢的欧瑞，”菲力应和道。

石室的门嘎嘎作响，鼓在敲打着死亡之歌。诺瑞毫不掩饰地哭泣着，他的头发从精心编就的发辫中散落出来。

“你不必看这个，”梭林说道，而诺瑞艰难地吞咽了一口，他的脸上湿湿的，泪痕斑驳。

然后他转向门，那门在抖动。“不，我要看，”他说道，抬起了下巴。

咚，咚，鼓声在唱，门在门锁的地方裂开了。欧瑞写下最后一行字，字在书页上斜下去，然后他抡起锤子，敲碎了一个冲上来的奥克的肋骨。另一个倒在德罗因的斧下，然后，就像潮水前面的沙子，他们消失不见了，淹没在蜂拥而上的奥克下面。

梭林朝诺瑞伸出手，他痛苦地号叫起来。他把三个人都拥在怀里，紧紧闭上眼睛。咚，咚，鼓声在嘲笑他们，星光升起，让他们睁不开眼睛，把他们又抛回代表着纯粹、完美视力的石厅，回到一片凉爽的宁静之中。

* * *

诺瑞不会为世上的任何东西而放弃他的兄弟。他几乎都不允许他们的母亲卓瑞靠近。没人能越过这个保护欲过度、痛苦的窃贼，去问候殿堂里的新来者，所以梭林尽他所能地对欧瑞表示了欢迎，摇摇头挡下了比佛热情洋溢的欢迎企图，转身握住欧因的手。

“你好，堂亲，”他静静地说道，试着不去想象这个矮人像块碎布一般，被绞在邪恶的、扭动着的肢体之间那可怕的场景。那令人毛骨悚然的声音从此以后会永远困扰着他。

“呃？”欧因朝前盯着，眨着他没有用过的双眼，身上裹着一条毛毯。他的头发变回了浅棕红色，那种颜色梭林只能勉强在他最早期的记忆里回想起来。“梭林！嗯，我从没。很高兴看到——哈！好吧，这可是个转变不是吗？我什么都看不见，但我能非常清楚地听见你说话！”

“Idmi，我的兄弟和堂亲，”他说道，胆汁涌进他的胃里。“我……我也很高兴见到你。”

“并不完全是我所期待的样子，”他说道，然后重重地叹了口气。“我们是一大群什么样的傻瓜啊。”

“也许你能说服巴林，”梭林说道。欧因悲伤地摇摇头。

“我很怀疑这点。他是他们的领主，梭林。你知道那意味着什么。”

“是啊。”梭林比大多数人都明白，要承担所有那些愧疚意味着什么。“是啊，我知道。”

欧因又叹了口气，愤怒短暂地掠过他的脸。“它原本可以非常美丽，非常辉煌，”他用一种轻柔、带着憧憬的口气说道。然后他双肩塌下去，头垂在胸前。“一群听而不闻，过于自负的傻瓜。戴因试图警告过我们，然而我们没有听。”

“你们心怀希望，”梭林喃喃道，欧因朝着他的声音斜眼看去。

“噢，是吗？嗯，我们善于这样——在绝望面前还心怀希望！”他用肘顶顶梭林，一个微弱而悲伤的微笑让他的脸皱起来。“呃？”

梭林强作笑容。他看到的可怖景象没法轻易地消散，他对欧因同所有周围的矮人重逢时的快乐感到嫉妒。这本该是个安慰的。

格若因和哈班扶住他们的儿子，他不稳当的腿站立着直打晃。哈班把他的脸转向自己，仔细地把一绺散落下来的胡子塞回他卷曲的胡子辫里。格若因小声地出了一口气，拉住欧因紧紧地抱住他——欧因都喘不上气来了。听到那声音，梭林用手捂住了嘴。那听起来太像——

他转身大步尽快地离开墓室，径直走向真知厅，他要穿过发光的池水再潜回去。埃瑞博山。他需要生活，和埃瑞博山，还有吉姆利。

一百一十五岁的吉姆利，他不再像以前那样轻易大笑了，他的俏皮话也不再像前那么轻快，而是带了些脾气。梭林不时发现他凝视着中等距离的什么地方，眉头紧蹙，似乎是在琢磨他的伯伯，堂亲和朋友们在哪里。他坚持每四个月写一封信，固执地不去思考他们从来不回信的原因。

梭林悲哀地看着他欢乐的笑声减少了很多。吉姆利就像他名字所叫的一样活泼，热烈，欢乐。吉姆利应该是快乐的。吉姆利应该永远在笑。

不过，有一件事还是准保能让他微笑。差不多八个月前，2993年的夏天，一个小小的卷发的小生命降生到了波弗和吉姆瑞丝的家庭里。他是个满面笑容，咯咯轻笑的小家伙，有着明亮的棕色眼睛，波弗的鼻子和下巴，深红色的头发，还有都林的眉毛。他们给他取名吉米兹，或者说是“野东西”，吉姆利对他喜爱得不得了。

小梭林没有这么招人喜爱，每次一看到他的小堂弟，都凶恶地冲他怒目而视。杜瓦林开始后悔选了这个名字。被拿来相互比较是在所难免了。

梭林相当自豪。他的怒容传给了一个配得上的继承人。

吉姆利把那双小胖手放在他斧子磨砺的双手里，让小手拍在一起。“现在，Gimizhîth ，”他跟那婴儿说道，吉米兹抬头看着他，高兴地咧着没牙的嘴，“你和我，我们俩来唱个歌吧？”

“拽他胡子，儿子！”吉姆瑞丝在隔壁喊道。“你会听到他发出比唱歌更好听的调儿！”

“你妈妈是个太可怕的女矮人，”吉姆利严肃地说道，把吉米兹的胖手合在一起。那婴儿听到吉姆利的声音，发出含糊的表示激动的声音，试图自己协调双手，然后失败了。“啊，啊，别。我觉得现在这个阶段，这样也许有点太雄心勃勃了。咱们还是继续让我来干麻烦的活吧，你说呢？”

“你和那孩子一起真是太胡闹了，”梭林告诉他，忍俊不禁地摇着头，抱起了胳膊。他肚子里反胃和恐惧拧成的结开始逐渐解开。

“啊，嗯，我是他舅舅，我可以这样，”吉姆利小声地嘀咕道，然后朝他的小外甥露出一个痴迷的微笑。“怎么会有人能不被这样一块小宝石迷住呢？他们肯定真的是石头心肠。”

梭林轻声笑着认输了。这娃娃大概算得上是个很可爱可亲的娃娃，但是菲力小时候要招人爱得多。欧因死时的可怕声响开始去到他记忆中应该在的位置，他又恢复了平静，稍微放松了些许。

这种事情可以指望吉姆利。

“现在我们能来看看那首歌了吗？”吉姆利说道，戳戳那鼓鼓的小肚子。“你爸爸会喜欢这首的——是挖矿时唱的歌。也许你有一天会用像这样的粗壮胳膊，挥舞着一把镐头或是锄头！”

吉姆利胳肢着他腋下，吉米兹的嘴巴张得大大的，爆发出一阵咯咯的笑声。然后吉姆利静静地唱起来，嗓音低沉，他拍着手，也让那双小手拍在一起：

Bijebruk！Bijebruk！

寻找铁矿于污浊！

堆进作响小斗车，

把它送去焚烈火。

Âdhhyîr！Âdhhyîr！

等不及到出去后！

啜饮一杯冰啤酒，

除此之外无所求！

[吉姆利在埃瑞德路因的挖矿之歌，由notanightlight演唱。](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/66843603922/)

“这不合适，挖矿的兄弟，”吉姆瑞丝在门廊那边说道，吉姆利翻了个白眼。

“他还一个字也听不懂呢。他只是喜欢这节奏。”

“嗯，我喜欢，”波弗在厨房里欢快地喊道。“这是你写的歌之一吗？吉姆利？”

“嗯呐，在埃瑞德路因的时候写的，”他说道，任由吉米兹爬上他的腿。“我六十几岁的时候写的，我现在记不清了。”

“来，”吉姆瑞丝说道，掩饰着她想笑的嘴唇。“一秒钟之内，你会被当成一个攀爬的柱子，而我得给他洗澡。”

“我不介意，”吉姆利说道，但是他还是不情愿地把孩子交给了孩子他妈。

吉姆瑞丝摇摇头，把他抱在腰间，吉米兹低声咕噜着，胡乱地啃咬着自己的拳头。“你和爸爸之间，我不知道谁才是更笨的笨蛋。”

“爸爸，”吉姆利马上说道，“他比我更笨。”

“吉姆瑞丝，我的红宝石！水好了！”波弗从厨房喊道。“我亲爱的小男子汉在哪儿呢？”

“好吧，我的孩子，”吉姆瑞丝对她儿子说道，把他在腰间掂了掂。“你一天之中最讨厌的部分：洗澡时间到了。”

“她是个残忍的女人，”吉姆利说道，同情地咋舌道，“但这事还是得做。”

“你这话也适用于自己吧，你个食人妖脸的家伙。”她说道，用膝盖顶了下吉姆利的后背。“你的辫子真丢人。你巡逻完就直接来了？”

“嗯，我杀了一头座狼，”他满不在乎地说道，往后靠在她腿上，仰头盯着吉米兹，冲他做鬼脸。“我得让他知道，不是吗？你以后会告诉他所有那些糟糕的谎言，我得确保他知道他舅舅吉姆利是个怎样伟大的战士。”

“你想说的是怎样伟大的傻瓜吧，”她直截了当地说道。“我向玛哈尔祈愿你洗过手了。”

“你把我当成什么了？”吉姆利假装受到伤害地把手放在胸口，然后朝着吉米兹做了个斗鸡眼。那婴儿尖声笑起来。

“你们知道我有多欣赏你们亲爱的手足情谊，一般情况下我会给你们两边都煽风点火，”波弗说道，从门廊那边探过头来，“但是水要凉了。”

"勇气，外甥，"吉姆利庄严地说道，吉姆瑞丝在带她儿子去洗澡之前踢了他一脚。"残忍的女人!"

波弗又出现了，在毛巾上擦着他的湿手。"你留下来吃晚饭吗？只是我觉得阿尔如和阿尔弗会来……"

吉姆利揉着他背上被吉姆瑞丝踢的地方，然后眯起眼睛看着波弗。"我觉得我更愿意代替吉米兹，"他说着用鼻子哼了一声，梭林也是一样。

邦伯的儿子阿尔弗对吉姆利生出一种迷恋。并不是很认真，只是像小狗一般的天真的喜欢，肯定不是像秘银般真挚的唯一真爱，但是这也足够让吉姆利脸红到脖子了。他试图温和地对待那孩子，曾经和气地声明他完全没有这个意思。阿尔弗伤心地点点头，说他理解，然后接下来的两个月那男孩一直跟在吉姆利身后神思恍惚愁眉苦脸。

吉姆瑞丝无情地开他玩笑，波弗觉得这是阿尔达世界最好笑的事。可怜的吉姆利费了好多唇舌，试图保持漠然和疏离;然而，漠然和疏离并不是他能轻易就有的特质。梭林对这可怜的矮人感同身受，他真的感同身受——但是这确实让人觉得好笑。

[Jeza-Red所作的吉姆瑞丝和波弗](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/66069082875/)

“我不会怪你的，”波弗咧嘴笑道。“所有那些含情脉脉的眼神，你会以为我们开始端牛肉上来了。”

“我会去诺瑞的酒馆，”吉姆利耸耸肩说道。“阿尔弗没法在那儿堵到我。他还太年轻。”

“听听高贵的都林家族说话，”波弗说着行了个屈膝礼，扑闪着眼睫毛。“我，只不过是一个矿工和玩具商人，加入了一个多么尊贵崇高的皇室家族啊。”

“我跟你说过你是下嫁了，”吉姆利说道，然后低下头去。正在这时，一个小斧头形状的海绵从他头顶上飞过。

“赶紧走人，你个大笨蛋，不然我要让你去洗衣服了！”吉姆瑞丝哼了一声，灵巧地应付着怀里湿嗒嗒的婴儿和毛巾。吉姆利亲了亲她的脸颊，然后和波弗撞了下肩膀。

“这样可就把免费看孩子的吓跑了！爸总是在念叨的那些理财头脑在哪呢？”他大笑起来，在湿透了的婴儿脑袋瓜上亲了一口。“在我下次见到你之前，试着别在她那些谎话里耳濡目染太多了，我的akhûnîth。”

“滚！”吉姆瑞丝说道，在他后面甩着毛巾。吉姆利挥挥手，离开了这个小家庭，开始从上部的庭院走向下部的层面，诺瑞的酒馆仍然在那里。

自从诺瑞死后酒馆改了名字，但谁都没有注意到。这里仍然被叫做诺瑞酒馆，大概会一直这样下去。远征队的名声，不论是好是坏，是不会在区区五十三年里就磨灭的。

吉姆利坐在他通常坐的桌子旁边，示意招待：“今天晚上有什么菜？”

“炖羊肉，”年轻人说道，吉姆利皱皱鼻子。

“好吧，”他不太情愿地说道。“请给我来一盘，再来点面包和一大杯麦芽酒，行么？”

“马上就好，吉姆利大人，”

吉姆利皱了皱眉。“叫吉姆利就行，孩子。”

年轻人怯怯地笑了笑，然后跑走了。

吉姆利叹了口气，在桌面上敲打着他粗重的手指。罗尼的名字，吉姆利的，还有弗罗伊和弗拉尔的名字刻进了桌面里，地面被诺瑞的金属假腿刮擦出了痕迹。

“嗯，”他对自己说道，“这景象很熟悉。桌子上有很多名字，而只剩下格罗因之子吉姆利孤身一人。”

梭林在他身旁坐下，吉姆利直直的都林家的眉毛间忧虑的皱纹，他都看在眼里。“别这么闷闷不乐，”他轻声说道。“他们没有你想的那么遥远。我很确定诺瑞会因为你想起他而受宠若惊的。”

“我好奇诺瑞用他那把看起来很邪恶的小刀都干了点什么，”吉姆利思索道，他蘸着之前放在那儿的酒杯洒出来的几滴酒，摸索着桌面上的图案。然后他冲自己哼了一声。“还一滴酒都没沾呢，已经在多愁善感了！啊，我需要陪伴。也许我终究应该考虑下阿尔弗！”

梭林的脸扭曲了。“你要是这样，我就再也不管你了，”他警告道。“他是个好孩子，但他还是个孩子。你是个一百一十五岁的成年矮人。”

“噢，我现在就连跟自己开个玩笑都不行了！”吉姆利充满挫败感地低声吼道，梭林立刻闭上了嘴。“我想念我的朋友们。还有他们的欢声笑语。”

“你让我微笑，”梭林说道，他不假思索地朝吉姆利宽厚的肩膀伸出手去。“你总能让我微笑，小星星。”

他的手穿了过去。梭林失望地呼出一口长气，不再打扰吉姆利吃他的饭了。

* * *

多瑞倒上热水，旋转着茶壶，一次，两次。他的眼睛疏离而失焦。他动作机械地拿起托盘，坐在他的织机旁。

他拿起梭子，然后又把它放回去，盯着线交织出的花样。红色和棕色，还有丝丝缕缕的白色和紫色，在他的呼吸之下跳跃着，他抬起粗大的手，抚摸着羊毛，一次，两次。

“那将会是一张挂毯，”诺瑞说道，他通常放肆、狡黠的嗓音微弱而悲伤。

“那是我们，”欧瑞指着紫色说道。“看见了吗？他在织我们。那是我，那个会是你，那边是多瑞的头发……”

“啊，”诺瑞说道，他的肩膀沉重地塌下去。“我从来不像你们两个那样有仔细看编织的耐心。”

欧瑞把他的双手绞在一起。“他现在在照顾谁呢？”

“我不嫉妒他们，”诺瑞说道，他吞咽了一口，声音都听得到。“所有那些唠叨、抱怨和不方便的问题。”

多瑞抚摸着发红的棕色羊毛，那里将要织出的是诺瑞的头发，他大声地喝了口茶。然后他拿起梭子，它开始在织机上作响。

泪水停在多瑞的眼睛里。

“他从来无时无刻不在照顾你们，”梭林意识到，虽然诺瑞的下巴皱了起来，他并没有说什么来反驳。

“他孤单一人了，”欧瑞悲痛地说道。“多瑞从来没有孤单一人过。他从来都在那里——从来都在照顾我们。”

咔嗒一声，多瑞的梭子掉了。他的手落在桌上，用力抓着，他的下巴颤抖着，眼睛湿了。他手指下面的木头开始嘎吱作响。

“多瑞妈妈，”诺瑞苦涩的说道。“我们的妈妈在我五十岁的时候死了，你知道，欧瑞只有十岁，只不过是个小婴儿。多瑞尽他所能努力地把我们拉扯大。”

“我觉得他做得很好，”梭林说道。

诺瑞怀疑地扬起一道眉毛。“是吗？那你去说给杜瓦林听吧。”

“杜瓦林责备多瑞了？”梭林皱起眉头。

“不。多瑞过去因为我的生意而自责。说全都是他的错，在我身旁没能施加好的影响。”

“然后他立下重誓，我不会走上同一条路，”欧瑞说道，用袖子擦擦鼻子。“记得吗？‘我们也许有私生的皇室血统……’”

诺瑞插了句嘴。“……‘三个父亲，没有母亲，贫穷的锡铁匠，这些都不论，但是我们仍然可以为我们的作品和我们的举止而自豪。是这些东西让一个矮人称得上矮人。”

梭林尖锐地瞥了一眼诺瑞。“私生的皇室血统？”

“国王欧因一世，情妇伊姆瑞丝，”欧瑞简短地说道。

[情妇伊姆瑞丝。godofmischieffoal制作的人偶娃娃。](http://godofmischieffoal.tumblr.com/post/74109653301/)

索林回忆着他上过的课程，皱了皱眉。“啊。”

“多瑞不想在我们三人之外提起这件事，”诺瑞说道，看着他的兄弟用有力的双手支撑着弓起身体，桌子的木头裂开了，他挣扎着不让眼泪流出来。“他不想让人们再多一个低声议论我们的理由。我们三个的爸爸没有一个人留下来已经够糟的了。”

“他的长相带来了足够多的关注，”欧瑞说道，他抽了抽鼻子。“你能想象到，如果他们知道我们是伊姆瑞丝的后代，情况会有多糟糕吗？他们会怎么对待他呢？”

“感谢玛哈尔给了他那样的拳头，”诺瑞说道。“说起这个，记得那个不肯把拒绝当作回答的老傻瓜吗？他说他们会把你带走，多瑞如果不找一个伴侣的话就没有能力照顾你。我敢说那个卑鄙的饭桶还在用吸管吃东西呢。”

“多瑞妈妈，”欧瑞低声说道，他又抹了抹鼻子。“他是我唯一知道的母亲或父亲。”

“希望他没有这么在意别人怎么想，”诺瑞叹了口气，欧瑞用红红的眼睛瞪着他。

“这有一半都是因为你，诺瑞。因为你，还有你那些可怕的朋友，杜瓦林三天两头来捶我们家的门……”

诺瑞看向别处。“是啊，我知道。”

“他甚至都不知道我死了，”欧瑞呻吟道，然后诺瑞低声大骂起来，拉起他最小的弟弟，给了他一个粗鲁的拥抱。然后那个窃贼抬头看着梭林，他的嘴唇发白，面颊潮红。

“求你，”诺瑞乞求道，梭林把手放在他肩膀上，无言地点了点头。

“告诉他，”欧瑞说道，他的手指紧紧地抓着诺瑞的短上衣。“告诉他，我们爱他。我们在等着。我们爱他。我们没事，他……他……”

“告诉他他是个挑剔的老母鸡，欧瑞没围着围巾，而我找了很多麻烦，”诺瑞说道，他发出一声刺耳、听来很痛苦的大笑。“那会让他很高兴的。”

“多瑞喜欢感觉到被别人需要，”欧瑞轻声说道。

梭林望向那英俊的矮人。他的银发从精心编起的辫子里散落出来，他弄坏了桌子，把它断成了两截。“每个人都是这样，”他喃喃道。

茶壶碎了一地。

[老一些的多瑞，身上带有悼念他兄弟们的印记，Aviva0017绘制。](http://aviva0017.tumblr.com/post/115640441823/)

 

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> Âdhhyîr – 收集（挖掘）矮人铁  
> Bijebruk - 捡选  
> Idmi – 欢迎  
> Gimizh – 野性的  
> Gimizhîth – 小野东西  
> gamil bâhûn – 老朋友  
> Nidoyîth - 年轻男孩  
> Akhûnîth – 年轻男子  
> Gimli – 星辰  
> Sansûkh(ul) – 完美(真实/纯粹)的视力  
> Kheled-zâram - 镜影湖  
> Azanulbizar - 黯溪谷  
> Gimlîn-zâram - 星光池  
> 巴林，纳力，弗拉尔，欧因，弗罗伊和罗尼是死于墨瑞亚的矮人的名字，载于以卓瑞之子欧瑞的笔迹所写的马扎布尔之书。这本书最后被灰袍甘道夫和护戒远征队发现，交给了矮人吉姆利，他把它带回了埃瑞博山。
> 
> 在《霍比特人》电影画册中，暗示了瑞字兄弟由于“在床单错误的那边（指非婚生关系）”，而和都林家族有亲戚关系。
> 
>  
> 
> _我爱你们大家。你们让写作成为如此乐事。感谢你们所有人，非常、非常感谢。XD_


	9. Chapter 9

占位待发。


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **来认识一位女矮人：**
> 
> 巴瑞丝，阿尔瑞丝之女
> 
> 巴瑞丝生于第三纪2883年，是个快活的乐天派女孩，她最爱的就是看到人们高兴。她的棕色头发和眼睛没什么特点，但是她有着美丽而富有感染力的笑容。她和她的叔叔波弗尤其亲近，每当他在附近的时候，经常可以看到她在周围说笑或是歌唱。她和米兹姆之女吉姆瑞丝是好朋友，吉姆瑞丝只比她大三岁。巴瑞丝是个优秀的儿童教导员和保姆，这要归功于她是十二个孩子里面的老大。她特别喜欢小矮马和音乐，想学习长笛和维奥尔琴。她已经可以演奏吉特恩琴和肖姆管，而且在提琴上展现出了真正的天赋。然而，她最棒的天赋是她的嗓音。巴瑞丝有着埃瑞博山几个世纪以来最美妙的嗓音，音域达到了三个半八度音阶，音色清澈纯净，有着无比的可塑性。在她以后的生命中，她会以巴瑞丝•银舌的名字而广为人知。

"该死的精灵。"

"闭嘴，欧因，我看不见了!"

"你为什么会想看呢?"欧因抱起胳膊，往回坐了坐，满脸怒容。他们周围的精灵来回走动着，优雅，平静，疏离。"你能看见的只有更多该死的精灵。"

梭林，巴林，欧因，欧瑞，诺瑞，菲力，奇力和瑟莱因站在那一圈椅子外面，专注地听着。在这次的重大会议上见到比尔博曾让梭林的心痛苦地揪起来。比尔博的头发变白了，他的高龄也终于开始在脸上显现出来。他行动迟缓，也很少说话。大部分的谈话都来自甘道夫(他要么是无视了远征队，要么是没意识到他们的存在)和埃尔隆德领主(那个自以为是、自鸣得意的精灵蠢货)。身处这个自由民和强大领主们的会议中，比尔博和弗罗多都显得小得可怜，梭林想怒骂那每一个该死的精灵(尤其是那个傲慢自大的人类)，他们看向霍比特人，然后带着不以为意的神色移开目光。

吉姆利看起来很不自在，他面色凝重，怒目而视。格罗因的表情阴沉而平静，尽管瑟兰杜伊的崽子落座的位置就隔着几个座位。他们两人都穿着正式的礼服——他们的胡子上装饰着金质发夹，他们的头发没有扎起来。梭林心不在焉地注意到吉姆利又一次忘了梳头。

格罗因首先通报了山里的消息。甘道夫若有所思地低哼着，浓密的眉毛下的眼睛眯了起来。梭林耐心地等待着，但是会议上没有哪个人有一点有用的东西可说。

"埃瑞博山会面临战争，"他冲自己叹息道。

"它总会发生的，"巴林沉重地说道。"无可避免。"

"我曾希望这些伟大的领主们中也许有一个能给我们带来点希望，"瑟莱因阴沉地看着精灵们说道。"看来对于这群吃草的家伙还是要求过高了。我早该知道的。"

"一代人中发生两次，"欧因喃喃道。"真是世道黑暗啊。"

"嗯，不好意思，请安静一点!"欧瑞嘘道。"他们说到过去的时候了!"

"什么过去的时候啊?"菲力伸长了脖子。"欧因，下来，我什么都看不见了!"

"那就动动地方!我在这儿挺好的。"

"伊熙尔杜是谁啊?"奇力皱着眉头问道。

"一个人类的国王，努门诺尔人，"欧瑞蔑视地说道。"你什么都不知道吗？"

诺瑞窃笑起来。

"噢，你可是真聪明，"奇力说道，昂起乱糟糟的下巴。"那他是什么时代的人?"

"第二纪末，第三纪初，笨蛋，"欧瑞不耐烦地说道。"他是建立了刚铎和阿尔诺王国的人类之一。"

"阿尔诺?"菲力扬起一道眉毛。"阿尔诺是什么?"

"我真不敢相信你俩，"巴林生气地瞪着他们。"你们俩把我教给你们的东西都忘得一干二净了!"

"包括怎么保持安静!"瑟莱因说道，看到他们外祖父严厉的表情，两位王子都默不作声了。

会议上说了很多关于力量之戒的话，梭林任由自己的心思游荡开去。他的目光漂移到了比尔博身上。那个年老的霍比特人裹着一条披肩，坐在精灵过大的椅子上他看起来很瘦小，像个玩具人偶。

"所以阿尔诺是什么啊?"

"闭嘴!"

"把魔戒拿上来，弗罗多，"埃尔隆德说道，打断了梭林的思绪，他猛地转过身去盯着那个年轻人。比尔博的戒指，那个无害的小东西，落在一个底座上，发出一声不相称的巨大声响。他冲它皱起了眉头，然后冲着弗罗多皱起眉头，弗罗多回到座位上，大大地松了一口气。

"所以那是真的!"那个高个人类说道，他目不转睛地看着魔戒。

然后瑟兰杜伊的崽子低声说道，"索隆的魔戒——力量之戒!"——梭林感觉到他膝盖发软。

那个人类还在说着，但是梭林基本上听不见了。

那不是散落世间的随便一个什么小玩意儿。这个比尔博携带了将近六十年的小玩意是索隆的戒指，统御之戒，至尊魔戒。

怪不得黑信使这么想要抓到比尔博，这想法穿透了他耳朵里尖利的嗡鸣声。

另一个人类，阴沉而沧桑，掩蔽在一身精灵装束里，被揭示出他的身份是谁的继承人还是什么的。梭林很难集中精神去关心这些，他仍然震惊和晕眩于他的霍比特人开开心心地带着使用了这么久的是什么——而居然仅仅只是用来躲避讨厌的来访者!

他再次转身看向他的霍比特人，年迈老朽，然后就明白了魔戒做了什么。它延长了比尔博的生命。一百二十七岁对于霍比特人而言是个非常老迈的年纪，而比尔博只是在他离开霍比屯，离开魔戒时，身上才刚开始真正地显露出时光流逝的迹象。

那戒指。

"我是不是听错了?"巴林难以置信地问道。

"伊熙尔杜的祸根，"欧瑞低语道。"亲爱仁慈的玛哈尔啊，赐予他们力量吧。"

瑟莱因低声怒吼着，不断地变换着支撑脚，拳头攥紧又松开。他的双肩耸起，带着不可遏制的激烈的力量。

"毁掉它，"梭林喘着气。"这邪恶的东西……它毒害了……必须毁掉它!"

"那么，我们还等什么呢？"吉姆利咆哮着拿出了他的双头战斧。

他凶猛地大喊一声，冲上前去，战斧劈了下去，那一击会让杜瓦林感到骄傲的。梭林的呼吸哽住了，因为吉姆利被弹了回去，空气里响起一阵钢铁一般的嗡鸣声，它在低语着，蛊惑着。

"他没事吧?"欧因担心地说道。"他没事吧?"

吉姆利用肘撑起身体，摇晃着脑袋想清醒清醒。他父亲的斧子成了碎片。

"没事，那个白痴还好，"诺瑞说道。"不过格罗因的老斧头就不好说了。"

"魔戒无法被我们这里现有的任何工具毁掉，格罗因之子吉姆利，"埃尔隆德说道。梭林瞪着那个该死的精灵。他的头发一丝不乱，脸上也看不出一丝关切之情，仿佛吉姆利刚才并没有冒着生命危险去毁掉那东西。"魔戒是在末日山脉的火焰中铸造的。只有在那里才能毁掉它。"

那第一个人类——博罗米尔——开始解释(用梭林觉得很值得敬佩的耐心)这为何是个疯狂的举动。魔多可不是霍比特人的散步聚会。梭林留了一半心思听着，仔细地注视着吉姆利爬起来，拍了拍身上的土。看来他并没有受到什么永久性的损害。

然后可想而知，瑟兰杜伊的该死的儿子又有话要说了。"你没听到埃尔隆德大人说的话吗？魔戒必须得摧毁!"

"噢，现在你们想来帮忙了!"梭林怒吼道，怒火转向了精灵。他的血液都沸腾了。比尔博带着那至尊魔戒；至尊魔戒染指了他的霍比特人，改变了他；他悄悄溜过精灵、蜘蛛，甚至还有一条龙，都是借助于那个肮脏、邪恶的……他的愤怒在寻找出口。它找到了。"你们真的打算说道做到吗？还是说你们这回又会转身走掉?你们这些精灵，你们虚伪的承诺，和你们虚伪的友谊……这东西在你们手上无法令人信服!"

"我想，你是觉得应该由你来做这件事吧!"吉姆利猛地站起来，满脸怒容。房间里炸开了锅，巴林呻吟着，脑袋埋进了双手。

"好了，这下完了，"他嘟囔道。"梭林，老弟，你也许愿意考虑考虑对你的暴脾气做点什么。比如说，也许要克制一下?"

"我不会眼看着魔戒落在精灵手里，除非我死了!"

那精灵扬起一道优雅的眉毛。"真的？那需要我帮忙吗，矮人大人?"

吉姆利把头低了点，他宽大的像公牛一般的肩膀戒备地耸了起来。"哈!就算你再怎么努力也放不倒我的，瘦麻杆儿。你没有那力气。你带着那东西半里地都走不出去！"

那个精灵朝着矮人摆开架势，冷漠地朝鼻子下面看过去。"我会胜过一个贪得无厌、冥顽不灵、铁石心肠的鼹鼠，"他嘲笑道。

"铁石心肠?"吉姆利被激怒了。"总比毫无信义要好!永远不要相信精灵!他们会许诺给你友谊，然后再背叛你!漂亮的言语可以掩盖邪恶的目的。我了解你们，森林精灵，还有你们所有反复无常的族类!"

"噢，这进行得可真顺利，"格罗因用浓重的讽刺语气抱怨着，陷进座位里，捂住了眼睛。

这个精灵不像瑟兰杜伊那般面无表情，他的表情变得愤怒起来。"一个矮人会抓着这东西不放，把它据为己有!黄金是你们唯一的热爱，不是吗？贪财就是你们全部的认知，你们这些矮小的刨石头的家伙。毫无疑问它在你们看来很正常。"

"这话从某人的儿子嘴里说出来还真动听啊，他当初全副武装站在我们门外，在围困的当口索要我们人民的宝藏——而且对关押我父亲没有丝毫歉意!"吉姆利咆哮道。

"Khathuzh, sakhabizu heden!" 比弗喊道。

"梭林，我觉得这场面可能会失控……"欧瑞喃喃道。

"背信弃义的精灵!"

"贪得无厌的矮人!"

"吃草的骗子!"

"爱石头的脏鬼!"

吵闹声越来越震耳欲聋，梭林转身看到甘道夫的双眼在他身上逡巡。老巫师看起来对此深感反对——而且忧惧。"魔戒，"他严肃地说道，梭林不知怎么在喧哗声中听到了他。"它会因这种不和而充满活力。敌人会因我们的相互不信任而欣喜，瑟莱因之子梭林。他喜欢我们的傲慢和冲突。这只会让他获益。"

梭林瞪着他，空气中那邪恶的低语声和喧哗声混合在一起，直到他无法分辨其中哪个单独的声音。

"我来带走它!"

那清澈的声音回响在吵闹声之上，梭林眨了眨眼。

"我来带走它!"

弗罗多走上前来，走进所有那些正在吵架的高个族类中间，他的脸色苍白而清瘦，但是很坚定。"我会把魔戒带去魔多!"

所有人都安静下来，吃惊地转身面向霍比特人。

这突如其来的寂静感觉像是长出的一口气，梭林回头瞥了一眼吉姆利。他站在那里，嘴张着，看起来不知怎么面有愧色。

梭林苦着脸。这可不是个好的开始。"我很抱歉，azaghîth，"他喃喃道。

吉姆利的肩膀放松下来，他抬起下巴。"我失态了，"他自语道。

"我也是，"梭林朝他的星辰苦笑道。"傲慢总是我的致命弱点。吸取我的教训，别让它也成了你的弱点。"

"但是……"弗罗多说道，他的蓝色眼睛睁得大大的，充满恐惧 ，"我不认识路……"

"噢我仁慈的创造者啊，"奇力飞快地说道，他扯住菲力的衣服。"他个头这么小，不是吗？这么小还这么勇敢!"

"他比比尔博高，"菲力指出这一点，试图把奇力的手指掰开。

"他比我小!"奇力辩驳道。

"我服了你了，"菲力叹了口气，由着奇力抓着他的胳膊继续滔滔不绝。

甘道夫走上前去，立誓要保护那个年轻的霍比特人，这时梭林瞥见到比尔博的脸。他完全吓呆了，仿佛遭到雷击一般瘫坐在椅子里。他的皮肤看起来发灰泛白，他恐惧地看着弗罗多。

一阵顿悟席卷了梭林。"在你心里把弗罗多看作儿子，"他茫然地说道。

"弗罗多，孩子，"比尔博艰难地说道，他的双手紧紧地攥着他的披肩。"噢，弗罗多，孩子，我对你做了些什么啊?"他的声音高起来，尖锐而哀伤，双眼满溢着对男孩的担忧。"我对你做了些什么啊?"

"梭林，"瑟莱因低声说道。"过来说话。"

他父亲把他拉到一边，咕哝道，"他们在林谷这里没法伤害到比尔博。埃尔隆德的力量保证了这里的安全。但是弗罗多是巴金斯家的人，是从夏尔来的霍比特人。他一踏出谷地就会遭到他们的追捕。"

过了一会儿，梭林生硬地点点头。"这任务太重要了。"

"你知道我们必须要做什么，儿子，"瑟莱因说道，他有力的双手带着祝福与肯定，落在梭林的头上。"去吧。去做吧。"

他吸了一口气，转向他的飞贼。

"比尔博，"梭林说道，跪在霍比特人面前，眼睛一直看着那布满皱纹的苍老的脸。"比尔博……"

"噢，求求你，"比尔博哽咽道，梭林一分钟也忍受不下去了。

"我们会为你保护他，"他许诺道。"我发过誓要照顾你，还有你爱的人们。我会照看他。我发誓。"

"求求你们，伊露维塔，玛哈尔，凯门塔瑞，保佑他，"比尔博低语道。"埃尔贝瑞丝·吉尔松涅尔，照看他——噢，宽恕我!宽恕我!"

"我发誓，"梭林立誓道，然后抬起一根手指，抚过比尔博脸上的皱纹。

然后他站起身来，大步走向吉姆利。"吉姆利，inùdoy，"他说道，声音低沉阴郁，充满决心。"你知道必须要做什么。这是我们这个时代的战争，你将是我们的勇士。去吧。我心灵的儿子，你会保护他心灵的儿子吗？"

吉姆利站在那里，脚像个矮人应有的样子牢牢的踏在地面上。"还有我的斧子!"他大声说道，然后他拿起他父亲的行军斧，抬头瞪着那个精灵。至于那个精灵，以冷淡的鄙夷无视了他。

刚铎来的人类也选择了同他们一道，弗罗多在他们中间看起来矮小得令人心疼。然后几个霍比特人从灌木丛里急急忙忙冲出来，也非得要去，比弗爆发出一阵狂笑。

"他们不是认真的吧?"诺瑞说道，他编起来的眉毛几乎要升到发际线了。"四个霍比特人?"

"说起来，我们之前有一个，对我们来说很有成效，"欧因耸耸肩说道。

"对，是的，一是个好数字，在我看来霍比特人一个就足够了。我想说的是，四个会意味着很多手帕。"

"我觉得佩里格林·图克这辈子没用过一条手帕，"梭林讽刺地说道，看着最年轻的那个霍比特人犯傻——又一次犯傻。

"你们将是魔戒同盟，"埃尔德隆宣布，梭林强忍住翻白眼的冲动。一个对九个赶路的人来说过于冠冕堂皇的名字。只要简单的"弗罗多.巴金斯远征队"就足够了。

这似乎意味着会议的结束。很多重要的领主留下来，用安静的声音相互交谈着。弗罗多帮着比尔博从过高的椅子上下来，梭林用担忧的目光注视着他们离开。比尔博因为悲伤和恐惧，看起来几乎是透明的，他的面容甚至比之前更苍老了。

然后他听到吉姆利的声音低沉地响起，"精灵大人，如果你不介意的话?"

他转身看见瑟兰杜伊的儿子看向鼻子底下的吉姆利，脸上没有表情，眼里却闪着烦躁。"矮人。你要说什么？"

吉姆利的下巴紧了紧，但是他没有上钩。"我想要道歉。我说的话失于轻率，口不择言。我们要一起出发踏上这样一场征途，我不想让这些话成为我们之间的嫌隙。"

梭林感觉自己的嘴张大了。友善，嗯呐。而且宽容，他从很早以前就有的想法低声说道。

那个精灵看起来很迷惑——也很怀疑。"我明白了。这么说来，我也收回我的话，向你致以我的歉意。你的名字是?"

"格罗因之子吉姆利，"吉姆利说道，微乎其微地鞠了一躬。梭林忍不住注意到他省略了惯例的问候。

"莱戈拉斯·瑟兰杜伊林，"那个精灵说道，只是稍微点了点头。梭林怒气冲冲地瞪着他。那个精灵曾经用箭尖指着他，威胁要他的命!吉姆利怎么敢向这种生物道歉!

"幸会，精灵，"吉姆利说道，没理会精灵说出的名字。

那个精灵厌恶地撇撇嘴。"很明显并不是。"

吉姆利的胡子抽动了一下，好像他也在强忍着一声冷笑。"好吧，至少还有改善的余地，是吧?"

* * *

好久之后，弗瑞丝在梭林的锻造间里找到了他。他开始在做一个铁煎锅，而且进展顺利。他已经铸造出了雏形，尽管铸铁不如他通常塑造的金属那么高贵，他发现它加工起来可塑性很好，很容易就按他的意愿弯曲。

他在手里把半成品翻过来。这里是煎锅部分，一个霍比特人可以在这里做培根，或者是番茄，或者是鸡蛋，或者是蘑菇，或者是那些弗罗多特别喜欢的小平板蛋糕。这里是把手，一只霍比特人的手可以确定、稳当、有把握地握住。或许该做个木头把手，来减少传热。霍比特人的手虽然灵巧但是太柔软。这里边缘上是一个豁口，便于倾倒，这里是制造者的印鉴：梭林，瑟莱因之子。这里围绕着边沿，是一圈锻造出的矮人绳结的图案，每一个结上面都有霍比特式的花朵。

"你还好吧?"她轻声说着坐在他身旁。他咕哝了一声。

她拿过煎锅翻过来，端详着他的印鉴和边沿一圈的装饰。"噢，梭林，"她叹了口气。

"霍比特人有一套语言来描述对他们的花朵，就和我们形容宝石一样，"他说道，声音就连他自己听来都低沉而遥远。

"这些是什么花?"她说道。

他停顿了一下，然后他拉起她的手，指引她抚过那些花中的一朵。"浆果玫瑰，"他说道。"还有葱莲。"

"它们有什么含义?"

他微笑起来，没有回答。

弗瑞丝把煎锅放在一边，把他的手翻过来。在他手掌底部，有一道浇铸时造成的灼伤，她低声发出"嘶"的一声。

"我没事，"他说道，把手抽了回去。"我很好。"

"我不怀疑这一点，"她说道，然后抬头看他。他已经长到了和他父亲一般的身高，可以俯视她了。"我在担心。我是你母亲；我有这么做的特权。"

"我比你老，"他提醒她，她扬起一道麦金色的眉毛。

"你仍然是我儿子，我了解你，我臭脾气的小王子。跟我说说吧。"

他沉默了片刻。然后他说道，"比尔博带着那至尊魔戒。他带了六十年。所有这些时间我都在照看他，而我从没……"

她蓝色眼睛的眼神柔和下来，那眼睛和他自己的眼睛有着一样的颜色和形状。然后她把他的头拉低，在他眉毛上吻了吻。"不是你的责任，梭林，"她说道。"不是这世界上发生的每一件坏事都是你的责任。魔戒有它自己的意志，它选择了你的霍比特人。他保持了自己的心意和头脑，这就是对他的高度评价。"

"他永远不会找到魔戒，要是我没有……"

"噢，看在玛哈尔份儿上!"她说道，无奈的怜爱之情从她脸上闪过。"看着你一直因为那些不是你的错的事而苛责你自己，你知不知道这有多难受?你当然犯过错——但这次不是你该揽的。是甘道夫选择了比尔博.巴金斯，还是说你忘记了？"

梭林的呼气停住了。

"我就知道，"她说道。"求你，梭林，别这样。你有个善良的灵魂，一颗强大的心。别再用悔恨撕裂你自己了。"

"但是……妈，我……"梭林不知道该说什么，他说出来的话语哽咽，半是咆哮。"我不——从来不知道……"

她把手指放在他嘴上，然后插进他剃过的胡子里轻轻地梳理着。"我在那场会议上又看到了我的儿子。我看到了我勇敢、坚定的孩子——是这个矮人领导着一群被遗忘了的人民到达安全之地，在一场无望的战争中力挽狂澜，单凭着他意志的力量斥退了两支军队。不要又让你自己迷失在愧疚里，亲爱的。不要把他人要承受的负担背在自己身上。没有人能那么坚强。"

他眨眨眼，然后低头向前靠在她肩膀上，颤抖地长出一口气。她的胳膊尽可能伸开抱住他的肩膀，他这样待了好久，呼吸着那代表着安全、爱和家的气息。

然后他直起身来，把他们的眉毛靠在一起。"好吧，"他说道。"继续工作。"

她微笑起来。

* * *

"来，吉姆利，"格罗因说道，他粗哑的嗓音劈裂了。"这是火绒匣，这是我的老烟斗。霍比特人种的烟叶是世上最好的，而且他们对此毫不吝啬。我要是不给你尝尝的机会，就实在太残忍了。啊，看看你自己，孩子，你的辫子都歪了!你闭着眼睛编的?连梳都没梳吧?"

吉姆利站着不动，由着格罗因解开一根辫子，他年迈的粗糙手指做着他这一生所熟悉的动作。"爸，我觉得没有谁会在意我头发梳了没有，"吉姆利说道。

"好吧，我在意，你妈妈也在意，"格罗因激烈地说道。"你现在代表了我们人民的骄傲，儿子。你看起来得有个矮人领主该有的样子。"

"所有这些高个的种族和精灵，他们分辨不出来我是个矮人领主还是个补锅匠，"吉姆利嘟囔着，抬起下巴，这样他父亲可以把他厚厚的胡子更多地拢进辫子。"我为什么要为这群这么无知的家伙们戴发夹、梳辫子……"

"他们也许无知，但是他们是我们的盟友，"格罗因说道，猛地拉了拉他在编着的辫子。"玛哈尔知道他们连一个宽梁族和一个硬须族都分辨不出来，但是你自己要表现得称得上是我的儿子，称得上是一个都林家族的矮人。记住，你在这里的行为不仅仅反映你自己，还反映了各地所有的矮人。"

吉姆利叹了口气，任由他的父亲把他另一根辫子解开。"好，爸。"

格罗因哼哧一声。"你用那种口气说'好，爸'的时候，我差不多要觉得你又是个六十岁的孩子了，而不像一个年龄超过那两倍的矮人。"

吉姆利伸出手去，触摸到格罗因垂下的雪白头发里系着的缟玛瑙和黄金的珠子。"我感觉就像个六十岁的孩子。我只是一个矮人，爸，我代表不了所有矮人!这要求太高了，我……"

"啊，不用说了。你能行的，"格罗因说道，他把第二根辫子绑住，往后站开了。"好啦。噢，nidoyuh。"

吉姆利抬起头，刚梳好的辫子从他宽阔有力的胸前滑过。他保持不动，让他父亲把他看个够。然后格罗因往前倾身，双手捧住吉姆利的脸，悄声说了一个词。吉姆利闭上眼睛，慢慢地呼出一口气。

梭林注视着，剧烈地颤抖起来。他听到了那个词。

他几乎可以确信他刚刚听到了吉姆利，格罗因之子真正而秘密的名字。

格罗因把他们的头在一起抵了一会，然后温柔地在他儿子的眉毛上亲了一下。"记住你是谁。尽量保证安全。保护持戒人。留心那个精灵，还有别迎面撞上任何该死的食人妖或是任何那些荒唐事!"

"我有些信件，"吉姆利说道，伸手从锁甲里掏出一包纸。他清清嗓子。"一封给妈妈的，一封给吉姆瑞丝和波弗，一封给吉米兹。那一封用蓝纸写的是给狄丝姑姑的。还有一张给多瑞的字条，另一张是给邦伯和阿尔瑞丝的，最后一张是给杜瓦林、奥尔拉和他们的小伙子们的。我还有一封信要寄给戴因，如果我……"

格罗因接过这些信，然后他给了吉姆利一个熊抱。"我爱你，孩子，"他低声而深情地说道。"我为你感到非常骄傲。为你感到非常，非常骄傲。"

吉姆利把脸埋在格罗因美丽的白胡子里，用他全部的巨大力量紧紧抱住他的父亲。"我也爱你，爸。"

"条件允许的时候别忘了联系我们，"格罗因贴着吉姆利的头发说道。"用你的全部去保护那个霍比特人。他是我们所有人民唯一的希望。"

吉姆利贴着格罗因的胡子点点头，然后强迫自己放开，站了回去。"好吧，"他说道，然后清了清嗓子。"不到一小时我们就该出发了。我应该……我……"

格罗因微笑着点点头。"去吧，azaghâl belkul。去帮着拯救世界吧。"

吉姆利把包袱背在肩上，攥紧他父亲的行军斧，把投掷斧和带装饰的钩斧装进皮套，拍拍脑袋上的头盔，痛苦地最后看了他父亲一眼，然后忍痛离开了。

格罗因凝视着那空荡荡大开着的门，两下心跳的时间之后，他跌坐在过高的床上。

梭林犹豫着，然后他在他堂亲身边坐下。吉姆利走后留下的寂静席卷了他们俩。

* * *

"那么，那个人类是谁?"欧因挠着肚子问道，他、欧瑞和梭林正脚步沉重地跟在队尾的几个霍比特人身后。

"哪一个?"欧瑞说道。

"这一个。哪一个都行。我其实没在听。"

"这是多少世纪以来最为重要的一次会议，而你没听?!"

"精灵太多了。"

欧瑞叹了口气，抿紧嘴唇。"带号角的那个是波洛米尔，刚铎摄政王之子。步子大的那个是阿拉贡，他是伊熙尔杜的后人。"

"噢。"欧因抬头眯起眼睛看着他们。"可怜的家伙们，在他们中间也就是个邋遢鬼。刚铎的那个还显出点希望，但是伊熙尔杜的那个和奇力一样糟糕。他们没有胡子可编，要怎么告诉别人他们的职业和身份?"

欧瑞耸耸肩。"也许他们会询问?"

"听起来有点乏味。"

吉姆利在阿拉贡身后沉默地走着，眼睛扫视着周围陌生的树木，手放在斧柄上。杜瓦林送他的头盔戴在他头上，沉重的靴子有节奏地踏着，脚下的树叶碎裂作响。人类同样步履沉重，梭林回头看看几个霍比特人跟着走到哪儿了，他们赤脚轻快地走过树叶时几乎没有声音。

那个精灵在前面巡视。他的软鞋发出的声音很小，但并不像霍比特人那样安静得吓人。他眯起眼睛，目光穿越树林，有时会纵身跳上树枝，寻求一个高处的有利地点。

他们中午睡觉，整夜行进，仰赖阳光保护他们免受奥克的侵扰。第二天天一亮，他们在一座山的西侧背风坡扎营，避免任何来自东面的窥探的耳目。吉姆利带他父亲的打火石带对了，因为在他们扎好营不久后甘道夫就不见了。

"他去哪儿了？"皮平皱起眉问道。"真是个看风景的好时候啊!"

"我父亲说甘道夫来去自如，"吉姆利说道，火绒点着时冲那小小的霍比特人露出微笑。"别担心，佩里格林阁下!还有我、波洛米尔和阿拉贡来保护你。"

"还有莱戈拉斯，"阿拉贡添上一句，他的眼睛闪着欢乐的光。"你忘了莱戈拉斯了吗，吉姆利大人?"

吉姆利咕哝着，没有回答，在他刚刚生起的火旁堆起树叶和树枝。

"噢，吉姆利，"梭林说道，用一只手揉揉脸，试图忍住微笑。"你受我影响太久了!"

"给，弗罗多先生，大人，"山姆怀斯说道，递过来一条风干的肉。"算不上是煎火腿，但它能我们支撑到吉姆利大人把那堆火生起来。

"你准备好了火就好了，山姆怀斯大人，"吉姆利说道，往后一退，展现出那有着欢乐火苗的整洁小巧的火坑。

"哎，真厉害!"山姆挠挠头。"我自己也经常生火，但你这个完全没花时间!怎么回事，感觉好像我几乎都没眨眼!"

"火一直是矮人们得力的仆从，"吉姆利说道，脱下他沉重的手套，在火旁暖手。

"来，弗罗多先生，你靠近一点。那风可不是闹着玩儿的!"山姆说道，然后转向梅利和皮平，他们正在他丢在一旁的背包里东翻西找。"你们俩，从那儿起开!我可不想还得跟大步佬解释，我们为什么离开林谷两天不到就把食物吃光了!"

梅利看来有些惭愧，但皮平看起来完全不在意。"嗯，我不会受到干扰的，"他欢快地说道。"我会把肚子填饱，很少有人不赞同这点的!"

吉姆利轻声笑起来。"我父亲曾经告诉我说霍比特人一天要吃七顿饭。是真的吗?"

皮平的眼睛闪亮起来，他在吉姆利对面坐下，郑重其事地把拇指插进马甲。"喏，对于这个问题的观点分为两派，"他说道，严肃地点点头。"有的人，更有见识的那些，相信七顿的数字应该还会上涨。为什么呢，要是你在第二早餐和十一点的茶点之间饿了呢?要是你半夜醒了心里想着火鸡三明治呢?要是晚餐第一回的时候没能让你特别满意，所以你想再给它一个机会呢？"

"好了，好了!"吉姆利大笑起来。"我明白是怎么样了。如果能实现的话，有见识的霍比特人会提倡整个白天和晚上大部分时间都要吃!"

皮平笑逐颜开，很高兴能让矮人大笑。"绝对!"

听到吉姆利低沉浑厚的笑声，精灵把头转向了他，深色的眉毛之间皱起一道细纹。

"那矮人一天吃多少顿饭?他们是像人类那样呢，还是更明白事理?"山姆问道，把煎锅放在火上。

吉姆利往后靠去，他的眼睛闪着光。"我敢肯定你会觉得我们特别愚蠢，甘姆吉大人。我们一般一天只吃两到三顿饭，虽然我们不吃也没问题。"

"两到三顿!"梅利看起来很震惊。"比尔博旅行了那么远就是和——噢，可怜的老霍比特人!"

"我们可没让他饿着，"梭林咕哝道，在他身后欧因发出一声愤慨的抗议。

"你们到底是怎么吃得这么少还能坚持下来的!"皮平说道，冲到火堆跟前，睁大眼睛盯着吉姆利。"我敢确定我会瘦到没影儿了。两到三顿——干脆不吃了!"

"这太可耻了!"山姆断言道，四下挥舞着锅勺。

吉姆利举起大手大笑起来。"安静，安静!我就需要这么多，不用再多了。如果你让我像霍比特人那样吃，我的腰围很快就会和身高一样了!"

"我不敢相信你能有这么强壮，"梅利说道，戳了戳吉姆利粗大的胳膊。"怎么会这样呢，我会瘦得消失掉的!"

"这不正常，"山姆咕哝道，用锅勺戳着滚烫的煎锅。

"对于矮人来说很正常，而我就是一个矮人，"吉姆利说道，冲着几个年轻的霍比特人咧嘴笑了。"我会遵循矮人所知道的事情，把所有关于吃的专业知识留给霍比特人，很明显这属于他们。"

"那矮人都知道些什么呢？"皮平偏过头热切地说道，带着渴望的好奇心盯着吉姆利。

"皮平，别这么没礼貌!"梅利说道，扯着他表弟的外套，示意性地扬了扬眉毛。"对不起，吉姆利大人，只是我们从来没有遇到过矮人，而这位皮平，"他给了皮平身侧一个肘击，"对什么事是恰当的完全没有概念。"

"噢，很明显你有，"山姆小声嘟囔道。 弗罗多微微笑起来。

"并没有什么冒犯的，梅利大人，"吉姆利说道，往后靠去，点燃了烟斗。"我一点也不介意。世上散布着很多关于我们人民的谎言，"吉姆利冲着那个精灵阴沉地看了一眼，"能有个机会来反击很好。"

那个精灵对突如其来的关注感到惊愕，他的目光飞快地从这个小聚会再次转向了树林。

"嗯，"吉姆利思索道，从烟斗喷出一股烟。"矮人知道的。矮人知道的。"

"毫无疑问，岩石和石头，"那个精灵轻蔑地说道，吉姆利扬起一道眉毛。

"嗯呐，岩石和石头。你觉得我应该感到受了冒犯?"

那个精灵默不作声。

"岩石和石头并不是死物，精灵大人，"吉姆利接着说下去。"每一块都有它们自己的歌，而我们能从脚下和手中感觉到。万物都有热望。万物都有内在的美，这美渴望着得到解放。最卑微的石头也努力着要成为什么，我们不由自主地感知到它。每一个矮人都倾心于某种技艺，我们在花费手工和心力的作品中找到美和智慧。我们很小就被教授了我们的历史，还有我们民族的歌咏。每个家族都有他们自己的古老传统，你们知道吧。我们很喜欢音乐，还有舞蹈。我的祖母是个有名的斧舞者。她可以让四个斧子同时一起转!我父亲的族人，长须族，更愿意开采黄金或是黑铁，但是硬须族最爱白银，用它做了很多精巧的器物。"

"你有哪种技艺么？"博罗米尔不由自主饶有兴趣地问道。"抱歉——但我之前从没听说过你们这么保密的种族有谁这么坦率地说话的。"

吉姆利对道歉摆摆手。"没有，我还没找到什么能让我的双手唱出歌来，"他随和地说道。"不过我还正值壮年——还有充足的时间!"

"你有多大年纪，矮人大人?"阿拉贡问道。

"噢，我几个月之前满了一百三十九岁，"吉姆利说道，吐出一个烟圈。

阿拉贡看起来吃了一惊。"我还以为在我们这一群里我还算是年老的。看来在你、莱戈拉斯和甘道夫中间，我只不过是个孩子。"

"我觉得我们在那两个眼里都像是孩子，"吉姆利说道。

"比尔博曾经跟我讲到过一种语言，"弗罗多说道。

吉姆利眯起眼睛。"嗯呐，是有一种语言，从我们的创造者那里传承下来的。"

"他说他本来不该知道的，"弗罗多说道，他微微地笑了笑。"你认识比尔博。"

"我见过他一次，那时我只是个少年，"吉姆利说道，哼了一声。"我不奇怪他知道库兹都语。嗯呐，那就是它的名字。所有有语言的族类里，只有我们的语言不是从精灵那里学到的，而是源于我们伟大的创造者本尊。它很神圣，我不会再多说什么了。"

"你们的创造者?"梅利天真地问道。"你的意思是说，有人创造了矮人?那是一种技艺吗？"

吉姆利刚要说话，然后笑起来，悠长而洪亮。"啊!如果那是一种技艺，那我所知道的最好的工匠就是盖瑞丝之女阿尔瑞丝了!她有十二个孩子，这在矮人中间是个非凡的壮举。"

"在夏尔十二是个常见的数目，"皮平耸耸肩。"我母亲姓河岸，你们知道么，她是八个孩子里面的老三。"

"我们人口增长得不快，"吉姆利说道，仍然在轻声笑着。"啊，我!下次见到阿尔瑞丝和邦伯我得告诉他们。"

"邦伯的妻子，"弗罗多说道，他的眼睛闪着认出什么的光。"比尔博跟我讲过他。他是远征队中的一个。"

"他的确是。"

"如果不是矮人女士的话，那是谁创造了矮人呢？"梅利追问道。

"女矮人，"吉姆利纠正道，三个年轻些的霍比特人慢慢地复述着这个新词。

"他们是计划外的，"莱戈拉斯说道。

吉姆利僵住了。然后他字斟句酌地说道，"是在创造了其他万物的独一之神的计划之外。是的。我们是由另外的手创造的。"

"矮人从来都不该存在，"莱戈拉斯说道，他精灵的眼睛闪着光。"他们不和谐的音调破坏了阿尔达之歌。"

梭林咆哮起来，欧因的双手攥紧了。"不，"欧瑞轻声说道。"别影响他。他们必须是一个集体，如果吉姆利每两秒就生一顿气这事就成不了。"

"吉姆利一点也用不着我的帮助就能生起气来，"梭林反驳道，瞪着那个精灵。

"我们是个古老的种族，在精灵醒来之前的日子里由玛哈尔创造，"吉姆利生硬地说道。"他渴望有人陪伴，所以他创造了不同于他自己的生物，教会了他们说话。创造了其他万物的独一之神发现了我们，告诉玛哈尔他的造物不被需要。所以我们不被需要，不被理解，永远和世界上的其他种族隔离开来。"

山姆的嘴一下子张开了。"哎，那太残忍了，简直太残忍了，"他嘟囔道。

"这就是事物的规律，"吉姆利说道，在沉重的靴子上磕出烟斗里的烟灰。"我们得到许诺，我们将会在万物终结之时在音乐里获得一席之地。但是在那之前，我们是不被需要的，我们知道这一点。"他抬起头挑战地看着那个精灵。"有些人喜欢提醒我们这点。尽管如此，我们能怎么办呢？停止存在吗?不能。万物都渴望存在。就连最卑微的石头也挣扎求存，矮人比任何人都明白这点。"

"这曾让你们愤怒吗？"弗罗多静静地问道。

吉姆利点点他颜色鲜亮的头。"嗯呐，有时候。但是愤怒有什么用呢？我们被造得坚强隐忍。所以我们就忍耐。"

那个精灵有片刻看起来很困扰。然后他站起身来说道，"我去巡视下这一片区域。"

"去啊，"吉姆利咕哝道，然后他把自己裹进毯子里。两到三秒钟之内他就打起鼾来。

"他没等着吃晚饭，"山姆抱怨道。

"那说得真好。"欧瑞喃喃道。

"他说到了玛哈尔，"欧因摇着头说道。"不应该这样。"

"小霍比特人们好奇嘛，"梭林说道。"他看起来很喜欢他们。他们的好奇心也没害处。"

"那个该死的精灵会是个麻烦，"欧因预言道。梭林叹了口气。

"我担心你们都说得太对了，"他瞪着树林说道，那个精灵消失在其中。

在星辰释放他之前，他在比尔博那里停了一下。那个年迈的霍比特人坐在一张巨大的椅子里，对他来说过于巨大了，他的脚在地面以上晃动着。他膝头盖着一条毯子，头在胸前不断地点着。

"你好啊我亲爱的，"梭林轻声说道，在他面前蹲下身来。"他们在路上挺好的。霍比特人们喜欢吉姆利，人类强壮而勇敢。你的儿子是安全的。"

比尔博的头点得更低了，一丝细微的悲伤的表情从他脸上闪过。

"你看起来这么疲惫，我的Idùzhib，"他带着他所能汇集起来的全部柔情说道。梭林不善于表达自己的关心，这话说出口并不容易。但是为了比尔博，他愿意尝试。"你应该到床上去。有我照看着他们。我不会辜负你的。

他抬起手，小心地放在比尔博手上。霍比特人的手温暖、鲜活、布满皱纹，梭林的手掌冰冷、幽灵一般，永远停留在壮年时的强健，两者之间，只有一丝空气。他的手比比尔博的宽厚强壮，他闭上眼睛想象着他可以感觉到那薄薄的纸一般的肌肤，感觉那到柔软的黄油般的肌理。

"我的比尔博，这么老了，"他说道，抬头看进霍比特人昏昏欲睡的脸庞。"我从没想过奇怪你为什么能一直一直一直活到现在。我只想到诅咒那把你我分开这么久的命运。"

他抬起另一只手，任它在比尔博蛛网般的缕缕白发间游走。"我很高兴你会变老，"他低声说道。"不论是什么原因，我很高兴我们之中还有一个能变老。虽然如此，我发现我恨你在我不在的时候变老了。我在想，你会不会嘲笑我的花白胡子?我们会不会每年冬天把自己关在家里，裹在你的被子里抱怨着我们这把老骨头?我们会随着时光流逝变得相像么，我的习惯变成你的习惯，你说的话变成我说的话?"

比尔博的嘴唇动了动，梭林发出一声无声的叹息。"多想无用。虽然如此。我多想能这样啊，飞贼大人。我多想能这样啊。"

比尔博低声嘟囔了一会儿，然后那声音变成了话语。

我坐在炉火旁，  
把往事追忆，  
曾经的夏季里，  
野草闲花蝶舞翩翩。

我坐在炉火边  
追忆多年旧识老友，  
还有那些后生晚辈，  
将迎接新世界我无缘得见。

我坐在炉火边，  
念及从未说出之语，  
和许下的诺言希冀  
全都封存在我心底。

我坐在炉火旁，  
感觉不时能听到他。  
而我仍等待听闻那叩击  
再次在我门上回响。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 葱兰 - 我也爱你，我必须赎罪，我永远不会忘记你  
> 浆果玫瑰 - 选择你自己的命运，我不会放弃我的誓言，我会永远爱你
> 
> Idùzhib - 钻石  
> Khathuzh, sakhabizu heden – 精灵，我等着你的木桶呢！  
> Azaghîth – 小勇士  
> Nidoy – 男孩  
> 'adad – 父亲  
> 'amad – 母亲  
> azaghâl belkul – 强大的战士  
> inùdoy - 儿子
> 
> 伊熙尔杜 - 伊熙尔杜，他的兄弟阿纳瑞安和他的父亲埃兰迪尔都是努门诺尔人，仍然与精灵们保持友好，因此被称为"忠贞派"。因为统治者的自大、堕落和傲慢(受到了索隆的误导和欺骗)，努门诺尔被大海淹没，这些人带着白树种子逃离。再次回到中洲，埃兰迪尔成为刚铎和阿尔诺的最高王——刚铎在南部，阿尔诺在北部。伊熙尔杜和阿纳瑞安代替他们的父亲管理着刚铎，他自己统治着北方王国。伊熙尔杜创建了一座城市——米那斯伊希尔(米那斯魔古尔)，阿纳瑞安创建了另一座，米那斯阿诺尔 (现在的米那斯提力斯)。他们用从努门诺尔带来的帕蓝提尔石保持联络。  
> 米那斯伊希尔于第二纪3429年被索伦的势力控制，最后联盟随之成立。 
> 
> 阿尔诺 - 由埃兰迪尔建立的北方广大王国，在第三纪初期的几百年间由于内战而分崩离析。通路和一些野史(霍比特人记得他们的长官向北方至高王宣誓过结盟)得以留存，但是那个伟大王国除了像瞭望塔一类的遗迹之外，很少有其他事物幸存下来。
> 
> 凯门塔瑞 - 雅凡娜 ，欧尔瓦(植物与树木)之维拉。
> 
> 埃尔贝蕾丝•吉尔松涅尔 - 瓦尔妲，星辰之维拉。尤其受到精灵们爱戴。
> 
> 玛哈尔和一如(独一之神)，以及矮人的创造 - 这个故事在《精灵宝钻》中有完整的讲述。
> 
> 诗句的前两段是托尔金写的，后两段是我写的。有些文本来自电影剧本，有些来自原著。
> 
> _非常感谢你们!:D对这篇文的回应让我有点受宠若惊。你们大家让我感到无法形容的喜悦。_
> 
> 有谁想看到哪位女矮人被专题介绍吗？我们这里有吉姆瑞丝，米兹姆，哈班(吉姆利的火须族祖母，格罗因和欧因之母)，赫雷拉(梭林总是不满意的祖母)，阿尔瑞丝，卓瑞，王后希拉(戴因之妻)……当然，还有狄丝。我不知道下一个该把谁放上来了。


	11. Chapter 11

占位待发。


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **来认识一位女矮人：**   
>  _吉姆瑞丝，米兹姆之女。_
> 
>  
> 
> 吉姆瑞斯是个倔强而多嘴的小女孩，长大后成了一个机敏而活泼的的女矮人。她尖酸的机智大多用来对付她哥哥吉姆利。吉姆瑞丝并不会轻易地表露喜爱之情，她通常会把它隐藏在俏皮话和戏弄里面。她遗传了她母亲有名的妖娆身形，但是她的头发是明亮如火的红色，就像她父亲和祖母。没梳拢起来的时候能垂到她膝盖以下。大家都知道她很在意她的外表，有下意识的习惯一边把家里的男人们弄得干净整洁一边责骂他们。她的母亲还教会了她怎么扔飞刀，她对她那一套看得很紧，那是她父亲制作的，放在一个特制的玻璃箱子里，挂在她墙上。
> 
> 吉姆瑞斯是一个已经出师的吹玻璃工人，也是一个治疗师，在她伯伯欧因指导下受训。她嫁给了邦弗之子波弗，生了一个孩子：一个男孩，吉米兹。在她晚年，她的哥哥将圣盔谷晶辉洞(辛达语：阿格拉隆德，洛希尔语：苏斯堡)领主的权力交给了她和她的子孙。
> 
> 点[这里](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/54983691616/my-take-on-a-character-of-a-dwarrowlady-that-is)看Jeza-red绘制的令人惊叹的吉姆瑞丝的肖像（戴着超华丽的首饰）！

锤子击打在炽热的铜上，发出巨大的咣当一声！梭林擦了擦额头，瞪着那沉重的锅，然后再一次举起了锤子。经过锻打的铜和底部表面接合得不够平滑。在火上使用的时候，它升温会不均匀。食物会受热不均。没有哪个霍比特人能接受这一点。

一个霍比特人选择了你。

咣当！梭林再次放下锤子，把落在眼前的头发和流进眼里的汗水甩开。这样好些了。这锅做完后会很漂亮——温暖的铜和凉爽的钢，把手上缠绕着常春藤纹样。让一个霍比特人独自拎起来稍微有点沉了。需要一个矮人来帮忙。梭林肯定足够有劲。

他们往墨瑞亚去了。

咣当！也许这锅可以用来炖全夏尔都很流行的五香炖菜和汤。也许它会盛放一条煮过的火腿，或者是加了丁香和胡椒粒的牛腿肉，又或者是霍比特人喜欢往里加好多奶油和蜂蜜的浓稠甜粥。也许有朝一日，它会盛放着一锅矮人的面包汤，或是他祖母常做的宽梁族传统的炖饺子。比尔博会对矮人的烹饪很感兴趣的。那戒指在呼唤波洛米尔。它在他耳边低语。

咣当！头发不肯从他眼前让开，汗水让他的眼睛酸涩刺痛。他把锅放在锻炉的火旁，拉起衬衣草草地抹了把脸。然后他把头发随意地扎在脑后，再次拿起锤子。铜会连结，不然就会断裂。

魔戒同盟会团结，不然就会分裂。

咣当！他已经答应了他母亲，他会努力不去沉湎于内疚。但是八十年来养成的习惯，被证明难于打破。他拒绝了人民领导者的位置，拒绝分享他那次远征所带来的任何好处，但是现在他又一次成为了领导者。咣当！这一次他会保持自我。咣当！他不会辜负他烈性子的inùdoy吉姆利，或是高尚而急切的波洛米尔，或是勇敢年轻的弗罗多。咣当！他不会辜负比尔博。这一次不会了。咣当！他会为了中洲出自己的一份力。咣当！咣当！他的创造者已经知道了。咣当！魔戒。那该死的，该死的魔戒。咣当！

“梭林！”

弗雷林冲进锻造间，差点没刹住，他双眼睁得大大的。“埃瑞博山出事了，你得过来！”

梭林把锤子放下。“出什么事了？”他说道。他感觉自己声音粗哑，被火焰的热度烤干了，他一直在咬紧的牙关也疼起来。

“那信使，”弗雷林说道。脸上丝毫看不出他通常顽皮的幽默感。“他又来了。”

梭林拿起衬衣，把锅放在原地。火可以弱下去，锅可以再加热。铜可以晚些时候再和钢接合。“谁和你一起看的？”他简略地问道，跟着他弟弟穿过走廊。

“芬丁，祖父，还有巴林。”弗雷林之前又在咬嘴唇了，下唇红肿显眼，和他薄薄的毫无血色的上唇形成鲜明对比。他看起来正是他这个年龄。有时梭林会忘了他弟弟实际上有多年轻。殿堂里的生活并非真实的生活。不管经过多少时间，弗雷林永远是四十八岁。“谁在照看同盟？”

“诺瑞，比弗和奇力，”梭林说着走进了石厅。星光满溢的池塘周围，矮人们坐着一动不动，他们幽暗的身影给这宏伟的真知厅一种怪异、阴森之感。冷色的光在他们凝重的脸上闪动，他们凝视着池水，目不转睛，目光灼灼，呼吸非常迟缓。

“欧瑞应该和我们一起，”过了一会儿梭林说道，再次扯着他的衬衫，手梳过被汗浸透的头发。“他可能会知道一些巴林不知道的有关记录或是先例的事。”

“我去找他，”弗雷林答应道。“水里见吧，哥哥。”

梭林点点头，随后坐在他惯常的座位上。池水那闪烁着的冷色光芒变强了，一如既往，梭林什么也看不见了，他被从里到外翻过来，随后他醒了过来，在生者的世界里眨着眼睛。

埃瑞博山，议事厅。戴因陷在椅子里，他狂野的白发蓬乱不整。他的那只铁足，仅此一回，没有装上，而是靠在桌边。梭林想到，他一定是疲惫到极点，才会将这样的弱点示于人前。戴因看起来很苍老。非常苍老。狄丝坐在桌旁，她的头发也是蓬乱的。她剃成繁复图案的胡子乱糟糟的，眼睛下面是深深的皱纹。邦伯的轿椅在一个角落里，而说到的这个矮人正焦急地揉着额头。尽管邦伯曾经奋力抗争，他的奥克旧伤，加上他增长的年纪，终究让他只能永远坐在椅子上了。他的儿子波尔如、波弗如、巴如姆和巴如通常帮助他们可怜的父亲到处走（波弗正在制作一辆用蒸汽和发条驱动的轮车），但是当时哪儿也看不见他们。邦伯旁边是杜瓦林，他正用压低的愤怒口气跟波弗和吉姆瑞丝说话。王储梭林·石盔像一只被困在笼中的狮子一样在炉火前踱步，粗壮的脖颈上青筋暴露。奥尔拉站在门口警戒，她深色的脸上面无表情，眼神警觉。

“孙子，”瑟罗尔说道，转向梭林，缓缓地发出一声长叹。他的脸严肃而冷峻。“事情不妙。”

“弗雷林说信使又来了。”

“嗯呐，而且到目前为止他很不喜欢他们的回答，”芬丁阴郁地说道。

“出什么事了？”梭林转向戴因。他的堂弟正用手指在太阳穴上缓慢而忧虑地画着圈。“他们怎么回答的？”

“我们还没有格罗因的消息，”狄丝的话落进紧张的寂静里。“目前林谷那边什么消息也没有。”

“没有，”戴因嘟囔道。“目前还没有。”

“河谷镇人肯定不慌不忙，”邦伯说道。“他们听到你了吗，梭林？”

听到有人直接叫他的名字，再听到另一个矮人回答，还是感觉有点别扭。石盔怒吼着用肌肉丰满的拳头猛地朝墙上打去。“到目前为止，布兰德国王还在保持沉默，”他苦涩地说道。“Bizarûnh，哼！我以为我们相互不信任的时期已经过去了。我以为他是我们的朋友和同盟。”

“他也许是。他仍然是，”戴因说道，冲他儿子皱起眉头。“但是要卷入到一场矮人和黑魔王之间的争端之中，这不是件容易决定的事。给他点时间。”

“时间？布兰德下定决心之前人就先死了！”石盔咆哮道。

“……只要射死他就行了！”吉姆瑞斯嘶声说道。“在他嘴里插支箭！看他像个针垫一样插满针，还怎么传送消息！”

“他是索隆的信使，”杜瓦林吼道。“甚至不知道他是不是有‘死’这么一说。”

“好啊，我也不怕试一试，”吉姆瑞丝说道，昂起她发色明亮的头。

“看在咱们儿子，还有我可怜的老心脏份儿上，我的红宝石，咱们还是先另找别的办法吧？”波弗疲倦地建议道。

吉姆瑞斯抱起胳膊。“如果你这个永远明智的白痴找不出办法，我的刀可就出鞘了。”

“那小吉米兹可就高兴了，”狄丝低语道。

“魔多的信使通晓各种邪恶法术，”奥尔拉用她轻柔而干脆的声音说道。“寻常刀剑伤不了他们。”

“所以杀掉他们不在考虑范围，”戴因说道，抬手制止了狄丝和吉姆瑞丝的抗议。“不。如果战争必然要降临，我们会需要每一把斧子、每一把飞刀和剑。我不会把我们的力量浪费在一个信差身上。”

吉姆瑞丝低声嘟囔着，波弗亲了亲她脑袋一侧。“好啦，我暴脾气的红宝石，”他轻声说道。“我明白，ghivasha。我明白。”

[吉姆瑞丝，pixolith绘制](http://pixolith.tumblr.com/post/63755177644/gimris-from-determamfidds-super-awesome-story)。

“我们的家，”吉姆瑞丝咬紧牙关说道。她光彩照人的眼睛里满是怒火。

“玛哈尔也会哭泣，我曾经希望我能看到我的儿女们长大，而不需要经历这些……这些……”邦伯攥紧了轿椅的扶手。“这该死的腿。没法战斗。我甚至都走不了路。我还有什么用？”

“嘘，打住吧你，”波弗斥责着他的弟弟，然后用双手抓住他宽宽的脑袋，用额头紧紧地抵住邦伯的额头。“别这样，你个大胖子，要不然我就告诉阿尔瑞丝，然后你就真的在炉渣堆里了。”

“我们夺回我们的山还不到八十年，”狄丝说道，她的手紧紧抱着椅背。“这是我这一生经历的第三次战争了——埃瑞博山门口的第二次。”

“狄丝姑姑，”吉姆瑞丝咬着牙说道，长公主摇了摇头。

“国王是对的，”她不情愿地说道。“就算我们能把他杀死，我们也不能用死亡回应他的威胁。”

“他们用什么威胁埃瑞博山？”梭林问道，看着他妹妹痉挛般地吞咽了一下。她的面容扭曲了。很明显她厌恶自己所说的每一个字，但是其中的理性无可否认。戴因著名的实用主义很明显在朝堂和人民身上留下了影响。

“战争，还能有什么？”芬丁说道，用哀伤的眼神注视着他的儿子。愤怒闪过杜瓦林的脸，但它同时也在和迟疑做着斗争。梭林知道，小梭林只有三十七岁。只是刚刚过了童年的第一阶段，尽管他如同大部分长须族一样，早早长到了成年的身高。

“公然威胁？”梭林转向狄丝。她的呼吸有点急促，散乱的辫子滑落在她面前。

“嗯呐。”芬丁意味深长地看了他一眼。“毫不掩饰。原话是‘你们会发现与索隆为敌会很不好过，如果你们不是我们的盟友，我们要怎么称呼你们呢？魔多可以在几天之内倾覆你们巨大的山脉。不要自讨苦吃’。”

“这说得够直白了，”梭林叹了口气。戴因用手指敲着桌子，眼神忧虑。

“好了，我们来了，”弗雷林在他身后说道。“有什么新消息？”

“没多少，”芬丁说道。”人类没有回应我们的请求，”梭林说道，欧瑞从弗雷林身后急急忙忙跑出来，站到他们身旁，睁大眼睛。“信使现在公开威胁我们。他会再来多少次呢？”

“两次，”巴林干脆地说道。“再来两次，最后一次他带着的就不是一条信息，而是一只军队了。”

“毫无疑问，”芬丁说道。

“Bizarûnh为什么要推脱我们？”欧瑞思忖道，他低下头思考着。“我们山和河谷镇之间有个协议。五军之战之后签订的——巴德亲自签的！他们不会现在背叛我们的。”

芬丁摇摇头。“谁都可能背叛谁。阴云聚拢在埃瑞博山顶，而人类在琢磨他们能否幸免。”

“哼，又不是说矮人们不习惯孤军奋战，”巴林声音阴郁地说道。

“也不是说矮人不习惯遭到背叛，”梭林咕哝道。

“他们派人去过密林了么？”欧瑞说道，身子直起来一点。“我知道——我知道你刚刚说过的，但是——他们可以……”

梭林对上他祖父的眼睛，瑟罗尔无奈地双手一摊。“试试吧，”他说道，尽管他的声音里毫无希望。“也许这回他们不会转身就走了。”

梭林觉得这毫无用处，但是他仍旧找到了最可能听到他的人。“杜瓦林，”他低沉而平静地说道。“杜瓦林，gamil bâhûn。精灵那边呢？”

杜瓦林眨眨眼睛。然后他上前一步。“那Khuthûzh呢？”他粗鲁地问道。

“噢，好像瑟兰杜伊会跑着来帮忙似的，”波弗咆哮起来。“他一点也不喜欢矮人。就算大山被夷为碎石，他也不会在意。不过毫无疑问他会在废墟里翻找，看有什么亮闪闪的东西可以捡的！”

“Shazara！”戴因厉声说道。“够了！我要告诉你多少次，把陈年旧事放下，不要一遍遍拿出来咂摸？说得有道理，杜瓦林，我们会派人去找那精灵王。至少比起矮人，他更恨魔多。”

“只多恨那么一丢丢，”邦伯撇了撇嘴说道。

“我们的军队怎么样？”戴因说道，转向杜瓦林。他举起手左右摇着。

“我们八十年前失去了许多勇猛的伙伴，”他严肃地说道。“我们还没恢复元气。我们确实有强壮的战士，但是我们需要额外援助，而且他们也需要训练。”

奥尔拉说道：“我们现在已经有三千人待命。过去两年招募的五百人还没有完成训练。有一百二十人左右只有六个月的训练经验。”

“我们能扩增训练轮值人员吗？”戴因说道。“我可以教剑术课，”狄丝说道，抬起下巴。空气中漂浮着无声的挑战——她在说，敢拿我的年龄说事，就提前给你们上一堂剑术课。

奥尔拉鞠了一躬。“我们很感激您的加入，夫人，”她用轻柔而刚毅的声音说道。“我的斧子听候您驱遣。”

“我会拿上我的鹤嘴锄，”波弗认命地说道。“如果啤酒免费的话，毫无疑问有些矿工小伙子会愿意来的。”

邦伯叹了口气。

“我的母亲和我会拿上我们的飞刀，”吉姆瑞丝说道，然后她在波弗抗议之前先抬起了手。“我要参加。我和你一样有保卫家园的权利，你要是说一句关于咱们儿子的话，我建议你留下来和他一起担惊受怕！”

波弗无助地看了杜瓦林一眼，杜瓦林警告性地摇了摇头。

“弓箭手呢？”戴因问道（梭林想到，他这是用十足的外交手腕把握准了时机）。

奥尔拉一脸愁苦。“没有多少。最多有一百人，其中大多数还是使用其他的武器更顺手。除了大山的山障本身之外，我们缺少长距离的防御措施。”

“没有弓箭手？”梭林难以置信地问道。“你在想什么啊，杜瓦林？”

“弓箭不流行，”杜瓦林辩解道。

“我的儿子阿尔如和阿尔弗使弓使得不错，而邦弗瑞丝比他们俩都好，”邦伯说道。

“让他们去训练其他的年轻人。也许他们的偏见会没那么愚蠢，”戴因直接地说道。“装备器械呢？”

“说实话，龙祸之后没剩多少了，”石盔沉重地呼出一口气。”城墙上有放锅的小堡垒，我觉得我在这儿啊那儿的见过投石机的辙印……”

梭林苦着脸。那些该死的，受三重诅咒的城墙。

“……但是没剩多少了。我觉得那些金属家伙肯定用作它用了。很多都是。”

“好吧，我们现在需要它们，”戴因说道，他转向狄斯。“你觉得谁合适呢？”

她咬住嘴内侧咬了一会儿，然后说道，“卓瑞之子多瑞。他不是金属工匠，但是没有其他人能像他一样召集那么多人。一眨眼的工夫不到，他就能召集铁匠和矿工加入我们，而且还会把他们整饬得有军队一般的纪律。”

“那是我哥哥，”欧瑞没有专门冲着谁而说起了这点。他的胸膛因为自豪都要挺到下巴了。

“最后，”戴因说道，他再次揉着太阳穴。王冠在他岁月浸染的皮肤上留下了永久的印痕。“医院。”

“我们有二十八个医师和两个学徒，”吉姆瑞丝说道。“这不够。”

“也问问精灵呢？”杜瓦林提议道。

波弗低声嘟囔了一些非常不合适(而且大概从解剖学角度也不可能)的话。

“如果他们回应了请求的话，”戴因说道。他头往后一仰，手抚过他截肢的那条腿的膝盖。“还有什么想法？”

沉默在回荡，但至少比之前可怕的死寂要有希望。

戴因哼了一声。“好吧。我们就这么做吧。你们去吧，我要跟我儿子聊几句。”

芬丁看着他的儿子弯下腰去，冲着邦博的轿椅扶手发出一声痛苦的咕哝。波弗，吉姆瑞丝，奥尔拉抬起了其他几个扶手，他们一起把坐椅子的矮人抬出了议事厅。戴因跌坐回去，疲惫地闭上眼睛。他没有跟他们说再见，门在他们身后近乎无声地关上了。

“堂哥，”狄丝轻声说道。“堂哥，这比我们现有的要多。”

“但这些足够吗？”戴因疲惫地说道，他的眼睛仍然闭着。“狄丝，我接过这王位，明白它不属于我。我接过它，明白我不是都林家族的直系。你有一切权利坐在这里，我会安逸地待在我美丽的铁丘陵，喝着啤酒，看你的笑话。”

“你从来不敢笑话我，”她说道，优美的声音像沙子般干涩。“我们还是小孩子的时候就不敢。而且我不能坐在国王的王座上。我很久以前就放弃了那荣誉。是我哥哥，而不是我，足够爱他的人民们而去领导他们。我更爱我的家人。”

“嗯呐，好吧，你哥哥欠我给他鼻子上来一拳。”戴因说道。他打了个哈欠。“我离能这么做的那一天不远了。”

“你别这么说…”石盔深受打击地说道。

“别说话，孩子。你父亲上了年纪，而且他是个凡人。我恐怕这是我最后一次战斗了。”戴因睁开眼，所有他年岁的重量都沉淀在这双眼深邃而幽暗的深度里。“我希望能让这一仗打得漂亮。我希望能保障我的人民安全。但这会让我们赔上自己，而毫无疑问那些东西中的一个会成为国王。我们没法两全。”

石盔看起来吓到了。梭林也没法责备他。“戴因，”他开口道，但是瑟罗尔把手放在他肩膀上打断了他。

“不用，”他轻声说道。“戴因很实际。我多希望我曾经做的准备能比得上他的一半。也许那样你父亲就不会独自一人踏上那样一条不归路了。”

梭林惊骇地看了他祖父一眼，然后转向戴因。“戴因，你一直都是个伟大的国王，比我能当得更好，”他说道，因为匆忙而说得磕磕绊绊。“我把这个烂摊子甩给你，你想打我多少次都行，要是……”

“平静一下，nidoyel，”瑟罗尔说道。梭林用眼角余光看到芬丁握住巴林的手，父子俩一起从生者的世界消失了。

“你想说什么，戴因？”狄丝说道。“我也老了。我们也许会损失很多，但是并不是一定会死。”

“只是交待一下，”戴因苦笑道。“梭林，我的儿子，你是个尽职尽责的孩子，对你的人民来说是个善良公正的王子。不论是不是会有战争，我能留在这儿的时间不会太多了。我老了。我累了。世道正在变得更为黑暗，而一个老矮人在所有这堆事情里面算不上什么重要的。但是老矮人被立为国王，因为没有其他人了。所以到时候，你会是国王，因为没有其他人了。你明白吗？”

梭林·石盔咽了口唾沫，梭林看着，看到他眼里泪光闪动。“我必须坚强。”

“嗯呐，坚强很好。”戴因露出微笑。“但是你能示弱吗？你知道什么时候该屈服吗？你知道什么时候该去寻求折中之道吗？我曾经试着去教导你，我的儿子。你学得很快，尽管你有时有点头脑发热。得注意着点咱们都林家的脾气，孩子。我像你这么大的时候，它有几次让我栽了跟头。”

“我……我可以试着去做。”石盔在狄丝和他父亲之间来回瞟了几眼，然后低下头去。“我不知道，爸。我不像您那么明智。我不像和我同名的那位矮人，我不是个英雄。我一直是个谈判者，一个武士，一个铁匠，但我不知道怎么当一个国王。”

“没有人知道，”瑟罗尔喃喃道。“这事得边干边学，nidoy。你会明白的。”

“英雄？”梭林惊讶地说道。“什么？”

弗雷林和欧瑞交换了一下绝望的眼神，然后弗雷林呻吟起来，欧瑞捂住了眼睛。“我受不了你了，nadad，”弗雷林说道。“受不了了！”

“我还没准备马上就撂挑子，儿子，”戴因说道，他伸开双臂。梭林·石盔犹豫了一下，然后这个魁梧结实的年轻矮人跌跌撞撞地走向他的父亲，用自己的手紧紧地握住他父亲的手。“啊，别握这么紧。不会的，在我去照着老橡木盾高贵的鼻子揍之前，还有些时日呢。但是事情就是这样，你必须在其他人之前知道。”

石盔猛地屏住呼吸，然后他拉起戴因灰白苍老的手放在他脸上，按在他毛茸茸的脸颊上，亲吻着戴因的手掌。“好啦，别这样，”戴因说道，他嘶哑的声音温柔得不可思议。然后他抬头看着狄丝。“你也是，堂妹。一直以来，你更像是我的亲妹妹。”

狄丝低眉颔首。“国王戴因·铁足，”她说道，嘴唇向上弯出一丝细小而悲伤的微笑。“国王重建者戴因。”

“嗯，我觉得这称号还不算太糟，”戴因吹出一口气，又打了个哈欠。“国王戴因现在没戴着他的铁脚，所以他需要一点帮助，好去到他满是王室跳蚤的王室床榻上。过来，孩子，借肩膀一用。”

[狄丝和戴因，thewearybard绘制](http://thewearybard.tumblr.com/post/107782019042/i-reread-sansukh-and-got-feels-so-i-decided-to)。

瑟罗尔碰了碰梭林的胳膊，他转过身去。星辰在他眼前舞动，美丽得摄人心魄，然后它们带走了他妹妹和堂弟的影像，他再一次在真知厅里眨着眼睛，恢复了视力。“戴因两百五十一岁了，”他虚弱地说道。瑟罗尔点点头。

“嗯呐。我感觉，他提醒得对。不论战争爆发与否，他不会在醒着的世界里待很久了。”

梭林模糊地记得他堂亲三十三岁大的时候。阿扎努比扎战役之后，他们曾经在铁丘陵避难，待过一个冬天，梭林那时是个愤怒而阴沉的五十五岁少年，正在遭受失去弟弟和祖父之痛。在战争之前，戴因是个大嗓门不消停的年轻矮人，有着一点就着的火爆脾气，梭林长他二十一岁，说实话，觉得他相当烦人。这点在战争之后发生了极大变化。戴因变得庄重而疲惫，他父亲领地的事务沉重地压在他肩头。他甚至都没有停歇下来哀悼，就完全投身于为他的人民谋求福祉中去了。他那种年轻的狂野和骄傲全都灰飞烟灭了，只在战场上重新出现过，他战斗时仿佛毫不在意自己的生命一般。一个半世纪以后，他回应了梭林绝望的呼唤，却发现埃瑞博山的财宝和废墟突然都被扔在他膝头——因此戴因再一次肩起了王冠和一个王国的责任，尽管这些东西非常沉重，他也没有退缩。

实际、理性、高尚的戴因。梭林能感觉到自己之前卖力工作带来的汗水在皮肤上风干，让他觉得刺痒。“他是个好国王。”

“比我好，”瑟罗尔无奈地瞥了一眼。“比大多数国王都好。我我觉得石盔会干得不错。他是个尽职尽责的孩子，戴因把他教育得很好 。”

“嗯呐，”梭林说道，紧张感缓慢地从他的双肩爬上来。战争的阴云笼罩在埃瑞博山上，而魔戒同盟仍旧在迷雾山脉徘徊。那么，还有什么希望呢？

“我想你最好准备好鼻子上挨一记，我的akhunith，”瑟罗尔说道，让梭林扶他起来。梭林发出一声惊讶的大笑。

“好吧，这不是什么新鲜事了，”他说道，他们一起往回走，去把消息告诉其他人。

* * *

这一次的警卫任务肯定会让人不快。

梭林动用他最好的判断力，把瑟莱因、弗瑞丝、弗雷林和芬丁派去照看埃瑞博山的防御。诺瑞、菲力和奇力在陪伴比尔博。瑟罗尔仍留在戴因那边，而赫雷拉在看着石盔去往埃林拉斯嘉兰的路途。

这样就剩下魔戒同盟——还有他们要去的地方了。

比弗自愿报名。巴林、欧因和欧瑞也坚持要去，尽管他们这么说的时候脸上表情纠结不悦。梭林没有争辩。他知道面对过去的恶魔是怎么一回事，也知道它们是怎样痛苦而诱人。

那岩壁在他们眼前矗立着，吉姆利惊叹地抽了口气。对于人类、霍比特人和精灵而言，眼前所见的无疑只是一面峭壁，上面长满地衣和苔藓。梭林知道，对于吉姆利而言，能看到的有古时留下的凿子的痕迹，加工过的石头的平滑表面，浅浅的凹坑，曾经有木结构立在那里，而它们早已朽坏。

“墨瑞亚山障”，甘道夫肃穆地说道，吉姆利低低地发下了一个无声的誓言。

“嗯，我想它很不错，”皮平忠实地说，尽管他正用怀疑的眼神打量着他们面前的岩壁和散发着臭气的水。

吉姆利突然一动，然后仰过头去，他快乐而低沉的大笑声从他们头顶翻滚过去。“啊，瞧瞧我！小霍比特人，你不用为了我这么说。我很清楚你并不像我一样看待它！”

“那么，你看到的是什么呢？”山姆说道，尽可能地把比尔牵得远离发臭的池塘。

“这里，”吉姆利说道，用他沉甸甸的钢头靴子的鞋尖把一条湿嗒嗒的苔藓扫开到一边。“你看见这个记号了吗？这是个古老的采矿业的窍门。岩壁上手这个高度的记号，或者是地上让人可以沿着走的，这样就没有人会迷路了。如果来访者在天全黑的时候来到这门前，是卡扎督姆的朋友的话，就仍然能够找到路径。”

“这样啊，这个窍门真巧妙，”山姆说道，挠着脑袋。“我在想这能用在其他地方吗？”

“也许吧，”吉姆利说道，他思考的时候皱起了鼻子。“但这需要是某种耐久的东西。你看到了没，这些记号在这种质地优良的石头里保留了下来？它们在土里或是木头上就不会保留很久。”

“你会很惊讶的，”那个精灵嘟囔道。“我知道比你珍贵的矿脉更古老的树，而它们还在屹立不倒。”

吉姆利抬头看着他。“嗯呐。我想它们确实如此，”他最后说道。

“那么入口在哪里呢？”皮平说道，怀有疑虑地打量着岩壁。“岩壁都很好很不错，但是有条路能进去就更好了。”

吉姆利轻声笑起来。“矮人的门关上时是看不见的。”

“是的，吉姆利，”甘道夫说道。“如果忘了机关，连制造者都没办法找到。”

“我怎么一点也不觉得惊讶呢，”那个精灵嘟囔道。吉姆利停顿了一下，他的脸色沉下去，然后他努力克制住自己，继续用斧子轻敲石壁，专心地听着石头的歌声，听是否有回声。

梭林抱起胳膊，用他最凶狠的瞪视瞪着巫师。“我敢打赌那是在说埃瑞博山的侧门，”欧因咕哝道。“见鬼的巫师。”

“需要一只画眉鸟的时候上哪儿去找呢？”比弗质问并不回答的山姆。

“那水很臭，”皮平说道，他的脸因为嫌恶，五官都皱成一团了。“真的，真的太臭了。比博芬家的哪只猪都臭。”

“那应该是西栏农溪，门溪的遗存，”甘道夫说道，转过身去环视岩壁。“肯定在近几十年里被大坝拦住过一段时间。我们在古老的西门附近。啊！这里——你们看见这些冬青树了吗？这片土地曾经被叫做冬青郡，这一地区的精灵把冬青作为他们的象征。种这些肯定是为了纪念墨瑞亚的矮人和那时的精灵之间的友谊，那较为幸福的年代里它还没有淡化。”

吉姆利怒目而视。“友谊淡化并不是矮人的错。”

“我可没听说那是精灵的错，”莱格拉斯马上反驳道。

梭林，比弗，欧瑞，巴林和欧因全都一起咆哮起来。“那是当然，”巴林冷笑道。

“两种说法我都听过，”甘道夫带着明显的不耐烦说道，“我也不会在这时候下断语。”但是我请求你们两位，莱戈拉斯和吉姆利，至少要做朋友，来帮助我。你们二位，我都需要。门户还关闭并隐藏着，我们越快找到它越好。天马上就全黑了！”

吉姆利和莱戈拉斯相互斜睨了一眼。吉姆利的脸色青一阵白一阵，充满怨恨，莱戈拉斯神色鄙夷，还有一丝厌恶。他们一注意到对方的注意，眼神立刻分开，死死地盯着墨瑞亚的岩壁。

“我希望他们能从水边走开，”欧因屏着气说道。“不管是不是过了二十五年，那野兽可能还活着。”

“这些记号告诉了你什么呢，吉姆利？”梅利冲着令人不安的寂静说道。

“再远点，”他相当简短地说道。“就在附近了。”

“看！”莱戈拉斯说道，指着那巨大的冬青树之间。“你们看到了吗？”

欧因和欧瑞非常沉默地跟着魔戒同盟走到峭壁前。“嗯，那就是了，”巴林说道，长叹了一口气。“这会很难受的，我的朋友们。”

“第一次的时候也不是很有趣，”欧因嘟囔道。他的目光仍然在他们面前发臭的水上徘徊。

“啊！”甘道夫一只手在墙上摸来摸去。“摸索吧！这——现在，等一下…”他把手放在石头上又拿开，低声咕哝了一会儿。然后他往后站开。“你们现在看到什么东西了吗？”

吉姆利手搭在眼睛上面。“那是不是…？”

月亮从一片云后面穿过，稀薄而颤栗的月光照在岩壁上，让它沐浴在一片几乎是银色的光芒中。巴林又叹了口气。

“就是那儿了，”他悲哀地说道，此时伊希尔丁开始闪亮，勾勒出都林之门的双树、上方环绕星辰的王冠，还有铁砧和锤子。这些的下面，一颗多芒星闪现出来，比其他图案更亮，弯曲的精灵文字优雅地在所有图案上方形成一道拱顶。

“镇定，我的朋友们，”梭林喃喃地对巴林说。

“你说起来容易，”巴林嘟囔着回道。然后他呼出一口气，抬起头用扭曲而苦涩的表情看着梭林。“或许并不容易。”

梭林冲他勉强微笑了一下。“嗯呐，我很了解那种感觉。”

“那是都林的纹章！”吉姆利喊道。

“还有高等精灵的圣树！”莱戈拉斯说道。

“还有费艾诺家族之星，”甘道夫说道，往后站了站，带着某种满意的神色看着大门。“伊希尔丁。它只反射星光和月光。矮人们很喜欢用它来保护他们的秘密。”

梭林冷不丁想起他父亲的地图，藏在袋底洞的杂物堆里的什么地方。“在巫师手里可真是给我们帮了大忙啊，”他吼道，“他会把那些秘密交给他路上遇到的每一个精灵！”

甘道夫眯起眼睛，相当生气地瞪了一眼梭林。“这些话没有跟我们说什么重要的事。”

“它写的是什么？”弗罗多问道，他的眼睛看得入神。“我以为我是懂精灵字母的，可是我看不懂这些文字。”

“它们是远古时代中洲西部地区的精灵语，”甘道夫说道，仍然瞪着梭林。“它们只是说：都林之门，墨瑞亚之主。请说，朋友，然后进入。下面浅淡的小字写的是：我，纳维，造了此门。冬青郡的凯勒布林博描了这些符号。”

吉姆利惊叹的表情化为一皱眉，他又瞥了一眼莱戈拉斯。“一个矮人制作了精灵的徽记，”他嘟囔着自语道。

“伟大的艺术家凯勒布林博把这项工作交托给了一个矮人，”莱戈拉斯说道，没再说别的。他美丽的脸上面无表情，但是他精灵的眼里闪动着迷惑。

“‘请说，朋友，然后进入。’这是什么意思？”梅里问道。

“够明显了，”吉姆利说，“如果你是朋友，说出口令，门就会打开。”

“是的。”甘道夫说道，“但是没有人记得口令。不，我也不记得。”巫师冲着同盟一众期待的脸庞绷起了脸。

“那么，把我们带到这该死的地方来，有什么用呢？”波洛米尔吼道，回头瞥了一眼那潭黑水，打了个寒战，“你告诉我们，你曾经穿过那矿坑一次！”

“对，但我是从另一边走的，”他说道。

“什么时候？”欧瑞讶异道。“我们那五年里肯定一点也没看到甘道夫或是听到过他。”

“我在想甘道夫到底是什么时候得到那地图的，还有在那之前他都去过哪儿 ，”梭林阴沉地说道。“没有人会为了好玩在莫瑞亚闲逛。”

甘道夫要么是没听见，要不就是又一次无视了他。欧因说得对。见鬼的巫师。

他举起拐杖，用它敲了敲关着的门，喊道：

“Annon edhellen， edro hi ammen！Fennas nogothrim， lasto beth lammen！”

很明显什么都没发生——除了比弗笑倒在地之外。

“这种用途的咒语，不管是精灵语、人类语还是奥克语，我曾经全都知道，”甘道夫咬着牙自言自语道。“我仍然能不假思索说出两百个来！不过，我想只需要试几个就行了，我也不打算问吉姆利那些秘密的矮人语词，矮人对此从不外传……”

“我看也不必了，”巴林板着脸说道。

“那我们怎么办？”皮平说道。

“用你的头去敲门，佩里格林·图克。要是这样还敲不碎，就请容许我有一点安静，不需要再回答那些蠢问题，”说到这里甘道夫回敬地瞪着梭林的幽灵守卫小分队，“我会试着找出开门的口令。”

然后他步履沉重地走过去坐在一块大石头上，特意掏出烟斗。

“好吧，至少这门还是值得一看的，”梅利最后说道。“我要去吃点零食。你来吗，皮皮？”

皮平沮丧的表情随着“零食”这个词而鲜活起来。“你得把我装进口袋里绑住口才能阻止我，”他说道，然后和他的表哥急急忙忙跑走了。

“这门确实值得一看，”吉姆利静静地说道，眼里带着柔和的光凝视着它，波洛米尔咕哝着表达了勉强的赞同。

“如果这就是你们两个种族能一起达成的成果，吉姆利，我不再惊奇于你为何坚持要我们走这条黑暗之路了，”他说道，用手拍拍吉姆利的肩膀。吉姆利的微笑有点心不在焉——也有点迷惑不解。

“嗯呐，好吧，”他低沉地说道，然后也掏出了烟斗。“无疑纳维这儿啊那儿啊得做些调整。”

莱戈拉斯皱起鼻子，用他那种流水般的语言说了些听起来很像咬人的话，比弗看到他的表情，窃笑起来。

“山姆，”阿拉贡喊道。“来一下。”

山姆瞥了一眼弗罗多，他坐在一动不动的巫师身边，然后急急忙忙跑着跟上游侠。“大步佬先生，先生，”他说道，揪着自己的耳朵。“你觉得我们要在这峭壁旁边过夜吗？我只是想，如果有可能的话，我要开始做晚饭了。”

“我不知道，山姆，”阿拉贡说道。“但我知道矿坑不是小马该去的地方。我恐怕我们必须让比尔回林谷去。好啦，不要这样！”因为山姆的眼睛睁得很大，他的嘴开始颤抖。“它认识路，毫无疑问它会比我们安全很多！”

“噢，不要那种悲伤的表情，”欧瑞说道，他捂住了脸。“霍比特人悲伤的表情最糟糕了！我受不了，噢——让他停下！”

“那你和波洛米尔先生提到的那些狼和奥克呢？”山姆喊道。“可怜的比尔！可怜的比尔！我不会把它留在这儿任它被什么糟糕的东西吃掉！”

“我很遗憾，”阿拉贡说道，他在山姆面前蹲下身去，抓住他浑圆的小肩膀。“如果我之前知道我们要走这条路的话，就不会带一只动物了——而且肯定不会带一只你这么喜欢的。不过，它曾经在林谷待过，吃过草料，没有哪个生物会忘记那里。精灵们会照顾它。它认得路。”

“我们能留它在这儿过一晚吗？”山姆的眼睛现在大得危险。欧瑞从手指间探出头来，然后又藏起了脸。

“那大大的泪眼，”他呻吟道。“不不不不不——停下。”

欧因小心地拍拍书记员的肩膀。“嗯。好啦，好啦？”

“不行，山姆。最好现在就让它走，”阿拉贡说道，尽管从他语气里的同情来看，那大大的霍比特人的眼睛确实留下了一些影响。“来吧，帮我卸下这些行李。”

“噢，”山姆叹气道，然后他开始缓慢地解下缰绳和皮带，一直在轻拍小马的身侧和鼻子。比尔哀伤地看了他一眼，似乎它懂得一样。

“不，我曾经打过弹了七次的！”皮平大声说道。“在傍水镇的时候！‘小胖’ 博尔杰看见了，我有证人。”

“七次！”梅利嘲笑道。“说得挺像那么回事的，别以为我下次见了他不会问他。我打赌你现在做不到。”

“我希望你别太留恋你的钱包，”皮平说道，弯腰捡起一块光滑的石子，朝水面上扔了出去。它弹起来四次然后沉了下去——然后欧因发出一声哽咽的声音。

“那个傻得要命的霍比特人在干吗？”他喊道。“不，不——梭林，让他们停下！他们绝不能扰动那水！”

“那只有四次，”梅利说道。“现在，让你的兄长兼能人教教你该怎么做。”

“可以呀，如果我在这儿看到有这样的人的话，”皮平粗鲁地反驳道，然后他抱起胳膊，把他冒失的小下巴翘得高高的。

梅利自己也捡起一块石子开始显摆，梭林转向吉姆利坐着的地方。“让他们停下！”他喊道。“别扰动那水！”

吉姆利正盘着腿坐着，仔细观察着大门的伊西尔丁掐丝工艺，他眨眨眼。然后他皱起眉头。“不应该扰动那水，”他咕哝道。

“告诉他们！”欧因吼道。“他们还在扔石子！”

吉姆利往后靠去。“好啦，小霍比特人们！停下吧，没有必要再去搅起那臭水了，”他说道，阿拉贡在小马的屁股上拍了一下让它走了，然后拉住了皮平的手。

“别扰动那水，”他说道，用警觉的眼神观察着波纹消失。

“没看出来为什么不行，”皮平逆反地咕哝道，但他还是把石头扔下了。欧因跌坐下去，比弗走近他扶他起来。

突然弗罗多站了起来，抬头看着大门，眼里闪着若有所思的光。“这是个谜语，”他轻声说道。然后他转向甘道夫。“精灵语的朋友怎么说？”

“Mellon，”甘道夫回答道，随着一声裂响，一阵灰尘掉落，大门颤颤巍巍地打开了。显露出一片巨大的黑暗，仿佛要把所有的月光和星光都吞噬掉。

“你是说，在所有人之中，只有梅利的思路是对的？”梭林难以置信地说道。

“凡事都有头一遭嘛，”巴林说道，听起来一样困惑不解。

“来了，”欧因说道，声音烦乱。“愿玛哈尔与他们同在，指引他们的脚步。”

“也许我们还需要些人，”欧瑞提议道。“罗尼还有其他人。他们可能会记得更多安全一些的隧道。”

“西隧道我记得很清楚，”巴林紧咬着牙关说道。

“嗯呐，我也是，”欧因说道。“最好让其他人预备着，一直到我们到了东边，快到河谷镇以后。”

吉姆利再一次拍拍脑袋上的头盔，急切地迈开步子跑进黑暗里。“Shamukh！”他高兴地冲着那发出回声的、丝绒一般的漆黑喊道。“欧因伯伯！巴林堂伯！欧瑞，罗尼，弗拉尔，弗罗伊！罗尼，我又来揍你啦，准备好了吗？是我，吉姆利，我来看你们的新领地了！Abbad，abbad，buhû！”

“啊，又说库兹督语了，吉姆利？”巴林冲着这个壮实的年轻战士吼道。眼里闪动着痛苦和羞耻。“停下，barufûn。你不能……”

“他找不到我们的，”欧因压低了声音说道。“如果说我在什么地方的话，也是在后面那池子里。不过格林是在这门边被杀的，还有霍瑞斯，乌尔金和埃瑞。他会找到他们的。”

“现在随时都可能了，”欧瑞说道，他用力地咬住了下嘴唇。

“我没法……”巴林说道，梭林伸出手，紧紧抓住了巴林的后脖颈。

“你能做到的，”他直率地说道。“我做到了。”

巴林用充满自我憎恶的目光看了梭林一眼，梭林坚定地迎上他的目光。然后巴林发出一声长长的低沉的呻吟，然后转向了他们年轻的同胞。吉姆利的脸上满是喜悦和幸福，他的眼睛因为兴奋而闪亮。

“马上，精灵大人，你就会享受到矮人有名的热情好客了，”他愉快地说道，护戒同盟这时跟着他进入了压倒性的黑暗之中。“熊熊的火焰，麦芽啤酒，脱骨熟肉。这里，我的朋友，是我堂亲巴林的家。”

甘道夫轻轻地吹了一口拐杖头上盘曲的抓爪里装的水晶。那清澈平静的白色光芒慢慢地在石头地面上蔓延开来。

吉姆利发出一声他标志性的雷鸣般的欢声大笑，每个音里都充满喜悦。“而他们说这里是一座矿坑。一座矿坑！”

水晶的光倾泻在地面上更远的地方，如同上涨的潮水一般无法阻挡。梭林的呼吸梗在他嘴里的某处。他不愿看到吉姆利的脸从喜悦变成悲痛。他不愿看到他明亮年轻的火焰被悲伤浇灭。

他无法移开目光。

甘道夫把拐杖举得更高一些，那奇异的巫术的光焰在寂静的入口大厅里升腾。慢慢地，逐渐地，战斗的痕迹显露出来。他们散落在光滑、古老的抛光石面上，裸露而布满尘土，阴影深深地勾勒出他们的轮廓。然后那不可避免的光照在挤成一团的物体上，那是布满尘土的铠甲，白骨化的手指扭曲着，仿佛在无言地乞求。眼窝洞开，头骨露齿张嘴，在他们嶙峋的脊椎上露骨地垂挂着。

吉姆利停住了。

“啊，侄子，”欧因痛苦地说道，他咬住自己的手，来止住自己刺耳的呼吸声。

吉姆利僵住了，在那里生根一般。他脸上的喜悦完全消失了。他双眼大睁，露出眼白，嘴巴张开，轻微地颤抖着，他直盯着奥克和矮人扭曲的尸骨，在他们倒下的地方朽烂在一起。一声深受打击的哭号从他嘴里逸出。他的胸膛在起伏。

这个于他胜过儿子的矮人，在为很久以前就失去的朋友和亲人哭泣，梭林想拉住他的胳膊，紧紧地抱住他。他想摸摸吉姆利鲜亮的头发，让他再次开怀大笑。“Unday，”他低声说道，他可以听见巴林刺耳的抽泣。吉姆利是唯一的矮人，就像玛哈尔说的那样。吉姆利孤身一人，同他的逝者们在一起。

“这不是一座矿坑，”波洛米尔说道，声音里带着恐惧。“这是一座坟墓。”

吉姆利发现了乌尔金，他宽大的手擦了擦头盔上的图章。他仰天长号，那是一种无言的绝望之音。

莱戈拉斯正带着些微的迷惑注视着矮人，似乎不知何故对他的悲痛感到惊讶。“你竟敢——”梭林啐了一口，他的心为他可怜的星辰而抽痛。“你竟敢盯着他，他的哀恸，他的悲伤，好像他是什么任你盯着看的猎奇的东西——”

“不，”吉姆利喘息道，转过身来又转过身去，每一转身迎面而来的都是瘫倒的尸骨。“不！”

“噢，吉姆利，”欧因咬着手指说道，他的眼睛闪着泪光。“他甚至不知道这整个悲惨的故事，但他依然会悲恸。”

“他当然会悲恸，”梭林咆哮道，仍然透过他自己的泪眼瞪着那精灵。“他当然会。他是吉姆利。他对所有事情都体会到极致。不像有些人。”

“他必须往前推进，到第三层去，”欧瑞静静地说道。

“必须继续走下去，嗯呐，”欧因说道，尽管如此，他不肯看其他任何人的眼睛。“让他起来，梭林。”

“给他点时间，”梭林咬着牙说道，但是巴林摇摇头。愧疚，就像呼吸一样熟悉，在他脸上闪现。

“不能呆在这儿，年轻人，”他说道。

吉姆利在哭泣，他在一根熟悉的拐杖的遗迹旁边跪倒在地。

“噢不，”欧因喘息道。

“让他起来！”欧瑞喊道，梭林无情地压制住自己的悲伤。

“吉姆利，起来，”他说道，然后他抬高音量，发出一声传得很远的大吼。“.起来，格罗因之子！你不能在这里流连！以后会有时间哀恸的！”

“不！”吉姆利仰面朝天，仿佛一头受伤的狮子，朝着洞顶发出哀恸的怒吼。

精灵俯身，从埃瑞胸口捡起一支箭。“Yrch！”他嘶声说道。

“半兽人，”甘道夫重复道，然后他沉重地闭上双眼。睁开眼的时候，他直直地看着梭林，目光里是漫长岁月里的悲伤与失落带来的沉重。梭林知道他自己的痛苦显而易见，他的嘴唇咧开，露出牙齿，眼睛湿润而闪光。

“我之前就告诉过你，甘道夫，”他咬着牙说。“你走进了一个屠杀场。”

甘道夫偏过头，也许是梭林的错觉，但是巫师的脸上有种奇怪而悲伤的无可奈何。也许是某种不祥的预感？

“我们去走洛汗豁口，”波洛米尔阴沉地说道。“我们一开始就不该来这儿。”

就在那一刻，弗罗多发出一声惊呼，突然被拉倒了。“弗罗多！”梭林喊道，欧因发出一声嘶哑的惊声尖叫。

“我就知道，我就知道！”他尖叫道。”那个邪恶的野兽，那个该死的东西还活着！”

“镇静点，欧因。所有人，做好准备！”梭林说道，然后他开始果断地上前，手自动向肩后去拿奥克锐斯特剑。他的手指只摸到空气。那一瞬间，他也想像吉姆利一样仰天长号。

“准备？”欧因大喊道，那曾经带给他恐怖死亡的生物从发臭的深水里冒出来，如同某种糟糕透顶的噩梦。“准备做什么？以玛哈尔的名义，我们能做什么呢？”

“Zuznel ataman，”比弗呻吟道，欧瑞激动地点着头。

“站起来，”梭林飞快地说道，牙齿咬紧了每一个字。“吉姆利。站。起。来。弗罗多需要你！吉姆利！”

深棕色的眼睛重新聚焦，平生第一次，梭林在格罗因之子吉姆利眼里看到了仇恨。吉姆利一下子站起身来，双臂流畅地挥了两下，抽出了斧子。阿拉贡和波洛米尔正在劈砍那邪恶的、扭动着的触手，它们正攫住弗罗多的四肢，晃动着的肿胀身体从黑暗中浮现出来，莱戈拉斯正在朝它射箭。

随着一声粗野的呐喊，吉姆利冲进了战团，他的斧子飞旋着，突刺着。他的动作像疯子一样，眼睛因为暴怒而发亮，好像被附体一般砍切着触手。他的脸上满是泪水，表情固定成了一种满是复仇怒火的狰狞。

“他现在知道了，”欧瑞哽咽地说道，比弗把小书记员拉近，紧紧地抱住他，左右摇晃着。“他知道我们没能生还了。吉姆利不是傻瓜。”

“嘘，Nahùba欧瑞，”比弗安抚道。“嘘。”

“他战斗的时候一点也没想着保全自己，”欧因说道，还在咬着自己的手。“啊，我可以抽那孩子！”

“你不会这么做的，”梭林飞快地反驳道，然后他的心几乎跳到了嗓子眼。“吉姆利——rukif！”

差点就太迟了，吉姆利躲开了伸向他左边的触角，然后举起斧子砍断了它，砍出两截整齐的圆段，它们扭动着掉进了水里。

“好吧，我当然不会做这种事，”欧因嘟囔道。“我死了。”

“要是我能挥起我的剑，”梭林气愤地自语道。他从不曾听任自己成为帮不上忙的旁观者角色，他焦躁地看着他的星辰孤身一人，充满悲痛，而身边的人无论对死去的矮人，还是他们为之而死的神圣之地都毫不在意。

就在那时，阿拉贡砍断了把弗罗多举到半空的触角，那巨大的怪物挥打着，弗罗多掉下来，恐惧地喊叫着。波洛米尔接住了手脚乱挥的霍比特人，甘道夫喊道，“快！到矿坑里去！”

吉姆利几乎没听到，他野蛮地朝怪兽挥舞着斧子，斧子闪着亮光，除了他自己呼啸的心之外什么都听不到，什么也看不到了。“吉姆利，”梭林说道，低沉而犀利，“跟上。到矿井里去，我的孩子。马上！”

“杀了你，你——”吉姆利哽咽着说道。

“马上！”梭林怒吼道。

吉姆利把一声吼叫咽回去，转过身去，沉重的步伐溅起邪恶发臭的水。他冲向大门，好像坚固的岩石都挡不住他，他的双颊因绝望而苍白，双眼仍然充满愤怒的泪水。

“他进去了，”巴林说道。

“那东西在跟着！”欧因搞混了，他抓住了梭林的胳膊。

那个精灵，他的脸纠结而紧张，一箭接一箭地射向那野兽，它正笨重地摇晃着朝着敞开的都林之门而来，触手抓住美丽的伊西尔丁，把上面涂满了黏液。终于，一支箭刺进那东西的右眼，因为负痛和愤怒，它发出一种可怕的的咕唧声。它的体重压在古老的石头上，石头开始碎裂，掉在它皮质的肥胖身体上，梭林最后一眼看见护戒同盟，看见的是他们的脸：霍比特人的脸苍白而恐惧，两个人类呼吸急促，眼睛在苍白的脸上缩成了小点。巫师看起来愁苦而听天由命。吉姆利流着愤怒和失落的泪水，他的脸扭曲得几乎认不出来了。

然后那古老，优雅，美丽的大门，多少世纪以前由精灵和矮人一同制作，倒塌在怪兽的身上，把他们困在了入口大厅，带来一阵迎面扑来的尘土之雨。护戒同盟被黑暗吞没了。他们陷在了黑坑里。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：  
> 库兹督语  
> Rukif - 侧面（意外的）  
> Zuznel - 最坏不过的  
> Ataman – 呼吸  
> Nahùba - 英雄般的  
> Unday – 最伟大的孩子  
> Abbad - 我在这儿！  
> Shamukh – 你们好啊！  
> Buhû - 朋友们  
> Ghivasha - 宝物  
> gamil bâhûn – 老朋友  
> Khuthûzh - 精灵  
> Bizarûnh- 河谷镇人  
> Shazara - 安静  
> Nadad – 兄弟  
> Nidoyel – 男孩中的男孩  
> 'adad - 父亲  
> Nidoy - 男孩  
> Sansûkh(ul) – 完美 (真实/纯粹) 的视力  
> Barufûn – 亲人 (男性)  
> inùdoy - 儿子
> 
> 辛达语  
> Annon edhellen, edro hi ammen! Fennas nogothrim, lasto beth lammen - 精灵之门啊，现在请为我们开启！矮人族的通道，请听我族的话语！  
> Yrch - 奥克
> 
>  _我大概下周初（也许）之前都没法再更新了，因为工作要人命啊，erk。你们大家让我微笑，我对每一条评论和每一个赞都非常感激。每一个都让我的一天轻松了一点。非常非常非常感谢你们大家。:D_  
>  _一如往常，向persianslipper和Dwarrow Scholar致以我的爱和奴隶般的崇拜。mua。_
> 
> 现在，来张漫画吧。
> 
>   
> 有着悲伤大眼睛的霍比特人们，[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/60905913900/hobbity-big-sad-eyes-effect-go)绘制
> 
> 译者注：  
> 原文中直接使用《魔戒》原著语句的部分，翻译时直接使用了文景版相应的译文。


	13. Chapter 13

占位待发。


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来认识一位女矮人：  
>  _阿尔瑞丝，盖瑞丝之女。_  
>  一位制革工人。阿尔瑞丝贫穷，但是乐观，喜欢做母亲，爱着她一大家孩子的每一个。她很乐呵，极其称职，虽然穷困而家庭还在添丁加口，她也很少发脾气或是精神紧张。她安排计划的能力无人能及，而且她还是阿尔达世界里头等的一心多用能手。这并不奇怪，因为她和她丈夫邦伯有十二个孩子。她是个忙忙碌碌的女矮人，有着棕色头发，绿色眼睛，快活的笑容和一对酒窝，通常臂弯里会抱着至少一个孩子。她工作时经常在哼唱歌曲，她的孩子们全都从她这里继承了对音乐的爱好。

奇力困惑地看着。他有时的确是有点……容易冲动。但是这拿走了蛋糕。实际上，它拿走了整个面包店。

“噢，来吧！我们可以拿走他！”吉米兹说道，他的深红色头发遮住了眼睛。

小梭林（他三十七岁，再也不能算是太小了）翻了个白眼。“吉米兹，他是个魔多的信使。谁知道他能干出什么事来呢？”

“我以为你要当个伟大的战士之类的呢？”吉米兹反问道。小梭林抱起胳膊，瞪了那更小的小矮人好一会儿。

“我是个伟大的战士，”他粗声粗气地说道。“我爸是杜瓦林·芬丁努尔。”

“嘁，我爸爸是个矿工，比唱歌他可以把你爸唱到桌子底下去，”吉米兹反驳道，两个小矮人乱打了一阵，然后吉米兹喊叫起来。

“这是给你点教训，”小梭林抬起乱糟糟的下巴说道。“没有谁打得过我爸。”

“我舅舅可以，”吉米兹抱着脑袋生着闷气说道。

小梭林的嘴唇抿紧了。奇力把这认为是小梭林很清楚地知道吉姆利胜过他有名的父亲，但是不想承认。

“嗯，如果我们不跟他打，就不能上去看看吗？”吉米兹闷闷不乐地说道，还在揉着脑袋。他的脸颊仍然像鸡蛋那样光秃秃的，但是他脑袋上的头发是乱蓬蓬的很大一把，让奇力想起格罗因，尽管波弗习惯性地把它梳成像他自己那样的马尾辫。

[波弗之子吉米兹，Flukeoffate绘制](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/75009114681/gimizh-is-apparently-my-muse-today-gimizh)

“我们不会跟他打的，”小梭林坚定地说道。“来，把你的粉笔捡起来。”

“不想捡。”

“你得上课，吉米兹。我听说你舅舅还不到二十岁就知道这些历史了！”

吉米兹的脑袋猛地抬起来。“真的吗？”

“嗯呐，而你已经二十五岁了。”小梭林的眼睛里闪着年轻的狡黠。他的头发仍旧乱糟糟地根根竖立着，和杜瓦林过去的莫西干发型毫无二致，尽管他继承了奥尔拉深色的眼睛和肤色。他是兄弟三人中最高的，不过他二弟巴林力气最大，最小的弗雷林刚学会走路，继承了杜瓦林的大手和粗壮的胳膊。“你能解释一下这里吗？”

吉米兹瞥了一眼，然后他抱起胳膊，昂起下巴。“那是奇尔斯文。”

“它们全都是奇尔斯文，傻瓜，”小梭林咆哮道。“它说的是什么？”

“我想揍那个蠢信使！”

“不对。它说的是，‘达戈拉德之战中，德罗尔用战斧把领头奥克的头劈得粉碎’。”

“德罗尔的主意不错。”吉米兹瞪着眼睛。都林家族的怒目而视他继承得相当不错。“我们为什么不能去看呢？我想去看。”

小梭林叹了口气。“要是我们不去偷看，你是不打算专心上课了,是吧？”

吉米兹倔强地点点头，他弯曲支愣着的辫子晃来晃去。

小梭林揉了眼睛，然后又叹了口气。“好吧。”

吉米兹猛地跳起来大声欢呼。

“但是！”小梭林竖起一根手指。“你得保证看完以后做作业,要不然你妈妈该训我了。”

吉米兹飞快地点点头。“我保证。秘银一样真的保证，要是做不到就罚我像人类那样把胡子刮掉。来吧，咱们走！”

“哦哦哦哦哦,这可不妙，”奇力嘟囔道,咬着嘴唇看着两个小矮人从房间里溜到上层,俯瞰着城墙。他带着一种不祥的感觉跟着，同时分心琢磨着，梭林照看他和菲力的时候，是不是也曾经有这种感觉。

大概吧。

这太让人沮丧了。

"起开点，我看不到了！”吉米兹抽着气说道。

“你长成个小虾米又不能怪我，”小梭林不耐烦地说道，但是他还是给小个子的堂亲腾了点地方。吉米兹从弓箭手壁垒的边缘向外探头探脑,棕色眼睛睁着大大的，嘴巴张成了一个标准的小小‘O’形。

“别探那么远,他们会看到你的，”小梭林说道，一只手抓着吉米兹的腰带把他拉了回来。吉米兹冲他吐了吐舌头，然后直接往后靠在了窗台上。下面的矮人领主们，还有信使，从一里之外就能看见他的红色头发。

“我当年有这么蠢吗？”奇力冲着空气问道，然后哆嗦了一下。“玛哈尔啊，我是不是在为旁边没有人回答这个问题而感到庆幸……”

“那边那个是谁？”吉米兹问道，小梭林哼了一声。

“那是国王，笨蛋。”

“噢。哇，他的头发和胡子真的又多又白——比爷爷的头发和胡子还多。”吉米兹眯起眼睛上下打量他，然后高兴起来。“我从这儿可以扔一块鹅卵石到他头上。”

小梭林和奇力一起张大了嘴巴。“他们给你起的名字太对了，野东西，”奇力嘟囔道。“在国王头上扔鹅卵石！”

“你疯了吗？”小梭林大声说道，然后他接下来说的话让奇力想撞晕在埃瑞博山的石墙上；“用木块，就算是矮人的头，鹅卵石从这个高度来说也太硬了。”

“我敢打赌要是我舅舅就不会受伤，”吉米兹嘟囔道，他摸索着口袋里的一块木块，那是他用来刻木雕的（波弗在教他）。“我打赌它只会弹起来。”

“它在你头上肯定能弹起来！”奇力几乎要尖叫起来了。“你们真的要在国王抵抗魔多信使的时候在他头上扔木块？”

“你的手得更稳才行，”小梭林嘲笑道，他从吉米兹手里把木块拿走了。吉米兹喊叫起来，伸手去够，但是小梭林只是用一只手按着那个小一点孩子的额头，就把他挡开了，还把他控制在一臂之外。

“我恨你，”吉米兹吼道。

“你如愿以偿了，不是吗？”小梭林反驳道。“我们可以看到那信使了。”

“他甚至都不怎么吓人。只是一大捆黑布。我打赌我就能打得过他。”

“你是想说，你打赌你的臭味能把他从马背上熏倒吧，”小梭林窃笑道，然后这俩又扭打起来。可以想见，吉米兹又一次落在了下风。

“我恨死你了，”他呻吟道，揉着腿上蹿下跳。

“嗯呐，我知道，小堂弟，”小梭林咧嘴笑道。那是杜瓦林难得露出的鲨鱼一般的笑。“现在，我们还要在国王头上扔这个吗？”

吉米兹又趴在窗台上（奇力的呼吸都屏住了，他大声呻吟起来）。“狄丝姑奶奶在下面呢，还有妈妈，”他犹疑地说道。“有可能会弹起来打到她们。”

“我谢谢你！”奇力喊道，双手一摊。

“终于讲点道理了！啊，我在这之后要天天给梭林道歉，道上一年！”

“你是说我瞄不准他？”小梭林挺起胸膛，好像一只气鼓鼓的牛蛙一样，奇力都想哭了。

“你愿意冒着打到狄丝姑奶奶的风险？”吉米兹指出了这点，小梭林深色的脸庞变白了一点。

“呃……”

“噢,感谢玛哈尔和诸位七父，”奇力紧紧抓着前胸，呼哧带喘地说道。

“她不会知道是我们的，”小梭林怀疑地说道——这时有人粗声清了清嗓子。两个小矮人和奇力惊讶地叫起来，猛地转向楼梯。

杜瓦林站在那儿,他满是伤痕和刺青的眉毛扬起来,玻璃眼珠闪着惩罚的光芒。

奇力、吉米兹和小梭林都咽了口唾沫。

“你们两个白痴应该知道，在这上面整个该死的山里都听得见你们，而且那红头发就像面该死的旗帜一样，”杜瓦林咆哮道。口气熟悉到奇力反射性地畏缩起来——然后才想起来，这一次，他并不是刚才说到的白痴之一。

吉米兹开始咬住嘴唇，选择把眼睛和嘴巴都闭得紧紧的。小梭林要明智一些，他低下脑袋。“对不起，爸。”

“并没有，你并没觉得对不起，”杜瓦林口气不善地说道。“你们两个：滚。我之后会跟你妈妈谈谈，小吉米兹，记住我的话。”

吉米兹的棕色大眼睛猛地睁开，充满了恐慌。“噢，别！”他哀叫道。

杜瓦林那只好眼闪着光。“噢，嗯呐。要是再发生的话，你舅舅回来以后，我可能刚好会跟他提到这件事。”

吉米兹红彤彤的脑袋猛地抬起来，小脸蛋上写满了抗议。然而看到杜瓦林的表情,他泄了气，灰溜溜地逃走了。

奇力揉着额头，长呼出快爆发了的一口气。也许他应该给梭林做点什么好物件。

大概也得给巴林做。

等母亲最终进到殿堂里，也许也要给她做点什么。还有杜瓦林。还有比尔博，为所有那些傻故事和戏弄道歉。还有祖母。噢，他上周把他曾外祖父瑟罗尔烦得要命，诺瑞不跟他说话了，因为他在欧瑞的新纹身愈合之前把它弄坏了。

菲力会有什么主意吗？噢,等等——菲也烦他因为他把他切割宝石的眼镜弄坏了。

噢，都林的胡子啊，他从现在起到修复这见鬼的世界之前，都要一直不停地做手工了。

* * *

甘道夫不在了，鼓声在空中轰鸣着，震颤着。魔戒同盟飞快地穿过空旷荒废的矿坑，弗罗多的哭喊声伴随着刺耳的呼吸声，尖利而悲痛，高过其他声音。箭矢的呼啸声刺痛着他们的耳膜。

梭林在他们身后追赶着，大声喊出欧瑞所指引的方向。在他身后，纳利、罗尼和弗拉尔在阿尔达的黑暗中闪着微光，他们的面容沉郁而坚定。

“这里左转！”罗尼咬紧牙关说道，梭林把这话传达了出去。吉姆利顺从地一个急转弯，而在一行人的队尾，阿拉贡用令人生畏的勇猛击退了进犯的奥克们。他呲着牙，表情痛苦而狰狞。

“挥起你的斧子，azaghâl，不用压抑！”纳利，吉姆利过去的训练师傅，用尖锐而责备的口气厉声说道。他赞许地看着吉姆利游刃有余地解决掉两只唧唧喳喳的半兽人。“我最好的学生，你们不知道吗，”他没有特意冲着谁说道。

“现在不是时候，纳利！”罗尼抱怨道。

“门就在前面，”弗拉尔用低沉的声音说道。他的手紧紧地抓着罗尼的手，他们跟在魔戒同盟后面奔跑着，不愿去看散落在东门周边的尸骨。梭林突然想起这些矮人就是在东门这里倒下的，巴林他就死在不过几百尺之外的镜影湖岸边。

“快走，我的星辰！”他吼道。“东门就在前面！别停下！”

吉姆利发出一声窒息的抽噎，他冲在其他人前面，沉重的靴子在石头上响着，斧子上往下滴着血。阳光的金色光辉开始从黑暗边缘浮现。

“你怎么认识路的？”波洛米尔诘问道，他的剑把一只奥克几乎劈开到了肚脐。

“肯定又是采矿记号，”梅利气喘吁吁地说道。

“噢，霍比特人——这么容易相信别人！”欧瑞喘息道。第二个岔路口拐弯——我能看见日光！”

“前面——第二个岔路口！”梭林咬着牙喊道，吉姆利猛地把斧子从一只奥克的头骨上拔出来，血溅了一地。他无言地冲着魔戒同盟呐喊着，开始冲向隧道的第二个岔路口，霍比特人和精灵用敏捷而无声的脚步跟在后面。

“在这种混乱里要怎么解读记号啊？”山姆气喘吁吁的说道。“我都看不清哪边是朝上！”

“我能看到光！”莱戈拉斯喊道，声音里带了一丝狂喜的音调。

“别说了；快跑！”阿拉贡喊道，他大喊一声冲向一只奥克队长，后者正带了一支守卫小队堵住了他们的去路。他的愤怒极为暴烈，许多奥克都尖叫着逃窜，结果被波洛米尔、吉姆利，还有莱戈拉斯的白刃砍倒在地。

“还不错，”纳利不情愿地说道。“不过那种跳舞一样的精灵步伐本来可以少一点的。在我看来，只为了炫耀。”

终于，他们从黑暗中跌跌撞撞地跑出来，在突然而至的阳光中眨着眼睛。天空是一座巨大的灰蓝色穹顶，吹在他们脸上的风让山姆和莱戈拉斯如释重负地喘息着，战栗着。

回头看着，梭林看到奥克们的眼睛闪着光，隐没进张开大口的黑暗中。咚，咚，鼓声翻滚着，回荡着，嘲弄着他们，让他们脚下的地面颤抖着。山姆瘫倒在地上，开始无声地哭泣，皮平扑进梅利的怀里，抽泣起来。

“我要回去！”吉姆利喊道，愤怒让他的脸扭曲了。“我要找到他，还有……”

“不，吉姆利！”梭林喊道，波洛米尔也说着同样的话。那个人类抱着吉姆利宽厚的胸膛紧紧揽住，尽管他并无可能拦住一个用尽全力的矮人。

“你不能回去，”刚铎卫队长嘶哑地说道。“那是件蠢事。我们不能也失去你，勇敢坚定的战士。”

“Unkhash——噢，Tharkûn, Tharkûn！”吉姆利嚎叫道，然后他颓然倒地，把头盔从头上扯下来，用手捂住了脸。

精灵的眼睛发光而震惊。他看来不知道该怎么应对自己的悲伤，带着一种奇怪而失落的恐惧神色注视着四周。

梭林眺望着黯溪谷，曾经美丽的阿扎努比扎，发现它几乎没有改变。那里，他曾经捡起一段掉下来的橡树枝干，胡乱地挥舞。那里，还是孩子的戴因曾经挺身而出，然后失去了一条腿。那里，他祖父的鲜血曾经渗入到了岩床。那里，他们找到了弗雷林的尸体。那里，六尺高的火焰曾经熊熊燃烧，伤者在匆忙搭建的帐篷里痛苦尖叫。“这个地方受了诅咒，”他喃喃地自语道。

“莱戈拉斯，让他们起来，”阿拉贡说道。他的声音里沾染着失落，听来十分刺耳。

波洛米尔朝着吉姆利趴在地上的身形探出身去，他脸上的表情饱受摧残。“可怜一下他们吧，给他们一点时间！”他喊道。

“夜幕降临之前，这些山里奥克们会蜂拥而至！”阿拉贡反驳道。“我们必须赶到洛丝罗瑞恩森林。来吧，波洛米尔，莱戈拉斯，吉姆利。让他们起来。”他俯身拉起山姆的胳膊，山姆的脸红通通的，抽着鼻涕。“站起来，山姆，”他尽可能柔和地说道。

“洛丝罗瑞恩，”欧因重复道，他打了个寒战。“不！”

“远处就是黯溪梯了，”罗尼静静地说道。“那边是镜影湖。”

“深深的凯雷德-扎拉姆 ，”梭林哑声说道，揉了揉嘴。

“我记得他说过：‘愿那景象使你心中欢喜！”吉姆利声音粗哑地说道，他眼眶通红，眺望着河谷。“而——啊，看，那是都林都林石柱 。”

弗罗多转过身来，抬头看着阿拉贡。他脸上麻木的震惊正逐渐被某种更深邃、更阴沉、充满凄凉的东西取代。“给他点时间，”他激动地说道。

莱戈拉斯带着渴望瞥了一眼附近树木的金色树顶。“但是……”

弗罗多的下巴沉下去。他大大的蓝色眼睛仿佛深井，充满全然的绝望。“给他——和我——一点时间，”他咬着牙说出了这话。

“Tolo，莱戈拉斯，”阿拉贡静静地说道。“让他们去吧。”

莱戈拉斯吞咽了一口，漂亮的下巴皱了起来。“Boe？Am man theled，Aragon？Man tog hi?”

阿拉贡的眼神强硬起来。“Farn，mellon nin。Farn。”

弗罗多转身立刻走向吉姆利，安静地跟他说话，碰了碰他粗壮的胳膊。吉姆利用凄然的眼神看着他，然后低下头去，他们一起慢慢地走过去，那里明显曾经铺就过一条宏伟的道路，尽管它大部分都毁掉了，长满了野草。

“你说过的奥克怎么办？我们不该在这儿流连，”波洛米尔压低声音说道。

“我们还有充足的日光来保护我们，”阿拉贡说道，然后环顾四周哭泣的霍比特人们。“而悲痛是一种沉重的负担。”

“梭林’”巴林声音刺耳地说道。“他们去了镜影湖。”

“他们是去了，”梭林说道，偏过头坚定地看了他老朋友一眼。“你留下吗，巴林？”

头发梳得整整齐齐的脑袋低下去片刻，然后巴林叹了口气，再次迎上梭林的目光。“我留下，”他不情愿地说道。“但是我不会去那水边。”

“我去，”罗尼说道，弗拉尔在他身边点点头。

“倒是拦着我试试，”纳利哼了一声。罗尼冲着他易怒的老导师翻了个白眼。

“如果你原谅的话，我要走了，”欧瑞说道，他回头看着霍然洞开的残破的东门，闷闷不乐地叹了口气。“我会再派一个人来。”

“嗯呐，”梭林说道，然后严肃地看向欧因。“你也是，gamil bâhûn。你在这阴暗的隧道里待得太久了。休息一下吧。”

欧因哼了一声，尽管如此，他还是避开了梭林的目光。“如果说我在这儿待得太久，你可是有固定在这儿的危险。”

“这是我的责任和特权，”梭林说道，欧因和欧瑞从他身边消失，他试图在内心疼痛的空虚中让自己坚强起来。甘道夫不在了。那灰袍巫师，上了年纪，脾气乖戾，强而有力，像一颗老树一样盘虬，而又像一座山岭一样强大，他倒下了。

那锐利的蓝眼睛再也不会冲他闪动了，不论那是出于气恼或是赞同，又或是那种奇怪的、出人意料的同情。那嘶哑的老迈嗓音再也不会说出什么含混到令人恼怒的箴言，或是冷静而温和的安慰，或是出于正义的愤怒而大声号召了。梭林紧紧闭了一会儿眼睛，然后他固执地把他的悲恸赶走了。甘道夫他自己曾经说过，死亡不过是另一条道路。

吉姆利和弗罗多攀上矗立的巨石的一侧，向下俯瞰荫蔽的河谷。梭林，巴林，罗尼，弗拉尔和纳利远远地跟着，罗尼用幽灵的手抚过巨石的表面，眼神渺远。石头本身已经碎裂剥蚀，一侧古老的如尼文已经风化，再也无法辨识。

“这就是都林本人曾经站立过的地方，”吉姆利说道，他的声音都劈裂了。“就是在这里，我所有先辈们的先辈低下头去，看进凯雷德-扎拉姆的湖水里。”

“你之前是想……？”弗罗多说道，他自己柔和的霍比特嗓音也刺耳起来。

“嗯呐，”一阵漫长而沉重的寂静之后,吉姆利说道。他缓慢地跪下身去，俯身在幽暗的水面上，过了一会儿，弗罗多也这么做了。

一开始那幽暗的池水什么也没有显露。然后，就像星光池的池水一样，那幽暗分开了。四周群山的身形倒映在水面上，给那蓝得令人心痛又令人憧憬的天空镶上了边。衬着这蓝色永恒的是七颗沉在水底的闪亮星辰，就像沉没的天上的珍宝。它们映衬在深渊的背景下旋转着，光芒耀眼，尽管他们头顶的天空里太阳高悬，并没有星辰闪烁。

领悟刹那间闪过，梭林意识到这池塘，这深邃的凯雷德-扎拉姆，只是一个苍白的镜像，反映着玛哈尔殿堂里溢满星光的星光池那更为巨大的深度。

“太壮观了，”罗尼轻声说道。“确实值得为之而死。”弗拉尔拉起他的手亲吻着手掌。

“Ghivasha。这世上没有什么奇景，就算是都林的王冠，也不值得你赔上性命，”他静静地说道。高一点的矮人低头看了一眼弗拉尔，苦涩地叹了一口气，然后转身面向吉姆利和弗罗多站的地方。

[罗尼和弗拉尔，hhavenh绘制](http://hhavenh.tumblr.com/post/75240810172/loni-and-frar-from-determamfidds-epic-tolkien)

“噢，美丽绝妙的凯雷德–扎拉姆啊！”吉姆利喃喃道。“这里沉卧着都林的王冠，直到他醒来。”

“它很美，吉姆利，”弗罗多说道，一滴眼泪从他眼睛里落下，在水面激起层层涟漪。

“嗯呐，确实如此，”吉姆利直起身来，抬头望着卡拉德拉斯阴沉的山巅，它在他们身后隐隐浮现。他的嘴有那么一刻扭曲起来，然后他控制住了自己。“谢谢你跟我一起来看。”

他引着霍比特人从堤路侧面下来，弗罗多再一次把他的手放在吉姆利肩上，紧紧地抓住，仿佛矮人是阿尔达世界里唯一坚定的事物。他眼睛里溢满痛苦。

“愿你充满力量，弗罗多·巴金斯，”梭林低语道，他听到弗拉尔和罗尼说着同样的话。“愿你充满力量，持戒人。”

他们俩和魔戒同盟回合了，莱戈拉斯站在一块岩石高高的顶端，手搭在眼睛上。“那是宁洛德尔的泉水，”他说道。“我们必须转向南边。”

他们拖着沉重的步伐，转而朝着金色的树木走去，罗尼发出一声叹息。

“嗯，不管接下来会发生什么，我们逃出来了。”

梭林回头带着讽刺的神情瞥了那高个矮人一眼。“接下来会发生的是精灵。”

弗拉尔做了个苦脸，罗尼畏缩了一下。“啊。”

从山脚丘陵到金色树林边缘前面的平原，一路上纳利都在用库兹督语跟自己嘟嘟囔囔，最后巴林终于告诉他闭嘴。

“感谢都林。”罗尼咕哝道。

这突如其来的安静让梭林意识到了他右边的低语声，他转过身看到那两个年轻的霍比特人紧靠在一起。他皱起眉头,弯下腰去听着。

“……全是我的错！”皮平低声对梅利说道，他的手指相互搅在一起，关节都发白了。“要是我没有这么好奇……”

这是干什么？梭林朝魔戒同盟里最年轻的两个靠得更近了一点，看到皮平充满愧疚和悲恸的表情，他的心往下沉得更深了(如果可能的话)。

“你没有杀他，皮皮！”梅利压低声音喊道。“你不可能知道会这样。也许那些奥克无论怎么样都会找到我们。又不是说你在他脖子上挂了个标记还是什么的！”

“但是我用那口愚蠢的井把整个墨瑞亚都吵醒了，”皮平嘴唇哆嗦着说道。“是我——不是别人！是我，图克家的傻瓜！”

“噢，不，”梭林说道，叹了口气。“噢，温柔的小半身人。你本来也不可能在都林的灾星的恐怖面前保护甘道夫。”

他抬起头环顾四周寻找吉姆利，看到他还在弗罗多身边蹒跚地跟着，他们在日落的玫瑰色光里低垂着头。“我的星辰，那霍比特人——”他开口道,但随后他就被一位不期而至的第四者打断了。

“不，小家伙，”波洛米尔温和地说道。“打起精神来，再微笑起来吧。你不是令甘道夫倒下的元凶。那些殿堂里邪恶事物出没已久，不论有没有你那口不幸的井，谁又能说我们能不引人注意地通过呢？”

皮平抬起头看着那个人类，他的脸颊上湿湿的。“但是，我……”他的声音减弱下去。

波洛米尔揉揉皮平卷毛的脑袋。“他之前很喜欢你那图克家的精气神，小家伙，”他说道。“别让那个地方的寒冷把你的欢笑夺走了。”

“嗯呐，”巴林粗哑地说道，他抬头迎上梭林的目光。“嗯呐，我们不能允许那个地方再夺走更多我们的精气神了。”

梭林朝他露出一个细微的鼓励的微笑。“正是如此。”

巴林颤抖着深吸一口气，然后缓慢地呼出来，他的胸膛起起伏伏。然后他昂起头，站直了身体。“我不会让它再夺走我的了，”他说道，一半是冲着自己。

“很好，”梭林坚定地说道，然后他转身面向皮平。“你也不应该让它夺去你的，小小的牛吼者，”他冲着皮平充满希望而痛苦的脸喃喃道，回想起所有比尔博讲的离奇故事。“冒险之子，甘道夫牺牲性命是为了拯救你们魔戒同盟。不要让把他的选择说成你的过错。”

“我只是希望我从没……”皮平脱口而出，然后他把手指插进嘴里打断了自己的话。

“把格雷查扔下那口井？”巴林帮他把话说完，他的声音里又有了一丝往日的幽默感。梭林听到这个可能会带着感激之情哭出来的。

他朝波洛米尔投去赞许的一瞥，太阳慢慢地从迷雾山脉的山巅落下去了。“比起我来，你学到了不同的东西，”他思索道。“我没学会同情的价值，后来一切都太晚了。有些人为他的人民们忧虑，超过了其他一切，而忘记了去生活。厄运等待着他们，也许你不会被束缚于同样的命运。”

噢，他希望如此。波洛米尔是个太强大、太善良的人类——太善良——就屈服于阴影而言。

他们进入了森林，吉姆利变得更加紧张而沉默，他的眼睛四处扫视着。他们通过了一条湍急的溪流，莱戈拉斯在溪岸上流连，他美丽的脸上满是憧憬和渴望。“这就是宁洛德尔溪！”他说道。“很久以前，北方的精灵就为这条溪流作过许多歌谣，我们直到现在还在北方唱这些歌。”

吉姆利的深色眼睛扫了精灵一眼，唇边泛起一抹嘲笑。他什么也没说，弯下腰去生火。夜色正在逐渐逼近。

“奥克不敢进入这些树林，”阿拉贡用他安静而权威的声音告诉他们。“安心休息吧！”

“我在这里可没法安心休息，”吉姆利自言自语地嘟囔道，他瞪着树木，嘴角和紧皱的眼周仍然有一丝挥之不去的幽暗的悲伤。“在这些受诅咒的树下不行。”

终于，一阵寂静降临，他们全都能听见瀑布欢快地在暗影里奔流，仿佛乐曲。然后寂静被那精灵婉转的声音打破了，声音在奔流的水上升起，听来几乎都随着水流而弯曲：

[notanightlight演唱的《宁洛德尔之歌》](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/66847900759/the-fifth-of-the-songs-of-sansukh-this-is-from)

从前有位精灵少女，

犹如晴日一颗明星，

白色披肩金黄饰边，

脚下所履灿灿灰银。

她的眉宇如星辰闪亮，

一头秀发含光暧暧，

仿佛阳光映射金色枝桠，

在美好的罗瑞恩。

长发鬋鬋，白臂美皙，

她秀美又飘逸，

在风中翩然来去，

如椴叶般轻盈。

宁洛德尔飞瀑旁，

溪水清净冷冽，

她的笑语如流银飞扬，

琤洒落粼粼湖面。

而今无人知她踪迹，

不知在阳光里还是树荫下，

少女宁洛德尔早已失去踪影，

踯躅在山脉深处。

后面还有，但是梭林没有继续听下去。他转而发现在精灵轻声冲着甜美冷冽的水唱歌时，看着吉姆利的脸更有意思。他火爆的星晨背负着巨大的悲恸，但是重压之下他也没有踉跄，尽管为时不远了。他沉重的肩膀塌下去，紧张感溜走了。他眉眼里的紧皱舒展开来，莱戈拉斯的声音飞过他们的魔戒同盟，他的眼皮合上，向后靠去，轻出一口气。

然后莱戈拉斯突然停下了，他的嘴抿紧了。“我唱不下去了。”他说道。“这只是其中一部分，因为我忘了许多。这首歌很长，又很伤感，它说到当矮人惊醒山中的邪恶后，悲伤如何降临了洛丝罗瑞恩，‘繁花盛开的罗瑞恩’。”

吉姆利猛地睁开眼睛，怨恨地瞪了精灵一眼。“但那邪恶不是矮人造的！”

莱戈拉斯微乎其微地叹了一口气，他狭窄苗条的胸膛塌下去。“我没说是矮人造的，然而邪恶还是来了。”他悲伤地回答道.

梭林咬紧了牙关，但是巴林和罗尼皱起眉头。“等等，”罗尼慢慢地说道。“那精灵刚才是不是……”

“那几乎是在……息事宁人，”巴林用迷惑的语气说道。“以都林之名啊，这是怎么回事？”

梭林突然想起了莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡的谈话,他的眉毛扬起来。“精灵王子真的会考虑其他人的观点？奇迹停不下来了吗？”

吉姆利抿紧嘴唇，但是并没有马上回应梭林讽刺的怂恿，而是转向了皮平和梅利。“靠近点，年轻的霍比特人们。他们说在这些树林里住着法力强大的巫师。一个有着可怕力量的精灵女巫。所有人看了她一眼都会中了她的魔咒，从此后再也没人见过他们！”

巴林畏缩了一下，罗尼呻吟起来。“呃。吉姆利自己从来不愿息事宁人，”他无助地说道。“他通常解决问题的办法要么是通过斧子，要么是通过一扎麦酒，要么就两个都用。”

梭林哼了一声。“我记得。”

罗尼眨眨眼，然后他做了个苦相，耳朵红了。“噢。”

纳利沙哑地轻笑起来。“看你脸上的表情。”

“不过他这样是够粗鲁，”弗拉尔说道。“在人家地盘上侮辱人家的领主！”

“我觉得这开门见山，切中肯綮，”梭林说道，巴林看了他一眼，仿佛是忍了他很久，目光里充满旧时的恼怒。

“你肯定这么觉得。”

梭林瞪着他。

“我一点也不懂息事宁人的国王，”巴林带着苦恼的温和又加了一句。“宝剑的一半拔出了鞘，而脚牢牢地放在嘴里。”

“你所有的尊敬都去哪儿了？”梭林嘟囔道，巴林大笑起来。那笑声悲伤而紧张，但是是一声真正的大笑。

“我猜我把它落在墨瑞亚和黑暗中了，老弟。”他又摇摇头。“也许我活着的时候对戴因欣赏得不够。”

梭林瞄了一眼那精灵僵硬而受冒犯的表情，他得承认或许他们说得有点道理。“吉姆利，”他开口道，但是他又一次被打断了，这一次是被吉姆利深沉的咕哝声。

“嗯，这里有个矮人她可没法轻易地俘虏，”他固执地说道。

“矮人的呼吸这么大声，我们在黑暗里就能射中他，”一个新的声音传来，如丝绸般顺滑，而且听起来自视甚高。一支箭直直地指向吉姆利的鼻子，他跳起来，更多的箭指向了霍比特人们和人类，梭林愤怒地吼叫起来。

来者现了身，是几个修长的金发精灵，吉姆利怒视着他们。领头的精灵从鼻子上面看着矮人，表情冷漠无情，就算是这样，也不知怎么仍然能充满十足的鄙夷。

然后那精灵转向莱戈拉斯，眼睛微微睁大了。“莱戈拉斯·瑟兰杜伊林，幸会，”他说道，优雅地低头鞠了一躬。

莱戈拉斯点点头回应，遥不可及，同样冷漠。梭林原先所有的对精灵的厌恶如洪水一般涌回来。他怎么会认为瑟兰杜伊的儿子会改变呢？“Govannas vin gwennen le，Haldir o Lorien，”莱戈拉斯回答道，和他最初在林谷花园里见到的那个自大而冷淡的生物并无二致。

这个精灵并没有改变，还是那个嘲笑梭林，威胁取他性命的精灵。

“精灵！全都一样！”他啐了一口，巴林嘟囔着低声咒骂，然后急忙抬高了声音。

“等等，梭林，”他说道。“这回在你发脾气之前先等等！”

“你们说，巴林和天气争吵运气会不会更好一点？”另一个声音叹息道，梭林把嘴闭上，他母亲走到他身后拧了拧他的耳朵。“注意点，inudoy，”她说道。“你又疲劳又充满悲伤，脾气就控制不住了。”

“您是来接替欧瑞的，夫人？”弗拉尔恭敬地说道，弗瑞丝微笑起来。

“大多数时候，我都是来说服我儿子让他去休息的，但是我会多待一会儿。我相信诺瑞和格若因计划着值下一班岗呢。”

“哼，”梭林咕哝道，他母亲又拧了一下他的耳朵。

“梭林尼斯，别这样，”她严厉地说道。然后她转向那些精灵，他们正在用那种像鸟叫一般的语言与莱戈拉斯和阿拉贡争论，她的眉毛低下来。“这是在干嘛？”

“甘道夫倒下了，”梭林告诉她，他的喉咙哽住了。她放开了他的耳朵，手放在他肩上，安慰地揉搓着。

“我知道。殿堂里充满了哀悼的歌声，”她说道,垂下头去，蓝色眼睛里充满忧伤。“阿拉贡把他们带到哪儿去了？”

“这是罗斯洛瑞安，”巴林阴沉地说道，她的呼吸屏住了片刻，然后昂起了下巴。

“啊。而这些精灵让本来就紧绷着的脾气绷得更紧了，我明白了。”

“要是他们能停止用这些唧唧喳喳的鸟叫声，而用一种真正的语言——！”梭林怒目而视，吉姆利也怒目而视。

“精灵们传说中的礼貌也不过如此了，”他抱怨道。“说点我们大家都能听懂的话！”

弗瑞丝转向她的儿子，责备地看了他一眼，她的手再次伸向他的耳朵，他畏缩了一下。

新来的精灵中领头的那个冲着站在一起的魔戒同盟优雅地鞠了一躬。“我是哈尔迪尔，”他说道，“金色森林的护卫队长。我们听到你们会经过的消息，然后在宁洛德尔的水流上我们听到了你的歌声，知道你是我们北方的亲族的一员。如果你愿意为他们担保，王子，我们会带你们穿过我们的领土，尽管这违背了我们的传统。你们有多少人？”

“八个，”莱戈拉斯说道。“我，四个霍比特人和两个人类。还有那个矮人。”

“最后一个，最不想提的一个，”弗瑞丝说道，朝着暮色的天空翻了个白眼。“没人费心保持着礼貌了，不是吗？”

“自从黑暗的时日以后，我们就没和矮人打过交道，”哈尔迪尔说道，他低头再次看向吉姆利，嘴唇微乎其微地蜷曲了一下。

“你知道这个矮人对此有什么话说吗!”吉姆利毛发竖立，然后他咬牙切齿地吐出一连串怒气冲冲咄咄逼人的库兹督语。

纳利偏过头，眉毛都要升到发际线了。“这是句挑战的叫骂。”然后他挺起胸膛。“这句可是我教他的。我最好的一句之一。”

弗拉尔畏缩了一下，罗尼手捂着嘴，恐惧地看着他的朋友。“噢，你个混蛋，吉姆利，你个红头发的大混蛋，”他呻吟道。“我应该扒了你的皮做块地毯，你肯定一丁点也不在乎！你想有一堆的箭插在你头上吗？玛哈尔知道，那儿可有的是地方！”

“噢，不，”巴林呻吟道。“别再说秘密了！吉姆利，我会把你的胡子都揪掉！”

梭林几乎都没听到那句谩骂，他太生气了。“他们不允许进入这片土地，”哈尔迪尔在一片吵闹声之上说道，眼神冰冷。“我不能允许他经过。”

“但是他是从孤山来的，是戴因可信赖的人民之一！”弗罗多喊道，梅利，山姆和皮平都应和他。“埃尔德隆选择了他作为我们的远征队的一个成员，就算道路变得越来越残酷，对他而言甚于其他人，他也一直勇敢而坚定！”

哈尔迪尔看向正站得高挺笔直的莱戈拉斯，扬起一道优雅的眉毛。“你为他担保吗？”

莱戈拉斯犹豫着。吉姆利的嘴张开了片刻，然后受伤的神情涌上他的脸，他开始咆哮起来。“他当然不会了！我是个矮人，不是吗？我耳朵上长不出尖儿来，身高也长不出三尺，也不会突然就永生不死了，所以我为魔戒同盟所做的一切，我所失去的一切，都什么也不是了！”

莱戈拉斯绷紧了身体。“我为他担保。”

所有在林间空地上的矮人都齐刷刷地一起转向瑟兰杜伊的儿子，目瞪口呆。

“你什么……？吉姆利茫然地说道。

哈尔迪尔看起来同样惊讶，但是他漂亮地重整了旗鼓。“好,他可以通过。但是在罗瑞恩耐斯他必须蒙上眼睛，因为我们不允许挖石头的家伙涉足那里。实际上，他已经比我们所允许的走得更远了，如果我们之前知道他也在你们一行之列的话。”

吉姆利咬紧了牙关。“我不会像个乞丐或是囚犯那样蒙眼的，”他用低沉而愤怒的声音说道。他的肩膀在锁甲下面高高耸起，摆好了架势。“我不是个间谍！我们民族和敌人的仆人从来没有什么关系。我们也从没有伤害过精灵！我背叛你们的可能性并不会比这里的莱戈拉斯更大！”

哈尔迪尔的目光转向莱戈拉斯，后者现在看来不再冷静和不可捉摸了。相反，这精灵看起来相当懊恼。“矮人大人，”他咬着牙说道，捏着自己的鼻梁。

“嗯呐，我是矮人，这才是问题所在，不是吗？”吉姆利激烈地说道。“说吧，我不会忍气吞声的！我不会单纯因为自己的出身，就蒙上眼睛像个玩物一样被牵着！”

“矮人大人，”莱戈拉斯再次尝试道，吉姆利声音低沉地怒吼着。

“我的名字是格洛因之子吉姆利，”他威胁地吼道。“我要自由地往前走，要不然就回到我自己的家园，那里大家都知道我的真诚，哪怕我会在途中葬身荒野！”

哈尔迪尔抬起手。“那不行，”他说道，丝滑的嗓音很严厉。“你已经走了这么远，不能再回去了。在你身后有你过不去的秘密岗哨。你的视力如此不济，看见它们之前就会被杀掉的。”

“那就晚上试试，看看结果会怎样，”吉姆利吼道，掏出斧子插在身前松软肥沃的土壤里。“暮色降临了。想要试试吗?"

“该死的硬脖子矮人！”莱戈拉斯懊恼地喊道。

“噢，闭嘴！”罗尼生气地冲他说道。

“来吧，”阿拉贡说道，小心地站在两个精灵和固执的矮人（还有他看不见的——而且暴怒的——随从们)之间。“这样单独针对吉姆利让他很不好过。现在米斯兰迪尔倒下了，我就是领导了，你们必须全都听从我的命令。”

“噢，好像有这么简单似的！”梭林责备道，他的血液灼热，脉搏猛烈地跳动着。

“也许人类比矮人容易领导？”弗拉尔提出道，他走得离他丈夫更近一点，安慰地理顺后者的头发。罗尼不那么激动了，还是满脸不高兴。

弗瑞丝瞥了一眼吉姆利，他站在阿拉贡身后怒目而视。双腿牢牢地站在地上，仿佛地震也动摇不了分毫。“我会觉得猫们都比矮人容易领导，”她咕哝道。

阿拉贡摊开双手。“我们全体蒙眼，就连莱戈拉斯也是。这样才公平，尽管这会让我们的路途缓慢而无趣。”

莱戈拉斯的头猛地转过去，他脸颊上开始出现最细微不过的红潮。

突然，吉姆利发出一声他那欢快而深沉的大笑声。那是他往日的笑声，让梭林的精气神飞扬的笑声。悲恸并没有把它夺走。“我们看起来会像一群欢乐的傻瓜！”他轻声笑起来。“你们觉得，这位哈尔什么的会用根绳子拉着我们吗？不过，只有莱戈拉斯和我一样蒙眼我才满意。”

纳利眨眨眼，然后他开始轻声笑起来。“他局面扭转得挺快啊，不是吗？”

“什么！”莱戈拉斯喊道，手伸向了箭袋。他脸上隐隐的红色加深成了恼怒的通红。“我是个精灵！我是这片土地领主的同胞！”

阿拉贡微笑起来。“现在我们是不是可以喊，‘该死的硬脖子精灵’了？”

弗瑞丝拍拍梭林的手。“你看到了吗，亲爱的？”她低声说道。“这事应该这么办。”

* * *

比弗跟在石盔肩膀后面，石盔正被引领着，走进精灵王有着扭曲拱顶的走廊。门最后发出一声响亮的轰隆声，关上了,他忍不住往后瞥了一眼。毕竟,那些有魔法的门扇唤起了一些糟糕的回忆。

石盔是个壮实的矮人，但是他被引领到长着鹿角的王座跟前，还是看起来很小，像个孩童一般。很明显他也感觉到了这一点，他尽可能地挺直身体，吞咽时粗壮的脖子上青筋毕露。

[梭林三世·石盔，poplitealqueen绘制](http://poplitealqueen.tumblr.com/)

精灵王瑟兰杜伊自己呢,在他走上前来时无所谓地看了他一眼，眼神明亮而超然。他手中的一杯酒优雅地晃动着。“你好，索林·石盔，埃瑞博山的王子，”他用他轻柔而冷漠的声音说道。

"你好，瑟兰杜伊，密……呃，埃林拉斯嘉兰之王。”石盔敷衍了事地鞠了一躬，来掩饰他差点滑倒，瑟兰杜伊的嘴唇上微微沾染了一丝笑意。

“你到我的树林里来所为何事，梭林王子？”他说道，动作流畅而优雅地起身，低头俯视着矮人。

“我带来了消息，陛下，”石盔说道，他固执地不肯退后，那样才能更为妥当地面对精灵王的脸。而他向上抬起头，眼睛里冒着火。“我的父亲派我来告诉你，有个信使到目前为止已经来了埃瑞博山三次。”

“一个信使？”瑟兰杜伊扬起眉毛，然后他往后退了一步。“这是什么消息？埃瑞博山想有多少信使都可以。不需要我的首肯。”

石盔的呼吸急促起来，但是他用钢铁般的意志控制住了自己的怒气。“我们不需要你对信使的首肯，然而这一个信使关系到所有的自由民，”他干脆地说道。“那信使来自魔多。”

瑟兰杜伊的酒杯掉在地砖上，碎了一地。梭林·石盔眨眨眼，然后他抬头带着不断增长的震惊之情看着精灵王。

比弗也没法责怪他。

瑟兰杜伊沉重地靠向一边，用手撑着王座的扶手支起身体。他通常镇静而冷酷的蓝色眼睛睁大了。“魔多，”他喘息道。

石盔缓慢地点了点头。

“如果你说谎，矮人，”瑟兰杜伊开口道，梭林·石盔攥紧了拳头。

“我不说谎，”他说道，口气里潜藏着的怒气被恐惧的音调盖过了。“现在他在我们门上敲过三次，而三次我们都回绝了他。他说他想获得我们的友谊，但是如果得不到，那么他也乐于一战。”

“所以你是来告诉我你们的新朋友的？”瑟兰杜伊冷笑道，他再次站起身来，长袍在双腿间飘拂。

王子从喉咙深处发出一声懊恼的声音。“我来是告诉你，埃瑞博山会处于战争状态！如果埃瑞博山沦陷，毫无疑问整个北方再没有什么能阻挡贡达巴德山的奥克们蜂拥南下了。”

瑟兰杜伊瞪着他。“这里有内情。解释清楚。”

石盔转过身，手指梳理着蓬乱的头发。“他想知道关于霍比特人的事，”他啐了一口。“嗯呐，霍比特人——比如远征队的飞贼。我知道你认识他，你还把抢了你东西的飞贼引为精灵之友。他有个戒指，一个小小的可以让他隐身的戒指。就是一个小玩意。你还记得吗？”

瑟兰杜伊皱起眉头。“我记得。五军之战时他戴着那戒指在我们军队侧翼站了出来。它看起来不过是一两盎司黄金。”

“敌人想要它，愿意用三枚矮人之戒来换取，”梭林直接地说道。

瑟兰杜伊猛地转过身，头发划出一道优雅的金色弧线，他古老而锐利的眼神落回矮人身上。“失落的矮人力量之戒唾手可得，然而你们没有接受？”

他目不转睛地问道。

石盔挺起胸膛。“我们有荣誉感，”他骄傲地说道。"我们不会背叛我们的朋友。”

瑟兰杜伊一直盯着他，看了很长一段时间，王子在他的盯视之下开始不安起来。“就连你的人民的安全也不用保护了吗？”他最后终于说道。

梭林不够优雅地哼了一声。“什么安全？不论有没有戒指，有没有霍比特人，索隆不会容许埃瑞博山屹立不倒的。它是北方的瞭望塔，守护着所有的关隘。战争终究会降临到我们头上。我们从来没有相信过他们，他也明白这一点。就算他发下友谊的盟誓，他最后也会背叛我们。”

“确实如此，”瑟兰杜伊说道，安静而若有所思。“确实如此。”

然后他再次用他令人不安的目光盯住梭林。静静看着的比弗打了个寒颤。“你们为什么要来警示我？如果你们不会为了族人的安全而背叛朋友，为什么要来找一个恰恰这么做了的人？”

石盔粗壮的脖子痉挛了一下，然后他吞咽了一口,在精灵王跟前再次鞠了一躬。“因为我们曾经是朋友，”他说道，眼睛死死盯着地面的灰色石头，“因为至少我们，不会背叛朋友。因为魔多比精灵和矮人之间的分歧更为重大。因为我们所有人的家园，通过艰苦战斗而赢得的家园，面临着危机。”

然后梭林直起身来，眼神悲伤地抬头看着高大的精灵王，瑟兰杜伊·欧洛斐瑞安。“因为我们知道怎样坚强起来，”他的声音变得轻柔，“坚强到会碎裂。我们不懂怎么示弱。我们不懂怎么去找到折中之道。我们不懂怎么逃跑，怎么不去战斗。”

瑟兰杜伊的头慢慢地偏到一边，他向下看着年轻而尊贵的矮人。

石盔叹了口气，将沉默当作是拒绝。“我们如我所说地在备战。如果你决定站在我们这一边，我们会欢迎精灵的明智头脑。”

他转过身要离开，走向埃林拉斯嘉兰的殿堂里起伏而弯曲的石制通道和小路。

“需要什么？”瑟兰杜伊突然说道。

梭林停住了。“你说什么？”

瑟兰杜伊敏捷流畅地跨了四步，再次居高临下地站在矮人面前。“需要，”他咬着牙说道，“什么？”

“药品，”石盔说道，惊讶之下直接地回答道。“战士，还有信使。食物。Bizarûnh——啊，不好意思——河谷镇人还没有回应请求。布兰德国王害怕了。”

“你怎么想？”瑟兰杜伊缓慢地说道。

“我？”梭林的眉毛飞了起来。“好吧。说实话，我不怪他。魔多这个名字是会令人害怕。”

“确实，”瑟兰杜伊说道，然后他转过身，长长的脖子弯下去，他带着古老的、不曾忘记的痛苦微微低下头去。

“领主大人？”梭林在他身后困惑地喊了一声。

“要是我可不会喊，”比弗冲他建议道。“那啥，他的地牢离得可不远。”

终于，瑟兰杜伊朝着王子待的地方半转过头。“我一直回避你们的族人，”他用低沉的语气说道，目光看向结实的矮人又飘走。“我无视你们和你们的山岭差不多八十年。而现在我的小儿子被卷进这件事中心，被危险包围，我们全都面临厄运。魔多！我多希望这是我最后一次听见那个名字。”

“说实话，我觉得我们都是如此，”梭林说道，他捋捋胡子。“对我而它只是个故事。”

“对我而言不只是故事，”瑟兰杜伊淡漠地说道。然后他转过身，长袍飞扬，开始沿着弯曲的石头迈步离开，脚步坚定而优雅。“我会派去医师、信使和战士，”他说道，声音在身后回荡。

“你会什么？”梭林踉跄了一下，震惊了，然后他想起了要注意自己的言行。“啊——谢谢，陛下！”

“不要谢我，矮人王子，”瑟兰杜伊冷酷地说道。“我们再一次要和阴影战斗，这不是值得感谢的理由。”

梭林·石盔皱起眉头。“你站在我们这一边吧？那为什么不谢你呢？”

“我不会接受矮人的感谢，”这是瑟兰杜伊离开会见厅之前最后留下的短促的话，埃瑞博山的王储被留在那儿独自站着。

“高兴点，”比弗鼓励地说道。“你现在本来可能会在一个桶里呢。”

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辛达语  
> Boe? Am man theled, Aragorn? Man tôg hí? -有必要这样吗？为了什么呢，阿拉贡？这里谁是领导者？  
> Farn – 够了  
> Mellon nin – 我的朋友  
> Mae govannan, Legolas Thranduilion - 幸会，瑟兰杜伊之子莱格拉斯  
> Govannas vin gwennen le, Haldir o Lorien - 我们的同盟都欠你人情，罗瑞恩的哈尔迪尔
> 
> 库兹都语  
> Unkhash – 最大的悲伤  
> Nahùba - 英勇的  
> Unday – （最）伟大的男孩  
> Ghivasha - 珍宝  
> Gimizh – 野性的  
> Azaghîth - 小战士  
> Bizarûnh - 河谷镇人  
> Gimlîn-zâram – 星光池  
> Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal - 愿我们蒙玛哈尔的恩典重逢（正式道别）
> 
> _非常、非常感谢你们所有人！你们的回复和点赞让我非常感激。它们支持着我继续，真的！_  
>  _我所有的爱和拥抱送给亲爱的persianslipper，棒极了的试阅者，还有我所有的睁大眼睛的惊叹送给Dwarrow Scholar。说真的，他们太棒了。_  
>  译注：歌词和部分对白译文来自文景版。


	15. Chapter 15

占位待发。


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来认识一位矮人女子：
> 
> 狄丝，弗里丝之女
> 
> [等待的狄丝，notanightlight绘制](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/62875431240/dis-waited)
> 
> 狄丝曾经是埃瑞博山的公主，现在是国王驾前第一顾问，可怕的损失和艰辛让她哥哥梭林变得非常坚强，她所经历的也是同样。她的适应方式是变得非常坚决，富于责任感，经年累月她在态度上变得相当冷淡。不止如此，她失去了她的唯一（瓦尔之子维利），他们在一起只有二十年，因此她不得不独自抚养年幼的儿子菲利和奇利。狄丝受到的教育是历史和治国之道，而不是战争或是谋略，她最初是被培养来从政的。埃瑞博山的陷落打断了这些计划，所以她转而成为了一名珠宝匠。她嫁给维利在当时造成了丑闻，维利是出身贫贱的石匠，在议会眼中并非皇室继承人伴侣的合适人选。她的家庭支持她的选择，但是她的回应是将自己的王位继承顺位让给了儿子们，让这件事尘埃落定。她不像家族里的男性那样容易发怒，尽管如此，家族的钢铁般的决心和一根筋的固执在她身上得到了充分体现。狄丝继承了瑟莱因深色的头发和眼睛。她最喜欢的武器是剑，不过她使弓箭的技术也不错。

 

梭林第二天早晨饭也顾不上吃。他套上一件束腰外衣，系上腰带，把头发往后胡乱梳成一根直辫(他想不起来上一次他梳头打发油是什么时候了)，脚直接踩进靴子，鞋带也不系。他都冲到自己的房门口了才意识到自己忘了穿裤子。

衣装整理好之后，他径直冲着星光池去了，玛哈尔殿堂里的石头回声悦耳，通过石头传来喊他名字的声音，他也没有理会。其中一个声音听着很像他的祖父，但是他还是不管不顾，继续走下去。昨天埃瑞博山传来的消息还是再保密几个小时吧。

他感觉头晕目眩。显然他又没有睡够。他不管这些，坐在他惯常的长椅上，左手一如往常放在腿边。他的手指在质软而光滑的砂岩上磨出了凹痕。

吉姆利的手落在那个精灵掌心的声音还在他耳朵里回响，他潜入池水又浮出水面，摇晃着脑袋眨眨眼睛，他在幽谷了。

埃尔隆德的家园永远让梭林心怀怨忿。他知道自己的行为举止算不上表率，（大概除了欧瑞，他的同胞们也是一样），这回忆让他感到气愤而不是充满愧疚。尽管并不情愿，埃尔隆德个人帮助过他的远征队。梭林本应该更有风度的。

但是那该死的精灵太居高临下了！

比尔博理解精灵。比尔博会帮助梭林理解的。比尔博。比尔博在哪里？

柔和的蜜色光线洒在最后家园雅致的走廊里，梭林在这柔光中眯起眼睛。哪儿也看不到比尔博，但是一个高挑苗条的精灵女子在丝网般奇妙的穹顶下疾步走着。她的蓝色裙子在身后飘拂，深色长发披散着。即便她没有胡须，她的面容依然美得摄人心魄，她的眼睛几乎可以媲美米兹姆。她手里端着一个盖住的盘子。

“比尔博大人？”她轻声说道，在一扇门前停下，敲了敲门。

“啊……该死！噢我亲爱的，只要……稍等一下，行吗？”传来他心爱的人沙哑的抱怨声。

终于，门打开了，长满白发的脑袋探出来。比尔博紧紧抓着一根拐杖，他的头发甚至比梭林上回探访的时候更稀疏了。“噢，阿尔玟小姐，”他说道，皱起脸露出一个笑容，皱纹聚集在他眼角和唇边。“请进！非常抱歉让你久等了：膝盖可不像以前了，你理解的。”

那个精灵女子回报以笑容，梭林震惊地在她脸上看到了真挚的喜爱之情。“没有必要道歉，”她用低沉而丝滑的声音说道。“看，我带来了你想尝尝的蛋糕。不过我觉得这不是我最好的水平。”

“这得由我来判断，非常感谢！”比尔博说道，意味深长地看了她一眼。“说到底，我们之中谁是霍比特人啊？”

“我的idùzhib，说到食物，我永远不会和你争辩，”梭林喃喃道。然后他又看向那个精灵，想着她是否要离开。“比尔博，ghivashel，你理解这些该死的精灵。你一定要用你聪明的头脑和伶俐的话语帮帮我。吉姆利开始干这这种荒唐事，虽然为时已晚，我必须要学着理解他们。”

年迈的霍比特人蹒跚着走向一张小长椅，坐了下来，把毛毯拉过膝头，抬头期待着望着那个精灵。“怎么了？我可没有永恒的时间！我们来尝尝吧！”

“别急，比尔博大人！”她微笑着说道。“你想喝茶吗？”

“噢，当然了，当然了，”他说道，两手交握放在膝头。“我只求你没指望我再站起来。”

她大笑出声，站起身走到悬在炉火上的一根细长撑杆那里。撑杆是精灵风格的，但是挂在上面的水壶明显是霍比特式样。梭林私心里觉得，自己做的那把，从样式和功能上都远胜于它。

“情况都还好吗,阿尔玟小姐？”比尔博说道，在桌子上往前探身，仔细打量着她带来的蛋糕。“你似乎不像以前那么爱笑了，原谅我这么说：我觉得这是一个多月以来，我第一次听见你大笑。”

她正把细杆支到炉火上，这时停住了，然后叹了口气。“我很担心，”她说道。

“啊，”比尔博说道，心领神会地眨眨眼睛。“噢。亲爱的，你不用担心！你会看到的，他不会有事的。毕竟他是一个那么令人赞叹的勇士，比一个……一、一个霍比特人更厉害！”

她再次露出微笑。“而这个世界上鲜有事物能比一个霍比特人更厉害了，比尔博大人。然而，比起他的安全，我更忧虑的是他的内心。他在他必须做的事，和他想要做的事之间犹豫不决。”

比尔博的眉毛扬起来。“是吗？他现在是这样吗？嗯，我觉得这么理解也可以。你觉得远征会让他逃避他的责任？”

“不是的，”她立刻说道。“他从没有抛弃他的责任。但是如果可以的话，他会一直逃避他自己和他的命运。那条道路上等着的只有黑暗和悲伤，对我们两人都是如此。”

梭林在霍比特人和精灵之间看来看去，皱起眉头。

“为什么？”比尔博问道，他没抵挡住诱惑，从盖住的盘子里拿了一块小蛋糕。“他为什么要放弃自己的命中注定？”

“他害怕，”阿尔玟叹了口气，转过头凝视着摇曳的火苗上端坐的水壶。“他害怕他家族的弱点；这弱点打垮了伊熙尔杜，他害怕自己会屈从于同样的缺陷。”

比尔博的鼻子皱缩起来，他急忙咽下一大口蛋糕。“嗯，如果你允许我用夏尔北区的俗话说，那都是些‘陈芝麻烂谷子’的事了，”他用他最郑重的神情说道，梭林没忍住嘴角泛起的一丝微笑。不论多少年岁经过，比尔博仍然是比尔博。“阿拉贡是个好人，一个伟大的勇士。他不是他的先祖！我真的希望你能宽慰他。”

“我是这么说的。但是我觉得他没听进去。”

“啊，好吧，以我的经验来说，要让国王能第一回就把你的话听进去，可是要费不少劲，”比尔博坚定地点着头说道，强调似的咬了一口蛋糕。

梭林扬起眉毛，然后嘟囔道，“没礼貌的霍比特人。”

然后他眨眨眼。“等等，阿拉贡？”

比尔博哼了一声。"亲爱的，关于家族的弱点，忧虑，国王还有所有其他东西，我来告诉你一些事吧。阿拉贡惧怕他先祖的遗传，这是件好事。他们要是忽视了那所有的荣耀同时伴随的坏处，那才危险，而他从来不是这种类型，对吧？”

阿尔玟摇了摇头。

“这个精灵女子……这个阿尔玟……就是阿拉贡说到的乌多米尔？”梭林说着，惊奇和困惑一同浮现。“他是个人类，而她是个精灵……等一下，你说我忽视坏处是什么意思？什么类型？你个讨人厌的家伙，你是在指桑骂槐吗？又来这样？”

比尔博往后靠在长椅的靠垫上，叹了口气。“他会没事的，阿尔玟小姐，”他说道，嘶哑的声音起伏着。“胜过……好吧。你会看到的。他不会陷入什么多年以前给他布下的可怕陷阱。阿拉贡一直是个游侠，一个战士，一个人民中的人，一个平民。他对所有人隐姓埋名，掩藏身世。他没有宣扬他的显赫地位。他不想成为国王。所以他大概会成为一个不错的国王。”

梭林重重地坐在他的霍比特人身边，心里一片混乱。“比尔博。你一直是这么想的吗？”

比尔博又叹了口气，他的手指无意地撕扯着小蛋糕。“我……我不想冒犯谁。只是我是这么想的。”

“你想的很多，我的唯一，”梭林说道，他的心沉到了脚底。

“你怎么知道所有这些的，比尔博大人？”阿尔玟说道，目光从炉火上抬起。我曾经看过许多树木的生命来了又去，然而我对国王和他们的恐惧不如你了解得多。”

比尔博垂下眼帘。“我曾经认识一位国王，”他咕哝道。“实际上，是三位！”

“一位矮人国王，”她说道，把水壶从支架上拎起来，拎到茶壶边。“一位人类国王，还有一位精灵国王。”

“对，正是如此，”他说道，他咬了一口蛋糕，避而不答。

阿尔雯明显知道这个花招，所以她在比尔博咽下满嘴食物的时候一直忙着泡茶。在他没法假装吃东西的时候，她期待地抬起头。“他们向你袒露秘密了？”

“向我袒露!”比尔博大笑起来，尽管有点强颜欢笑。“如果你认为瑟兰杜伊国王私下里有什么话要跟我说，我会揣测你是不是有点太久没哼歌了。”

“比尔博大人，”她温和地说道，把她筋骨优美的手放在他的胳膊上。他低头看着她的手，然后他的眼神柔和下来，带着久远的，久远的悔恨。

“我觉得他变得喜欢我了，是的，”他停了一阵之后说道。“我们最开始不太……顺利，能这么说吗？总而言之，最终我们成了某种守护关系。我不是矮人，所以我猜我是个安全的倾听者。他跟我说起他家园和人民的荣耀，他有多需要拯救他们。他愿意做任何事去拯救他们。他说起他将要建立的奇迹。他想要给他们很多东西。他迫切地想夺回他的遗产和与生俱来的权利。”

“我确实是，”梭林空茫地说道。“是的,我是这样。”

“我到后来才发现，一个家族遗传的骄傲能带来好处，也能带来害处，”比尔博沉重地说道，他的声音在字词间劈裂。“那是很久以后了。”

梭林艰难地咽了一口，试图回想他母亲的话。他的愧疚于任何人无益。生活有着阴暗一面的同时，他也必须要从中寻找光明的一面。

“尽管如此，那种骄傲是他应有的，”比尔博继续说道，他的眼睛失去了焦点，看向八十年前的过去。他年迈的脸上有种柔和而遗憾的渴望。“他是那样一个强大而坚定的矮人，气宇轩昂，心无旁骛。他太爱他的人民了；用一场风暴的全部猛烈爱着他们，那种爱熊熊燃烧，吞噬一切，摧毁一切。在他的保护下，在他的恩惠下，就像身高万丈，乘风破浪。"

“油腔滑调，”梭林说道，嘴唇在颤动。“飞贼，你和你的如簧巧舌。”

比尔博突然轻声笑起来。“噢老天，他脾气可真大。他怒气冲冲时像极了白兰地河的乌龟，而他很多时候都在生气！而且就像乌龟一样，他有一身几乎无法穿透的龟壳。他忍耐了太久，有时他会非常悲伤，但是什么都阻挡不了他。从来没有什么能阻挡他，从来没有。他像潮水一样难以平息。他从来不会忘记，也从来不会原谅。”比尔博发出无声的长叹，他的胸膛塌陷下去。“尽管如此。他的微笑太难得了，因为难得而显得更加美妙。噢，还有那华丽的嗓音。我真希望你听过他唱歌。他可以说服死者跟从他。”

阿尔玟的手指握紧他的胳膊安慰他。“比尔博，”她说道。“我明白一个人眼里的那种神情。我每天早晨都能在镜中看到。”

“我谢谢你，你不用大声说出来的，”比尔博一本正经地抽了下鼻子。“不管怎么说，他爱他的人民；阿拉贡爱他的人民。他爱他的祖国；阿拉贡爱他的祖国。埃瑞博山因为一条龙沦为废墟。刚铎遭受魔多围困。他骄傲、健壮、强大，是一个历史悠久、血脉高贵的家族的后裔。阿拉贡也是骄傲、健壮、强大的，也是一个历史悠久、血脉高贵的家族的后裔。区别在于，阿拉贡知晓自己的弱点，而梭林，宁可吞下滚烫的煤块，也不会承认他的弱点。”

过了这么久以后，从比尔博嘴里听到他的实用名，感觉就像胸膛上重重挨了一拳。

“我现在知道我的弱点了，我最亲爱的比尔博，”他从麻木的唇间说道。“它们让我赔上了一切，叫我怎么能认识不到呢？我可以让你看看我是怎么认识到的，我是如何改变的，âzyungel， 如果能让你高兴，我可以把它们全都背诵给你听。“

“我害怕他永远也找不到自己身上的伟大之处，”阿尔玟说道，她低下头去，脖颈弯下来，脖子的弧线坚强如钢铁，又优美如幼鹿。“我害怕他会永远压抑他真正的精神。”

“真金未必闪亮，”比尔博喃喃道，他的表情变得疏离而忧愁。“我为那个杜内丹人写了这首诗。我觉得那是我写得最好的一首之一。”

“我没听过，”梭林说道，他抬手摸索着比尔博明亮的眼睛周围蛛网般密布的皱纹。“你能为我念一遍吗？”

“我听过这首，”阿尔玟说道，抬起发色深沉的头。她所有的担忧和恐惧都在美丽的脸上闪动着。“它说的不是黑暗，也不是不幸，而我们全部的希望会得以实现。这首诗给我安慰。你能念念吗？”

“如果你愿意听的话，”比尔博说道，清了清嗓子：

真金未必闪亮，

浪子未必迷途；

老而弥坚不会凋萎，

深根隐埋不惧严霜。

冷灰中热火苏醒，

暗影中光明跳荡；

青锋断刃将重铸，

无冕者再临为王。

“浪子未必迷途，”梭林重复道，低下头去。太多的错误，太多的遗憾。“比尔博·巴金斯，我多希望……”

“你念诗时候想到的不是阿拉贡，”阿尔玟说道。“你的眼睛，佩瑞安那斯大人。它们并没有着眼于此刻。”

“我想，这首诗也可以用来形容另一个人，”比尔博承认道，他抿了一口茶来掩饰自己的脸。“我真的希望……”

“你爱过他，”阿尔玟轻声说道。

“霍比特人不容许这种事情，”比尔博简略地说道，脸仍然藏在杯子后面。“而且我说过你不必这么大声地说出来。”

“你爱过我，”梭林说道，如同一个祈祷者一般虔诚。他已经知道——很多年前他就已经知道——但是能亲耳听到，能从比尔博的脸上看到……他的心疼起来，胸膛无法忍受地抽紧，胃里翻江倒海。“比尔博，我的比尔博，我勇敢而明亮的小小灵魂。你真的爱过我。”

比尔博没有出声回答，但是他的头缓慢地点了一下。然后他把剩下的蛋糕塞进嘴里，不再说话了。

梭林闭上眼睛。

* * *

他抓住弗雷林的手腕，冲过玛哈尔殿堂里的通道，冲向真知厅。“梭林，什么——”弗雷林话都没说完就被他拖在身后。

“跟我来，”梭林吼道。

“嗯，眼下我好像也没有太多别的选择吧，不是吗？能劳您大驾告诉我出了什么事吗？”

“你会看到的，”他阴沉地说道。从那天早晨去探访比尔博到现在，他的胃仍然在翻江倒海。吃饭就别提了。

“你能至少别抓这么紧吗？我觉得我手上的血液都不流通了……”

梭林放开了弗雷林，继续大步跑向真知厅。弗雷林揉了一会儿手腕，然后紧赶慢赶追上去。“好吧，那就是什么糟糕的事。有什么糟糕的事发生了。非常糟糕。我们说的事是史矛革那种级别的糟糕吗？阿扎努比扎级别的糟糕？”

“不是，”梭林说道，他的阴郁的心情好转了一点。“不是，没有那么严重。”

“但是还是很糟糕，”弗雷林猜测道。经过在殿堂里这一段不够体面的路程，他的辫子都散乱了。

“对，”梭林冷冷地说道。“还是很糟糕。”

“等一下，他们在洛丝罗瑞恩吧，对吧？”

“对。他们还在洛丝罗瑞恩。”

“所以——那就是精灵？”

“你的推理能力还真是从来没让我刮目相看过，”梭林咕哝道。

“哥你太坏了。有人跟你说过吗，你担忧的时候会变得狠心？”

梭林停下来，绕着弗雷林转了一圈，瞪着他。“没有，没人说过。”

弗雷林翻了个白眼，完全没被吓唬到。“噢对啊——国王嘛，还有所有这些。好吧，你会变得很恶毒，现在你知道了。”

梭林的手指戳在弗雷林胸前，张开嘴想要反驳他，然后一段回忆猛然击中了他，他几乎要双腿一软站不住了。他从离开家之后就迷失了。他一开始就不该来。我们之中没有他的位置。

他的手放了下去。“对，也许你有点道理，”他喃喃道。“也许这是我的一个缺点。”

“我有点道理？”弗雷林眨眨眼。然后他站直了身体。“好。对，我当然有道理。“

梭林哼了一声，转身率先走向真知厅。“别絮絮叨叨了，弟弟。”

“但是我有点道理！你现在没法否认了！”弗雷林喊叫着，赶上梭林走在他身边。“所以你这回是为什么吵吵嚷嚷？”

愤怒在他皮肤下面沸腾，但是梭林把它紧紧控制住了。“吉姆利，”他说道，然后紧紧咬住牙关。

弗雷林发出一声不够优雅的声音。“嗯，当然是吉姆利。他怎么了？”

梭林朝他投去疑惑的目光。“你跟祖母谈过了？”

“没有，我应该找她谈吗？”弗雷林看起来真的很迷惑。“你很谨慎啊，哥哥。”

“我自有道理。”梭林领着弗雷林穿过真知厅钻石和珍珠的拱门，他把他的小弟拉近，一起坐在长椅上，这张长椅现在注定成了梭林专属，没别人坐了。“来，我带你看。”

“不许再拽我胳膊了，”弗雷林倔强地说道，星辰在幽暗的水面下开始缓慢而迷人地舞动起来。它们几乎像是从深处漂浮起来，在观者的眼前旋转、跳动，它们散发的光芒不断增加，然后完全裹挟住他们。

他们旋转着进入光明，被释放进另一处温暖、洒满阳光的林间空地。弗雷林环顾四周，肩膀放松下来。“嗯，看起来没什么危险。”

“你现在是这么说，”梭林用阴沉的语调说道，然后他听到了越来越近的说话声。

“……这么生气！你看到他脸上的表情也会觉得好玩的。”

“我不敢相信你这么大胆。你真的刻了这种话，就在埃瑞博山的山顶上？”

“嗯呐，它现在还在那儿。以前不论是谁提起来，罗尼总会嘟嘟囔囔。”

他们走进空地，看起来是一对古怪的组合。莱戈拉斯高挑美丽，衣着银绿相间，走过茂盛的草地时脚下几乎不会发出任何声音。他苍白的头发没有编辫子，也没带着弓和长刀。吉姆利火红的头发松散地梳着，上面戴着金珠子和金发夹，但是他的胡子再次编成了旅行辫。之前割断的一簇簇断茬从辫子里跑了出来。他穿着红褐色和蓝色的无袖长外衣，步履蹒跚地走过空地，他有力的臂膀，和精灵的大腿一样粗，头一次没有覆盖着铠甲。

吉姆利在路途中消瘦了，梭林注意到，尽管如此他反而增长了肌肉。赶路和战斗带来的艰难困苦开始显现出后果。

“这里看起来很适合抽袋烟，”吉姆利说道，带着一丝细微的笑意抬头看看高耸的瑁珑树。莱戈拉斯做了个苦脸。

“我不能理解你怎么忍受得了那种东西的气味。”

“这是后天培养的，我跟你打包票，”吉姆利大笑起来。“但是霍比特人和阿拉贡也抽烟，所以这一点你没法怪罪到矮人的顽固上来。”

“噢，我没法吗？”莱戈拉斯戏谑道，他跳到一根躺倒的树干上，开始在上面走，像蜘蛛在自己的网上走一样自如。

吉姆利坐在树干的一端，开始装填他的烟斗。“嗯，或许你可以在我抽烟的时候给我讲几个故事。你说凯勒博恩领主是你的亲戚？”

莱戈拉斯欢乐的表情变得严肃起来。“是的。他也是多瑞亚斯的精灵。”

吉姆利僵住了，要往嘴里放的烟斗停在了半路。“噢。”

一阵不舒服的停顿笼罩在空地上，然后莱戈拉斯大声叹了口气。“我们总会不经意地碰到痛苦的话题，不是吗？”

吉姆利把烟斗放回到膝头，点了点头。“很有可能是这样。尽管如此，只要我们坦诚相待……”

“如果我伤害到了你，你必须告诉我，”莱戈拉斯诚恳地说道。

“嗯呐，彼此彼此。”吉姆利也叹了口气，然后他开始皱着眉头点烟斗。“这份友谊不会总是轻松的，莱格莱斯。”

“友谊？！”弗雷林说道，目瞪口呆。

“这就是我想让你看的，”梭林说道，他下巴紧了紧，鼻息急促。

弗雷林转向他，眼睛里带着震惊和奇妙。“但是那……这是件好事，对吧？精灵和矮人，这么多漫长的世纪之后，再次成为了朋友。”

“你太天真了，”梭林断言道。“你说是件好事？”

“嗯，我没看出有什么不好，”弗雷林说道，他昂起下巴。“而且吉姆利不是什么无名小卒。他是一位领主的儿子，而这个精灵是森林王国的王子——梭林，这有可能改变一切！”

我们勇猛年轻的星辰在这件事里面有他自己要扮演的角色。他独自一个矮人，然而我感觉他将要走进某种东西，而那会永远改变卡扎德人。

玛哈尔的话语飘过梭林心里，他把自己的回答咽了回去，焦虑又怀疑地瞪着那出乎意料的一对。“你知道精灵和矮人闹崩了是什么下场，”他咕哝道。“这不会长久的。”

“你这是愤世嫉俗，”弗雷林反驳道。“我还以为你很相信吉姆利呢。”

“我相信吉姆利，”梭林吼道。“我是不信任那个精灵。”

“对，是，他是个精灵，他是瑟兰杜伊的儿子，我知道这整个前前后后，”弗雷林不以为然地说道，他转身看着那两个。

“为了坦诚起见，”莱戈拉斯说道，每个音节都发得很勉强，“我觉得我应该告诉你一些事。你不会喜欢听的。”

吉姆利抬头凝视着他，头发垂落在一侧赤裸而强壮的肩膀上。他肩膀上苍白的皮肤鲜少见到阳光，衬得他的成年刺青显得异常深暗。“我是不是应该紧张起来点？”他冷淡地说道。

莱戈拉斯退缩了一下。“也许吧。但是我祈求你，不要掏斧子！”

“现在我真的有点担心了，”吉姆利说道，抽了一口烟。“嗯，说出来吧，老弟，再不说我看你要爆发了。”

“我是八十年前捉住梭林·橡木盾的远征队那一群精灵之一，”莱戈拉斯一股脑地说道。“我是领队。”

吉姆利眨眨眼。“出于某种原因，我没想到你说的会是这个，”他说。“所以，你抓住了我父亲的队伍？”

莱戈拉斯点点头，脸上一副受到打击的神情。

“噢，别那样看着我。我不会掏斧子的，”吉姆利说道。“对，我听了不高兴，但是我现在在这里能做什么呢？”

莱戈拉斯如释重负地松了口气。

“坐下吧，精灵，”吉姆利命令道，他又抽了一口烟，然后用坚定的眼神盯着莱戈拉斯。“如果我们要坦诚，那我们就不能回避这些痛苦的事情。他们发生了，就没有理由否认。你抓住了我的父亲和他的同伴们，错误地囚禁了了他们。嗯，就是这样。我过去就知道这件事，我只是不知道是在你手上。”

“我在你的国王头上拉弓搭箭，威胁要取他性命，”莱戈拉斯说道，又叹了口气。“我从你父亲身上拿了一个项链盒。”

吉姆利扬起一条眉毛。“你拿了我爸的项链盒？怪不得他不怎么待见你。嗯，我觉得好几个星期之前我跟弗罗多大人聊天的时候话说早了。咱们这几个人之中还是有一个见过我嘴上没毛的样子的。你觉得我的画像怎么样？”

莱戈拉斯哆嗦了一下。“那个——当然了，那个是你！”

吉姆利轻声笑起来。“嗯呐，你以为是谁？我那张画像是，噢，大概二十岁左右。”

“我辱骂了你的母亲，”莱戈拉斯说道，他尖利的耳朵尖红了，捂住了脸。

“你个混蛋！”吉姆利坐直了一点。“辱骂了我母亲？以都林之名，你骂了什么？”

“我……大概是讽刺她长相丑陋，”莱戈拉斯说道，声音在手掌中闷闷的。

吉姆利眨眨眼，然后他仰头大笑起来。

莱戈拉斯从双手中抬起头来，看起来有点受到冒犯。“你为什么笑啊？我跟你说，我辱骂了你母亲！”

“而这骂得太可笑了，”吉姆利擦着眼睛说道。“老弟，我母亲是有名的美人。”

莱戈拉斯的嘴微微张开，然后他也开始大笑起来。“我懂了，是我自己犯傻了，”他愉快地说道。

“嗯呐，好吧，”吉姆利说道，摇了摇头。“犯傻之后明白了，比继续无知地傻下去要好。跟你说吧，我妹妹长得特别像我母亲年轻的时候，像到不可思议，不过她的发色跟我和我爸一样。真的是很漂亮。她通常都不解开头发，解开了之后长度到她膝盖以下。”

莱戈拉斯微笑起来，他的眼睛闪着光，因为轻易的原谅和话题的转换而感激。“精灵们热爱长发。我跟你说，我们的弓弦就是用头发做的。”

“骗人的吧！”吉姆利往前坐了坐。“不会断吗？”

“不，不会的，”莱戈拉斯说道。“它比看起来要结实，又轻又细。你外甥的头发是什么颜色？”

“啊！那个小淘气是比我深一点的红色，还有他父亲的浅棕色眼睛。我狂野的小勇士！我想知道他现在长到多高了？”

“矮人要多久到成年？”莱戈拉斯问道，他往后靠去，胳膊抱在膝头。

“噢，我们七十岁成年。我就是那时候得到了这些，”吉姆利说道，用烟斗敲了敲自己的肩膀。他对那温度眉头都没皱一下，因为早已习惯了铁矿熔炉的高温。

“我以前从没见过这么多刺青，”莱戈拉斯说道，他好奇地盯着吉姆利宽厚的肩膀上黑色的印记和图案。“你要是改变主意了怎么办？”

吉姆利吃吃笑起来。“嗯，你甩不掉它了，不是吗？所以我们必须先每天用胆汁墨水描画，一个月后才会永久定型。这样我们有充分的时间可以反悔。你们不做这种印记，对吧？”

“对。有些精灵会用颜料，但是我很少在身上画。”莱戈拉斯抬头看向吉姆利以期准许，获得同意之后，他用一根食指摸了摸刺青。“当时疼吗？”

“可不像一杯啤酒、一袋烟和一首歌，不是那么回事，”吉姆利不动声色地说道。

“你有什么哀悼的印记吗？”

“有三个。”吉姆利垂下眼帘，莱戈拉斯畏缩了一下，然后优雅地继续问下去。

“所以，这个是纪念成年的。你在刺青的时候完全长成了吗？”

“嗯呐，差不多。比我现在要矮和瘦那么一丁点，当然也没有现在强壮。我们随着年纪的增长会变得更坚强。不过，每个人都不尽相同。我长到现在的身高比其他很多长须族都要晚。我的小堂亲小梭林只有三十七岁，而他已经和他父亲杜瓦林差不多高了。”

“那这个名字大概要改改了，”莱戈拉斯微笑着说道。

“巴林和欧因会中风的，父亲会自燃，”弗雷林小声说道，惊恐地瞪着吉姆利。

梭林没有回答。他脑袋埋在双手里。

吉姆利的大笑声轻松自在。“啊，他现在摆脱不了了，可怜的孩子，这么多年了改不了了。是因为你提到过的那位国王而得名的。杜瓦林也在远征队里。”

“他是那个黄色头发，髭须编成辫子的？”

吉姆利的呼吸哽住了，然后他开了口。“不。那是菲利。杜瓦林要高得多，光头，头上和关节上有刺青的。”

“噢，是那一个，”莱戈拉斯说道，摇了摇头。“他真的给我们带来了惊人的麻烦。”

“也许你应该告诉他。他会高兴得没边了。”

莱戈拉斯又微笑起来，然后他抬头看着吉姆利。“金发的那个，菲力——他是那些逝者中的一个。你提到过的堂亲之一。梅利让你想起了他。”

“对，”吉姆利说道，抽了一口烟。

“他的弟弟……那个笑得很野的年轻人……”

“奇力。”

“奇力。他和我的朋友陶瑞尔达成了某种相互理解。”莱戈拉斯的目光飘向远方。“我那时觉得她疯了。”

“他们很年轻，”吉姆利说道，他在靴子上磕了磕烟斗。“确实非常年轻。奇力只有七十七岁，菲力只大他五岁。现在在我看来很奇怪。我现在的年纪是奇力死时的两倍，然而我总会觉得，自己还是那个在埃瑞德路因的贫困年月里，跟在他们后面跑的小傻瓜。陶瑞尔是谁？”

莱戈拉斯的眼睛紧张起来。“应该说曾经是。”

“噢，玛哈尔要命的锤子啊，我很抱歉，老弟。这回换我不会说话了。那她不在了？”

“对。她在五军之战之后死去了，”莱戈拉斯说道，他仰起头。“我的父亲很喜爱她，我们俩一起长大。我的哥哥们会叫她pîn gwathel，就是小妹妹。她曾经是个勇猛的战士，不像多数的森林精灵，她的头发是和你相近的红色。”他停顿了一下。“陶瑞尔那时就相信，矮人们的斗争和困境也同样是我们的。我们长久以来的与世隔绝被打破，我的父亲对此很不快。

“他为了长湖镇的人类倒是很乐意打破隔绝，尤其是从我们的死里还能挖到金子，”梭林低声抱怨道。弗雷林示意他别说话。

“够了，梭林，”他说道。“你总是来来回回地翻那几本老黄历，直到翻得页都掉光了。让它们过去吧，好吗？”

“绝不，”梭林咬牙切齿地说道，瞪着瑟兰杜伊的儿子。

“你真是一缕清新的阳光啊，哥哥，”弗雷林抱怨道。“责怪自己，责怪精灵，责怪人类，责怪命运，但是玛哈尔保佑，你永远没法继续往前走。”

梭林无视他，转向吉姆利。天空蓝得动人心魄，年轻的矮人把烟斗收进衣服，也靠在树干上，用惊异而平静的眼睛向上凝视着。

“真美，”他静静地说道。“我从来没有想到，我能在精灵的土地上感到如此安宁。”

“夫人的力量保护洛丝罗瑞恩全境的安全，”莱戈拉斯说道。“也许这就是你感觉到的东西。”

“对此我表示赞同，堂亲，”夫人本人低沉而纯净的声音传来。加拉德瑞尔赤足走进林间空地，她身后的裙裾在草叶间牵绊。“因为格洛因之子吉姆利感觉到很多事物，有看得见的，也有看不见的。”

莱戈拉斯和吉姆利都赶紧站起身来。“Híril nín，”莱戈拉斯说道，深鞠一躬。吉姆利抬头凝视着她星辰般的眼睛，他的心思全写在了脸上。

“夫人，”他说道，然后他带着全然的崇敬低下头去。

“起来吧，”她说道，她的手温柔地放在吉姆利头发上，让他的脸再次朝向她。他剧烈地吞咽了一下，又有一绺胡子从胡子辫里跑了出来。“啊，你之前在哀悼，我明白了。别让你的心在悲伤里流连太久。在逝者身上花费太多时间于事无补。

“嗯呐，”吉姆利支支吾吾地说道。

“他是要昏倒吗？”弗雷林低声说道。“这个新来的精灵是谁？”

“那是金色树林的夫人，”梭林同样低声回答道。弗雷林把喘息咽了回去，然后他开始咬嘴唇。

“嗯。她跟古老的故事里描绘得可不太一样。”

这回轮到梭林让他弟弟保持安静了。

“Tolo，”加拉德瑞尔说道，然后朝他们二人示意。“我在找你，吉姆利，因为我感觉到某种东西，我希望知道的东西。然而我不会得寸进尺，想要知道矮人所有的秘密。告诉我，都林的子孙，你会看向我的镜子里吗？”

“镜子？”“吉姆利看起来很迷惑，他转向莱戈拉斯，困惑不解都写在脸上。

莱戈拉斯的脸变得松弛而空茫。梭林开始能够辨认出，这表情表示震惊，而不是冷酷的反应。“你是要让他看，夫人？”

“如果他愿意的话，莱戈拉斯·绿叶，”她说道，并未转身。她走路时脚几乎都没有把草压倒。她看起来甚至都不像来自尘世：而像一个来迷惑他们的古老虚幻的幽灵。“路并不远。”

“那这是怎么回事？”吉姆利嘶声说道，莱戈拉斯警示性地看了他一眼，开始跟着夫人，穿过银色树木高大树干之间弯弯曲曲的小径。吉姆利手指在一起绞了一会，然后他发出一声含糊不清的挫败的声音，小碎步跑着跟在他们后面。

“什么镜子？”弗雷林疑问道。

“毫无疑问，某种精灵巫术，”梭林说道，他走近吉姆利。“这个夫人用她的凝视就可以考验别人。她可以衡量他们心中的希望和梦想。我不信任她。”

“吉姆利信任她，”弗雷林指出这一点。

“吉姆利暴露秘密比一个醉鬼洒掉啤酒还快，”梭林怒吼道。“他是个远比我坦率的矮人。”

“噢，哥哥，你可真惊到我了，”弗雷林不动声色地说道。

加拉德瑞尔引领着他们来到高大树木间的一片狭小的谷地，树根和灰白色石板形成了窄窄的阶梯的形状。在这片荒芜中间有一个基座，上面有个大大的银色水盆。水带着欢快而细小的汩汩声流向谷地远端的一个小水池。

“这是加拉德瑞尔之镜，”她说道，拿起一个银色的水罐，灌满溪水。“我无法告诉你们，你们会看到什么景象，因为镜子向你们展示的是它要向你们展示的东西。”

“好吧，夫人，原谅我这么说，但是您说的也并不是很有帮助，”吉姆利说道，两脚分开站着，朝上斜视着她。他这样看起来简直是个典型的矮人，胳膊上厚实的肌肉纠结，带着刺青，头发蓬乱，胡子狂野。这让梭林想欢呼起来。

“这才像个矮人的样子，”弗雷林赞许地说道。“我有三十多年没见他抡起过斧子了。”

“你可等着饱眼福吧，”梭林说道，骄傲地凝视着他的星辰。“他是我所见过的最棒的斧手。”

加拉德瑞尔微笑起来。“镜子能看到过去之事，现在之事和或许将来之事。你会看吗？”

吉姆利犹豫了。“为什么是我，夫人？”

“因为你被声音所环绕，埃瑞博山的吉姆利，”她神秘地说道。“但是这须得是你自己的选择。”

吉姆利在她和莱戈拉斯之间来回看看，然后他昂起下巴。“嗯呐。那我就看。不用想，我看到的只会是树木和头顶的天空，但是试一试也没什么损害，对吧？”

她大笑起来。“对，没有损害。”她把水罐里的水倒进水盆，形成一股长长的清澈的水流。水几乎像条发亮的银色丝带。“不要触碰那水，”她退后一步，低声说道。

吉姆利再次吞咽了一口，然后走到基座旁边。“有点高，这个，”他自言自语咕哝道。他皱着眉头跨出几步，看到一块合适的石头，捡起来放在基座旁边垫脚。

“你现在能看见吗，mellon nín？”莱戈拉斯说道。

“嗯呐，我能……等等，什么？那是埃瑞德路因！为什么会这样，那是我父亲，他的头发还没有变白！”

梭林的脉搏开始狂跳。“他看到了过去？”

“欧因，巴林，罗尼，纳力，欧瑞，弗拉尔……噢，我的朋友们，我的朋友们！”吉姆利哽咽了。“噢，为什么让我看这个？”

“他肯定是看到了过去,”弗雷林皱着眉头说道。

“等等……景象变了，”吉姆利说道，屏住了呼吸。“我为什么在一条船上？矮人可不属于船上。我肯定会晕船的。这里，那条隧道……我不喜欢那条隧道的样子。我以前从来没见过它，尽管如此它还是让我冷到骨髓里！”

“什么隧道？什么船？”弗雷林一手扶额。“吉姆利身上发生了什么事？”

“莱戈拉斯，你也在这个镜子里！你骑在一匹灰马上——等等，我也在马背上！呃，我可不期待这个。我不喜欢骑马。那个人类是谁？啊，这个镜子从一幅画面跳到另一幅，就像青蛙在热石头上跳来跳去！”

“我不知道，”梭林说道，心跳声在他耳朵里轰鸣。“一条船，一匹马，那个精灵，一条隧道，一个人类……所有这些我都不明白。”

吉姆利突然吼叫起来，“埃瑞博山！不，不——埃瑞博山被围攻了！埃瑞博山处于战争之中！山腰上集结了一大群奥克！”

“镇静，”加拉德瑞尔轻声说道。“这可能不会发生。”

“不，噢不，”吉姆利喘息着说道，一副受到打击的神情。然后他站直了一点，大概是画面又一次变化了。“一棵树？一颗死去的树。死树得问精灵。现在，这是什……？”

梭林突然感觉到胸骨上一阵牵扯，一种微小而持续的拉力，突然变成了一种猛烈摇晃的扭动。

“不，这不可能，”吉姆利难以置信地说道，然后他直接对上了梭林的目光。“梭林·橡木盾。”

“啊，”那位夫人低声说道。“那这就是我感觉到的。”

“我不明白，”梭林说道，他的声音不过是一阵低语。“吉姆利——你能看到我？在这个精灵的镜子里看到了我？”

“你是瑟莱因之子梭林，人称橡木盾，山下之王，”吉姆利说道，不知怎么的，他仍然直直地看着梭林的眼睛。经过了八十年的被余光瞥见，被直视洞穿，能对上他的星辰的目光，这让人惊叹，在他心里引起地动山摇。镜子里的是他梭林？吉姆利真的看到他了吗？

“我小时候不认识你，你已经死去多年了，大人，”吉姆利崇敬地说道，他的眉毛聚在一起。“然而我看过的所有这些景象里，只有你跟我说话了。”

“嗯呐，我是死了，”梭林声音刺耳地说道，这双眼睛终于——终于——洞穿他的内心，他不受意识控制地伸手去摸吉姆利明亮的头发。

手还是直接穿了过去，他拿开了手，痛苦地咒骂了一句。尽管如此，他会充分利用这个机会。他已经学会了。他不会再重蹈生前的覆辙，没把重要的话说出口。

“吉姆利，”他说道，热烈而低沉，“我们已经从阿尔达世界离去了，但是并没有永远地离去。我自从倒下就一直注视着你，堂亲，是你的力量、热情和笑声，让我免于沉没进自责和绝望的黑暗怀抱。你是被爱着的，我勇猛的星辰。”他绷住下巴，强迫自己直视吉姆利的眼睛，沉暗深邃充满活力。“我为你而骄傲，我的守卫者。”他颤抖地深吸一口气，语调低沉下去，几近叹息。“Ursuruh inùdoy kurdulu。”

吉姆利睁大了眼睛，然后那个奇怪的咒语失效了。

“你看到了什么？”莱戈拉斯焦急地问道“你还好吗？”

“我很好，”吉姆利说道，茫然地眨着眼睛。“给我点时间！”

“梭林？”弗雷林说道，声音里带着担忧，在一阵迷惑的片刻里，梭林无法分辨自己身处何地，哪里是上方。然后一只手放在他肩上，是弗雷林在把他拉近。“梭林！你刚才发光了。我从来没见过……你还好吗？”

“我是个死人，”梭林咕哝道，他的脑袋疼痛而晕眩。他的眼前模糊一片。“什么样算‘好’？”

最后吉姆利抬起头，迷乱地皱着眉头。“怎么会……我怎么看到了我的同胞，他很久以前就下葬，在我们先辈们的殿堂里安息了，他怎么在说话？这是什么镜子？”

“不要害怕，吉姆利，”加拉德瑞尔用她甜美如蜜的声音说道，精灵女子朝他弯下腰，把一绺乱跑的红色头发从他眉毛上拨开。“镜子不会伤害你的。”

“我没有受伤，我也不害怕，”吉姆利立刻说道。“只是……”

“你受到了保佑，奥力的孩子，”她温柔地微笑着继续说道。“我知道你看到的是什么，你受到的保佑是难以估量的。环绕着你的声音是你的同胞们。”

“我的同胞……！”吉姆利差点从垫脚石上掉下来。“你的意思是说，我一直以来哀悼他们，而他们一直在看着我！”

“他们无法企及你，”她说道，直起身来，简短而意味深长地看了莱戈拉斯一眼。“他们依附在你周围，近得就像念头，但是他们无法被生者看见或是听见。通过很久以前我所受赠的力量和恩惠，我能感觉到环抱着你的那些存在，环绕着你的强烈的爱，我能感受到那些声音，尽管我没有听见他们的话语。我不知道他们是如何、还有为何跟着你，吉姆利，但是这包围着你的关怀强大而深切。”

“他的声音，”吉姆利迷乱又困惑地说道，“我认得。我认得出那个声音，几乎就像我熟知自己的声音一样。感觉就像我从一开始就一直在听到那个声音。”

她一只手放在他肩上。“你有多了解他，自己都没有意识到。”

吉姆利的神情变得脆弱而敬畏。“他说。他说我是被爱着的。他把我叫做他的星辰。他叫我……”

“梭林，你看起来真的很不好，”弗雷林说道。梭林把他推开，像喝醉一般踉跄着，目光聚焦在吉姆利身上。吉姆利知道了。

“他知道了，”梭林说道。“他知道了。弗雷林，他知道了。”

“嗯呐，”弗雷林年轻的脸上绽开一个微笑。“他知道了。”

“吉姆利，”梭林艰难地说道，蹒跚着走向他的星辰。他的视野模糊了。他的腿脚感觉像橡皮，软弱无力。“吉姆利。吉姆利，”——然后星辰淹没了他的头顶，把他拉走了，他旋转着，被送进星光池炫目而转动的星云之中。

* * *

梭林眨着眼睛醒来，发出一声呻吟。他的眼睛感觉睁不开，头也很疼。他正看着他房间的天花板。

他的头真的很疼。

“……过头了，”一个粗哑的声音说道。欧因。“他需要多休息。”

“傻孩子，”瑟莱因说道，语气里带着担忧，坐在床尾的什么人安慰地把手放在他腿上。

“梭林，”弗瑞丝轻声说道。“梭林，我知道你醒了，我看到你的眼睛动了。来吧，起来，inùdoy。我们这儿有吃的。”

“有多少……”梭林咕哝道，她进入了眼帘。她的发辫稍微有点乱。

“弗雷林的聒噪声把整个殿堂里的人都吵起来了。显然之前没有人在池边昏倒过。”

梭林的心沉了下去。“太棒了。”

“不，不要不好意思，没关系。现在大家都知道你每天在做什么，也知道阿尔达的远征有多重要。每个矮人都在谈论这个，”弗瑞丝说道，把他盖的被子拉到他胸口。“来，试试坐起来。”

梭林挣扎着坐起来，试图控制自己的呻吟，然而没有成功。欧因急忙上前，把菲力和奇力都挤到了一边。“头疼？我就知道。坚持一下，喝了这个。“一杯闻起来略微有点像柳树皮的热饮放在他眼皮底下，梭林用刺痛的眼睛摸索着，把它喝了下去。疼痛消失了。

“你必须学会分派任务，儿子，”瑟莱因从所站立的地方说道，把梭林的外甥们拦住。“你不能再这样下去了。”

“不，我没事。是那个精灵女子的镜子，”梭林声音嘶哑地说道。瑟莱因摇摇头。

“我们知道。弗雷林已经弄得殿堂里每层皆知了。”

弗雷林做了个鬼脸。“对不起。我有点太激动了。“

“我跟我们的创造者谈过了，”欧因说道，专业地把手放在梭林的眉毛上。“如果你不是已经精疲力竭，镜子本来不会伤你这么重。而且在桌边不常见你，毫无疑问你也不吃饭，你这头犟驴。”

梭林的头好多了，但是还在突突地跳。他把额头顶向欧因的手掌，按压让跳动进一步减弱了。“这些事有什么意义？我是个死人！”

“他大概还在为吉姆利的事沮丧，”弗雷林在房间尽头低声说道。他的蓝色眼睛睁得很大。

“嗯呐，对于中洲而言，你个傻瓜，”欧因说道，移开手低头盯着他的国王。“但是你的身体在此时此地是重新造的，还是说你忘记了？我们在殿堂里生活。你活着，你个王室大白痴！”

梭林挣扎着直起身来。“那为什么要有这无穷无尽的等待？我们为什么不能真正地活着？我为什么不能触碰到他？”

“嘘，”弗瑞丝说道，帮着他起来，把被子围在他腰间。“我们等待第二乐章，亲爱的，那时我们将会终于被完全接纳。我们等待着在将来的世界里拥有自己的一席之地。你知道这些的。”

“首先，我们得通过达戈·达戈拉斯，”菲力说道。

“那会很有意思的，”奇力苦着脸说道。

“但是，阿尔达——魔戒，那力量在那里增长……”

“嗯呐，那很重要，但是你也很重要，”欧因说道，他在梭林肩胛上轻轻拍了一下。“你个大笨蛋。一具不朽的躯体，你还非要变着法子毁了它。我是为什么又要跟从你啊？”

“这样你就是更笨的笨蛋，”梭林艰难地说道，瞪了欧因一眼。医师愉快地无视了。“如果我是不朽的，那这么小题大做干什么呢？”

欧因大声叹了口气，翻了个白眼。“你看，我们死了，对吧？然后我们在这里醒来，有了这些躯体。但是它们不是不变的，所以随之而来的就是我们不是刀枪不入的。我们要吃饭、睡觉，会流血、疲惫，在锻造间会烧伤，做一切我们活在阿尔达世界里做过的事，但是我们是更新重造的。我的头发是我一百二十岁时的颜色，你父亲看起来不会超过一百八十岁。我们回到了我们最好的年纪，梭林。”

梭林趟回枕头里，他的头还在打鼓一般跳动。“我还是……”

“嗯呐，欧因最后说道，微笑起来。“还是我的国王。”

“我不觉得我生命中最后一年是我最好的时候，”梭林阴沉地喃喃道，欧因又打了他一下。

“对不起，我觉得我听到有什么人在侮辱我的国王。谁这么做我就要打谁，”他说道，眼睛闪着光。

“这么忠诚，”梭林说道，轻轻哼了一声。

“所以，不管怎么说，那镜子怎么就让你感觉变得像个霍比特人了？”奇力问道。菲力马上用肘顶了他肋部一下。

“他看到我了，吉姆利看到我了，”梭林说道，他伸出手去。菲力抓住他的手。“他看到我了，但是我触摸不到他。他听到我了——他知道了！”

“冷静点，nidoy，”瑟莱因说道，扯了扯梭林的一根发辫。“来，吃点东西。休息一下。如果你这未来二十四小时想要去那水那边，我会坐在你身上，别以为我不会。”

“但是——”

“必须我下命令吗，inùdoy？”瑟莱因说道，眉毛扬起来。梭林无奈地吹了口气。

“爸，现在事态发展变化很快。吉姆利，魔戒同盟……他知道了，爸，我不能，”他说不下去了，不知道该怎么措辞。“然后还有埃瑞博山，和比尔博。”比尔博。比尔博。“事态变化飞快，阿拉贡，波洛米尔——我应该在那儿，我的天赋是有用的。我不能再如此自私了。”

比尔博在八十年里第一次说出了他的名字，这撼动了梭林的内心深处。比尔博爱过他，尽管他曾经残忍而疏离。梭林抓着菲力的手反射性地攥紧，他外甥的神情柔和下来，安慰性地回握。

“力度，舅舅，”他轻声说道。

“那是事情的本质，梭林，”弗里丝说道。“它们有时悠闲，有时飞快。等你有力气的时候会再次赶上的。无私不等于牺牲，我的儿子。”

“但是——”作为他人民的最高权威和唯一领导，经历了一个世纪这样的生活，他的父母突然出现把权力从他这儿拿走，这既让人感到安慰，又让人感到恼怒。这让梭林抓住他们。“吉姆利知道了！而他身边仍然围着……妈，他朝那个精灵伸出了友谊的手！”

“如果你觉得殿堂里还有谁没听说吉姆利·格洛因努尔和那个精灵的事，”弗里丝不动声色地说道，“你就严重地低估了你弟弟。”

弗雷林脸红了，把脸藏在金发后面。

“我应该为他留在那里，”梭林说道，顽固从胸膛中涌上来。然后他打了个哈欠。

“因为你现在状态这么好，当然了，”欧因说道，抱起胳膊，平视着梭林。“现在，你不用为我榆木脑袋的侄子烦躁。会有人盯着他的，记住我的话！”

“欧因对精灵的事很不高兴，”菲力悄声说道。

“还有巴林、罗尼、诺瑞、纳力，曾外祖父，芬丁，格若因，奈因，外祖父，我的笨哥哥，还有噢，实际上是殿堂里其他所有矮人，”奇力讽刺地补充道。

“但是欧瑞，比弗，弗雷林，弗拉尔，曾外祖母，还有我的笨弟弟都高兴得不得了，”菲力说道，戳了戳他弟弟。“不过，外祖母还没有选好站在哪边。”

“我不信任那个精灵和我的星辰待在一块，”梭林低声说道。他的头对于在其中轰鸣的撞击声而言空间太小了。

“‘反对’一方再记一票，”菲力说道。

“你，我顽固的孩子，哪儿也不能去，所以接受这个想法吧，”弗瑞丝坚定地说道，用肘把她带来的托盘往他手边推了推。

梭林抬起头，抗议的话就在嘴边上。六双坚决不为所动的眼睛瞪着他。

“噢，好吧，”他咕哝道，用空着的手捂住了眼睛。

“欧瑞和诺瑞在看着吉姆利，”奇力说道，他笨拙地拍了拍梭林的膝盖。“至少魔戒同盟看起来这几天不会往哪儿去的。赫雷拉在看着格洛因。她说她稍后再跟你谈。”

梭林和弗雷林一起哆嗦了一下。

“巴林在看着石盔回埃瑞博山，”菲力说道。“如果你想，我们会留意埃瑞博山和代因。”

梭林从手指缝里看着他的外甥们，他们俩看起来既自豪又担忧，他感觉到自己的心朝他们靠了过去。他身心为魔戒同盟和吉姆利占据，为他们忧惧，几乎忘了他的外甥们，他的undayûy。“来，”他说道，拉着菲力的手把他拉近。“你们应该待在这儿，和我一起。”

菲力看起来有点怀疑，但是奇力开心地笑起来。

“我不确定这俩在好好休息方面有多少帮助，”欧因说道，但是他无奈地摊开双手。“我不会阻止你，我怀疑就算我试试也阻止不了。那我就去代因和狄丝那儿看看。我会通知你事情的进展，嗯呐？”然后他用一根粗粗的手指戳戳梭林。“明天。”

梭林把下巴放在菲力金发的脑袋上，点了点头。“明天。”

欧因怀疑地看了他一眼，然后转过身去，嘟囔道，“你这么轻易地同意我倒害怕了。你们两个捣蛋鬼，给我确保他别离开那张床！其他所有人，我们走吧，让那个笨蛋安安生生吃点东西。

“谢谢你，欧因，”梭林在他身后喊道。升高的音调让他的头又跳动起来，他呻吟着躺倒回去。

“你看起来很糟糕，”奇力说道。“真的，真的很糟。那镜子真的伤害那么大么？”

“它……它就像星光池的星辰，但是我不是被卷起又释放，而是被拉扯。”梭林揉着心口上方，那个精灵女子的巫术抓着这里把他拉向生者的世界。

“吉姆利真的和那个精灵成了朋友？”菲力静静地说道。

梭林的呼吸揪住了，然后他艰难地吞咽了一口，点了点头。

奇力皱起眉头。“也许会持续下去。也许他改变了。”

“这不会持续下去的，”梭林啐了一口。

"Dijnu hyadâkh ghivasha," 菲力引用道，摇摇头。"Urùthûkhikizu hyêmrûr。"

奇力满脸不高兴，接着说完了那句话，倔强地抱起胳膊；"Ra hurumizu tada khajimuhîzd ana zu。"

“只是因为你对精灵心有恻隐，”菲力激动地说道。

“一，”梭林静静地数道。

“它可能会改变一切！”奇力反驳道。

“二。”

“对，往坏里改变！可怜的吉姆利，至少他还有借口，可以说是因为周围都是精灵，没有一个活着的矮人做同伴。可不像你！”

还没数到“三”，奇力吼叫着冲向他哥哥，他们俩开始在梭林房间的地板上扭打起来。这勾起了梭林看着他们小时候在埃瑞德路因的鲜活记忆。他叹了口气，无视了他俩，拉过他母亲留下的托盘。映入眼帘的是肉、面包和土豆，浇着厚厚的酱汁。他的胃怒吼起来。

“小点声，”他命令他们，然后开始吃饭。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辛达语
> 
> Tolo - 来
> 
> Mellon nin - 我的朋友
> 
> Dúnedan - 西方的人类（即努门诺尔人） 比尔博在《际会众人》一章中以此称呼阿拉贡。
> 
> 库兹都语
> 
> Âzyungel – 爱中的爱
> 
> Idùzhib - 钻石
> 
> Ghivashel - 珍宝中的珍宝
> 
> Ursuruh inùdoy kurdulu – 我炽热的心灵之子
> 
> Dijnu hyadâkh ghivasha, urùthûkhikizu hyêmrûr - 信任是种稀世之珍，鲜少给予他人
> 
> ra hurumizu tada khajimuhîzd ana zu. - 敬重赠你之人。
> 
> Nadad – 兄弟
> 
> Inùdoy - 儿子
> 
> Undayûy- 最棒的男孩们
> 
> 'adad – 父亲
> 
> 'amad – 母亲
> 
> 爱努的第二乐章 - 在创造时间之前，维拉（爱努）创作了伟大的乐曲。这乐曲就是带有从开初到终结的所有历史的世界。一如·伊露维塔一声令下，他们的音乐从虚空中有了形状和实体，世界由此诞生。第一乐章结束，世界在达戈·达戈拉斯之手变为废墟，第二乐章将会显现，一个崭新而完美的世界会成形。没有维拉知道第二乐章什么样，只知道它会比第一乐章更宏大。
> 
> 达戈·达戈拉斯 (“战争中的战争”) - 根据曼多斯的第二个预言，有一天米尔寇（魔苟斯）会逃脱“夜晚之门”外的束缚。米尔寇，现在叫做魔苟斯，是拒绝了一如和他在第一乐章中部分的爱努。他所有的作品都转向了黑暗，他是索隆的主人和导师。他会在世界上散布毁灭。在他死后，精灵宝钻会复原，所有的精灵会回来，阿尔达会重新建立。矮人们相信，他们会帮助他们的创造者重新创建阿尔达，把它建成本来应有的样子。
> 
>   _感谢你们所有的评论和点赞！我对每一条都心怀感激——非常感谢你们花费时间按那个键还有/或是让我知道你们的看法！。_
> 
>   [当吉姆利进入殿堂时可能发生的情形，cybermanolo绘制](http://cybermanolo.tumblr.com/post/97686107710/cybersuzy-hi-i-can-finally-post-my-sansukh)
> 
> 译者注：诗文译文来自文景版。


	17. Chapter 17

占位待发。


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 非凡的[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com)受Sansûkh启发，画了一幅[可爱的以菲力和奇力为主角的小短漫](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/post/60153081631/a-little-bit-of-goofiness-inspired-by-the)！（如果你还没看过这个现在赶紧去看）  
> 天才的[jeza-red](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com)画了[林和弗雷林](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/60240001312/determamfidds-sansukh-has-such-perfect)梭。这画的正是他们，让人心碎又美丽。  
> 这反过来让我写了一篇短篇赠文，设定在Sansûkh宇宙里：[《十二个月和五十年》](https://determamfidd.tumblr.com/post/60332520348/sans%C3%BBkh-side-fic-twelve-months-and-fifty-years)  
> 这又让Jeza画了[弗里丝和弗雷林](http://jeza-red.tumblr.com/post/60426633437/because-frerin-needs-all-the-hugs-he-can-get-and)。
> 
>  **来认识一位矮人女子：**  
>  卓瑞，尤瑞之女
> 
> [织工卓瑞，FlukeofFate (YorikoSakakibara) 绘制](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/62395534755/zhori-the-weaver-by-yorikosakakibara-finally)
> 
> 卓瑞是个中产阶级织工，母亲一方是第三纪元第25世纪著名的有争议的国王情妇伊姆瑞丝的直系后裔。这是家族里的耻辱，他们竭尽所能掩盖此事。卓瑞非常美丽，有柔软的棕色头发，很早就变白了，胡须茂密，身体强健。她相当富裕，处境安逸，她的美貌也吸引了众多追求者。然而不幸的是，作为一个骨子里的浪漫主义者，卓瑞一生在爱情上非常不顺。她没有找到唯一真爱，她的一生都在寻找。她的第一个丈夫，一个英俊的年轻矿工，在他们的儿子多瑞出生后不久，找到了他的真爱，离开了卓瑞。他们仍然保持联系，她对他也没有恨意。卓瑞单身了五十年然后再次在爱情里碰碰运气。她第二个丈夫是个风度翩翩的浪荡子，他是个魔术师，在卓瑞怀着她的第二个儿子诺瑞的时候，他在一场碰运气的游戏里送了命。在她后来的生命中，一个织工同事的示爱让她惊奇。她的第三个儿子欧瑞是非婚生子。她的儿子们对他们的母亲非常维护，说起出身，他们不像男性矮人通常那样追溯父系家族（矮人女子通常是追溯母系家族），而是习惯性地自称“卓瑞之子”。过去的两个世纪的混乱之中，她是为数不多的能寿终正寝的矮人，在埃雷德路因时安详地在睡梦中去世，那时欧瑞还很小。

噪声震耳欲聋。锻造间里矮人挤得满满当当，全都在喊叫，在咆哮，在房间里有这么多人，非常炽热，充满蒸汽。赫雷拉看起来很不高兴，听到某些言论，她不赞同地抿紧了嘴唇。

在锻造间门口，还有更多矮人在菲力、奇力和欧因身后试图伸长脖子往里看，他们好奇的目光遇到梭林就发亮了，然后就目不转睛了。

至少得说，这让人有些窘迫。梭林已经习惯于成为注意力的焦点，但是这回情况完全不同。现在他不是他们的王了。他的母亲当然已经提到过，弗雷林在殿堂里的疯狂奔突，让远征、吉姆利和梭林的值夜成为人人街谈巷议的话题。然而在被迫休息的这段时间里，他还没有看到任何流言的蛛丝马迹。现在——现在 他看到了。排山倒海一般明显。

瑟罗尔抬起手，议论不休的矮人们安静下来（然而其实是在比弗用头狠狠撞了诺瑞一下以后）。“好了，”瑟罗尔疲倦地说道。“适可而止吧。我们能开始了吗？”

梭林站起来，走到他祖父右侧站定，无视那些朝着他闪动的目光。那仿佛昨日重现般的感觉汹涌而来，几乎将他淹没。多少年里他站在他祖父右边，那时他不过是个满心骄傲的孩子，看着祖父解决一场又一场争端。

“等一下！”菲力喊道，声音明显很紧张。“你们能等一会儿吗？”

“现在又怎么了？”

“我关不上这扇该死的门，就是这么了！”他飞快地回嘴道，瑟罗尔捏着鼻梁，咬着牙发出恼怒的声音。

“好吧，”诺瑞干巴巴地说道，转身慢慢地走向门口，一只手拉开外套的一侧衣襟，另一只手同时伸了进去。看到眼前所见，挤在门口的每个好奇脸庞都变得刷白（梭林心不在焉地猜想这回是什么武器，钩头匕首还是飞镖），而菲力趁他们退却的时候终于能把门猛地关上了。

“谢了，”他喷着鼻息说道。在他身边，弗雷林呻吟一声，重重地倚靠在门上。

诺瑞拉上马甲，笑容咧到耳根。“我独特的荣幸。”

“也许现在我们可以开始了？”梭林说道，目光瞥向他的父亲，后者冲他坚定地点了点头。

“老弟，这一切是关于什么？”巴林向前探身，轻敲着额头说道。

梭林深吸一口气。“是……是我注意到，我们没有用最有效的方式来处理这个问题。”

欧因呛到了，然后不由自主地开始轻声笑起来。梭林阴沉而危险地瞪他一眼，但是医生实在忍俊不禁，只能无力地摆摆手示意梭林继续。

“我无法保持目前的状态，”梭林恼怒而直接地说道。“事态飞速变化，如果我们想在这永恒之地帮上中洲任何的忙，我们必须团结协作。”

“啊，”巴林说道，他站直身体，陷入沉思。然后他斜眼看着梭林。“这和所有那些流言有什么关系吗？”

“流言都说了什么？”梭林反驳道。

巴林微笑起来。“说你日以继夜地看护着远征队。格罗因之子吉姆利朝一个背叛者之子伸出了友谊之手，更别说他还是个精灵了。还有你在星光池的星光里里昏倒了。”

他祖父的手安慰地搭上他的肩头，梭林的下巴紧了紧。“都是真的。”

房间里再次爆发了喊叫声，梭林往前走出几步，目光灼灼。“安静！”他吼道，聚集在一起的矮人们再次安静下来，脸上写满愤怒。

“流言仅仅只是一部分，”弗雷林冷笑着说道。“还有更多呢。”

“还有更多！”欧因按摩着眉毛。“目前为止已经够糟的了。我不该想的！”

“你还没听到你侄子最近干的事呢，”弗雷林嘟囔道，梭林用目光制止了弟弟，欧因畏缩了一下，在椅子里瘫了下去。

“我们需要研究出一个计划，”索林说道，抬高了音量，让挤满的房间里后面的人也能听到。“我们需要研究出如何更有效地共享信息，如何在需要的时候运用我被赋予的能力，还有相互之间如何能快速地取得联系。我们中间有身怀技艺的矮人。巴林，你对这种事情经验最多。你有什么建议？”

巴林嗯哼一声，点了点头。“这是个不错的主意，梭林，”他说道，然后抬眼从浓密的眉毛下看着梭林。“而且我感觉到这个主意不完全出于你。”

“别管这个了，”梭林咆哮道，下定决心不去看他的父亲。

“我们来看看。我们需要定期召开会议，”巴林沉思道，他抬起一只手做了个古老的手势，欧瑞立刻冲向墨水和纸张。“我们需要信差，就像战时那会儿。我们需要为每个方面分派小组，而他们要对一个中枢情报部门汇报……”

“你是想说，这群人里有称得上有才智的[1]？”赫雷拉说道，翻了个白眼。巴林用最顶级的漠然无视了她。

“我建议，老弟，我们不要把你作为所有信息的汇集焦点，”他说道，在梭林张嘴要反对的时候抬起一根手指。“不行，带领我们经过这些艰难时世，你要做的事够多了。别人可以接收信息，分门别类，分发到需要地点，然后把关键信息传递给你。你需要一个谨慎、非常有才智和洞察力的人。一个能理解事情对你的重要性的人。”

“一个像我这样的人，“弗瑞丝说着站起身来。“我自荐。”

“妈，”梭林目瞪口呆地说道。弗瑞丝转身冲他温柔地微笑。

“别说话，我的儿子。”

瑟莱因挑起一道眉毛。“我跟你说我们是来帮忙的，也许现在你会相信我？”

巴林的目光在他们之间穿梭，然后他朝欧瑞做了个手势，后者飞快地涂写起来。震惊之中，梭林想起这对搭档正是在这种工作强度下合作了差不多六十多年。“那么弗瑞丝夫人将成为我们的中枢情报来源，”他说道，满意地握紧双手。“明智的选择。”

“那么所有消息都应该送到我这里来，”她昂起下巴说道。她深蓝色的眼睛因决心而显得严厉。

这会进展顺利的，梭林朦胧地意识到。这会进展得非常顺利。

弗瑞丝往前走去，目光投向点头赞同的人群。“我想事先声明，在这儿的巴林大人仍将担任皇室首席顾问，这个职务他重新捡起来游刃有余。除了梭林亲自发出的命令，所有其他的命令都应该经由他手。”

“恰如其分，”梭林不由自主地说道。巴林微笑起来。

“我从来没能真正有幸辅佐你，我的国王，对吧？”

“你从来没有停止过，”梭林说道，用一丝微笑回报他。“现在我必须再次赢得你的忠诚，我的朋友。”

“我以为你不会开这个口了，老弟。”巴林朝欧瑞摇了摇手指，后者咧嘴笑了，用花体字写下巴林的名字。

“看起来欧瑞也给自己找到了工作，”奇力说道，欧瑞耸了耸肩。

“就像从前一样，”他说道，诺瑞哼了一声。

“又来了。笔尖漏墨也要哀嚎，因为墨水、纸张对每一个人气急败坏。你说你都干了点啥？”

“现在，说到任务本身，”梭林说道，叹了口气。瑟罗尔抓紧他的肩膀，眉毛明显扬起。

“首先，zabadal，我们应该共享我们已有的消息。如果没有前因后果，就很难理解消息的含义。”

赫雷拉刚要开口反对，但瑟罗尔朝她明确地摇了摇头。山下之王，而不是她的丈夫，开口说道，“梭林，埃瑞博的王储。汇报情况。”

他的脚跟猛地并拢，自动地挺起胸膛。“吉姆利和护戒同盟经由安都因河离开了洛斯罗瑞恩，”他说道。“领导者，人类阿拉贡，在河流抵达涝洛斯瀑布时不知道该走哪条路。他们这群同伴因为失去甘道夫的巨大悲痛而变得更为紧密。持戒者变得疲惫，魔戒向刚铎的波洛米尔发出了召唤，他为他人民的忧虑超越了一切。”

他深吸一口气，瑟莱因轻声说道，“坚强，我的儿子。”

梭林目光聚焦在墙上的火炬台，继续说下去，话语感觉仿佛嵌满玻璃，得用钳子从他嘴里拔出来。“吉姆利身体和精神都好。他做了难以置信的事，和那个精灵，瑟兰督伊之子莱戈拉斯，成为了朋友。他把我们的秘密透露给了那个精灵，他们相处的时候也感到轻松自在。”

欧因发出一声恐惧而挫败的声音，捂住了眼睛。仿佛那是某种事先约好的信号一般，房间里随后再一次爆发出叫喊声和争吵声，每个人都在同时说话。对吉姆利和精灵之间友谊的支持者和反对者在对峙——梭林不由自主地注意到支持者的阵营要远远小于反对者阵营。尽管如此，支持者们用十足纯粹的噪声弥补了人数上的不足。

“……你那该死的之子，肯定是从……”

“那个精灵，不能相信他会遵守信用……”

“吉姆利是个成年的矮人了，他能自己做出……”

“噢，你指望一个该死的草食者能保守矮人的秘密……”

“能改变一切！这能弥合……”

“什么都不能改变我们的……”

“嗯呐，还有对矮人这种微不足道小角色的屠杀！那怎么可能……”

“但是我们也曾……”

“那个精灵是多瑞亚斯精灵的直系后裔，就算这样他都能不顾……”

“你敢跟我再提起多瑞亚斯，小子！”

“Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu，ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu！”

“他是瑟兰杜伊的儿子！”

“他们可以带来和平，在我们和……”

“一个矮人，一个精灵——带来和平！胡说八道！”

“嗯呐，然后树木都能长着腿到处走了！”

“疯了，他不可能是认真的……”

梭林的肩膀紧张起来。这对他们毫无益处。

“那是我最好的朋友！他不会……”

“嗯呐，而你最好的朋友现在用一个肏树的代替了你，不是……”

“你再说一遍，我就让你尝尝我的斧子！”

“……说起玛哈尔，而他相信他！他允诺了的！”

“精灵的诺言都配不上写诺言的纸！”

“SHAZARA！”梭林咆哮道，应和着他的是瑟莱因洪亮的声音，芬丁低沉的声音，出人意料地，还有欧瑞高声的叫喊。

“这样对我们毫无益处，”书记员冲着喧哗间歇的安静说道。他生气地瞪着所有人。“你们要是觉得这些胡言乱语我会记下一个字，那你们可得再好好想想了！”

“笔尖又漏墨了，”诺瑞急切地嘘了一声。“我警告你，别作死去烦他！”

“我们会赞成不赞成的意见，”梭林简短地说道，用严厉的目光盯着每一个人。许多矮人都怒气冲冲，但是有些看起来对这场荒唐的闹剧感到相当惭愧。“这已经是既成事实了：吉姆利·格罗因努尔和莱戈拉斯·瑟兰杜伊林成为了朋友。你也许不喜欢这样。我不喜欢。但是我们没有资格为生者做出选择。现在在这里的所有人，对于这件事你们也许并不站在同一边，但是在这里的所有人你们肯定都是站在吉姆利这一边，一定要记住这一点。”

“可是，那还不是全部，”弗雷林说道，看到梭林飞快地皱了下眉，他微微退缩了一点。“嗯。想让我告诉他们关于头发的事，nadadel？”

“我会说的，”他说道，抿紧嘴唇抱起胳膊。“我需要你们保证，听到这个消息之后不会发生幼稚的斗嘴。明白了吗？”

“嗯呐。”“对不起，舅舅。”“嗯呐，老弟。”“抱歉，梭林。”“不会再犯了。”“也没准。”“闭嘴。”

“很好。金色树林的精灵女巫送给吉姆利一件礼物，”梭林说道，他牙关紧咬，下颌关节肌肉紧绷。“这礼物是她头上的三根头发。我后来知道，这不是寻常的事件，而他接受礼物的行为创造了历史。拒绝送给一个强大精灵的东西，一个矮人得到了。吉姆利不知道，但是洛丝罗瑞恩的精灵从那以后看待他……”他停下来，仔细斟酌用词，“不同以往了。”

“一个精灵领主曾经想要她的头发，很久很久以前，”弗雷林小声说道。“但是她拒绝了。”

“当时都很惊奇，”梭林回忆道，思绪飞回到洛瑞恩精灵们淡漠无情的脸，还有瑟兰杜伊的儿子无言的惊异。“通过她的礼物和他的辞藻，他们终于不仅仅把他看作一个矮子，而是一个拥有美好感情和高贵品质的生命。他们用敬畏的眼光看待我的同胞。”

一阵肃静的沉默。巴林充满了对堂侄的自豪，欧因再次瘫坐回椅子上，一副目瞪口呆的表情。

“大概应该继续说其他消息了，”弗瑞丝嘀咕道。

“幽谷——幽谷一如既往，”梭林说道，然后他的喉咙突然张不开了，他重重地坐在工作台上。他知道自己又是面色阴沉，但是他好像没有办法改换。他上次对比尔博的探访仍然历历在目。

“干得不错，”弗瑞丝说道，拍拍他的手。

“谁最后在埃瑞博？”格若因说道（梭林凄凉地想到这问话的时机上着实饱含同情）。

“我，”欧瑞说着举起笔。

“实际上，我认为是我，”另一个声音说道，梭林抬起头，看见瓦尔之子维力蜜色的脑袋移到了人群前面。他长着一副年轻欢乐面孔的妹夫看起来怯生生的。“我清早的时候在那儿。想说早上好的。”

自从他死后的一百四十年里，维力没有哪一个早晨不去探望狄丝。

菲力和奇力用惊愕的目光看着他们的父亲，然后他们睁大双眼跑上前来。“发生什么事了？妈妈还好吗？”菲力急切地问道。

“好啦，我的儿子们，别说话，你们的母亲没事，”维力说道，揉了揉耳朵，别扭地耸耸肩。“我，呃。看起来今天早晨山下有点小紧张。埃瑞博来了精灵，尤其还是瑟兰杜伊的族人，不是每个人都高兴的。有很多人在说他许多年以前是怎么让我们失望的，龙啊还有所有那些事。狄丝都精疲力尽了，想让那些有些……狂热的矮人们离他们远点。”

欧瑞皱了皱眉。“他们昨天见到精灵的时候还算高兴的啊。石盔骑行到山门前，所有那些精灵都跟在他身后，他们一直都在不停欢呼啊。”

“有些事情没有那么轻易忘记，”巴林叹了口气。

“石盔回来了，他真的说服了瑟兰杜伊？”瑟罗尔说道，震惊地呆住了。

“嗯呐，做得挺恰当，”比弗点头说道。“我目睹了全过程。那孩子是个很不错的年轻领主，让他父亲很骄傲。”

“埃瑞博山不会孤军奋斗了，”芬丁释然地长出一口气。其他几个矮人赞同地点点头，瑟罗尔闭上眼睛，仰起满是白发的头，因为情绪激动而微微颤抖。

“感谢创造者，”他低声说道，巴林和弗雷林应和着他。

“河谷人那边有消息了吗？”梭林问道，环顾这群矮人们。有些喃喃低语，但是普遍共识看起来是“没有”。“那么我们应该要认定布兰德王仍然没有加入对抗魔多的斗争，”他叹了口气，转身面对维力。“还有什么消息吗？”

“没有什么了，没了，”维力说道，他沮丧地笑了一下。“我有点心烦意乱。通常都是这样。”

梭林点了一下头。“谢谢。”

“嗯，如果要有个埃瑞博值守人，”维力开口道，露出明朗而调皮的笑容，双颊上笑出酒窝。“既然我已经在那儿了，所有……”

“我们需要团队，还有轮换制度，”欧因坚定地说道，巴林挑起一条眉毛。

“噢？你怎么知道？”

欧因大声地嗤之以鼻。“因为我开着一家医馆，你个老傻瓜。你想知道时间调度安排？你想知道怎么运营一支高效的全天候团队？你去开一家医馆就行了。”

“欧因说得很有道理，”梭林说道。“你有什么提议？”

“你需要一支矮人团队，所有人全都明白自己角色，”欧因掰着手指列举道。“你不会愿意看到谁和其他人相互干扰。有一个人主事，这是很重要的，否则最后就是每个家伙都觉得自己是主事的，不需要我告诉你那将会有多有趣吧。不同的工作交给不同的人。不同的区域也是，还有不同的轮值。然后你要确保每个人都有做他那份工作所需求的能力。”

“这很好，”欧瑞喃喃道，飞也似地涂写着。“非常好！所以我们怎么选择队伍呢？”

“嗯，显然早晨的埃瑞博由我来负责，”维力说道。

“如果这次会议有这个意愿的话……”瑟罗尔说道，他再次仰起头，“我会领导埃瑞博分队。”

有一阵感激的停顿，就在那个瞬间，梭林回想起，他的祖父曾经达成过的伟大壮举。因为灰色山脉的冷龙，他失去了全家亲人，只救下一个兄弟，但是这没有吓倒他。他重新开辟了空荡的埃瑞博山为定居点，积聚起不计其数的财富，在龙到来之前，他治下的繁荣与和平已经持续了一个多世纪。大多数矮人回忆起那些时日都觉得那是受到保佑的黄金时代，就连埃斯加洛斯的长湖镇人类的歌谣都用热情的辞藻传颂瑟罗尔。没有提到黄金病，或是阿扎努比扎。

或许这就是他母亲想表达的，她说从一生中需要总结的，除了坏事，还有好事。

许多张脸庞上闪动着敬重之情。“嗯呐，陛下，”年老的战士纳力说道，低下头去。

“我会领导对护戒远征队的值守，”梭林说道，随后抬起手，制止菲力、奇力、弗雷林和他父母张口发出的抗议声。“不，我不是唯一的值守人！我会遵守我们一同制定的时间表。但是我不会把我的星辰让给其他人值守。”

欧因的眉毛都要飞到发际线了。“他的星辰？”

奇力做了个鬼脸。“嗯。所以说梭林上瘾了，是吧？而吉姆利作为避风港已经有将近八十年了……”

“够了，弟弟，”菲力拽着他的袖子耳语道。“没看到你正在迎受末日般的瞪视吗。”

“噢。以后再告诉你，欧因。”

“ 我们怎么知道什么时候轮到我们值守？”罗尼问道，仍然对芬丁怒目而视。这两个在之前的争吵中差点动起手来。

“我们会把时间表挂在一个地方，”欧瑞说道，仍然在飞速涂写。“一个大家都知道去看的地方。”

“我锻造间的门上，”梭林提议道，有几个点头对此表示赞同。

“这个的前提是外面那群得从门口散开，”格若因咕哝道。

“我今晚之前能起草个东西出来，”欧瑞说道，用他笔的木雕把手挠挠头。“不会太困难。我现在把一张表格传阅下去，每个人可以写上愿意加入哪个分队以及什么时间有空。别浪费我的墨水！”

瑟罗尔点头称许，梭林对上她母亲的目光。她在微笑。

“这是工作，”欧因提醒他们道。

“嗯，我们有了两位分队领导，至少还需要两位，”巴林思考着说道。“埃瑞博山，远征队，精灵那边，还有人类。”

“得有个有点理智的人，来确保你们这群家伙知道自己在干什么，”赫雷拉站起身傲慢地说道。

瑟罗尔微笑起来。“嗯呐，亲爱的，你正好就是那个人。”

“我大概可以胜任最后那个，是吧？”巴林说道，耸了耸肩。“我确信如果你能领导一队，同时肩负其他职责，那我也行。我说，这真是个非常好的主意。我们很早以前就该这么做了，而不仅仅是你告诉我们要来，我们才来。”

七双眼睛看向梭林，朝他投去带着深切得意之情的目光。  他把他曾经有过的每一丁点尊严（实话实说，有很多）都积聚起来，用超凡的漠然无视了他们。

“好了，”欧瑞心烦意乱地说道。“还有什么？”

“肯定需要跑腿的信使，以防水中发生什么事，需要梭林的禀赋而他又在别处，”芬丁说道，一边思索一边捋着胡子。

“弗雷林，”梭林立刻说道。他的弟弟皱起鼻子。

“跑腿的？听起来很无聊。为什么是我？”

梭林张开嘴想说，‘你是最小的’，但是他的母亲急促地用目光打断了他。

“因为你是最快的，亲爱的，”弗瑞丝说道，拍拍她最小的儿子的肩膀。“来，开心点。你的外甥们会和你一起分担这个职责。”

“什么？我们？”奇力脱口而出，而菲力站起来挺直身板。

“我们会去做的。”他抬头望向梭林。“并且为之自豪。”

梭林朝他的外甥们露出感激的微笑。“谢谢你们，namadul。”

“还有，我们每个团体里需要有人把值守中间 发生的事记录下来，然后交给弗瑞丝夫人，”欧瑞接下去说道，一边写下了弗雷林、菲力和奇力的名字。

“嗯，那就把我排除了，”比弗苦笑道。

“还有我，”纳力叹了口气。“从来没掌握过。太需要技巧了。”

有时候梭林会忘记，他优越的少年时期给他留下了一些技能，比如书写和阅读。他完全把它们当做理所当然。他小心地掩饰住自己的惊讶。矿工和年老的战士一点也不会欣赏那种惊讶的。

“有谁自荐吗？”欧瑞说道，指尖在纸上敲打着。“你们要做的只是让弗瑞丝夫人了解到最重要的细节。”

“我可以干这个，”欧因说着偏过脑袋。“对于报告我可是把好手。不得不是，如果你——”

“——开着一家医馆，”弗雷林、赫雷拉，弗拉尔、芬丁和维力异口同声地说道。欧因抱起胳膊，无差别地对所有人怒目而视。

“我来做吧，儿子，”瑟莱因说道，耸了耸肩。“总比当跑腿的好。”

弗雷林瞪着他。

“我可以写报告，”弗拉尔用安静低沉的声音说道，并且得到了格若因的应和。

“现在说到值守人本身了，”瑟罗尔说道。

“你要怎么给值守人分派不同的工作？”欧瑞疑问道。“他们关注不同的事吗？”

“有的人关注大事，有的人关注小事？”罗尼提议道。

“不，不，不！”诺瑞恼怒地叹了口气。“事情不是这么干的。你得有些人来回巡游，到处走动观察，另外有一个人在事情发生的那个固定地点。这样你才能对情况有个更好的了解。”

欧瑞看着他的哥哥，仿佛他是条秘银矿脉一般。“诺瑞！”

“什么？”

“你可以做我们的老师！我们的指导！”

“现在我能做什么？！”

“你比所有活着的矮人更知道怎么鬼鬼祟祟！”欧瑞激动地说道，他朝诺瑞靠过去，迫切地拉着他的袖子。

“但是我们死了啊？”奇力低声说道，菲力让他打住。

“别像那样去让别人‘自愿’！”诺瑞喘息道，用手捂住眼睛。

“但是你是完美的人选！”欧瑞说道，眼睛睁得大大的。梭林皱起眉头，然后他想起欧瑞这是试图复制他所谓的“霍比特式忧伤大眼睛效应”。“来吧，诺瑞瑞瑞——”

“噢，别这样，停下，你的脸要坏掉了，”诺瑞嘟囔道，不情愿地点点头。“我肯定是疯了。再一次疯了。”

“你会教我们吗？”

诺瑞做了个苦相，叹了口气同意了。“好吧，我教。但是我要说清楚，我这是在兄弟之情的胁迫之下。”

“需要什么？”赫雷拉说道。

“每个队要有我的两个人，仔细观察每个遗漏了的细节。他们之后能帮助写报告的人，”诺瑞无可奈何地说道。“我需要有耐心的家伙，好吗？不是你们那种大声嚷嚷，脾气暴躁，不耐烦的贵族类型。”

“比弗，”梭林说道，记起了瑟莱因的话。他的父亲满意地抱起胳膊，眼睛闪闪发亮。

“完美，”诺瑞说道，露出看起来相当邪恶的微笑。

“嗯呐，zabadâl belkul？”比弗疑惑地说道。巴林拍拍他的背。

“你愿不愿意当个间谍啊？”

比弗挠挠伤疤，耸了耸肩算是同意了。“那好，”诺瑞说道。“还有谁？”

房间里到处立刻举起了手，梭林看着他的族人们带着他们惯常的莽撞热情，投身于这件新工作之中。欧瑞开始用他手指所能达到的最快速度书写起来，领主纳因和法林要求加入特别小分队，诺瑞站在那里，抬起双手，摇头拒绝了他们的催促。“这事能干成的，”梭林自言自语道。

“当然能成，”瑟莱因说道，拍拍他的背。“肯定能成。”

* * *

“祖父。”

瑟罗尔从他专注的上釉活计里抬起头来。就像梭林一样，瑟罗尔也不愿再触及黄金或是秘银了。去创造什么东西的需求体现在所有矮人身上，近来他通过其他方式和载体来满足这种需求。“啊，那么时间表已经准备好了？”

“欧瑞十分钟之前贴在我门上了，”梭林说着揉了揉颈后。

瑟罗尔尖锐地看他一眼，浓密的眉毛扬了起来。“啊。而轮到你的时间不如你想要的那么早，是吗？”

“对。”他没觉得有什么掩饰的必要。“我们明天开始，但是可能的话我现在要去看看比尔博和吉姆利。”

瑟罗尔叹了口气，坐直身体。能听到他的背发出咔哒一声，他皱起眉头用手扶了一下那里。“好吧，晚饭时我会去接你。那时我不想听到你的任何争辩，明白吗？”

就算对面是他的祖父和国王，这样被训话还是让人很难堪。“我明白，”他嘟囔道。

瑟罗尔撇了撇嘴。“啊，我刺伤了你的自尊，是吗？嗯，你还有一两件事要学习，我的孩子。那就去吧，你在浪费你自己的时间。”

梭林点点头，不相信自己能说出话来，然后转身大步离开瑟罗尔的锻造间，径直走向真知厅。

这一回的光芒很柔和，它拥抱住他，温柔地把他带到了幽谷的花园。比尔博坐在一条小小的长椅上，头不住地点着。长椅明显缩减到了霍比特尺寸。梭林批判性研究了一番，然后对它嗤之以鼻。一把专门打造的椅子会更加适合。尽管椅子腿变短了，而座位还是太深，椅背远高于需要。

他在他的霍比特人面前蜷伏下去，端详着后者安详而松弛的睡颜。比尔博的双手在睡梦中抽动，他的嘴翕动着像是在说话。“这么说是在做梦了，我的珍宝？”他轻声说道，想去触碰那皱起的眉毛，想用双手去捧起那瘦弱的脸颊，轻轻吻上那年老的飞贼，这冲动几乎无法克制。“希望是美梦。”

一个压低的声音传进他的耳朵，他转过身，看到埃尔隆德领主在和一个精灵说话，多少年月以前，正是那个精灵迎接了他们。他想不起名字来。“他的心智在游荡，”埃尔隆德说道。

“是的，”那个精灵叹息道，然后他的目光瞥向比尔博。“当他敏锐的时候，和他当年最敏锐的时候毫无二致。然而他有时会游荡到过去，有时他会不记得名字。我曾经读到过，这是凡人中常见的疾患，说是他们在老年可能会失去对当下的感知。”

梭林猛地回头去看比尔博，双手攥成了拳头。“你是去游荡了吗，比尔博？”他悲伤而悔恨地说道。一阵剧痛钻进他的胸膛，盘踞在他的喉咙里。不知怎么他从来没有想到过，年龄所带来的独有的危险。不是在比尔博身上，从来没有想到在比尔博身上。他的霍比特人精明又机智，活泼又聪明，他妙语连珠，妙笔生花，言辞在他唇间手下汩汩流淌，翩翩起舞。他的霍比特人有时会很傲慢，很有洞见力，有着猛犸象一般的记忆力。想到比尔博失去令人目眩神迷的言辞和敏锐的心智，那种疼痛仿佛一道伤口。

“陪着他，林迪尔，”埃尔隆德静静地说道。“不论比尔博·巴金斯心智处于何种状态，他仍然是一个伟大值得尊敬的造物。让他过得舒适，当他失去思路的时候，不要让其他人显示出惊讶或是恐惧。”

林迪尔郑重地点点头，梭林像头受伤的野兽般咆哮起来。

“不，”他怒吼道，闭上眼睛。他不想留在这里。他不想留在这里听这些精灵讨论，他的霍比特人失去了对自己的掌控。

他无法忍受这些。

星光池的星辰这回把他推走时待他更加温柔，仿佛它们知道他此刻的感觉有多脆弱。

他睁开眼睛，感觉着自己在气息之下颤动的心脏。一大片蜿蜒而过的广阔水面映入眼帘，在临近傍晚的阳光下耀眼夺目，他把手遮在眼睛上，看到两艘来自洛丝罗瑞恩的灰船沿着他眼前的水面漂过。他站在第三艘的船头。

“安都因河，”他喃喃道，把任何有关比尔博、年龄还有失去的念头从脑海里清除出去。他可以稍后再悲痛。吉姆利还在等着。

“我摸不着这个的门道，”他的星辰怏怏不乐地低声吼道，梭林眯起眼睛，看到吉姆利在和过长的船桨角力。细长的船尾，坐着那（该死的）精灵，正用手捂着嘴。他窄窄的肩膀因为发笑而颤动着。

“你太过用力了，”莱戈拉斯控制住自己之后说道，但是他的声音里仍然还存余着笑意。“船又不像岩石那样沉重，不需要用这么大力气！无怪乎我们会绕圈旋转。”

“用力！”吉姆利哼了一声，吹了吹从他头盔里溜出来挂在眼前的一绺头发。“我一点也没用力！你是想说我需要用比这还小的力？”

莱戈拉斯的微笑变成了一种推测性的困惑表情。“我以为……”他开口道，然后他摇摇头。“矮人的确是强壮的种族。我以为你肯定是用尽了全力。”

“是几乎没用，”吉姆利带点得意地说道。“所以，这些东西需要更为微妙的技巧，是吗？这我能做到。一边划两下，对吗？”

“如果水流允许的话，是的，”莱戈拉斯说道，他看着吉姆利再次用棕色宽厚的双手握住船桨。“或许你握桨应该更靠把手上面一点……”

“你在逗我玩吗？”吉姆利说道，耸起一道眉毛。“对我的身高品头论足既不受欢迎也不礼貌。”

“我很抱歉。我无意冒犯，”莱戈拉斯小心地说道。

梭林咬紧牙关，但忍住了评论。

吉姆利突然咧开嘴笑了。“除非这评论很有趣。”

莱戈拉斯大笑起来，摇了摇头。“我会记在心里的。”

 

[安都因河上，FlukeofFate绘制](http://flukeoffate.tumblr.com/post/60977895854/sansukh-ch-18-illustration-by-yorikosakakibara)

 

调整了握法，吉姆利随后用小心的控制在水中划起了桨。船开始向前走，他满意地发出一声轻轻的“啊！”。然后他轮流在船身两侧划着桨，没过多久他就有了显著的进步。“好啦，”他满意地说道。“我相信我已经找到窍门了。”

莱戈拉斯在微笑。“真的，你有双巧手，吉姆利大人。我有认识的精灵花了几天才掌握这些。”

“那是他们没有用心，”吉姆利说道，他又吹了吹那绺顽固的头发。“这片浮动的树叶每划一下都左右晃动，重心和轨迹都在转移。就像运矿石的手推车转弯的时候要考虑到它的重量，而隧道就是河流，重量是我们而不是一车铁矿石。”

“那么，你只开采过铁矿吗？”莱戈拉斯问道，之前曾经出现过的入迷的表情又回到他美丽的脸上。

“嗯呐，”吉姆利说道，他发出一声恼怒的声音，猛地挥开那绺顽强的红发，把它别在了耳后。“不过埃瑞博山矿脉的蕴藏要远比埃瑞德路因的那些老矿井丰富和出色。那些老矿井早在长须一族踏足那些废墟之前就被开采殆尽了。尽管如此，我们竭尽所能了。这让我们大部分人能吃上饭。”

“大部分？”精灵敏锐的耳朵识别出了这细微差别，吉姆利的嘴唇抿紧了。

“龙来了之后我的族人们所经历的苦难，我觉得你并不需要听说，”他说道，声音发紧。“我觉得我们再说下去，就要迷失在危险的话题里了。”

莱戈拉斯皱起眉，随后叹了口气。“你很可能是对的，”他悲伤地说道。

“你应该告诉他，吉姆利，”梭林怒吼道，怒视着精灵。“告诉瑟兰杜伊的儿子，多亏了他父亲的背弃，我们都经受了什么。”

吉姆利猛地抬起头。“Melhekhel，”他说道，笑意从他脸上蔓延开来。

“他回来了？”莱戈拉斯说道，双眼睁大到露出眼白。他看起来有点紧张，用很不精灵的方式吞咽了一下。“噢。那……很好。”

“我还奇怪您去哪儿了，领主大人，”吉姆利说道，他又划了两下，然后耸了耸肩。“我猜这不是我该知道的。我很高兴您回来了。您知道吗，我们离阿刚那斯很近了？我听说过这些伟大石雕作品的故事，它们出自第一纪元的人类之手，但是我从来没见过。”

“我也没有，”梭林说道，他特意转身背对着精灵，冲他的星辰露出微笑。“我看到你新学了一项技能。”

“一个矮人不太可能会再被叫去划船吧，”吉姆利大笑起来。“尽管如此，这也不是完全令人讨厌。这令人放松，真的。”

“我还以为你会晕船呢，”梭林狡黠地说道。吉姆利的存在发挥了它往常的魔力。他能感觉到紧张感从他心头流逝，他攥紧的双手张开，放松地垂在腿上。在幽谷的短暂停留给他带来的悲伤得到了平复，和这个矮人交谈的幻象让他的心情轻松了一些。

“我在一条像这样的小河上才不会晕船！”吉姆利咕哝道，莱戈拉斯的喉咙里发出一声含糊的声音。

“看起来太诡异了，听着你跟空气说话好像它在回答你似的，”他说道，再次摇了摇头。“实在很诡异！”

“啊，一个精灵说一个矮人诡异？这可是个少见的笑话，”吉姆利嘲弄地说道，眼里闪着光。“告诉你吧，我的族人真的回答我了。我知道他回答了。尽管我不是用耳朵听到的，但我能感觉到。”

“你有这样的耳朵，我应该想到你能听到任何声音，”莱戈拉斯嘟囔道。

“如果我是你，我可不会取笑谁的耳朵，尖耳朵，”吉姆利息事宁人地说道。

“尖耳朵！？”

“这是你取笑矮人身高的教训，”吉姆利说道，再次咧开嘴笑了。

“尖耳朵，”莱戈拉斯怒视着小声说道，一只手偷偷地溜上去摸了摸自己尖尖的耳朵尖儿。

“河东岸的树木变稀疏了，”吉姆利说着点点头。“我们离埃敏穆伊丘陵近了。”

莱戈拉斯松开耳朵，抱紧双膝。“阿拉贡向你透露过，我们一到托尔布兰迪尔和涝洛斯瀑布然后要转向哪条路吗？”

“没，还没说过，”吉姆利叹了口气。“我不知道我们要做什么。魔多在东边，但是不论魔戒走哪条路，波洛米尔都会回到他自己的城市去的。我知道阿拉贡心里渴望看到米纳斯提力斯的景象。之前在罗瑞恩我听到他跟波洛米尔说起过。”

“我也听到了，”莱戈拉斯说道。“我不知道他还在刚铎的军队里服过役。”

“一个人需要多少盟友呢？”吉姆利说道，然后他哼了一声。“真遗憾他服役时从来没用过自己的名字。”

“我觉得他甚至再也不知道哪个才是他的名字了。”莱戈拉斯悲伤地说道。“他于远征队而言是阿拉贡，对北方来说是大步佬，在洛汗和刚铎是梭隆吉尔，在加拉德瑞尔面前是埃莱萨，而在埃尔隆德面前是埃斯特尔。那一定很艰难。”

吉姆利若无其事地耸耸肩。“就像穿上一件不同的外套，”他说道。

莱戈拉斯眨眨眼，然后用他令人手足无措的凝视看着矮人。“你说得好像你知道身负另一个名字是什么样，”他说道。

“嗯呐，我知道，不是吗？”吉姆利小心地驶过一个漩涡，目光看向前方，眺望着宽广的大河。“别在意，老弟。那不是你该知道的。”

“我们不是朋友吗？”莱戈拉斯诘问道。“来吧，吉姆利，告诉我！你是什么时候从哪儿获得这个名字的？”

“从我一出生，”吉姆利简短地说道，眼睛变得强硬起来。“不，我不会再多说了。”

梭林呻吟道。“终于，你学到了点慎重，inùdoy。”

“你一出生？那吉姆利不是你的名字？”莱戈拉斯看起来受到了伤害，他的下巴低下去，飞快地移开了目光。

“吉姆利是我的名字，嗯呐，”矮人说道，然后他叹了口气，头垂向胸前。“是我的使用名……我的……我们叫它‘昼名’或‘天名’。是我父亲为我挑选的。我有另一个，更深层的名字，永远不能对我的唯一和最亲密的家人之外说起；永远不能在青天白日下提到；永远不能写下来，就连墓碑上也不行。如果我冒犯了你我道歉。这是……”他的眼睛在天空中搜寻，“矮人中微妙的话题。没人会轻易地告诉别人他们的暗名。”

莱戈拉斯的嘴唇惊异地张着，他入迷地凝视着吉姆利。“我们曾听说过传言，矮人们有特殊的名字，”他说道。吉姆利咕哝道。

“是真的。”

梭林恼怒地发出一声窒息的叫喊。“吉姆利！你个红头发的傻瓜！你刚刚说过你不会跟他多说的！”

“啊，他生气了。你明白了吧？微妙的话题，”吉姆利说道。“你不了解精灵的好奇心，领主大人。他会用他悲伤的神情和无礼的问题纠缠我，直到我把我知道不知道的都告诉他。”

“我不确定我是不是应该感觉受到了冒犯，”莱戈拉斯说道。

“最好不要，”吉姆利说道，嘴在抖动。梭林几乎不敢相信，这个无法无天的矮人实际上是在憋着笑。“眼下这里四处飞舞的冒犯已经够多的了。”

“的确，”莱戈拉斯开玩笑地说道。“但是这不足为奇。毕竟你是个矮人嘛。”

吉姆利手腕轻轻一转，船桨一翻，水在半空中划出一道弧线，打湿了精灵的脑袋。莱戈拉斯苍白的头发贴在头皮上，双眼冒火，而吉姆利仰天大笑起来，发出热烈而低沉的笑声，这样的景象面前梭林也没法再生气下去了。

“你现在就笑吧，矮人大人，”莱戈拉斯咬着牙说道。“我警告你，我的复仇可是迅疾而无情的。”

“噗，我吓得发抖，”吉姆利反击道，而他低沉的轻笑声在随后的十分钟里一直在水面上漂荡。

梭林任由小船轻柔的晃动涤荡他的心灵。吉姆利低沉的笑声，精灵的嘀咕声，就连嗖嗖的划动船桨的声音变得单调、微弱下去，他向后靠在船头，任凭思绪游走。幽谷造成的尖锐的悲痛还在那里。他的心仍然在为他的比尔博而疼痛，不会在短时间内减轻。然而这片刻的平和……梭林在世的时候从来没有欣赏过平和。他从没寻求过它。

他开始看到它的吸引力了。

莱戈拉斯突然站起身来，他那精灵的眼睛目不转睛地看着天空。小船摇摆起来，吉姆利吵吵嚷嚷地用库兹督语咒骂着，梭林从他的冥想中被惊起。

“你个疯精灵，你是要把咱们俩都扔到水里吗？”吉姆利叫道。

“你看见那个了吗？”莱戈拉斯说道，声音急促而尖利。鼻孔因为突如其来的恐惧而变得尖细。“你看到天上那个黑暗的形状了吗？”

吉姆利和梭林转过身，吉姆利发出一声粗鲁的声音。“除了天空和云彩，我什么也没看见。是什么？”

“那黑暗……”莱戈拉斯说道，畏缩了。他的金发光滑地平贴在头皮上，衬得脸色看起来甚至更加苍白了。他取下弓，转瞬之间就用手搭上一支箭。

吉姆利皱起眉头，然后再次抬起头，伸长脖子看着天空。然后他的脸色也变白了。

“我看到了，”梭林屏息道。

“感觉这么冷，”吉姆利说道，双手静止在船桨上，手指攥紧把手，仿佛那是他的斧子。“这么邪恶。就像炎魔……”

突然，空气里响起一声尖利刺耳的喊叫。在前面的小船上，弗罗多俯下身，抱紧双肩喘息着。山姆来回走着，脸色苍白，充满恐惧。

“Tolo na，”莱格莱斯低语道。“埃尔贝瑞丝·吉尔松涅尔！”然后他放出了箭矢，用的动作优雅得看起来几乎像是在抚摸空气。

尖利的喊叫突然被打断，黑暗的形体从空中坠下。

吉姆利喘着粗气，哆嗦了一下。“射得不错，老弟。”

“但是谁知道它射中了什么？”莱戈拉斯仍然站着，目力极强的眼睛仍然在搜寻那黑暗的形体掉落在了哪里。“那种尖叫！我从来没听过这样的尖叫。”

“但是弗罗多听过，”梭林说道，朝着年轻的霍比特人转过身。山姆在用河水洗脸，弗罗多的脸色恢复了一些。坚韧的霍比特人把他的朋友推开，跟阿拉贡飞快地说着什么，后者点点头，但是梭林离得太远，听不见回答。

“我们要停下吗？”波洛米尔喊道。“那是什么？”

“我们继续前进！水流很快，能把它甩掉！”阿拉贡喊回来。

“弗罗多！弗罗多还好吗？”皮平说道，从他坐的船边探出身来，顽皮的小脸因为忧虑而绷紧。

“我还好，”弗罗多说道，揉揉肩膀。“我们继续走吧。”

“那是什么？”波洛米尔再次喊道，他的脸上写满对霍比特人的担忧。

“我觉得——不，我不会说的，”弗罗多说道，转过身去。

“好吧，赞美加拉德瑞尔的弓箭和莱戈拉斯的手疾眼快！”吉姆利说道，摘下头盔，揉着汗湿的眉毛。“那可不是什么狩猎的老鹰，那是肯定的。”

莱戈拉斯微笑起来。“谢谢，我的朋友。”

“现在在我们俩都弄湿之前，坐下来吧。”吉姆利拿起船桨，期待地看了精灵一眼。莱戈拉斯停顿了一下，无数表情从他脸上闪过：愤怒，感谢，忍俊不禁，迷惑不解。然后他摇摇头，轻声大笑起来，随后坐了回去。

“继续带我们向前吧，吉姆利，”他说道，用一只细长的手做了个手势。

水流确实很快，下一个小时里他们前进了不少距离。吉姆利和莱戈拉斯说得不多。有一会吉姆利唱起一支采矿时的老歌，关于一个矮人女子和一只狼。歌词讲她冬天穿着狼皮披肩看起来有多美丽。

“你们的音乐这么低沉而热烈，就像巨大的岩石开始跳舞和翻滚，”莱戈拉斯评论道。

吉姆利哼了一声。“这是首矿工的歌，老弟。算不上什么风雅的东西。”

“我没说我不喜欢它。”

“噢。”吉姆利的眉皱了片刻，然后他接着上次停下的地方继续唱起来，船桨在大河的水面上翻飞。

唱完的时候，吉姆利冲着精灵露齿而笑。“现在该你给我们唱首歌了，来吧！这会让旅途过得更快，让这乏味的工作轻松一些。”

“我觉得你不会欣赏我们的歌的。”

“啊，总不能都是关于树木、星辰和悲剧的吧，是吧？”

“这观察结论还真有趣，”莱戈拉斯冷淡地说道。

“可确实如此，”梭林咕哝道。

吉姆利咧嘴笑了。“你是想说，就没有像是小人物唱的歌，就连他们喝酒的时候都不唱？”

“我知道一首关于酒桶的歌，”莱戈拉斯说道，脸上的表情又变成了空白冷淡毫无波动。

“你竟敢，”梭林怒吼道。吉姆利的笑容消失了，脸上闪过一种不安的神情。

“嗯，那还是不唱为好。”

“惹你的族人不快了？”莱戈拉斯用疏离的声音问道。

“嗯呐，不止如此。”吉姆利在头发上擦擦手，他的头发在阳光下闪烁着红宝石、黄金和黄玉一般的明亮光泽。“你本来可以说得再圆滑一点的，老弟。”

梭林抱起胳膊，冲着那个精灵冷笑。“你嘲弄我们，而且是当着他的面。你怎么敢，你个叛徒的儿子，背誓者的孽子，虚伪同盟的子孙！你还号称是他的朋友？哈！你给他洗脚都不配！”

“安静！”吉姆利用低沉的声音说道，用粗大的手指捏着鼻梁，大声呻吟着。“唉，这可会变得有点有趣了，不是吗？我的领主大人，平息一下您的愤怒。莱戈拉斯没有冒犯的意思。莱戈拉斯，我没有不高兴，你不用坐在那儿紧绷得像一支矛一样!我在这条船上，在生者和逝者之间，想获得平静，如若不然我就游到岸上，沿着河岸艰难跋涉，谁的陪伴都不要。嗯呐，就连你的陪伴也不要，梭林·橡木盾！随便你想喊什么，我也不会回应。”

梭林的嘴猛地闭上，愤怒冻结在胸腔里。吉姆利在命令他？威胁他？

好吧。

“你学得不错啊，”他嘟囔道，坐在了年轻的矮人旁边。“被你忽视或是从身边驱逐是唯一有用的威胁。”

“您生我的气了，领主大人？”吉姆利静静地问道。

“没有，”梭林叹了口气。“没有，吉姆利。你做出了一个我不喜欢的选择，我必须尊重这点。不喜欢！用这个词太温和了。”

“我很高兴您没有怒气冲天，”吉姆利说道，紧张感从他宽厚的双肩消失了。“我在这里有两位朋友，我不愿意他们就我忠于哪一方而争吵。”

“吉姆利，你确定吗？”莱戈拉斯说道，他的冷漠融化成不安。“如果我知道哪一首歌不会冒犯你，我会唱给你听的。但是就如你所言，它们都是关于树木和星光……以及悲剧。”

“好吧，”吉姆利说着伸出双手。“你可以划一会儿桨，而我要抽一袋烟，然后你可以给我唱树木或是星辰。但是不要悲剧。我们这件事完成之前，可能会把悲剧看个够。

“毫无疑问你是对的，”莱戈拉斯说道，他们缓慢小心地移动起来，对调了位置。梭林有几秒钟的时间发觉自己坐在精灵身边，然后他立刻站起身，高视阔步地走过去挤在吉姆利身后，从吉姆利肩膀后面怒视着那个生物。

“你为什么感觉到，需要让时间走得快些？”莱戈拉斯开始划船时问道，脑袋偏向一边。

吉姆利正装着烟斗，他停了下来。“你们不这样做吗？事情缓慢又单调的时候？”

首生儿女那细微而高深莫测的皱眉从莱戈拉斯眉宇间闪过。“我不理解。”

“好吧，精灵们会感到无聊吗？”

“会，”莱戈拉斯说道。“尤其是对过于吵闹的矮人和他们的鼾声。”

“要点脸！”吉姆利坐直了，然后注意到莱戈拉斯在无声地大笑。“噢，这就是你的复仇？我说这也太无力了。”

“不，不，我的复仇会很恐怖的，你会看到的，”莱戈拉斯微笑着说道。“不过，对于你的问题——很难解释。对于精灵而言，世界在变化，这变化既非常迅速同时又非常缓慢。迅速，是因为他们本身很少改变，而所有其他事物飞逝而过；这对于他们来说是种悲哀。缓慢，是因为他们不计数流逝的岁月，不为他们自己计数。过去的季节只是漫长的河流上重复出现的水波。”

“嗯……”吉姆利说道，直直的眉毛因为思索而纠结在一起。“所以说答案是‘不会’？

莱戈拉斯轻笑起来。“是‘有时会’。矮人们会感到无聊吗？”

“嗯呐，经常。通常是因为精灵的傲慢。”

“噢，很聪明，”莱戈拉斯开玩笑地说道。

“多谢，我自己很喜欢这点。”吉姆利礼貌地点头致意，然后点上了烟斗。“矮人很少会感到无聊。工作永无止境，而美在每一块岩石和金属中召唤。只要我们的双手在忙碌，我们就是喜悦的。尽管如此，有时手上在忙着一些非常沉闷的事务，所以就需要歌曲来给工作再添新意。”

他们绕过河流的一处弯道，树木悬垂在水面上就像垂下的手指，然后水面变得开阔，流向一片广阔的盆地。“看！”阿拉贡说道，他朝前面点点头。

吉姆利抬起头，低声用库兹都语骂了一句。一声轻轻的敬畏的抽气声是精灵发出的。梭林转过身，看到远远的有两座巨大的石柱，就像陡峭高耸的岩石，因为时间久远而晦暗风化了。

“看阿刚那斯，王者双柱！”阿拉贡喊道，然后它变得清晰了：两座巨大的雕像，传说中的人类形象，伸出他们的手，做出警示的手势。每个雕像皱着高贵的眉毛，用模糊的眼睛望着北方，古老的作品剥蚀开来。古老王国沉默的守卫仍然站立着，守护着他们的土地，作为石头一动不动，却依然拥有伟大的力量和威严。梭林以前从来没有见过如此巨大的石雕作品，他震惊而欣赏地倒抽一口气。

“Ukratel，”他低语道，得到了吉姆利的应和。

“我一直渴望看到伊熙尔杜和阿纳瑞安的肖像，我久远的先祖，”他模糊地听到阿拉贡说道。然后那个人类叹了口气，低下头去。“要是甘道夫在这里就好了！我的心是多么渴望看到米那斯阿诺尔，还有我自己的城市的城墙啊！但是现在我该去向何方？”

“我们要走陆路翻越阿蒙汉么？”波洛米尔喊道。在他那条船上，皮平和梅利盯着宏大的雕像看，眼睛瞪圆，嘴滑稽地张着。

“对，”阿拉贡回答道，让双肩强硬起来。梭林皱起眉头。领导者是怀疑自己的决定吗？

“我们必须在水流把我们冲过托尔布兰迪尔，冲到那些瀑布上面之前离开河流，”莱戈拉斯说道。

“左岸树木太稀疏了，敌人最近这几个晚上都紧跟在我们后面，”阿拉贡说道。“往西岸去。我们今晚在那里扎营。”

波洛米尔看起来对这个决定非常高兴，梭林的心沉下去，想起他的城市坐落在河西岸，而不是东岸。他不久就会离开远征队，和他的人民待在一起。

“远征队会想念一个如此刚强的战士，”他喃喃道。

“我们要带着船吗？”莱戈拉斯问道，涝洛斯瀑布的声音变得越来越大。

“就算我们都是人类的话那也不容易，”波洛米尔说道。

“尽管我们是现在这样，我们也要试试，”阿拉贡说道。

“嗯呐，我们要试试，”吉姆利说道。“波洛米尔大人，人类的腿脚在粗糙的道路上就会落后，而矮人就算负重是他体重的两倍，也会继续走下去！”

“梭林，”一个新的声音传来，他转身看到他的祖父不安地站在船头。“现在来吧，时间够久了。”

他遗憾地朝吉姆利看了一眼。“我现在走了，我的星辰，”他说道，把骄傲和怨愤都咽了回去。“我明天再回来和你一起。”

“他离开了？”吉姆利坐直了身体，结果空中一股水划过一道弧线溅在他宽厚的胸膛上，而不是他的头上。他的烟斗湿透了，嘶嘶作响，吉姆利低头看看它，然后看看吃吃笑着的精灵，怒视的眼神非常传神地表达了斧子的意味。

“你会后悔的，我的朋友，”他缓慢而清晰地说道，牙齿的白色从髭须和胡子之间显露出来。

“但是在那之前我会享受这乐趣，”莱戈拉斯反驳道，他升高了声音，开始欢快地唱起歌来。

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 辛达语  
> Tolo na – 走近些  
> 库兹都语  
> Kulhu ma sakhizu ya izzûghizu, ma mahtadadizu ya 'agulhizu - 非所见者，毋宣诸口。  
> Ukratel - 荣耀中的荣耀  
> Namadul – 外甥  
> Shamukh – 万岁！  
> Zabad - 领主大人  
> Melhekhel – 王中之王  
> Nadad – 兄弟  
> Nadadel – 兄弟中的兄弟  
> Inùdoy - 儿子  
> 'adad – 父亲  
> 'amad – 母亲  
> Gimli – 星辰  
> Shazara – 安静
> 
> 阿拉贡年轻时确实用假名在刚铎和洛汉的军队中服过役。他对他的城市和人民的热爱是从那时开始的。他远远离开，投身于古老的北方王国阿尔诺，那里是他的先祖曾经统治的地方。
> 
> 埃尔贝瑞丝是精灵给瓦尔妲起的名字，她是星辰的维丽，阿门洲的王后。
> 
> 卓瑞的背景故事受到电影演员们的很大影响，他们假想多瑞、诺瑞和欧瑞有各自不同的父亲，各自的年龄差距也很大。伊姆瑞丝是灰山国王欧因一世的情妇（第三纪元2238年-2488年）。
> 
> 部分对话取自《大河》（《魔戒I-魔戒同盟》第二卷第九章节）。
> 
>   _非常非常非常感谢你们大家精彩的评论和令人愉悦的点赞（就像得到一个小小的击掌一样，我爱死点赞这个东西了！）以及感谢你们的支持和你们的令人惊喜。你们大家都很了不起，你们是怎么能做到每时每刻都这么让人不可思议的！_


	19. Chapter 19

为避免章节混乱，占位待发。


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _所以，为了感谢可爱又有才的[notanightlight](http://notanightlight.tumblr.com/)，她画了那么多棒极了的同人画作，我为她又写了一篇设定在Sansûkh世界的短篇。这里：[《小野东西》](http://determamfidd.tumblr.com/post/61293864494/sansukh-side-fic-little-wild-one)希望你们喜欢 8D_  
> 
> 来认识一位矮人女子：  
> 伊姆瑞丝，欧因一世的情妇。  
> [情妇伊姆瑞丝，FlukeofFate绘制](http://flukeoffateart.tumblr.com/post/62223711416/ymris-by-yorikosakakibara-determamfidds-oc)
> 
> 伊姆瑞丝双亲是石匠和洋铁匠，她长得非常美丽。她的头发是罕见的纯银色，经常被比作秘银；她的眼睛是很浅淡的棕色，看起来像金色一般。她早年的生活鲜为人知，人们知道的只有她的美貌和作为斧舞者的高超技艺。她发挥自己这两点长处，通过跳舞谋取到进入宫廷的机会。在那里她获得了（已婚的）王储的垂青，后者不久后就成为了国王欧因一世。伊姆瑞丝机智、貌美又非常有才，他立刻就爱上了她。然而，他无法说服伊姆瑞丝做一个已婚矮人的情妇。欧因对伊姆瑞丝追求了将近五十年，期间他赠送给她奢华的礼物，而她大部分都公开退回了。这成为了一桩有名的丑闻，所有三个主要参与者都很痛苦。终于欧因的妻子，格瑞妮，她是一位铁拳族贵族女子，出于对另外二人的怜悯，返回了家乡。欧因最后在朝堂众人面前声明他找到了唯一真爱，并要与她缔结连理，引起了一场相当大的抗议。灰山议会裁决，尽管如此欧因和伊姆瑞丝也不能成婚，他在法律上仍然是格瑞妮的丈夫。伊姆瑞丝那时正怀着孕，后来生下了一个女儿，欧瑞丝。大家都把伊姆瑞丝叫做国王的情妇，她对这个称呼很厌恶。她某种程度上成了一个隐士，从来不出自己的房间，对于一个这么活泼机敏的矮人女子，这是种可悲的命运。在她临死前，很多人知道她仍然还活着都很惊讶。
> 
> 欧因的儿子，格瑞妮所生的纳因，继承了王位，伊姆瑞丝的女儿欧瑞丝在双亲死后下落不明。尽管如此，她是瑞字家族的祖先，这个家族最后的几位是三兄弟，多瑞，诺瑞和欧瑞。

“开会，”梭林咆哮道，紧紧攥住他看到的下一个经过的矮人的衣服，把他拉到自己眼前的高度。“现在就开。”

透过愤怒他模糊地看出那是罗尼。高个的矮人吞咽了一口。“呃。遵命，梭林。我现在就去把大家找来，可以吗？”

梭林放开他，带着雷霆之怒像个复仇的鬼魂一般大步走过殿堂。他能听见脚步声飞快地跟在身后，但是他的速度超过了他们。他径直走向自己的锻造间，心中燃烧着熊熊怒火。

一进门，他在工作台上靠了一会儿，从鼻腔中喷出粗重的鼻息。波洛米尔死了。波洛米尔死了，邪恶和魔戒的诱惑最终战胜了他的高尚，让他攻击了那个霍比特人。他最后恢复了本心，然后死去了。

梅利和皮平被掳走了。

只有弗罗多和山姆两个走向魔多。

吉姆利和那个精灵还有阿拉贡一起——阿拉贡终于承担起他真正的责任。时间会证明他是否能兑现对死去同伴的诺言。波洛米尔。

弗雷林曾说过不是他的错。他生病了。

“他不应该死的！”梭林怒吼道，用手掌按着眼睛，试图绞杀掉胸膛中积聚起来的愤怒的呐喊。他扫视的目光落在自己的锤子上，然后捡起它朝墙上扔去。瞧。这下好点了。

玛哈尔，但这弄得一团糟。现在他的工作间墙壁上有个大洞，梭林喘息着，因为愤怒而炽热。他站在那儿，瞪着大洞看了一会儿。

那个精灵的神情迷惑不解，饱受悲痛打击。精灵也会像凡人一样感觉到悲痛吗？还是说悲痛会更深刻更尖锐，永远鲜活如生，因为他们的记忆永不消褪？那精灵说过最后悲痛淹没了他们，所以他们离开了中洲。梭林现在大概能相信这一点了。洛斯罗瑞恩是一片充满荣耀和悲伤的土地。他们能从那种苦乐参半，挥之不去的悲伤中解脱出来吗？

他曾经把小刀递给吉姆利。他对他们族人的传统显示出了尊重。

“精灵不会为了矮人改变自己，或是改变做事的方式，”他冲自己吼道，然后他双手捂住脸，一屁股坐在椅子上。他的眼睛刺痛着。

他说不出自己在那里坐了多久，他的头脑眩晕着，心里燃烧着，突然一声清嗓子的声音让他抬起了头。“我总是看到你像这样，”奇力压低声音说道。“我听说了。你还好吗？”

梭林用鼻子猛地吸进一口气，站起身来。“不，我不好。但是我没时间放任自己。”

奇力的眉毛升到了发际线。“喔，玛哈尔是对的，你真的在改变，”他说道。然后他的目光落在墙上的洞上，撇嘴露出一个苦笑。“看样子也许没有。”

梭林只是直直地看着他，目光严厉，充满愤怒。奇力不自在地耸起一侧肩膀。“把大家都召集来开会了。就像之前一样，在瑟罗尔的锻造间。”

梭林立刻大步走出自己的工作间。奇力冲出来跟上他，和他舅舅一同走过壮丽然而逐渐消褪的逝者的世界。

人类走完生命的路途之后会去向何方？

梭林怒吼着晃了晃头，希望摆脱自己这些不正常的想法。护戒同盟分崩离析。他必须要坚强。

瑟罗尔的锻造间里再次挤得满满当当，他进去的时候每个人都看向他。声音警觉地升高了，带着追问和惶恐。

弗雷林徘徊着，面容苍白憔悴。他眼中是挥之不去的悲伤。梭林的愤怒冻结在胸膛里，他立刻朝他走去，把他拉进怀里，叫喊声和追问情况的声音变得更大了。“你还好吗？”他在弗雷林的头发边喃喃道。

“不好，”弗雷林咕哝道，然后他们的母亲来了。她用柔软芳香的手让他们扭过头面对她，朝他俩露出一个悲伤的微笑。

“我的孩子们，”她轻声说道。“噢，我的孩子们。”

“妈，那个人类波洛米尔，他……”弗雷林冲口而出，而她抚摸着他的头发。

“我知道，我的阳光金发男孩，我知道。诺瑞报告过了。”

“我辜负了比尔博，”梭林喃喃道。“弗罗多消失在荒野里，去向魔多，身边只有山姆。吉姆利要成为我的守护者。我辜负了我的唯一真爱。”

“你没有，”她说道，用她常用的方式轻轻地扯了扯他的耳朵。“你没有。梭林，弗罗多做出了选择。记得吗，关于为别人的选择负责，我跟你说过什么？”

“我不需要背负别人的重担，”梭林说道，垂下头去。她的手放在他胡子上，手指轻轻梳理着。“没有人能那么坚强。”但是他们应该坚强。玛哈尔在上，我应该坚强。

“很好，”她表扬道，手在他的脸颊上和耳旁的辫子上不停抚摸。“记得很好，我钢铁般的雷暴云。”

梭林任由自己慢慢闭上眼睛。他任由周遭所有喊叫的声音逐渐消逝，把它们都埋在他的雷霆之怒下面。他任由自己享受缓缓吸进一口气的奢侈，片刻中，他从弟弟和母亲那里汲取力量：从他们熟悉的味道里，从他们的呼吸拂在身上的感觉里，从他们皮肤下面血脉的搏动里，他们的皮肤在他手掌下感觉温暖而鲜活。

然后他睁开眼睛，绷紧下巴。他转身面对抱怨而恐慌着的矮人们，抬起双手。“安静！”他怒吼道，冲他们所有人怒目而视。

“真的，这当口真的别再火上浇油了，”奇力嘶声对人群说道。“真的。”

“你们需要答案？给你们答案。波洛米尔死了，”梭林简短地说道。“护戒同盟瓦解了。”

每个矮人的脸上都失去了血色，充满恐惧和沮丧。

“啊，不！”瑟罗尔低声说道，垂下头去。

“Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal，”巴林喃喃道，把手放在胸膛上以示纪念和敬意。

“是不——有没——魔戒？”瑟莱因恐惧地问道，梭林简短地点点头，心脏在胸腔里狂跳，愤怒几乎触摸得到。寂静降临在他们的集会上，许多人低下头去，紧闭双眼。瑟莱因低头盯着自己的左手，目光在自己光秃秃的手指上徘徊，那目光深处闪动着回忆起来的痛苦。

罗尼开始低声唱起哀歌，在他身旁的弗拉尔拉起他的手，和他一起唱起来。芬丁把头埋进双手，嘴里吐出一声压抑的咒骂。瑟罗尔看起来仿佛一个简单的词就能击碎他，他的面容因为古老的愧疚和新生的悲痛而扭曲了。

“现在我们怎么办呢？”欧瑞用安静的声音说道。

巴林抬起头，声音遥远。“所有那些工作。”

“我们只需要给那该死的值守排一个时间表！”纳力呻吟道。

“我们必须适应，”梭林咬紧牙关一字一句地说道。“我们必须再添加两个值守。弗罗多和山姆两人去往魔多，还有——”

他说不下去了。每个矮人都突然站起身来，睁大眼睛喊叫起来。欧因在用脚跺着地板。“他不是为了去保护他的！”他说道，胡须直竖。“吉姆利没法保护那个霍比特人，他甚至都不在他身边！”

“魔多不是霍比特人该去的地方！”巴林坚定地说道。“以玛哈尔之名，那个阿拉贡在想什么——或者说他根本就没想！？”

“弗罗多的选择，”梭林开口道，被诺瑞打断了。

“不，他们离开其他人更好。霍比特人是潜行的好手！他们更不容易被发现了。不知道你们是不是注意到了，但是吉姆利可算不上不显眼，而且那个该死的精灵就像碎石中间的碧玺一样醒目。”

“但是梅利和皮平，”弗雷林难过地说道。奇力惊讶地开口道。

“他们在哪儿？”

“他们被掳走了，”梭林说道。萨茹曼的乌鲁克族抓住了他们。吉姆利和他两个同伴的意图是跟上他们，把他们救回来。

“再加两个轮值，”欧瑞喃喃道，他呻吟起来。

“好吧，所有人都坐下，”瑟罗尔咆哮道。“我们有工作要做。”

“而且我们没有时间了，”梭林简短地说道。“我们必须现在做出决定，而且要快。我会继续跟着吉姆利。祖父？”

“我留在埃瑞博山，”瑟罗尔点点头说道。

“我继续看着精灵，巴林还和人类一起？”赫雷拉说道，“但是我们需要再加两支小队。”

“我带领一队，”菲力说着站了起来。

梭林猛地扭头看着他的外甥，后者苍白而紧张，但是很自豪。“菲力，unday……”

“我会守护弗罗多和山姆，”他昂起头说道。“舅舅。我坚持。我能做到。”

他的外甥从来没有机会真的去领导。菲力从来没有学到过，作为杜林家族的王储的真正意味。还有其他矮人在这儿，可以担当值守的、过去曾经指挥过的矮人领主、国王和领袖。

但是菲力应该得到一个机会，去承担他与生俱来的责任。梭林让自己目光的重量在菲力身上又停留了一会儿，随后缓慢地点了点头。菲力的眼睛放射着挑战的光芒，但是他什么也没说。

“我跟他一起去，”奇力立刻说道，在他哥哥身边站起来。

“噢，说得好像谁真的以为我们能把你俩拆开似的，”比弗哼了一声。“你当然会去。”

“那可不会是个令人愉快的小队，”梭林静静地告诫他们。“想想他们的目的地。”

奇力吞咽了一口，但是菲力坚决地点点头。“我去，”他说道。

弗雷林突然低下头，眼里闪过羡慕的神情。欧瑞低低地嘟囔了一声，开始飞快地用笔在他整洁的时间表上涂写起来。

瑟莱因偏过头。“最后一支？”

“梅利和皮平，”梭林说着迸发出一阵叹息。他的愤怒慢慢地平息，取而代之的是剧烈疼痛的悲恸。“我们希望不久之后就不需要这一队值守了。吉姆利和他的同伴们会赶上他们。”

“吉姆利脚上又没长着翅膀，”诺瑞冷冷地说道。“那些大个的杂种可比他们占尽先机。”

“我们需要有谁速度快的，”梭林说道。“一支规模不大的小队。能跟上奥克的步伐的。”

弗雷林猛地抬起头，张开了嘴。“不，”梭林告诉他。

他怒视着，蓝眼睛里闪动着嫉妒的火花。他抱起胳膊。“为什么不行？”

“我不会把你从我身边送走，”梭林直截了当地说道。“我需要你和我一起，nadad。”

弗雷林眨眨眼，然后他的表情柔和松弛下来。“呃。好吧，”他嘟囔道，随后他瘫坐回座位，脸上是恍惚和惊异的神情。

欧瑞的笔尖犹豫地停在了半空。“你们应该要记住我能写多快，”他说道。

弗拉尔用肘顶顶他丈夫，罗尼做了个苦脸。“我认为我比大多数人要快，”他不情愿地说道。

“就像过去，”欧瑞跟罗尼说道，高个的矮人神情阴沉下来。

“我们还是希望别那样吧。”

弗罗伊看了一眼他在卡扎督姆定居时期的战友们，耸了耸肩。“我想，如果我愿意，我可以翻过这一页。”

“很好，”梭林说道。“轮流值守。不要所有人一次之中就精疲力尽，还有回来要对弗瑞丝夫人报告情况。”

“就像接力赛跑，”欧瑞喃喃道，他在已然毁掉了的时间表上又写下一些东西。

“我现在回去找吉姆利了，”梭林对聚集的众人说道。随后他朝自己担忧的父母投去感谢的目光，尽管这目光里调和了钢铁一般严厉的的决心。完成了必要的停留，他不会再多呆，尽管有强大的诱惑。“谁和我一起？”

“我，”弗雷林立刻说道。

“我，”欧因说道。

“说起来，你的脑袋怎么样了？”赫雷拉嘀咕道，欧因恼怒地皱起眉头。他眼睛下面有深深的黑眼圈。

“还有我，”纳力说着站起身来。

梭林点点头，转身大步离开了房间，身后靴子的咔哒声告诉他，他的新同伴们在跟着。

弗雷林跑到他身旁，和他并肩走在一起。“梭林？”

“不，我感觉不好，但是我会好起来的，”他直截了当地说道，在弗雷林出声之前先回答了那个没问出的问题。“对，我很抱歉我不能让你拥有自己的一支值守小队。”

弗雷林皱了皱眉。“至少你能告诉我为什么不行吧？你为什么需要我和你在一起？”

“你是唯一一个敢说起那时候的，”梭林说着，没有放慢脚步，也没有回头。“你是唯一一个跟我说起过黄金病的。八十年里，没有一个矮人有这样的勇气。这些年里我一直认为，我的疾患是我自己的错误。然而你——”梭林阴沉地微笑着，前方真知厅镶嵌着珍珠的大门进入视野。“你说我的疯狂不是我自己造成的。我没有选择患病，波洛米尔也没有。他的命运如此残酷又如此熟悉，我的愧疚再一次爆发，是你，我的弟弟——只有我一半的体重，比我矮一头——你威胁我，要是我再敢这么想就打我。我需要你在我身边，nadadîth。当绝望和愤怒威胁着要吞没我的理智的时候，我仍然能听到你的声音。”

有那么一会儿弗雷林非常安静，他的头微微低下去。然后他昂起头，微笑里带着颤抖。“不客气，梭林。”

梭林把手放在他弟弟比他瘦小的肩膀上，表达着无言的感激，就那样放了很长时间。愤怒和悲痛仍然不断打击着他，但是他已经重新锤炼了决心。

星辰这一次严酷无情。它们扒光了梭林，烧灼他的皮肤，烤焦他的眼睛，把他旋转着扔进黑暗之中。他眨眨眼，吸进阿尔达世界浓厚的空气，身体和心灵都在疼痛。什么也没有改变。黑暗还是降临了。

“到晚上了吗？”纳力疑问道。

“对，深更半夜，”梭林说着眯起眼睛。“在那！”

三个黑暗的身形在阴影中移动，梭林猛地朝他的同伴们转过头，示意他们跟上。他们跟着穿越埃敏穆伊丘陵灰色而布满岩石的地带，走到那里阿拉贡正蹲伏在地上，双手在尘土里翻找，神情严峻。

“他在干嘛？”欧因嘶声说道。

“你能认出这记号吗？”吉姆利走到阿拉贡停下的地方，问道。那个人类轻轻哼了一声。

“吉姆利，就算是像你一样没经验的樵夫也能认出这些记号。这痕迹很明显就能找到。”

“没有别的种族会造成这样的践踏，”莱戈拉斯说道。“看来它们乐于砍削打倒生长的植物，那些植物甚至都没挡住它们的去路。”

“但他们移动的速度还是很快，”阿拉贡说道，站起身来。

“好吧，我们跟上他们！”吉姆利说道。“矮人也能走得很快，而且不会比奥克先疲累。但是它们比我们领先了那么多。”

“对，我们需要矮人全部的耐力，”阿拉贡说道，眺望着布满岩石的裂谷。“我们必须得这样对待这场追踪——它在精灵、矮人和人类三个族类里都将被视为奇迹。三位猎手前进！”

吉姆利凶猛地呲着牙以示赞同，莱戈拉斯窜到前面去带头。沿着沟壑和峡谷，他追寻着山脊之间蜿蜒的几不可见的痕迹，步伐稳健而快速。阿拉贡在他后面奔跑着，不时朝这边或那边张望，寻找乌鲁克经过的迹象。吉姆利在他们身后强悍地猛冲，仿佛他能跑着穿过坚硬的石头。

“奔跑，”欧因气喘吁吁地说道。“这很快就会让人疲惫不堪的。”

“我们随时可以停下，而且也没有全副武装，”弗雷林向他指出这点。“想想吉姆利的感受。”

“他能全副武装地奔跑，”纳力一边脚步沉重地跟着，一边呼哧带喘地说道，“我训练他的时候确保了这点。”

“省点口舌吧，”梭林命令道。

“嗯呐，那就是关键之处。”

夜晚缓慢地过去了，有好几次，阿拉贡让他们停下，去辨认这样或那样的记号。他偶尔把吉姆利带在身边，运用他矮人的夜视能力。慢慢地，天空从夜晚的深紫色变成黎明前的钢灰色微光，阿拉贡再一次叫停了他们。

“我们简短地休息一下，”他说道，吉姆利躺在地上呻吟起来。就连莱戈拉斯也松了一口气。“这个山谷向下通往驭马者的土地。”

“你觉得奥克会走哪条路？”莱戈拉斯问道。“往北的路直通艾森加德。”

“它们不会朝河走的，”阿拉贡过了片刻说道，他的目光注视着前面不远处起伏的绿色群山，飘忽的冷色光芒给它们点缀上紫色和蓝色。它们会尽力避开恩特沛河。除非洛汗现在处于萨茹曼铁蹄之下，它们会可能地少在这里花费时间。向北是最简捷的路程。

“那就向北，”吉姆利说道，他拉下头盔，揉着汗湿的眉毛。“感谢玛哈尔的小小慈悲。至少我们没有迎着日出跑！”

“我猜那对你的夜视能力可没有好处，mellon nin，”莱戈拉斯微笑道，随后他在吉姆利对面坐下来，抬眼看着黯淡下去的星辰。

阿拉贡只允许他们休息一个小时，然后他们再次起身前行。他们经过埃敏穆伊丘陵山脚的峭壁时，莱戈拉斯大声喊起来，“看这个？这里有几个我们追踪的猎物！”

五具尸体靠在峭壁上，被苍白的晨光勾勒出灰色的轮廓，“奥克！”吉姆利喊道，他把斧子背在背上，加快了脚步，追着他最快的同伴。

阿拉贡来到跟前，盯着倒下的满身伤痕、四分五裂的尸体，皱起了眉头。“那不是乌鲁克，”他缓慢地说道。“那只奥克身上的印记是巨眼，而不是白手。这只是北方的奥克。”

“啊！”吉姆利啐了一口，做了个矮人手语里的手势，这手势太下流以至于欧因耻辱又震惊地抽了一口气。“邪恶的东西。它们的肮脏曾经祸害过埃瑞博最北部的周边。”

“吉姆利！”欧因震惊地喘息道。

“那个也是我教的。”纳力嘀咕道。

弗雷林压制住一声窃笑。

“我认为敌人还带着它们自己的敌人，”阿拉贡说道。他抬起头把手遮在眼睛上方，看进明亮的晨光里，寻找任何奥克群体的迹象。“肯定是起了什么争执。对于这些邪恶的种族倒不罕见。”

“接着追踪吧，”莱戈拉斯说道。

梭林赶上前去，试图跟上三位猎手，但是只有弗雷林够快，能够跟上捷足的精灵和长腿的人类。吉姆利落在后面，但是他从不迟疑。就像梭林之前看到的，吉姆利的双腿有节奏地运动着，毫不停顿，在地面上持续的迈步让他沉重的靴子都磨蚀了。他速度不快，但是看起来他永远不会停下。

“我不擅长干这个，”欧因呻吟道，一只手摸着身侧。

“我猜你现在后悔喝了那么多麦酒了，嗯？”弗雷林在最前面的位置喊回来，梭林的嘴唇向上抬起最小的一点点，不过他也拿不出其他的力气了。欧因没有用言语回答，但是他确实相当大声地咆哮来着。

“你们看到那个了吗？”阿拉贡喊道，他的手指向南方。一片连绵不断的群山在晨光中呈现出玫瑰红色，山顶覆盖着积雪。“白色山脉！刚铎坐落在那里——要是我在一个更为欢乐的时刻看到它该多好。”

“这样啊。那就是波洛米尔热爱的家乡，”吉姆利说道，嘴唇弯出一个苦涩的微笑。“他曾经离得这么近。”

“Losto vae，波洛米尔，”莱戈拉斯喃喃道，他闭上眼睛，骄傲的脖子弯下去，别开了脸。

“刚铎，刚铎！我的道路还不曾向南，通向你明媚的溪流，”阿拉贡对着早晨清新的空气说道，他的嘴唇紧绷而愤怒。他的手攥着另一只手臂的护甲。然后他把目光从南方收回，再次投向他的道路指向的西北方。

“梭林，”弗雷林轻声说道，转身朝着他哥哥。精灵、人类和矮人继续赶路，穿过埃敏穆伊丘陵山脚，向下走向绿色的狭长平原，那就是洛汗。“我们在这里也没什么用。不论我们是不是在吉姆利身边跟他一起，吉姆利都会跑的。”

梭林瞥了一眼气喘吁吁的欧因和脸红脖子粗的纳力，咬了咬牙。“我会尽快返回的。”

“没人拦着你，”纳力疲惫地说道，抹了一把脸。“下回我报名去值守精灵。”

欧因发出一声微弱可怜的声音表示赞同。

“来吧，”弗雷林说道，拉起梭林的胳膊。

梭林闭上眼睛。

* * *

梭林睡着了，但是没在床上待多久。离开吉姆利六个小时后，他再次醒来，又一头钻进星光池的池水中。他游进光亮里，寻找着他的星辰，还有洛汗。

他甩甩头、眨眨眼，再次出现的时候，已经天光大亮了。在他身边，他的父亲抬头瞥了一眼半掩在云中的太阳。梭林吃惊地看着自己周围。埃敏穆伊丘陵的灰色岩石已经被落在身后一段距离，他四周环绕着一片绵延起伏的肥沃原野，仿佛一片广阔的由绿草构成的海洋。

“他们跑了多久了？”瑟莱因问道。

“这是第二天了，他们只是简短地休息了一下，”梭林心不在焉地回答道。“在哪——那里。”

“莱戈拉斯！”阿拉贡在精灵身后喊道。“你精灵的眼睛都看到了什么？”

精灵在一个没有树的小山包上站得高高的，令人不安的精灵眼睛目光射向阴沉的天空。“一支数目众多的步行队伍，”他喊道，“但是我看不出是什么种族。他们在朝东北方向走。如果那是乌鲁克，它们是要把霍比特人带到艾森加德去，正如我们所料。”

“我只看见这一里地又一里地的该死的洛汗，”吉姆利摇摇头说道。“莱戈拉斯，在白天你确实有双好眼。”

莱戈拉斯低头朝他飞快而明朗地微笑了一下。

“日上三竿了，”阿拉贡说道。“我们找到了一个线索，精灵胸针，我们知道我们的追踪没有白费。但是我们不应该浪费阳光，趁着还有。”

吉姆利叹了口气，伸出一只手指粗壮的手做了个手势。“带路吧，老弟。我的心情要是没这么沉重，我的双腿会更乐意的。”

“我们离它们越来越近了，”莱戈拉斯坚定地说道。“Gwaem！”

“轻捷的脚步在这里会跑得快，”阿拉贡说道。“比穿着铁鞋的奥克要快。”

吉姆利低头看着自己沉重的钢铁捆束的靴子，随后朝阿拉贡投去一个意味深长的讽刺目光。莱戈拉斯用手掩饰住自己的窃笑。

“来吧，让我们继续走吧，”阿拉贡说道，引领着他们呈一路纵队奔跑着，仿佛嗅到了强烈气息的猎狗。人类的长腿很快跨越了很长距离，梭林重新思考了一下，怪不得北方的人们叫他大步佬。精灵看起来几乎都不接触地面，他像鹿一样敏捷，双脚无声地飞掠过草地。在他们身后是吉姆利，如同浪潮一般势不可挡，他粗壮的双腿像活塞一样运动着。

梭林继续跟在他们身后跑着，他父亲沉重地脚步声跟在后面。“一个线索？”瑟莱因费力地说道。

“他提到了一个精灵胸针，”梭林回答道，皱起眉头，目光望向北方。“洛丝罗瑞恩的斗篷上别着的。霍比特人中的一个肯定把它偷偷丢下了，给追踪者们留下寻找的线索。但愿他没有为自己的大胆行为付出太高的代价。”

他们继续跑啊跑啊跑啊，梭林把流进眼睛里刺痛的汗水甩掉，用意志支撑着双腿继续运动。太阳划过天空，他们仍然在原野上飞速奔跑，仿佛所有魔多的座狼在身后跟着。他的父亲在五个小时之后不得不停下，胡子都纠缠在一起，双腿直打颤。吉姆利开始看起来脸色发青，他的步伐越来越沉重。“力量，inùdoy，”梭林说道，他的胸膛在灼烧。

吉姆利的微笑非常紧绷。“Idmi, zabadâl belkul. 只不过是在享受阳光下的轻松漫步，”他声音嘶哑地说道，脚下迈步一刻不停。

“哈。”梭林抬头看看下落的太阳，划过远在西方的迷雾山脉遥远的轮廓。“再过一个小时左右就没有亮光了，我的星辰。你们是要再跑一夜吗？”

“都林的胡子啊，我希望别，”吉姆利咕哝道，随后作了个苦相。“但是想到那些被掳走的年轻乐天的族类，被那些……那些……”

“对，我看到了，”梭林说着陷入沉默，因为怒火再次从他的胸膛中燃起。

“然后你看到波洛米尔倒下去，”吉姆利说着低下头去，像头公牛一样耸起肩膀继续跑着，双脚不停地在柔软的草地上重重拍击。“要是我能早点赶到那里就好了！我们最近几天的运气很不好。”

“你事先也不可能知道会这样，”梭林说着又抹了一把眉毛。“现在，省着你的气息吧。这些高个的族类也许比你速度快，但是你是个矮人，你会 比他们耐力强。”

“我怀疑这一点，”吉姆利说道。“我也许能在阿拉贡步履蹒跚之后再走很远，但是那个精灵是我见过的最不知疲倦的家伙。他几乎一点觉也不用睡！”

梭林脸色阴沉下去，低下头去重新投入追逐。

日落时分弗拉尔，格若因和弗雷林闪现出来，打着哈欠。“应该把我叫醒的，”弗雷林抱怨道，加入了跑步行列。

梭林没有足够的气息来回答，他在逐渐微弱下去的光亮中跟随着吉姆利宽厚的后背。

他们又跑到一个小山包顶上的时候，阿拉贡抬起一只手，粉色的云变深成紫色，太阳终是落了下去。他舔了舔干裂的嘴唇要开口讲话。“现在我们面临一个艰难的选择，”他一喘过气就说道。“我们是趁着意志和力量还能支撑时继续，还是休息一夜？”

“前方我没看到有一伙人的迹象，”莱戈拉斯说道，“不过在这样的光照下也许更应该问问吉姆利。”

“不论明亮还是幽暗，我都看不了那么远，”吉姆利说着摇摇头。“不过，就算是奥克肯定也得在行进途中停顿吧？”

“奥克很少在阳光下行进，然而这些已经这么做了，”莱戈拉斯指出这点。“它们更喜欢夜晚。它们不会停下的。”

“但是我们无法看到任何迹象，”阿拉贡叹息着说道。“要是在黑暗里我们可找不到胸针。”

“嗯呐，要是任何踪迹改变了方向，我们会错过的，”吉姆利叹了口气，揉着酸痛的双腿。“就连我，一个走过很多路途的矮人，在我的族类里不能说不强壮，也没法一路不停地跑到艾森加德。我的心也在烧灼着我，我本该更早动身的，但是现在我们不是应该休息一会儿来更好地跑吗？”

“我说过这是个艰难的选择，”阿拉贡说道，把他因为汗湿而打绺的头发撩回去。

“你是我们的向导，”吉姆利说道，“在追踪上很有经验。你来做决定吧。”

“我的心叮嘱我继续走下去，”莱戈拉斯说道，“但是我们必须团结一致。我会遵从你的指导。”

“你们把选择留给了一个差劲的选择人，”阿拉贡沉重地说道。“自从我们经过了阿刚那斯，我所有的决定都出了差错。”他陷入沉默，目光转而再次投向北方，仿佛他意志的力量可以劈开那正在聚集的黑暗。

“今天晚上是惨淡的新月，又被云遮蔽，”他最后说道。“我们很可能会错失线索，或是任何来去的迹象。我们就休息吧，愿我不会后悔这个决定，就像我后悔最近所有别的决定一样。”

梭林眉毛拧到了一起，他抬头带着些许惊讶和担忧看着阿拉贡。“看起来你也需要听听我母亲给我的忠告，”他朝着那个人类饱经忧患的面容说道。“你事先没法知道，阿拉贡。弗罗多的任何决定都不是你的过错，自从波洛米尔死去你的行动也没有错。不要重蹈我的覆辙。不要背上沉重的负担。不要，而是要做希望的灯塔。做他们的王。”

弗雷林发出一声半是抽气半是哽咽的声音，转身睁大眼睛，呆呆地看着他。“哥哥。”

梭林斜着瞥了他一眼。“怎么了？”

弗雷林只是目瞪口呆地盯着他。“你……你……！”

梭林低下头，唇边闪过一丝微弱而凄凉的笑。“我很好地学到了教训。学得不快。但是学得很好。”

“要是那位夫人给了我们一支光多好，就像她给弗罗多的那支一样！”吉姆利咕哝道。“我们就能继续追了。噢，可怜的小霍比特人们！Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu。”

莱戈拉斯看起来再次被库兹都语迷住了，格若因用手捂住脑袋，大声呻吟起来。“作死啊你，龟孙子，”他在手掌后面嘟囔道。“一点谨慎也不讲了！”

“夫人的礼物只给有需要的人，”阿拉贡说道。“他面对的是真正的征途，而我们面对的仅仅是这次伟大行动中的一件小事。也许从一开始就是一场徒劳的追踪。”

“太冷酷了，”梭林咕哝道。“要给他们信心，而不是打击他们！”

吉姆利的嘴在漂亮的胡子后面抽搐了一下。“好吧，如果我们要休息，就马上开始吧！我并不羞于承认我对此没什么意见。”

阿拉贡叹了口气，点了点头。然后他扑在地上立刻睡着了，因为他自从他们在帕斯嘉兰扎营之前的晚上就一次也没有休息过。

吉姆利伸开双腿呻吟起来，用他粗大的手指揉着小腿。“我会像受热不均的铁一样弯起来的，”他咕哝道。

“不会的，”莱戈拉斯说道，他的脚步和往常一样轻快，走过来蹲在矮人身前。“你再一次令我刮目相看，吉姆利大人。我从来没想到一个矮人能跑这么远的路，还能跑这么快。”

“远是肯定的，”吉姆利平板地说道。“快可不是我为人熟知的特点。”

“他是个比我还快的奇人，”弗拉尔说道，一只手按住胸膛。

“也比我快，”梭林说道。格若因只剩呜咽了。

“我比他快，”弗雷林骄傲地说道。

“啊，你确实是，”梭林说道，他喜爱地拍了拍弟弟的耳朵。“但是只是因为他比你宽上一倍。”

弗雷林怒视着他，然后阴郁地叹了口气。“好吧，那也不是什么新鲜事了。”

“莱戈拉斯？”吉姆利突然说道，停止按摩自己紧张的肌肉。“谢谢你给我你的刀。你懂的。那时我——”

“不需要感谢，”莱戈拉斯温和地说道。

“那我也还是要说，”吉姆利坚持道，精灵微笑起来。

“嗯，那我就只好却之不恭了？”

吉姆利疲惫地微笑起来。“确实，你应该感到幸运。一个都林家族的矮人向一个黑森林的精灵表示感谢，感谢他接受我们的哀悼仪式？这可不是寻常小事。”

“我觉得也是，”莱戈拉斯说道，声音里加入了一种之前没有的小心翼翼的语调。他坐在吉姆利身边的草地上，抬头仰望着被云掩映的星辰。“还有……这次只有你在场吗？”

“不，”吉姆利说道，然后他咧嘴笑了。“还有个人类在那边睡觉，还有一个烦人的精灵在我旁边问无礼的问题，让可怜的矮人一刻也不得安宁——哎！”

那是因为说到最后，莱戈拉斯对此嗤之以鼻并且戳了下吉姆利的腿。矮人粗壮结实的肌肉已经很酸痛了，承受不了这下，他发出一声压抑的叫喊。“你个该死的猪头，”吉姆利咆哮道，然后他往后摔倒在草地上。“我太累了，没法报仇。告诉你，我的报仇会迅疾而无情的。”

“我害怕得直发抖，”莱戈拉斯微笑起来。“那说真的，你是独自一人吗？你的同胞们在跟着我们的追踪吗？”

“嗯呐，他们跟着呢。”吉姆利张大嘴打了个哈欠。“我开始能感觉到不同了。我的同胞，伟大的梭林·橡木盾总会在场。我在心里听见的就是他的声音。如果我不是从耳朵里听见的话。还有个年轻一点的、我不认识的存在。然后还有另外两个——至少有一个是我的亲戚，我知道的就是这些了，但是我说不上来是来自哪一脉。”

“感觉敏锐，inùdoy，”梭林震惊地说道。

“他知道我在这里！”格若因低声说道。“但是——我死的时候他还太小，刚刚过了四十——”

“他知道我们都在，”弗拉尔说道，他低沉冷静的声音在颤抖。“我必须要告诉罗尼！”

“就连我！”弗雷林尖声说道。“他是怎么——”

“只有玛哈尔知晓，”梭林说道，因为敬畏和感激喘不上气来。

“你生前认识他吗？”莱戈拉斯试探地说道，吉姆利低声沉吟了几句。

“嗯呐，认识，也不认识。阿扎努比扎战役之后，他是我们族人的英雄。他和戴因两人扭转了战局——梭林在战场上，戴因在大门口。但是尽管如此，除了胜利，那对于我们而言是场灾难。我几乎半数的亲人都死在了那天，那是我出生很久以前的事了。”吉姆利揉揉耳朵，思索着。“他拯救了我们。他带领我们去到了埃瑞德路因。他光复了埃瑞博山。他让我们再次有机会拥有家园和荣耀。就像我说过的，他是一个英雄。然而，在我早年的记忆里，我记得他是个严厉而愤怒的矮人，有悲伤的眼神和低沉的嗓音。他通常都很忙碌，所以当我跟在他外甥们后面跑来跑去的时候，我很少能见到他。不过我的第一把斧子就是他给我的。”他微笑起来。“我还留着呢。有一天我会把它传给我的外甥。”

莱戈拉斯看起来忧心忡忡。

“噢，别用那种表情，老弟。”吉姆利又打了个哈欠。“不论是不是我们族人的英雄，你现在是我的朋友了。他是我的同胞，曾经是我的国王，但是他不能替我做出决定。没有哪个矮人会轻易让他人主宰他自己的命运。”

“我觉得那种企图也是徒劳，”莱戈拉斯说着放轻松了。

“你不懂的，”梭林喃喃道。

他发现自己认同一个精灵，心里充满了厌恶。莱戈拉斯开始让他感到困惑。他现在表现出这种尊重。他们俩仍然不时话不投机，但是争执从来不会持续很久。他们最开始的那种试探性的讲和正在发展成为一种深刻而真诚的友谊。

梭林看到了这个精灵的另外一面，他不信任他自己的结论。“我在盯着他，吉姆利，”他突然咆哮起来。“告诉他。我记得他的箭，记得地牢，还有他声音里的嘲笑。我在紧紧盯着他。”

吉姆利在草地上抬起头。“这种话我可不说！”他愤愤不平地说道。

弗雷林用胳膊埋住自己的一声大笑，格若因摇了摇头。“或许不是最有外交手腕的行为，”他嘟囔道。

“头顶生疮的外交手腕！我想让这个精灵知道：我在盯着他。如果他伤害吉姆利或是滥用他的信任，我会知道的。”他瞪着莱戈拉斯，无视心底的一丝感觉，那感觉正唠唠叨叨地告诉他他现在像个傻瓜。

“莱戈拉斯不会那么做的，”吉姆利说道，翻了个白眼。然后他转向那个精灵，用健谈的口吻说道，“他有点生气。他还是不信任你。”

莱戈拉斯的眼睛里滋长出一股悔意，在黑暗里闪着光。“你当时没在场，我的朋友，”他说道。“他有理由生气。”

梭林停住了，他堆在嘴边要说的话因为突如其来的惊讶而没说出口。

格若因看起来被触动了。“嗯，”他说道。“好吧！”

“过去是一处危险境地，”吉姆利朦朦胧胧地说道，深沉的声音带着浓厚的睡意。“但是至少当你回忆过去的时候，不用该死地奔跑。”

莱戈拉斯低声大笑起来。“就算抱怨，你也会继续跑下去。要是我们都是坚强的矮人，我们就都能把山岭背在背上，不分昼夜地奔跑了！

“现在你是在嘲笑我，”吉姆利说着打了个哈欠。我浑身酸痛，在我背上放座山大概能解除我的痛苦。莱戈拉斯，我的念头没法不去想着可怜的小霍比特人们。让我从他们的境况和我可怜的双腿上分分心吧。给我讲讲你的家人。”

莱戈拉斯沉默了一会儿，然后他僵硬地说道，“你不是刚说过过去是处危险的境地吗？”

玛哈尔要命的锤子啊，精灵，我不是那个意思！又不是说这个世界上的所有事物都会指向我们之前相互间犯下的过错。我是说你有兄弟姐们吗？你的母亲，她是什么样的精灵？”用什么来消磨那些无穷无尽的不得不彼此陪伴的世纪？他们和你长得像吗，还是说他们长得好看？”

莱戈拉斯猛地回过神来，感觉受到了冒犯，气得脸色红一块白一块的。然后他眨眨眼，轻声笑起来。“这就是你的报复吧？”

“这是给你上一课，”吉姆利平和地说道，合上了深色的眼睛。“Khazâd ai-mênu。”

莱戈拉斯往后靠去，用手肘支着身体，像一只猫一样柔韧。“我有两个哥哥，”他说道，以精灵那种鸟儿一般的姿势偏过头，目光在下方幽暗的草海上逡巡。“最年长的是莱恩达瓦。他很内敛，也很自傲——酷肖我们的父亲。他几乎从不离开埃瑞因·拉斯嘉兰，因为他对我们的殿堂之外、我们的森林边沿之外的世界很厌恶。就连其他族群的精灵有时也会触怒他。

[瑟兰杜伊的儿子们，muse-ical绘制。](https://muse-ical.deviantart.com/art/Sons-of-Thranduil-495992522)

“听起来是个亲切的家伙啊。”

“他有我父亲族人的银色头发和蓝色眼睛。他愤恨其他埃尔达自视甚高，还有他们对辛达族人的轻视。确实，我们没有精灵戒指，但是古时我们有一位王后是迈雅，而且我们未曾目睹过阿门圣光，就获得了长久的安宁与伟大的智慧。我们的历史或许讲述的不幸多过英雄事迹，但它有着不逊于诺多族和凡雅族的崇高。我们是埃尔达，不是阿瓦瑞。他们并不比我们更伟大。”

“他应该跟一个矮人谈谈。我可以给他来个好几个小时的学术报告，说说为什么这种态度让我们咬牙切齿。”

莱戈拉斯摇摇头，嘴唇扭曲起来。“我很怀疑那种事发生的可能性。就像我说过的，他很少离开我们的洞穴和树林。他无法忍受长时间和我们族人分开，尤其无法忍受和一个矮人谈话，即使那个矮人像格洛因之子吉姆利这样出色。他仍然受到那古老谎言的控制，我的朋友，而他听信那些谎言的时间比我要长久得多。”

吉姆利皱起鼻子。“那么，那是他的损失。”

“我会这么告诉他的，”莱戈拉斯轻声笑着说道。“我的二哥，莱若芬，相比之下就更见多识广了。你听到应该不会惊讶，他也有浅色头发和蓝色眼睛。”

“我惊讶得下巴都掉了，老弟。”

莱戈拉斯冲着黑暗微笑起来。“他学识丰富，钻研过许多种族的著作。我父亲的外交出访通常都会派他前去。当时派我去幽谷参加会议很出乎我的意料。”

“很高兴来的是你，”吉姆利睡意朦胧地说道。

“我也是。”莱戈拉斯的眼神有一瞬间瞟向了脚下，然后他继续说道。“莱若芬博览群书，但他并没接受书中的观点。他确信对其他国家和种族的记述只不过是为了突显精灵的优越。我们的语言，我们的文字，我们的处世之道。辛达族发明了矮人使用的奇尔斯字母；辛达语现在几乎是所有中洲精灵，还有很多其他种族所使用的语言。他通常把其他种族看作原始族类，通过与文明开化的精灵接触而获益。”

“你现在跟我说的都不是他们的什么优点啊，莱戈拉斯。”

“我想确实不是，所以我描绘的情况也不全面，”莱戈拉斯若有所思地说道。“他们两个都很傲气，但心地善良。莱若芬很聪明，莱恩达瓦是个很好的聆听者。莱若芬的才智敏锐，他可以很逗趣。莱恩达瓦全心全意地关心我们的族人，为他们赴汤蹈火也在所不辞。尽管他们有各种缺点，他们还是我的哥哥们，我爱他们。他们对那个愚蠢的年轻精灵很温和，那个精灵当时心里除了弓箭和家园什么都不在乎。”

“你说得好像他们比你年纪大很多。”

“是啊。我出生的时候他们俩都成年了。”

“那你又有多大年纪了，莱戈拉斯？不，等等，别告诉我。”吉姆利揉揉眼睛，翻身侧躺，向莱戈拉斯投去忍俊不禁的目光。“让我猜猜。一百万岁？

还是两百万岁？”

莱戈拉斯爆发出一阵大笑，然后他压低声音，飞快地瞄了一眼阿拉贡熟睡的身影。“比那少一点，”他说道。

“那么就你这个年纪来说，你的身子骨看起来还挺硬朗的。也许应该换你叫我‘老弟’，”吉姆利说道。

“啊，但是如果你以后都不这么叫，我会想念这个称呼的，”莱戈拉斯说道。“嗯，还有什么呢？我的母亲名叫艾丽尔。除了她长长的金发，我对她记得不太清楚了。”

[艾丽尔，muse-ical绘制。](https://muse-ical.deviantart.com/art/Aelir-510198183)

“噢，我很遗憾，”吉姆利说着脸色沉了下去。“这么说她去世了？”

“去世？不是！”莱戈拉斯说道。“很久以前她乘船去了埃尔达玛。我想不起来她为什么去了。我父亲对此绝口不提，莱恩达瓦也不说。莱若芬有一次告诉我，是绿林上缓慢笼罩的阴翳，引起了她深重的悲伤，以至她无法满足于留在阿尔达。我父亲深切地思念她，但是他不会把他的王国和子民弃置不顾，不会任由他们受到蜘蛛和森林南境的邪恶势力荼毒。”

“这可是个难题啊。我很遗憾，莱戈拉斯。”

“世事如此，”莱戈拉斯耸耸肩。“我是否满足了您那贪婪的好奇心呢？你现在要睡了吗？”

“嗯呐，我要睡了，而且很高兴能睡了，”吉姆利说道，用手摸着后背伸了个懒腰，伸得骨骼咔咔作响。“谢谢你的转移注意力的睡前故事。啊！但是我的眼皮沉得抬不起来了！”

“你们睡觉必须闭着眼睛，这点让我很不安，“莱戈拉斯摇着头说道。“这太不自然了。要不是你的鼾声，我会以为你死掉了！”

“闭上你那撒谎的嘴，我才不打呼噜。”

梭林把自己的大笑扼杀在喉咙里。

“我会继续值守，”莱戈拉斯说道，把手放在吉姆利肩头。“我不像凡人那样容易疲惫。”

“希望我也是，“吉姆利嘟囔道，抬眼撇了一眼精灵。“晚安，莱戈拉斯。”

“晚安，mellon nin。

Elei velui。”

吉姆利裹紧自己的精灵斗篷，稍微扭动身体找到了一个舒服的姿势。一呼一吸之间他就陷入了沉睡。低沉和缓的鼾声开始从地面隆隆传开。

莱戈拉斯站直身体，在月色里的身影苍白而高挺。他低头瞥了一眼吉姆利，然后抬头对着空气开了口。“你不信任我，瑟莱因之子梭林，”他对着冷冽的夜晚清晰地说道，呼吸在面前变成白雾。“现在我对你们了解得越来越多，我能理解原因。你们从不轻易相信他人。我们也一样。但是看在我们共同的朋友份上，我会试着相信你。吉姆利永远不会在我这里受到伤害，不论是实际上的还是言语上的。这点我可以起誓。”

梭林咬紧牙关，知道那个精灵听不到他的回答。“我会等着看你的誓言能否得到证明，”他咬着牙说道。

莱戈拉斯抬头看着银色的月亮。“毫无疑问我们黎明之前就会再次上路，”他思索着说道。“他会再次欢迎你的陪伴。他担心着小家伙们。”

弗拉尔眯起眼睛。“作为一个精灵，他体贴周到得要死啊。”

梭林不知道该相信什么了。这个精灵尊重他们的传统，把它们和他自己的传统平等对待。这个精灵审慎地承认他们之间历史上的不平衡，但又没让这不平衡影响他们之间萌生的友谊。然而这个精灵依旧是瑟兰杜伊的儿子：依旧是那个在梭林迷路而饥饿的时候，带着冰冷的漠然用箭瞄准他，威胁要取他性命的精灵。

他咬着嘴唇待了片刻，但是因为精疲力竭而思维迟缓。他懊恼地长出一口气，决定把这事暂且放到天亮再说。他回头看着自己的同伴们。“我们先解散，再回来集合。”

弗雷林抱起胳膊，若有所思地看着梭林。“你信任他？”

“不，”梭林怒吼道，然后一脸纠结的表情。”我也不知道，弟弟。”

“嗯，我觉得吉姆利的主意很对，”格若因说道。“我需要睡眠。我的脚一步也迈不开了！”

* * *

弗瑞丝把梭林拉到一边，之前他刚刚报告完值守中发生（几乎没有）的事。（一个矮人到底能说多少遍“跑”字呢？）

“梭林，欧瑞刚刚值守完，但是菲力和奇力还没有，“她说道。“如你所料，梅利和皮平被奥克掳去了艾森加德。看起来白袍巫师似乎下了命令，要求半身人们得活着而且不受伤地带到他面前。他认为魔戒在他们那儿。”

“梅利和皮平？”梭林低声咕哝道。“这可是坏消息。这么说他们还活着？他们受伤了吗？”

“梅利受了伤，但是他会恢复的，”她说道，看向他的目光严肃。“皮平没事。弗罗伊认为他设法趁奥克没注意的时候挣脱了绳索。是他把胸针扔出去的。”

梭林扬起眉毛。“聪明。皮平出乎我的意料。”

弗瑞丝纠结地微笑了一下。“他是图克家的——就像你的爱人。”

梭林的下巴沉下去。“他确实是。看起来图克家的人生来就会出乎我的意料。”

弗瑞丝的手抚过他的眉毛，然后她和他碰了下额头。“睡吧，inudoy。明天再起来。”

梭林发出无声的叹息，拖着疲惫的脚步回到自己的寝室。他没费心宽衣解带，甚至靴子也懒得脱就立刻倒在草垫上，在万千思绪之间陷入了沉睡。

他在黎明之前起身，叫醒了他弟弟。诺瑞和芬丁跟他们一起。梭林发现自己在嫉妒弟弟，他行动自如，不像自己腰酸背痛。

“我全身都疼，我不敢相信你居然不疼，”他嘟囔道。

弗雷林淘气地看他一眼。“Gamilun梭林。”

他哼了一声。“年轻人，注意礼貌。”

“我不是很确信我能在所有这些奔跑里面有什么用处，“芬丁抓着自己的胡子坦承道。“这可说不上是我的强项。”

“那我得告诉格若因他赢得了你下的赌注，”诺瑞狡黠地说道。芬丁立刻站直了身体。

“你不能这样！我会赢过那个老无赖的，你就等着看吧。不就是五个小时吗？”

“七个小时，”梭林心不在焉地纠正道。芬丁的表情抽搐了一下。

诺瑞吹了个口哨。“我不知道吉姆利是怎么做到的。连着七个小时，玛哈尔都落泪呀。”

“不，那是格若因奔跑的时长，”弗雷林说道。“吉姆利跑了整整一昼夜。”

“我感觉不舒服，”芬丁咕哝道。

“您这位老爷需要锻炼，”诺瑞咧嘴笑着说道。“您带路吧，我的国王。”

晨光再次倾泻在阿尔达大地上。莱戈拉斯站立着凝望北方。“红日升起，”阿拉贡起身站到他身旁时，他说道。“这一夜见了血光。”

“你能看见他们吗？”阿拉贡压低声音说道。在他们身后，吉姆利还在睡着，宽厚的臂膀大张着，脑袋耷拉在一边。

“他们离我们很远很远，”莱戈拉斯摇着头说道。“现在只有鹰才追得上他们。”

“无论如何，我们还是要尽力追踪下去，”阿拉贡说道，然后他俯身去唤醒矮人。“起来了，吉姆利。我们必须得走了。线索在逐渐消失。”

“天还黑着呢，”吉姆利抱怨道，但是他坐起身来，揉去眼中的困意。“啊，也许不是。太阳又升起来了，而我们的追踪在等待！你能看见他们吗，莱戈拉斯？”

“阿拉贡刚刚问过了，”莱戈拉斯悲伤地说道。“我恐怕他们已经走出了我目力所及。”

“眼睛看不到的，大地或许会带来消息，”阿拉贡说道，他展开身体趴在地上，耳朵紧贴地面。“在他们受憎恶的脚下，大地必然呻吟不止。”

吉姆利伸伸懒腰，做了个非比寻常的鬼脸。“我像绳子一样打成了结！但是给我点时间让我把腿拍得听话了，我们就能发现一双矮人的耳朵能从岩石里听到什么。”

“又把秘密说出去了，”芬丁说道，翻了个眼皮望着天空。

然而无论是阿拉贡还是吉姆利都没能理解大地的消息，所以他们强打起沉重的心情，继续开始他们不顾一切的追踪。

“三天了，”弗雷林跟在三位猎手身后边跑边说。“整整三天！”

 “这场壮举值得一两首歌来传颂，”梭林努力说道，用意志力驱动双腿继续移动。

吉姆利高兴起来。“啊，你回来了！很好。有了这样的同伴时间会过得快一些。”

“那是什么，吉姆利？”阿拉贡头也不回喘息着问道。

“什么也没有，他只是在随意观察我而已，”莱戈拉斯急忙说着，尖锐地看了吉姆利一眼。矮人感激地微笑起来。

“我只是在想这片土地让我想起了夏尔。我年轻时曾经经过那里，那里也是起伏的绿野，不过没有这么荒凉。”

阿拉贡的眼神温暖起来。“是啊，夏尔和洛汗一样，是片绿意盎然的怡人之地。但是霍比特人更喜欢他们整齐的农场和小小的森林。洛汗人是马背上的民族，他们热爱宽广的平原旷野，高傲粗犷，野性难驯。”

“我愿付出很多，以求再次见到树木，”莱戈拉斯说道，他跑起来笔直飞快，如同一柄长矛。“不过，从草里升起来的绿色气息比睡眠更好。”

“还是没有乌鲁克的形迹？”阿拉贡问道，他领着他们跑进一条浅浅的山谷。

 “他们跑得像是索隆亲自拿着鞭子赶着他们跑，”精灵说道。“我看不见他们。”

“那么，我们继续吧！“吉姆利说道，然后他喃喃道，“谢了，老弟。”

“不客气，“莱戈拉斯轻声说道，他们一起并肩跑了一段时间，沉重的靴子和柔软的鞋一起踏在地面上。

阳光打在他们身上，梭林能感觉到漫长的时间在侵蚀他的力气。就算是弗雷林那样年轻敏捷，也开始疲惫了。“看那边！”阿拉贡突然喊道，指着山脚下一片深色的形状。“那是范贡森林，差不多十里开外！奥克的行迹从丘陵转向了恩特沛河。”

莱戈拉斯站到他身旁，吉姆利也赶到了，在他们身后喘着气。精灵用细长的手指遮在眼睛上方，然后说道，“是骑兵！他们沿着奥克的踪迹往回朝着我们来了！”

“有多少人？”吉姆利手扶着额头说道。

“一百零五个，”莱戈拉斯说着眯起眼睛。“黄色头发，为首的身材颀长。”

阿拉贡微笑起来。“精灵的目力真敏锐。”

“并不是！他们不过五里开外一点。”

“我们是继续往前，还是在这里等着？”吉姆利说道，抬头看着他们。“在这样开阔的地形我们躲不过他们。”

阿拉贡双肩塌下去，巨大的疲惫显而易见。“我们等着。他们是沿着奥克的踪迹来的，或许我们能从他们那里得到一些消息。”

“或者是得到几柄长矛，”吉姆利哼了一声。

三个同伴倚靠着地面上伸出的犬牙差互的岩石歇息，他们离开了山顶，避免在天空映衬下成为轻易的箭靶。马蹄的隆隆声越来越大，终于这一大群骑兵离得很近了。他们面容俊朗，蓄着黄须，手执长矛，头戴凶悍的马鬃纹饰的头盔。他们的马匹状态良好，健壮有力，四肢修长，他们的铠甲闪耀着午后的阳光。

“洛汗的骑士们！”阿拉贡喊道，从他们岩石中的立身之地走出几步。“马克那边有什么消息吗？”

骑兵们展示出令人目眩的骑术，每一个人都调转马头把他们三个团团围住。他们的马挤得越来越近，有效切断了任何可能逃脱的线路，梭林怒发冲冠。他们笔直的长矛突然放低，用闪着寒光的金属包围了三个同伴。

赶到前面的骑手比其他人要高，他的头盔前部是个凶悍的马头形状的护鼻。他神情严峻。“一个精灵，一个人类和一个矮人在里德马克干什么？”他厉声说道。“快说！”

梭林怒视着他。

吉姆利把斧子放在脚前，挺起宽厚的双肩。“驭马的，你报上名来，我就给你听听我的名号，”他说道。

骑手翻身下马，踱着步子走到矮人面前俯视着他，试图利用身高去恐吓他。梭林怒视着他。高个子种族永远有这种企图。他们似乎永远也意识不到，照着膝盖上来一斧子就能把所有人带到同一身高水平线上。“矮人，但凡你的脑袋离地面高一点，我已经把你的头砍下来了，“那个人类嘲笑道。

莱戈拉斯双手的移动速度比心思还快。“他可不是孤立无援，”他用冰冷的声音说道。“你还来不及出手就先没命了。”

梭林猛地伸出手抓住弗雷林的胳膊，他疲惫的双腿不住地颤抖。“我刚才是不是听到……”他说道，目瞪口呆，惊异不已。嘴里的舌头都麻木了。

“那个精灵帮吉姆利出头了，”芬丁低语道。

“莱戈拉斯箭一离弦就会死的，”诺瑞难以置信地说道。“以都林之名，他干嘛要这么做呢？”

“梭林，你弄疼我了，”弗雷林掰着梭林的手说道。他有意识地放松了手但是没有放开。他弟弟的胳膊是唯一能让他保持站立的东西，让他不至于因为全然震惊而晕眩。

“他帮吉姆利出头了，”他说道。“他帮吉姆利出头了。我再也无法理解这个世界了。我不知道什么是真的了！”

阿拉贡上前，谨慎地示意莱戈拉斯放低弓箭。他朝那个高个子骑手偏过头。“我是阿拉松之子阿拉贡，”他说道，这个人类选择用真名而不是假名，梭林在迷迷糊糊之中还积聚起了一丝赞同。“这位是格洛因之子吉姆利，和森林王国的莱戈拉斯。我们是洛汗的朋友，是你们国王希奥顿的朋友。”

那个骑手有一瞬间露出忧愤的表情，然后迅速掩藏起来。“希奥顿再也敌友不分了。他已经六亲不认了。我是埃奥尔家族伊奥蒙德之子伊奥梅尔，”他说着摘下头盔。露出一张棱角分明的脸庞，眉间宽阔，瞳色深沉，发色金黄。梭林对他怒目而视，立刻对他没有什么好感。无论他是不是骑马贵族，这个人类刚刚对他的星辰言出不逊。

“你们从何处来？”伊奥梅尔说道，仍然对他们心怀疑虑。“我一开始还以为你们是奥克，不过你们的斗篷把你们奇异地隐藏起来。你们是精灵族类？”

“如您所见，我们中仅有一位是精灵，”阿拉贡回答道。“但是我们在漫长的旅途中经过洛丝罗瑞恩，身上带着那里夫人的赠礼与恩惠。”

那个骑手的脸上带着奇特的惊异，但他的眼神严峻起来。“这么说恰如古老的传说，金色森林中真的有位夫人！”他说道。“他们说很少有人能够逃过她的凝视。但是如果你们得到她的恩惠，或许你们自己也是罗织者和巫师，大概吧。”他的手握紧了长矛。

“你污蔑了超出你理解能力的美好，唯一的借口只能是你愚顽不灵了，”吉姆利怒吼道，猛地拿起斧子。

“吉姆利，”阿拉贡疲惫地说道。“他说的不过是你之前说过的话。”

“我听不得说加拉德丽尔夫人的坏话，”吉姆利嘟囔道，然后他抬头瞪着那个骑马贵族。“或许以后我能找个时间，好好教教你怎么谈及一位温和的夫人。”

“我要在一个矮人的斧子爱抚下学习礼节？”伊奥梅尔说着嗤之以鼻。“世道真是奇怪了，你们真是奇怪的一群。”

“你撑不过这堂课的，”梭林瞪着那个人类对他发誓道。

“告诉我们吧，埃奥尔的子孙们因为何事而忧虑？何种阴云笼罩着希奥顿国王？”阿拉贡说道，微微挡在吉姆利身前，让伊奥梅尔无法看到吉姆利的瞪视。

伊奥梅尔的嘴唇抿成一条直线。“萨茹曼毒害了国王的心智，掌握了这片土地的控制权。我的同伴们都忠于洛汗……这也是我们被流放的原因。”

“这可有点粗暴了，”诺瑞说道。

“白袍巫师诡计多端，”伊奥梅尔说道，声音里带着长久以来的怒火。“他们说他化身成一个身披斗篷头戴兜帽的老者，四处游荡。他所有地方的探子都能避开我们的搜索！”

阿拉贡在他说话时很镇定，“我们不是探子。我们追踪一群乌鲁克一路向西经过平原。他们掳走了我们两个朋友。”

“那伙乌鲁克被消灭了。我们昨晚把他们都宰了。”

“昨晚谁在值守？”梭林厉声问道。

“我觉得是欧瑞值守到午夜，”诺瑞说道。“不知道谁接的班。”

吉姆利显然忍不住了，他冲口而出，“但是他们带着两个霍比特人！你看到两个霍比特人了吗？”

“他们是小个子，在你们看来就像小孩子，”阿拉贡解释道。吉姆利朝前探着身子，眼神充满企求。莱戈拉斯安慰地把手放在他肩头。

伊奥梅尔再次摇摇头，说道，“我们没留活口。”转身朝着西北方向范贡森林森然隐现的阴影，他指向一股袅袅升起的烟。“我们把尸体堆成一堆烧掉了。”

吉姆利瞪大眼睛，屏住呼吸。“死……了？”他磕巴着说道。

伊奥梅尔抿起嘴唇，然后转过身去。“我很遗憾”。

“你……！”梭林怒吼道，这回换弗雷林紧紧抓住他的胳膊了。“Nekhushel！死了！不，不——先是甘道夫，然后是波洛米尔，现在又是霍比特人，不能这样！”

“挺住，nadadel，”弗雷林在他耳边嘶声低语道。“他们有可能逃脱了。记得吗，皮平可能挣脱了绳索。”

皮平。梅利。比尔博的小表亲们。又有更多的比尔博的家人，梭林没能保护住。他瘫坐下去，低下头去。

伊奥梅尔吹了个口哨，两匹骏马应声而来，一匹灰色，一匹栗色。“这是阿罗德和哈苏费尔，”那个人类说道。“希望它们把你们带向的命运，能比它们的前主人好一点。再见了。”

梭林火冒三丈，那个人类转身上马，把凶悍的头盔戴回头上。他拉着缰绳说道，“去找你们的朋友们吧。不过不要相信希望。希望已经抛弃了这片土地。”他打马小跑起来，提高嗓门喊道，“我们骑行向北！”

骑兵们敏捷熟练地操作，形成的紧密包围圈散开，跟上了他们高个的头领。阿拉贡看着他们离开，眼神凄凉。

吉姆利摘下头盔，按在胸前，双眼紧闭。“我们跑了这一路，”他苦涩地说道。

“皮平，”梭林说道，然后舔了舔干涩的嘴唇。“我的星辰，至少皮平有可能还活着。还有希望。”

吉姆利难以察觉地点点头，然后抬起头看着灰色的马，表情因为厌恶皱成一团。“先是船，现在又是这些野兽。他们下回会让我尝试飞行吧！”

“我不推荐飞行，”诺瑞嘟囔道。“至少得说，鹰不太好打交道。”

“那你不骑马，吉姆利？”阿拉贡问道，他骑上那匹栗色的马，把马头拉回来，揉着它梳成辫子的马鬃。

 “真的不骑！我能骑矮种马，但是谁听说过给矮人一匹高头大马骑？我还是走着吧。”

“但是你现在必须得骑马，不然你会拖慢我们的进程，”阿拉贡说道。

“来吧，吉姆利，你可以坐在我身后，”莱戈拉斯说道，他之前在灰马耳边说了几句精灵语，现在已经骑了上去。“那样你就不需要因为马而烦心了。”

 吉姆利看起来满腹疑虑，但是对于被伸手拉上马去也没有抗拒。 他坐在那里，小心翼翼地贴着精灵，比山姆·甘姆吉在船上的样子轻松不到哪儿去。

“我们跟不上了，”梭林说道，他的心沉下去，看着人类和精灵调转马头朝北，向着范贡森林深色蜷伏的阴影，还有那缕遥远而不祥的烟尘。马一转身，吉姆利的大手立刻抓紧莱戈拉斯腰侧，用库兹都语低声咒骂了一句。

“要是这个长腿大家伙要了我的命，我的领主，”他嘟囔道，“我希望大家知道，我把我所有的财物留给我妹妹，我的斧子留给吉米兹。”

“内心戏丰富啊，”弗雷林窃笑道。

“啊！”吉姆利尖叫了一声，因为阿罗德在莱戈拉斯一句话之后突然开始小跑，随后两匹马在连绵起伏的绿色原野上飞奔起来，马尾在身后飘扬。

梭林的目光追随他们片刻，肋骨在心脏周围抽紧。“他们很快就能到达火葬堆。洛汗骏马速度飞快。”

“我们还有点时间，”芬丁皱着眉头说道。

“我们看看有梅利和皮平的什么消息，”梭林叹息道。“或许有些有用的可以告诉吉姆利。”

“我们只能抱着希望了，”弗雷林说道。

“是啊，我们只有希望了，”诺瑞嘟囔道。

* * *

“那，我的孩子？你准备好了吗？”

矮人保持着沉默，注视着他的创造者的铁砧上那个闪亮发光的东西。“再来一次。”

“再一次，”玛哈尔赞同道，温和地摸摸他的脸。“如果世界能挺过这次黑暗，就会再次需要你的光芒带去希望。”

矮人又一次静止不动，然后他抬起头。他古老的眼睛里满溢着疲惫和痛苦，但是他的嘴部线条坚定。“如果。”

玛哈尔微笑起来，这微笑里的暖意映照在矮人脸上，就像一束阳光，或是烧旺的炉灶的火光。“每道阴影仅是过去之事。每个黑夜必将迎来白日。无论结局如何，你将目睹一元复始。”

矮人叹了口气，然后他靠在他那强大的创造者的手指上，祂巨大的手指因劳作而粗糙。“我很疲惫，父亲。”

“我知道。这是最后一次了，我的孩子。这次将会是终极的荣耀绽放，随后我们的孩子们日渐衰微，人类终于迎来了他们自己的繁盛。七是个吉利的数字，你觉得呢？“

他微弱地笑笑。“嗯呐，是个吉利数。”

“那你确定吗？我不会强迫你。”

矮人再次叹了口气，垂下头去。“我最后会很高兴能休息。但是，伟大的作品还要继续。还需要我。我准备好了。”

“你的勇气为你增光，我亲爱的孩子。”

“嗯，我喜欢他们，”矮人说着耸了耸肩。“他是个谨慎的矮人，与过去不同了，虽然还是脾气暴躁，他会给她带来稳定和接纳。她充满激情，意志坚定，会给他带来他非常需要的信心。他们会是很好的父母。”

“他们会的。”玛哈尔把手放在矮人眉毛上，轻柔地做了个祝福的手势，然后他开始消失。

“我只希望这回长牙不要疼得太要命，”他咕哝道，他的轮廓摇曳着，在锻造间的温暖空气中像烟一样变幻。“这太伤自尊了。还有教怎么上厕所教得越少越好。”

 玛哈尔的大笑声像遥远的雷声一样轻柔。“你会撑住的，就像你一以贯之的那样。我为你而感到骄傲，都林。”

“谢谢，父亲，”那个幽灵般的身影说道，现在不过是昏暗之中飘忽的一点微弱迹象。         

...

-未完待续-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：
> 
> 辛达语
> 
> Gwaem – 我们走。
> 
> Mellon nin – 我的朋友。
> 
> 莱若芬 – 树木之歌
> 
> 莱恩达瓦 – 自由之林
> 
> 艾丽尔 – 鸟之歌
> 
> Elei velui – 甜美的梦境
> 
> Losto vae – 睡眠安稳
> 
> 库兹都语
> 
> Mukhuh Mahal bakhuz murukhzu – 愿玛哈尔的锤子护卫你。
> 
> Namadul – 外甥
> 
> Nekhushel – 悲伤中的悲伤
> 
> Unday – （最）伟大的男孩
> 
> Idmi – 欢迎
> 
> Gamil(ûn) – 年老的（男人），因此Gamilûn 梭林= 老梭林。
> 
> Zabadâl belkul – 强大领导
> 
> Melhekhel – 国王中的国王
> 
> Nadad – 兄弟
> 
> Nadadel – 兄弟中的兄弟
> 
> Nadadith – 弟弟
> 
> Nidoyel – 男孩中的男孩
> 
> Inùdoy – 儿子
> 
> Undayûy – （最）伟大的男孩们
> 
> 'adad – 父亲
> 
> 'amad – 母亲
> 
> 托尔金从未编写过欧洛斐尔家族的族谱。我在这里给他编了两代人。
> 
> 埃尔达/阿瓦瑞 – 埃尔达是指那些在时间之初答应跟随维拉到阿门洲的精灵。阿瓦瑞（拒绝者）留了下来。 辛达族是泰勒瑞部族的后裔，他们答应踏上伟大旅程但是没有走完。
> 
> 凡雅族 – 精灵族的第一支系，也被称为美丽精灵。这些精灵从来没有离开过阿门洲之光。
> 
> 诺多族 – 精灵族的第二支系。他们多少有些轻视辛达族。这些精灵去了阿门洲，随后返回了中洲。他们是伟大的建造者和创造者，但是也是第一纪元诸多伤痛的来源。
> 
> 辛达语 – 这种语言成为了中洲的通用语。这是在埃路·辛葛颁布禁令之后，在隐藏的多瑞亚斯王国内，永久禁止使用诺多族所说的昆雅语。
> 
> 奇尔斯字母 – 这些如尼文字母是辛达族的吟游诗人多瑞亚斯王国的戴隆发明的，被矮人沿用了。奇尔斯字母线条笔直，比滕格瓦字母更适于雕刻。
> 
> 迈雅美丽安是埃路·辛葛的妻子。“天使般的”族类的一员，是曾追随瓦娜和埃斯缇的迈雅，居住在罗瑞恩，照看伊尔牟在维林诺的花园里生长的树木。她在南埃尔莫斯（Elmoth谷地）遇到了辛达族国王埃路·辛葛。那里她坠入爱河，和他一起统治多瑞亚斯王国。她是露西恩·缇努维尔的母亲。
> 
> 有些对白来自《魔戒》第二部《双塔殊途》第二章《洛汗骠骑》，有些对白来自电影。
> 
>  
> 
> _我工作之外有点时间。我把这些时间用于写作。:D_
> 
> _对这部作品的回应让我特别特别感动。非常感谢你们的阅读、点赞和评论！非常感谢你们大家！_


End file.
